Attention, whore! Part 2
by Twilightsavedme
Summary: Bella's self esteem is shattered by a close relative of Edwards, which leads to events that break them. Will they be able to find their way back to each other? Will they once again fight against the attention seeking whores of their pasts?Will they win, or will these events continue to ruin them?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's self esteem is shattered by a close relative of Edwards, which leads to events that break them. Will they be able to find their way back to each other? Will they once again fight against the attention seeking whores of their pasts?Will they win, or will the events of spring break ruin them?**

Some of you probably already read chapter one on my sneek peaks from Part one but just scan through to make sure that you've read it already and move on to chapter two. Thank you guys for taking a chance on part two. Warning: I'm taking the drama up a notch...are you ready?

Disclaimer : These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Edward Pov

"Ready?",

She looks around the apartment quickly before pointing at me.

"Okay, yes I have everything. Are you ready",She asks me as she takes slow strides in my direction.

When she reaches me I nod as I wrap my arms around her for a kiss. She pulls away slowly and I'm instantly caught up. My girl is so beautiful I can't help but stare at her.

I never thought I was worthy of the love Bella had for me. It actually scared me from the beginning. The first time that she said it in her sleep I freaked out.

I was ready to bolt, and thought of ways to sabotage our relationship. I was scared of my feelings for her. So I woke Alice up to talk and she calmed my worries, amd my fears. She assured me that everything that I was feeling was normal and not to worry because Bella felt the same way. My sister had known that Bella and I were in love with each other before we did.

I pull Bella closer by her ass letting her feel my hard on. She tries to pull away but I'm not ready to let go so I pull her back to me and I tickle her side. She squirms and squirms until she's out of breathe and giggling like a crazy person.

"Stop Edward. Come on we can't be late. Everyone's probably waiting on us",She says when she's safely away from me near her suitcase.

"If we're late it's because you wouldn't wake up this morning",I tease and she swats my chest.

"You know that I'm not a morning person.",She says and I laugh and grab both of our suitcases as we exit the house.

I place our suitcases in the trunk and I feel eyes on me so i look over to where Bella is.

"This is going to be fun right?",Bella asks me warily. I close the trunk and walk over to her.

"Baby I promise you'll love Miami",I try to calm her fears.

"I trust you I just hate that Tanya is going with us",She tells me exactly whats bothering her.

"At least it's not Victoria",I joke but she's not amused. "Bella you're going to have fun, don't worry"

I open the passenger door for her and watch as she slides in before making my way over to my side. I slide in and pull off to the airport.

Bella Pov

We arrive to our hotel room a little after 8 and I am exhausted. I lay out across the bed and stare up at the ceiling with a huff. I just want to lay here. God, this bed is comfy.

I feel my phone vibrate and I grab it out of my back pocket. I sit up and throw my legs off the bed letting them hang. I smile when I see that its a text from Jane telling me that she would be arriving soon.

I perk up, happy about seeing my sister. She's still my sister in every sense of the word.

"What are you smiling about",Edward says as he comes out of the bathroom fresh from a shower. He walks over to me, nudging my legs apart. He then tilts my chin up as he bends down to kiss my lips softly.

He moans against my lips sending a tingling sensation through my body and straight to my center.

He deepens the kiss, running his tongue across my lips for entry. I open to him loving the feeling of his tongue caressing mine. He moans again but pulls away slightly before planting one last kiss on my lips.

"One more",I almost pout. He rolls his eyes but relents bending to kiss me again.

"Are you going to change",He asks me and I look away.

"I'm tired. I really just want to put on my pajamas and lounge around here",This time I do pout. "You can stay with me",I say in the sexiest tone I can muster up. I don't want to go out. I dont want him to go out. I don't want to do anything but lay in his arms and watch tv.

I wrap my arms around his neck pulling him down ontop of me.

"My friend from highschool is throwing a party tonight and I told him that I would come",He says before kissing my arm and looking into my eyes to gauge my reaction.

"We don't have to go. He probably won't even notice that you're not there",I tell him and he strugs.

"You're probably right. He won't notice, but it's a chance to have fun Bella. That's what we came here for right",He asks searching my eyes.

I look into his eyes and I see it. I can tell that he misses it. He won't say it, but I know. He misses going out and having fun. He may enjoy our quiet nights in watching movies, eating popcorn and smoking, but he misses the night life.

He adjusted for me. Because he loves me. He's a sociable, outgoing person, and I'm not. This is another thing that brings out my insecurities. We seem incompatible.

"I'm just so tired",I place my arm over my face.

"Too tired for sex",He asks and when I remove my arm I see a look of playfulness on his face. "This-",He trails off looking pointedly down at his dick and back up at me. "-isn't going to take care of itself"

I chuckle a bit at his predicament and I shove at his chest and he stands straight pulling me to sit up by my arm. If he won't stay with me, I'm not going to take care of his little 'problem'.

"Nothing is funny about this Bella.",He looks back at it. He leans back towards me looking sexy and devious at the same time. Heat fills my body and my pussy begins to throb uncontrollably.

"You should take care of that before you leave",I tease him ignoring my bodies longing for his touch.

His eyebrows knit. "You're really not going to come with me",He asks in disbelief.

"Edward",I breathe out closing my eyes as I think of a way to explain to him the real reason that I came on this trip.

"Come on baby. You're in Miami. You've never been here before. I want to show you a good time."

"I will have a good time...in my room",I fold my arms across my chest and stare up at him.

"Your idea of fun is mind-boggling to me.",He says as he walks away from me to his suitcase.

"Why? Because its different from yours?",I ask him and he snorts and continues to look through his bag for something to wear.

"No Bella! Because it's boring",He snaps and I raise an eyebrow at his tone. I watch as he throws an outfit together and begins to dress.

"Excuse me but there is nothing boring about what I'll be doing tonight. You're the one that will be bored."

"You're right. I will be. You know why? Because I will be too busy missing you to enjoy myself",He tells me sincerely and I smile. He walks back over to me, stopping between my legs. He bends down laying a soft kiss to my lips. "I love you",He cups my face, staring into my eyes letting me know that these are not just mere words.

"Then stay here with me",I all but beg as he rolls his neck and walks away back to his suitcase. I stand from my seat on the bed and walk over to him.

"Or you can come with me",He grabs ahold of my hips looking down into my eyes silently begging me. "I don't want you here alone"

"I won't be. I think Jane will be here soon.",Just as I say the words my phone rings. "Thats probably her"

I pull out of his embrace to grab my phone. Its Jane. She asks for my hotel information and I give it to her quickly. She promises to be right up.

When my call is over I look at Edward sadly. We are at an impass.

"Looks like your plans don't include me so I'll be leaving",Edward says sadly as he grabs his phone, wallet off of the dresser.

"Don't be mad Edward. I'll go where ever you want tomorrow",I tell him and he nods in understanding. I reach up to kiss him and he kisses me back letting me know that he's not too upset.

"I love you too",I tell him and with a nod he pulls away. I stare after him and begin to feel a dull ache in my chest from our separation.

The door opens and closes.

I miss him already.

Edward Pov

"What's up Eddie?",My old friend exclaims when he sees me. He looks around and almost falls over letting me know that he's already drunk. "Where's your girl"

"She's back at the hotel.",I answer him as I scan the open pool area for my sister or just anyone that I recognize.

"So how have you been bro? Still playing football",He asks and I shake my head.

"No football. I'm graduating soon, so I have that going for me",I tell him.

"Wish I didn't take a year off. I'd be graduating this year too.",He says before taking a swig of beer. We stand in silence with me on my phone and him drinking down a beer.

"Have you seen Alice or Emmett",I ask him and he nods quickly pointing out towards the beach. I nod and grab a beer before walking in the direction that he pointed. "I'll see you around Felix.",He salutes me and turns his attention to a girl walking pass.

Bella Pov

"He just left you up here alone",Jane asks me and I shrug.

"I told him to go",I assure her. "I want him to have fun",I tell her and she blinks wide eyed.

"Have you seen your boyfriend Bella? The girls down there are probably trying to rape him as we speak",She says and I can tell that she's only kidding. She's not telling me this to be malicious.

"I trust him",I tell her and she looks at me with a look that tells me she's impressed. Not wanting to talk about Edward anymore I change the subject. "What's going on with you and Garrett"

She rolls her eyes. "Your cousin is so complicated. He tells me one thing and then does the total opposite"

"Like what"

"Like him coming here with Kate is news to me. He told me that he wasn't even with her anymore.",

"How did you find out",I ask with a puzzled look.

"Picsnap. He posted a picture of them",She says somberly. "I'm over him Bella. It was just a crush. You know how I love to fix people"

"You felt the need to fix Garrett",I laugh at her and she joins in.

"No I just caught feelings for him quickly. Everytime he had a problem with Kate he would run to me. I like feeling needed"

"I know what you mean",I nod in understanding. "Kate's no good for him though. Right now she's in some kind of wild phase or something "

"She has Garrett convinced that it's his fault that she's like that. God, I hate her Bella. Garrett was so close to changing, all for her. Apart of me wishes that he would change for me", Jane speaks as she pulls at her necklace.

I wanted so badly to stay in the hotel and relax after such a long flight but I can tell Jane needs to be around people right now. I hate seeing her down.

"You want to go out",I ask her and she slowly looks up with a twinkle in her eye.

"Fuck yea I do Bells.",She says excitedly as she hops up quickly and we start for the door.

Edward Pov

"Eddie",I hear someone call from behind me. I turn and so does Garrett. I instantly recognize the beauty before me. "It's me, Chelsea"

She walks up and hugs me. "It's so good to see you",She says licking her lips suggestively. "Are you here for the weekend",She asks sizing me up and down. I nod. "Then I'll be seeing you",She says before she walks away and I'm left standing there.

Why hadn't I opened my mouth to tell her that she won't be seeing me because I'm here with someone? I know what Chelsea is about and she is no good for my relationship.

Garrett pats my chest with the back of his hand staring distinctively at Chelsea's ass as she walks away. "Do you have her number",

"Why would I have her number",I ask him quizzically.

"I don't know, but I'm determined to fuck her this weekend",Garrett tells me and I shake my head and laugh.

"You're here with Kate",I remind him taking a swig of my beer.

"Nope. She put her shit in Tanya's room when we got here. As far as I'm concerned that was her way of telling me to fuck off.",He drinks down his beer. "I need something stronger than beer.",He says to me as I walk forward still in search of Alice and Emmett.

Bella Pov

"Hey, do you think I'm good enough for Edward",I ask Jane and look over to see that she stopped walking.

"Are you kidding me Bella? The better question is if he's worthy to breathe your air! Bells, where is this coming from"

"Just something someone said to me yesterday.",I shrug it off like it doesn't bother me as we begin to walk again along the edge of the water.

"Whoever has you thinking you're not good enough for Edward is an idiot",She assures me and I smile and wrap my arm around Jane pulling her to me. She wraps her arm around my waiste since she's slightly shorter.

"Fuck me, you two are hot!",I hear from my right.

I look over quickly to see a disgustingly drunk man walking towards us.

"Excuse me",I shout out in disgust at the same time Jane repeats his words mockingly before laughing.

"Is that how you approach woman",She asks him and he makes a kissy face at her before smiling.

"I'll approach you however you want me to sweetie",He replies and I roll my eyes and take a step back when I see that he's walking closer to us. "How about we go back to my room"

"Not going to happen buddy",I say and start back walking but he grabs Jane's waist and since we're holding on to each other I'm yanked too. I shove him away which he doesn't like.

"Go away fucking creep",Jane shouts.

"Bitch",He mutters as he turns and walks right into a punch delivered by Garrett.

He falls to the sand unconscious.

"You didn't have to do that",Jane says with an attitude. "He was walking away."

"He called you a bitch",Garrett responds as he walks towards her slowly, seductively. I move away as I watch Jane visibly become flustered.

"So what? You're defending my honor now",She folds her arms across her chest.

He pulls her arms away and lifts her chin to look at him. "I miss you",He says and she looks away and snorts. "Do you miss me?"

Her face snaps back to look at him with anger written all over her face. "I miss you like I miss a headache Garrett",She snaps and he laughs sarcastically.

"I'm going to look for Edward",I tell them as I back away. I'm pretty sure they won't even notice that I'm gone.

I spot him with Alice, Jasper and Rose seated by the pool area. I notice him sitting in a lounge chair talking to a brown haired beauty. She's leaning into him within the small space of the lounge chair that they are sharing. Alice,Jasper and Rose share the lounge chair next to them. They are passing around a lit joint and laughing at whatever Jasper is saying.

I walk up from behind them beyond the pool gate. I would have to go all the way around the side to get to the pool area.

"Hey guys",I wave with pursed lips, my eyes trained on Edwards face. The look of surprise crosses his face, and he glances wide-eyed over at the female next to him. Ah, the look of someone that's been caught.

"Bella",Alice exclaims cheerfully. Edward shoves a hand through his hair and stands.

"Hey Al. What are you guys up to",I look around at everyone's face, even the mystery girl that no one feels the need to introduce. I begin a conversation with Alice and Rose, ignoring Edwards eyes boring into the side of my face.

I look down at the nameless brown haired beauty and see that she notices that Edwards eyes are on me.

I relish in the fact that she must realize that I'm his girlfriend. This should give her the cue to go the fuck away right?

But then she speaks.

"Eddie, can we go upstairs now?",The mystery girl whines loudly, pulling down on Edwards shirt.

I'm taken aback by her words and I'm incapable of even comprehending what she had just said. With wide eyes I back away from the gate without a word to anyone.

"Bella",I hear them each call my name but the one that stands out is Edward.

Edward Pov

"Didn't expect to see you so soon again.",Chelsea says as she comes and sits next to me. She looks at each of them. "Hi",She waves at Rose and Jasper ignoring Alice.

"Chelsea",Alice spits out, at the same time that Chelsea clears her throat still ignoring Alice's presence.

"So are you here for the entire weekend",She asks and I nod drinking down my beer. "Good. We should hook up.",I start to protest when she leans up to whisper in my ear. "I swear you are the best lay I have ever had.",She leans back and winks and I look away trying to ignore her. "Why did you stop coming to Miami for Spring break? We had so many good times together"

I start to speak but Alice pipes in.

"He was tired of whores like you coming on to him",Alice spits out with a tilt of her head. Jasper chokes on smoke and coughs uncontrollably. He passes the blunt off to Chelsea. "Don't give that to her"

"Eddie, give me shotgun",She says and I look over at Alice for help.

"I don't smoke anymore",I lie to get her off my back.

She shrugs. "How about you",She looks at Jasper biting her lower lip.

"Jaz I swear if you move I will mangle your dick",Alice says and I'm sorry but I laugh. Alice is fucking crazy.

"Touchy Alice, he must be yours",Chelsea decides to just smoke the joint. She crosses her legs leaning into my side. I lean away awkwardly. I should just tell her...but honestly she's just harmlessly flirting as always. She flirts with everyone.

"Yea Chels, him, his dick, his body, his lips, everything. So stay the fuck away",Alice marks her territory and Jasper, Rose and I laugh.

Then we light another joint sitting around listening to Jasper tell stories about him and Rose as kids. We all laugh, Rose even laughs at herself.

I start to joke about how Alice and I were as kids when I hear a familiar voice. "Hey guys"

Bella Pov

I run straight towards the hotel entrance, refusing to cry. He won't get that reaction out of me. Not this time.

I stand waiting for the elevator doors to open with crossed arms. I feel him before I see him.

"Leave me alone",I say with my back to him. I know he's there because I feel a familiar buzz.

"Let me explain"

"That won't be necessary Edward. I don't care what you do anymore.",I tell him but as the words come out of my mouth I regret them. I swallow hard trying to stop from crying.

"Bella-",He starts but I cut him off. I spin around quickly to face him and the look on his face pisses me off.

"-Are you going to apologize?",I ask him. "Is that apart of your explanation"

His eyebrows furrow deeply. "Apologize for what? I didn't do anything wrong",He shrugs and I scuff folding my arms across my chest. I knew coming here was a mistake.

"Were you going to fuck her? Because she's so much better than me right?",I say to him and I visibly watch his face grow angry.

"That's what you think?",He asks while shaking his head looking away.

"Why were you with her? Who is she?",I fire questions off and watch as he runs both hands down his face exasperatedly.

"She doesn't matter"

"You were with her instead of me",I all but shout at him not caring who heard.

"You didn't want to come remember",He starts to cool off and recoil. He's in asshole mode. I know this look well. He doesn't want to argue and this is his coping mechanism.

"Oh fuck you Edward. This isn't my fault",

"You're overreacting",He all but shouts.

"I'm overreacting Edward? You were going to fuck her",I shout just as the elevator doors open revealing Emmett in a pretty compromising position with Kate. My mouth drops and I just stand there. Their predicament effectively ending our argument...for the moment.

Review if you haven't already. Thank youuu! :))


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all do much for giving Part two a chance eventhough some of you are a bit confused. I know that I have a lot of explaining to do which I intend to do with flashbacks. There's a three month tine span between part one and part two and quite a few thibgs happen with in that time so I plan on explaining please bare with me.

I hope that you enjoy the chapter, let me know either way I'll take the critic.

Disclaimer:These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Chapter Two

Edward Pov

God damit Emmett! He tells me that he's trying harder at a relationship with Rose, tells me he doesn't want to fuck up with her yet...here he is. He's once again spiraling down on a road of self destruction.

"Emmett bro, what the fuck?",I pull my brother out of the elevator. He struggles at first but he's much bigger, and ends up shoving me back. He's drunk off his ass. God damn it! I pull at my hair trying to figure out how to handle this. Emmett is an uncontrollable drunk. We stand off, staring at each other for a minute, both angry. I'm angry for a whole heap of reasons, but I try to push it down in order to help him out.

I turn my head momentarily to see if Bella is still standing there, but no such luck.

Tugging at my hair again. "Fuck",I mutter. She's pissed. I'll give her some time to cool off.

Looking back in Emmetts direction, I see that he stumbled off towards the pool area. I run to catch up with him and when I reach him I call his name, speeding up I walk in front of him and stop him.

"What",He tries to walk around me but I step in his way. "I'm getting a fucking drink",He slurs.

"I think you're done"

His eyebrows furrow and he begins to shake his head. "Bro, get the fuck out of my face"

I shake my head no and I watch as his face grows angry, his nostrils flaring and his jaw clenching. He's seconds away from punching me in the fucking face, but I can't let him go out there.

"Explain to me why the hell you were in the elevator feeling Kate up.",I shout at him and watch his eyes slowly move away from my face and widen, then his mouth falls open and I see him suddenly sober up a bit.

"Asshole!",I hear from behind me and I spin around in time to see tears spring to Rose's eyes. "Fucking asshole",She walks up to us with her hands angrily balled into fists at her sides.

"Rose I-",Emmett starts but he's cut off when her hand comes across his cheek, his head whipping to the side from the impact. It was a pretty hard slap.

When he finally whips his head back around to look at her she begins to speak. "We're done! For real this time Emmett"

She starts to walk away but he backs up, stepping in front of her.

"Rosie, I'm sorry. She caught me in a weak mome-",Emmett pleads. I stand there shocked, feeling to blame for this. Fuck!

"-No, fuck you Emmett! My fucking roommate?",She scrunches her face up in a look of disgust, shaking her head from side to side.

"Babe I won't do it again I pro-",He starts, and I can see now that he is completely sober and trying to back peddle. He really is sorry for his actions.

"-You promise? Is that what you were going to say? God, I don't know how many times I've heard that",She puts her hands at her temples, shaking her head in disbelief. She's shattered and it shows. She's given him chance after chance and he keeps fucking up, saying that he's getting it out of his system before graduation. He has to feel this sense of loss so that he can get his head out of his ass.

"Rosie",He reaches out for her but she pulls away quickly.

"Don't fucking touch me!",She moves farther away and his hands fall to his sides, his head dropping in defeat. "We're over Emmett! Stay the hell away from me",With that she runs off leaving Emmett and I standing there.

We stand in silence, both of us fucked up over what just transpired. What the hell just happened?

I slowly approach him. "Em, I'm sor-",I say lowly, but I know that he heard me because he waves me off.

"The look on her face...",He trails off shaking his head. "I have to go talk to her",He starts to walk away but I stop him.

"She needs to calm down and you need to go lay down",I tell him and attempt to pull him towards the elevator.

"She didn't mean that shit. She never does",He tries to convince himself. "We're okay",He mutters. He stands with hs hands on his hips staring down at the floor beneath our feet.

I watch as he tries to process everything. I can tell that he's struggling to come to terms with what happened. "Fuck",He shouts after minutes of silently staring at the floor. He all of a sudden shakes his head and I see the look of remorse on his face. "Fuck! I fucked up."

Bella Pov

Motherfucking bitch! God, I have half a mind to slap her in her fucking face. She's been out of her mind lately, and I mean seriously out of her fucking mind. This is way out of line though, and she should know better.

I step in to the elevator and at first I don't acknowledge her presence because I'm fucking seething. If I talk now and she further pisses me off, no one will be able to stop me from fucking her up.

Taking a calming breath I open my mouth to speak, but she speaks instead.

"Are you going to press a button, or continue to glare at me",She asks in a completely unaffected tone.

I roughly press the button to take me to my floor, before turning to her just as the elevator begins to ascend.

"Have you no respect for yourself, Kate",I continue to breathe deeply trying to control my anger. What happened with Edward and that whore down stairs hasn't fled my memory so I know that I really need to calm down before I take all of my anger out on Kate.

It's crazy how just three months ago we were the best of friends, and roommates. No one would believe that we were close seeing how we are around each other now. We don't speak, or acknowledge each others presence. Matter of fact, this is the most that we've said to each other in months.

"Self respect?",She scuffs. "This coming from the girl who sold herself to the highest bidder"

"Fuck you",I shout at her, offended by her accusation. She still thinks that I'm only with Edward for his money. After all that's been said to me recently, that's the last thing that I need to hear right now, especially from her.

"That's all you got? Fuck you?",She laughs and I can now see more of her face. She's fucked up. On what? I don't know, but the elevator wall is definitely helping her stay upright.

"Why'd you do it",I ask her, frustrated by the conversation. I just want an answer and then we can go vack to not talking again.

Why would she try anything with her roommates boyfriend?

"Not like I owe you an explanation or anything but Tanya said that he has a magnificent cock and I wanted to see for myself",She winks and I almost throw up.

"You're disgusting",I say forcefully, trying to keep my hands to myself.

Just then the elevator doors ding and then open allowing me to walk out. She doesn't move. I turn around to face her.

"When Rose finds out what you did she's going to beat your ass",I tell her, folding my arms across my chest.

Just as the elevator doors shut I hear her shout,"Bring it".

I stand there for a minute stunned, wondering where my best friend went. That's not the same Kate that I grew to love. That's the Kate that I remember before we became friends. Thats the Kate that bullied me in elementary school, and started rumors about me in middle school in an epic attempt of ruining my life.

The bitch was back, and for some reasons she's terrorizing my friends. Everyone in connection with me is catching heat from her. She's just as bad as Tanya when she wants to be and they know just how to get to me. Through my friends, through my relationship. They are plotting something big, and this time I'm aware and I'm ready for them. Like she said...bring it!

Edward Pov

After almost an hour of talking Emmett into going to bed I finally get him up to his room where he quickly passed out.

When I reach my room I mentally prepare myself to speak to Bella. I'm ready to apologize for my actions tonight. Earlier I hadn't even thought that I'd did anything wrong but after seeing what went down with Emmett and Rose, I know that I don't want that feeling. I just want my girl.

I slowly open the door and step into the room that I share with Bella, hoping that she'll talk to me.

"Bella",I call out into the darkness, feeling around on the wall for the light. I flick it on and glance around the open room for her.

She's not here!

"Bella",I call again, walking to the bathroom and opening the door. I walk in and stand there, pissed that she's not here, and not answering my phone calls. Where the fuck is she?

I take out my phone and dial her number for the fifth time. She needs to hear me out.

No such luck. It goes straight to voicemail. I suck in a deep breath trying to reign in my anger. I don't want to fly off the handle.

I then call Alice, hoping that she's talked to Bella. "Edward",Alice answers on the second ring. I can hear Bella in the background so I know that Bella is with her.

"Tell him to kiss my ass",I hear Bella shout.

"Bella said-",Alice begins but I cut her off not having patience for this bullshit.

"-I heard her Alice. Where are you? What's your room number"

"Don't come Edward. Not tonight. She's really pissed",Alice says warily and it pushes me over the edge. Alice should be fucking understanding. She knows that nothing was going on between Chelsea and I.

"What the fuck Alice",I growl out pissed that she's keeping me from Bella.

"We are consoling Rose, okay Edward! She wants to be here. Rose needs her here"

"And I want to her here Alice. I want my girlfriend here with me.",My body begins to shake with rage. This is being blown out of proportion.

"You're being selfish",Alice shouts back at me and I pull the phone from my ear, taking deep breaths with closed eyes. I can't spend a whole night without her. "Good night Edward",I hear Alice say, and I realize that she's about to hang up so I rush to put the phone back to my ear.

"Alice? Alice wait! Wait! Okay, just...just tell her...",I take a shaky breath. "Please tell her that I'm sorry. I-I fucked up. I wasn't thinking, and I just...I should've told Chelsea that I have a girlfriend that I love more than anything."

"Edward I have to go",Alice says quickly and my heart drops. This is my only connection to Bella and fuck my heart hurts. This isn't unforgivable, I know that. I know we will bounce back from this but, shit am I scared. Scared that she won't trust me, and lord knows we've struggled so hard to get over those issues.

We fought and I thought we won. She should have been able to see me with Chelsea and have been secure enough to know that I would never hurt her, and I would never cheat on her.

But she didn't. She jumped to conclusions, proving that she doesn't trust me. I hope her love isn't as movable as her trust.

"Alice, please, tell her that I love her."

"She knows Edward. She's just hurting",Alice explains before letting me know that she will talk to Bella. "Goodnight",With that she hangs up.

I fall out across the bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to process what all happened tonight. I lay there for the longest time just trying to picture myself handling that situation differently.

After thirty minutes of dwelling on shit that I had no way to change I finally shake my head, clearing my thoughts. I scrub both hands down my face in frustration, and kick my shoes off just as there's a knock at the door.

Sitting up quickly I quirk an eyebrow at the door. It could be Bella. I stand quickly rushing to open the door. I hoped that she'd heard what I told Alice to tell her and now she was coming back to me and giving me a chance to explain.

I open it, swinging the door back, and my face falls when I see who's standing there.

Fucking Chelsea.

I run a hand through my hair. "What do you want",I'm not mentally prepared to deal with her shit right now.

She makes a pouty face, pushing past me into my room. I lean out the door trying to make sure that no one saw her enter and I see none other than fucking Tanya. She raises an eyebrow at me before shaking her head and walking into her room right across the hall.

I was thankful that she had stopped all sexual advances with me since she started dating someone, but still she's upheld the roll of manipulative bitch. Having her know that a girl entered my room is easily giving her ammunition against me.

I shake my head and lean back into the room not bothering to shut the door. "Why are you here",I ask in a rude tone. Ruder than I originally intended.

I needed her to know that she wasn't wanted here. She needed to know that these were not the 'good ol days' when Emmett, Felix and I invited multiple drunk girls upstairs with us to fuck. I'm not that guy any more.

"You ran out on me",She whines and I roll my eyes. Women actually thought that shit was cute, really it's a fucking turn off. She's sitting up on the bed looking over at me. "Are you going to just stand there"

She then spreads her legs wide open, and I can clearly see that she doesn't have on underwear under her skirt. She throws her head back and begins rubbing herself.

Seeing that I am a pure blooded male, my dick twitches in my pants. I can't help that fact, but I can stop this and get her the fuck out of my room.

"Mmm",She moans out loud, and that snaps me completely out of it, anger now controls my actions. I fucking love my girl, I love Bella, and I need Chelsea the fuck out of here.

"Chelsea you have to go"

She lifts her head and looks at me like I grew an extra head. "Are you fucking serious"

"Deadly",I say lowly, hoping that she makes this easy on me and just gets up and leaves.

She scuffs, and her mouth hangs open as she tries not to look too hurt by my rejection. "Can I ask why? You owe me that much"

I put my hands in my pockets, and rock back on my heels. I answer her with a strug. "I don't owe you anything"

She fixes her skirt and finally looks up at me, shaking her head. "It's been years Edward. Years! You don't think you owe me"

I shake my head no and turn to the side motioning to the door. I don't even feel bad for her.

She scuffs and folds her arms across her chest. "Just like that huh? You're just going to kick me out"

I close my eyes, pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration. "Chelsea just-",I'm cut off by the feeling of lips on mine. Chelsea wraps her arms around my neck, jumping up to wrap her legs around my waist locking them in place.

Walking over to the bed, when I feel it at my knees I shove her off of me and onto the bed.

"Edward I need you. I've waited years for you to be inside me. Please",She reaches for my pants. "Fuck me"

I move back away from the bed and point to the door. "Get the fuck out Chelsea"

I shout at her and she drops her head, her shoulders shaking. "Why"

"I have a girlfriend, Chelsea. Not that its any of your fucking business. Now get out",I growl out, my chest heaving pissed at how much shit she'd stirred up in my relationship with Bella in the matter of minutes.

"Fuck you Edward ",She hops off of the bed and out of the door, slamming it behind her.

Running a hand through my hair I release a breath, and try to once again control my anger. "Fuck",I shout to the empty room before falling back out on to the bed again.

I lay there for hours, unable to find sleep. I need Bella. I need my girl.

Bella Pov

"Okay Alice, I'm out of here",I shout as I approach the door. She doesn't reply and I know that it's because she's still asleep.

I make my way down the hall to my room dreading the conversation that we have to have. I told Alice what her dad had said to me, and how it had completed lowered my self esteem.

I already felt inadequate, but Carlisle just proved my thoughts. Eventhough Edward didn't flaint his money, he still had it. Lots of it. And I was unable to provide him any monitary stability in return.

I stand at the door ready to knock, when the door across from me opens. It's Tanya.

"Oh hello Bella",She waves her perfectly manicured finger tips at me smiling brightly at me like we are the best of friends. Like she didn't spend months trying to seduce my boyfriend.

"Tanya",I say trying to thaw out my heart when it comes to her. She apologized over and over for what she'd put me through but I still can't trust her.

I start to knock on my door again when she speaks. "So, Bella",She starts, and I look back at her expectantly. "How was your night",She smiles, nodding her head to the door directly in front of me.

"Fine",I answer warily, confused as to why she wanted to know that bit of information.

"You know, I never pegged you as the type to share.",She grins like she knows a dirty secret and for the life of me I can't tell if she's fucking with me.

"I'm not",I roll my eyes, realizing that this is getting me nowhere. In fact, she's ruining my morning, and my reunion with my boyfriend.

"Then why was there a pretty little brunette in your room last night?",She looks uninterested but I know the truth. She's trying to stir up trouble.

"You're really desperate to ruin my life aren't you",I turn to her, waiting on her answer.

She has the nerve to look offended. "Not at all what I'm trying to do Bella. Even through all my bullshit, I never stopped caring about you. You're my best fri-"

"-Shut up!",I tell her and then I squeeze my eyes shut tight. "Shut the fuck up Tanya. You're a liar",I turn back to face the door unable to bare to hear another word from this traitor.

"Yeah maybe, but I'm not lying about this. You don't believe me? Use your key",She says, noting that I was about to knock once again. "I just want to earn your trust back",And with that she was gone.

I raise my arm ready to knock, but then I begin to think. What if she's telling the truth? Could I handle whatever truth was behind this door?

I close my eyes, taking to deep breath to slow my racing heart. I take out my key and swipe it in to unlock the door, I push the handle down and then push the door open, swallowing the lump in my throat.

I slowly walk in and all I see is Edward fully clothed, laying ontop of the covers. I breathe a sigh of relief, hating myself for having not trusted him.

All I could think about was the fucking brunette from last night laying next to my man in post orgasmic bliss. I could barely stomach the thought, and thanked the heavens above that she wasnt really here.

Edward hadn't cheated. Tanya lied. I knew that he wouldn't hurt me.

Last night I'd heard what he told Alice and I realized then that he wouldn't do that to me. I could hear the pain in his voice, mirroring how I was feeling. We were miserable without each other. He needed me like I needed him.

So I made up in my mind that I would go back to him early in the morning and apologize for overreacting, and also tell him what Carlisle had said to me. He had to know that my reasons for how I reacted were within reason, and that it wasn't just another of my irrational immature fits.

I slowly tip toe over to him and smile down at his beautiful sleeping face. He looks so tired even in his sleep and I could tell that he hadn't been able to get much sleep. I hadn't either, thats why I woke up at six in the morning, ready to apologize so that I could be back in his loving arms.

My heart swelled with so much love for him at that moment. His words from last night echoed in my head, letting me know that we're okay...our relationship is okay.

I lean forward kissing his soft lips and he stirs, turning over onto his side. God I just want to climb into bed with him and feel his arms surround me, his warmth against my back. I didn't realize how much just one night made me miss him.

I look down to kick my shoes off, ready to snuggle up with my man when an object peeking just under the bed catches my eye. I raise an eyebrow at the offensive object, knowing almost instantly what it was. If I hadn't looked down I would have missed it, but I had looked down and there was no mistaking what it was.

Yet like the curious person that I am, I reach for it, confirming just what my mind made it out to be.

A teal lace thong that leaves absolutely nothing to the imagination was in my room, on the floor, by my bed. The bed my boyfriend is currently asleep on in the room that I wasn't in last night. Tears sting my eyes and threaten to fall from the hurt of betrayal that I feel.

But fuck, I can't just let my brain make assumptions again. There has to be an explanation for this. My brain begins to run on overdrive trying to come up with possibilities and reasons as to why these are here.

I come up blank, and only further torture myself with the alternative possibilities.

All of a sudden I feel sick, like unbelievably ill, my heart begins to race and my sadness slowly turns to rage as images flash through my mind.

Tanya was right, and she was warning me. She didn't have to give me a heads up but she did. Even after hearing what she had told me, at first i gave into suspicion, but squashed it when I saw him alone. It came back as soon asthe thong became visible. But what if she hadn't told me. Would I have still jumped to conclusions? Would I still have assumed that these belonged to the girl from last night?

She was pretty and had on nice clothes, proving that she had money. Shit, looking down at her fucking thong that I dropped back to the floor, they even looked expensive. This was Edwards type, she was good enough for him. She wouldn't force him to change who he his. She wouldn't force him to stop partying and stop fucking around. She'd be okay with everything because she doesn't have fucking self esteem issues.

Carlisle was right, as much as I hate to admit it. And like he'd told me, at some point I may have to be the smarter person and end it before it gets too serious, before he resents me for trying to change him.

My heart aches at the thought, and I silently begin to cry. Tears rush down my face, blurring up my vision but I don't care. My heart hurts so bad, I never knew pain like this. Even with Jake, I had never experienced this feeling in my life. I feel like I've just been punched in the stomach, and the feeling of absolute loss is what almost brings me to my knees. This is real heartbreak and pain. This is what a shattered world feels like.

My sobs grow louder and I cover my mouth with one hand trying to muffle the sound. Edward begins to stir and it takes everything out of me to leave him there, not acknowledging the information that I'd found, not at all prepared to face him.

I can't tell him what his dad said. Especially not now when I acknowledged that his dad is completely right. I have to get the fuck out of here before I fucking explode.

But not before discarding of the thong. He can't know that I know because then he'll feel obligated to explain and I can't take that. Seeing the evidence and hearing the words actually leave his mouth are two totally different things. I can't handle him telling me the truth. I can't handle him telling me that he loves me but he wants someone else. Someone more like him. Someone better than me.

Please please please review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another chapter guys. Thank you for your endless support :)

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Edward Pov

Waking up to an empty bed without Bella is like an early morning slap in the face. Still half asleep, I run both hands down my face and shake my head as the events of last night come back to me in a rush.

I curse loudly, pissed and frustrated, struggling to come to the terms with the fact that Bella hadn't come to me last night.

Maybe she called?

My arm shoots out like it has a mind of its own, going straight for my phone.

No missed calls from Bella, and the messages that I do have are irrelevant. "Fuck",With my head down I take handfuls of my hair and tug roughly trying to figure out why she wasn't making some effort to talk to me. Doesn't she miss me as much as I fucking miss her?

I send her a quick text letting her know that she's on my mind.

I miss you baby. Please talk to me.

And then I wait, holding the phone in my hand willing it to ding with a reply. It never comes.

So I decide to call Alice to see if she's still there.

"Al, you told me to give her a night, and I did. I want to talk to her",I say as soon as I hear the line pick up.

"Edward, she's not here. She must have left while we were sleeping."

"Where is she Alice",I raise my voice.

"I don't know Edward",She matches my tone.

Where is she?

Her bags are still here, so she hasn't run off to the airport like the time in Aspen. So where the fuck could she be?

Then a thought hits me. I think I know where she is. "Call her Alice! And let me know if you find her",I demand, before quickly hanging up and calling Garrett.

"Hello",He answers in a low rough voice letting me know that he is still asleep.

"Hey Garrett, do you know what room Jane is in",I ask him as I begin to frantically look through my suitcase for something to wear.

"Yea, why"

"I'm looking for Bella. Have you talked to her"

"No, I haven't talked to her. Hold on",He moves the phone from his ear and I hear mumbling in the background. "Jane said that she went looking for you lastnight.",

"So neither of you know where she is?",I ask him and I hear him reply with a no, just as something occurs to me. "You're with Jane"

"Yea",He drags the word out and I slap a hand to my face. What the fuck are my friends doing? He tells me fucking constantly how much he loves Kate, yet here he is with Bella's sister.

"Fuck Garrett, do you know what you're doing"

He chuckles on the end of the phone. "Eddie boy is worried about me.",He laughs again. "Fuck yeah I know what I'm doing man. Whatever the fuck I want to do"

I start to ask about Kate, but then I remember that she was down stairs fucking around with my brother. I wonder if Garrett knows. Then I try to dismiss the thought. Knowing for a fact that if those two hot heads were to fight, there would be no breaking them up.

"I'm hanging up. Let me know if you hear from Bella",And with that I hang up and get up to get dressed.

Bella Pov

God I hate this feeling. The main reason that I run away so often is to guard myself from whats next. I fear whats to come, assuming that it has to feel much worst than my current state. I've never really been able to live in the moment. Predicting the future helps me to not dwell on the now. It helps me to make decisions, and granted some of those decisions are bad but I learn from them. Okay, I don't learn from them, but I am trying.

I should have talked to him. I should have let him explain. I shouldn't have run away like a coward. I bury my face in my hands as I rock back and fourth still shaken by the events of the day.

"I'm going to talk to him",I quickly stand rushing towards the door but Tanya stops me.

"No Bella. You came to me. You told me that I am not to let you go back across the hall under any circumstances.",I sit back down and put a hand to my heart trying to slow my heart rate, trying to breathe. It's hard to do so without him. "Honestly I've always thought that you deserved better",She speaks as she stands with her back to the door inspecting her nails.

"I have to talk to him", I struggle to speak. Now that the anger is gone and its replaced with questions, endless questions all beginning with 'why'. Why had he done this? Why did he not love me anymore? Why her? Why Why Why? I wanted to know. I rush to my feet again and her eyes widen. Why did I come over here again? Oh yeah, like a dummy I didn't want to be found. I knew the last place Edward woud look for me was in Tanya's room and I couldn't face him.

I just wanted to get away and I just knew that if I could get myself out of that situation, I could try to push it to the back of my mind and maybe I'd feel better right? If I could just drown my sorrow and my pain it won't hurt as bad.

Then memories of our most recent struggle hit me and I realized my insecurity is what always brings us down. My childish, immature and irrational behavior always gets in the way.

It all started the day before we were leaving for spring break.

Carlisle said some things to me that made me think that Edward was too good for me. I didn't share this with Edward. I wouldn't dare ruin our visit with Edwards family like that.

I don't know how Edward would take what his father said. I don't know how he would react. Would he agree? God, I don't know if I'm ever going to tell him. I can't bare the thought of losing him especially over something so trivial.

But that wasn't the end of my worries.

Garrett made everyone aware of how crazy goodlooking the women are at these parties that they throw in Miami every year and I must admit that it immediately brought out my insecurities.

I thought that we were passed that. I wanted to believe that Edward loved me enough not to ever cheat. I wanted to believe that he was not like his friends anymore.

But then Garrett said that he was lucky because Kate gave him a free pass the weekend.

"Free pass for you or for her",Jasper pipes exe in. I look over at my cousin waiting on his answer.

God, I wish he'd just dump her. He doesn't even realize that the free pass isn't for him. It's for her. Kate has proven to be just as big a whore as Tanya and it's sickening. She's breaking Garretts heart and he's too prideful to admit that he's hurting.

Garrett shrugs and shakes his head. I can tell that unlike in Aspen this time around it wasn't his idea. "For me I guess. She knows that other girls mean nothing to me",He says with a frown on his face. He's not fooling anyone.

"Either way you're lucky dude",Emmett says to Garrett. Then he looks over where Edward and I are standing. "He's fucking lucky. Right?",Rose smacks him and he stops talking.

"He's lucky.",Edward agrees and my head whips over to look over at him in disbelief. Garrett is not he lucky one in the situation.

Then it got me thinking. Was that what Edward wanted? He wanted his freedom during this trip? Was that it?

Every since that day that's all I've been dwelling on. It's been slowly eating away at my self esteem and now I'm here at my lowest of lowest. I've gotten so low that I seeked out help from an enemy.

I slowly look up at her tall frame covering the front door.

"Get up and pull yourself together. We are going to the beach."

Two hours and six shots of patron later, we make our way down the beach and I honestly have no clue where we are going but I am feeling the affects of the alcohol. The irritating swirl in my stomach is a slight distraction from the pain in my chest so I welcome the burn of the alcohol as the warmth spreads through my body.

"Come on Bella. He's over here",Tanya pulls my arm and I'm way too drink to stop her. She giggles and continues to pull until we round a corner. I stumble around in my slightly drunken haze. All of a sudden my stomach turns seeing as I haven't eaten today, it's only three o clock and I have the uncontrollable urge to vomit.

"Stop. I have to-",I go to cover my mouth but it's too late. I begin to empty my stomach bent over a bush. "Oh god",I feel so much better after I throw up.

"Fuck Bella",Tanya says in disgust. "What if that would have gotten on my shoes"

I roll my eyes and stand back upright once I begin to feel okay. I look straight ahead and I see Jake on the beach near the water throwing a football around with his friends.

He looks over and sees me. "Bella!",He shouts and waves me over.

Tanya and I make our way towards him. "Does he not see me",Tanya grumbles.

"He does",I encourage her. I know that she still likes Jake and I recently found out that she's still pissed that he picked me over her.

"Hey guys",He says slightly out of breathe. He hugs me and then Tanya before quickly turning around motioning for Paul to throw him the ball. He catches the ball and shouts back to his friends. "Watch this"

He then hands me the ball with a big smile on his face.

"I can't. I can barely hold the ball I'm so drunk",I tell him as I place the ball back in his hands.

"I want to try",Tanya says and both Jake and I whip our heads quickly to look over at her.

Jake begins to laugh which instantly offends Tanya. She folds her arms across her chest. "If Bella can do it I can do it too."

"Right, okay",He nods sarcastically but still hands her the ball.

She pulls back and the ball falls out of her hand. Jake's friends begin to laugh. "The fucking ball is too big. How do you guys do this"

Jake picks it up and hands it back to me. I grip the ball and pull it back how Jake always showed me and it spirals in the air for Paul to catch. All of his friends look at me impressed by my skills.

"Like that Tanya",Jake says and I laugh looking over at her where she stands with an attitude.

Jake turns to us with a big smile on his face. "Where's Kate"

"She's around here somewhere",Tanya answers him but I see her eyes on me. I look away and answer Jake.

"A group of our friends are here for the weekend",I tell him and he nods folding his arms across his chest.

"So you two didn't come to hang out with us?",He asks and I immediately shake my head no. Edward would be pissed.

But then again, I'm mad at him right now. I fold my arms across my chest as I begin to get angry thinking about yet another trip being ruined.

I know that Edward has a reputation and people are used to him being a certain way but he has to realize that I'm not used to his life. He didn't even warn me about some of the things that go on at these parties. Some of the things that he used to be involved with.

"No, we're just passing through",I look down at the ground as I speak.

"Come on Bells. We've got to be a lot more fun then those guys.",He says as he takes my hand pulling me towards his friends. I recognize a few of them from school.

"Bells I'm just going to go get Kate. I'll be back.",Tanya tells me and I frown as she walks away. I can barely stomach Tanya, now I have to deal with Kate too.

I stand with my hands on my hips watching them toss the ball around. Jake then runs over to me and bumps my shoulder. "How have you been"

"Great! Everything is great",I tell him honestly and he nods. "When are you moving to Seattle"

"June. I have a few classes to take in the summer",He answers. "Oh yeah I meant to ask you if you could talk to Newton for me."

"I can't",I answer him in a sigh. I haven't talked to the guy in months. How would it look if I asked him for a favor out of the blue? "We're not exactly friends anymore"

"All I need you to do is ask him to train me during the summer so that I am ready in the fall",He tells me and I'm surprised.

"I guess I can ask him. I thought you wanted me to ask him if you could join the team without trying out"

"No I can earn my spot. I work for what I want Bella, you know that.",He steps closer to me looking down at me suggestively. What do I even say back to that? "Unlike some people I know",He backs down when he sees that I'm not affected. He takes a step back looking down at the ground.

"By some people you mean my boyfriend?",I ask and watch as he strugs sheepishly.

"Can you please ask him for me",He replies effectively ignoring my question.

"You don't have to beg Jake. I actually think it's a good idea"

"It's a great idea",He responds with a toothy smile that I can't help returning. I look away suddenly uncomfortable.

"I'll ask him"

We stand next to each other in uncomfortable silence.

"I should get back".I point back in the direction that I came from. I have nowhere to go but I know that I shouldn't be around him. Couldn't be around him. Not when he looks at me like that flooding my mind with the good times we had together. I almost forget that this is the same guy that cheated on me not only with two girls that hated me but also with someone that I thought was a good friend of mine.

How stupid am I for continuing to be close to these people? After everything they've put me through. I know that I forgave Jake months ago but I still shouldn't keep giving him hope that he has a chance.

"I'll see you around Bella",

Edward Pov

"We'll find her Edward",Alice says sympathetically rubbing my back. I have called Bella for about the hundredth time today. The sun was beginning to set and still no one has heard from her. I run a hand through my hair tugging fiercely, pissed that my call once again went to voicemail.

I close my eyes, getting pissed off by the second.

"God damn it Alice if you would've just-", I start to blame her for it but think better of it. This is my fault. I should have set Chelsea straight the moment that I saw her. Honestly I thought she was harmless, but turns out she was instrumental in ruining my trip here with Bella.

"I'm going to see if she maybe went back to the room.", I say to her as I stand from the step just outside the hotel entrance.

"You need to go get some rest Edward. I promise to keep looking and let you know the second that I find her. I nod at her feeling exhausted. I didn't get much sleep last night, mostly tossing and turning so I could use the rest but I know I won't be able to sleep until I talk to Bella.

I did manage to get a few hours of sleep before I was suddenly awaken by my phones excessive ringing.

"Hello"

"She's downstairs",Alice voice sings and I instantly perk up quickly jumping out of bed and making my way downstairs. When I see Alice I rush over but the look on her face lets me know that I am not going to like what she has to say.

"Edward",She breathes out and I look around her trying to find Bella.

"Where is she"

"Edward, she's-",Alice begins again and that's when I see her. Clear as day. She's sitting on Felix's lap, with her head thrown back laughing at whatever he said to her. He leans into her ear whispering something and my blood begins to boil.

"What the fuck is this",I point at them, looking at Alice. Seconds later I'm making my way over, ignoring Alice's protests, ignoring the pain in my chest at seeing them together. I ball my fists at my sides, gathering up all of my anger and control ready to rip his body in half for ever thinking it was a good idea to touch my Bella. I only want one thing. I want him to hurt.

He sees me coming and grins, but when Bella sees me she quickly jumps from his lap with the most terrified look on her face. I grip Felix up by his shirt and shove him back causing him to fall back and flip over with a thud. I point a finger at him.

"I catch you with my girl again and I will fucking kill you",I yell at him. I know the kind of shit that he's into, one in particular is drugging girls. If he'd done that to Bella there would be nothing stopping me from killing him.

"Fuck you Edward",He scrambles to his feet and looks at me smugly. "Scared of a little competition"

I lunge at him, grabbing him around the waist as we fall to the ground. I punch him over and over again, unable to stop myself because all I can see is his hands on Bella, and fury controls my actions. I don't even see his face all I see is red, as all the emotions of today, the feeling of hopelessness, emptiness all surround me.

"Edward stop it",Bella screams frantically but I ignore her. This is her fault. Did she want to fucking hurt me because of last night? Is that what this was? Her way of getting back at me? Why would she want to hurt me?

I suddenly feel arms around me pulling me off of Felix and away from the crowd that surrounded us.

I struggle against Emmett until he sets me on my feet near the pool area and away from the commotion.

I begin to pace and when I see that Bella didn't follow I start off back to the beach but Emmett grabs my arm. I snatch it away making my way back to her quickly. I grab her arm, dragging her away from the loud music.

When I release her I glare at her, pissed off, fuming even. I can't believe that she would ignore me all day and then show up at a party in nothing but the tightest most revealing bikini I have ever seen in my life. To top it off, she was with him. Felix.

"What is your fucking problem Bella",I shout at her, more hurt than anger showing through my voice. I drop my head and place my hands on my hips. No matter how pissed I am I can't bring myself to hate her. Especially not when my heart still beats for her. My body still longs for her touch. No matter how hurt I am from the events of the day I still love her unconditionally. I just want to pull her into my arms and kiss her, reassure her of my love for her, tell her how much she means to me and how I can't breathe when she's not with me. My breathing becomes heavy at the sight of her contorted face and my heart constricts as she begins to cry.

Without a second thought I walk over to her, grabbing her by the back of her head, pulling her body to mine. I wrap my arms around her as she cries onto my chest, heavy sobs break free and her body shakes. My heart breaks from the sound.

"Please stop crying baby",I whisper to her as she continues to cry.

"I can't do this",She hiccups, and I pull her closer holding her head and her body firmly against me not wanting to end our connection.

"Shh",I say soothing her, rubbing her hair. I kiss the top of her head, not realizing just how much I missed her in my arms.

"I'm sorry",She whispers and I rock us trying to sooth her, hating to hear her cry.

"I'm sorry too. Please stop crying",

"I can't do this Edward"

She says that over and over and I don't understand what she's saying. What can't she do?

"You deserve better than me",She whispers and that brings back my anger. "I can't be with you"

I pull back slightly and lift her chin to look up at me. Tears continue to fall from her eyes and I can't help but kiss her. She's so beautiful, even while she's crying. She doesn't kiss me back but I need this. I need to feel her, if just to know that she's really here. Her tears continue to fall and I feel them on my face but I don't care.

I finally pull away, confused as to why she won't kiss me back.

"You think that, and you're wrong. I am a better man because of you. I love you so much Bella", I kiss her lips again just once and then I close my eyes, leaning my forehead against hers just breathing her in.

Then Bella says the unexpected. "I know",She whispers. "I know about the ring"

Review pleasseeeee :)


	4. Chapter 4

I found a Beta and she's AWESOME! I'm so excited guys you just don't understand. Not only will my stories be well written now thanks to her, but I'll also be learning from my mistakes moving forward. I am beside myself with excitement.

I didn't evnenrealize that I made so many mistakes. i mean, I'm new to writing so I knew it wasn't perfect but jesus, she's got her work cut out for her. You guys didn't warn me about how many mistakes. I can't fix it if I'm not aware that it's wrong. As stupid as it may sound I finished a whole story before finding out that 'mines' wasn't a word. I mean how humiliating is that for a writer. I didn't let it stop me though.

Anywho I just wanted to share my excitement. This is a step in the right direction and I'm so thankful. I'm thankful for a beta, thankful for you guys as reviewers and readers, I'm thankful for this site, just everything.

Thank you all xoxoxo. :)))))

KLAG


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter was not edited so please forgive the mistakes and errors.

I hope you enjoy the chapter:) Pleaseeeeee review

Disclaimer:These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Edward Pov

She told me everything. The conversation with Carlisle, how he told her that I'd been carrying around my biological mothers ring, what Tanya told her, what she found in my room last night, and even why she was sitting on Felix's lap.

With each explanation I grew angrier, for one reason alone, and I tell her.

"You didn't come to me" I'm dumfounded. She chose to take it upon herself to deal with all of this on her own, and come up with her own conclusions. "You don't trust me at all, do you"

She glances over at me with sad eyes, and doesn't speak. I desperately want to comfort her and tell her that everything will be okay, and explain my side of the story, but fuck, apparently that's pointless. My girlfriend doesn't fucking trust me. My words are a hot pile of fucking dog shit to her. It means nothing. In the matter of 48 hours, she's been scared shitless and worried because she thought I was going to propose. Then hurt because of some bullshit Carlisle told her, and she's fucking convinced that by me staying with her, I'm settling, and she's holding me back. Then she was fucking brainwashed by Tanya which is pretty self explanatory. She burned Bella too many times in the past, why would Bella believe a word she says. Then she found Chelsea's fucking panties in our hotel room, and now I can't help but feel like I've been set up. This is too many fucking coincidences, and I'm not buying it.

"I'm sorry" Is all that she's managed to say in the past hour.

"You have to come to me Bella. I trust that you'll always come to me, but you don't. I'm not a motherfucking mind reader Bella. When shit gets hard I need you to talk to me. Stop fucking running away all the god damn time. It's wearing on my patience."

"If I'm so much of a burden then you should just forget about me" She whispers without looking up at me. I must be hearing thibgs because I swear I just heard her say some more bullshit. God, I love this fucking girl but she is not getting the picture here.

"What" I'm utterly dumbfounded. Why would she even say that? She's breaking my heart with every word she speaks. She's already stabbed me, leaving me bleeding, now she's twisting the knife. I know for a fact that It'll leave scars. My first love, my first heart break, from the only woman I ever truly gave a shit about.

"Your dads right" She whispers after a moment of silence. Carlisle is wrong as usual. I love that he has my best interest at heart but he's causing problems for me.

"Like hell he is! Listen to me, I have waited for you my entire fucking life, and I didn't even know it. But when I saw you, I knew. I tried to run away, made a bunch of bad decisions and still they all led me back to you. Something I never thought I wanted, became something I never could live without"

"That was then Edward, and god, we've had so much fun, but I don't want to hold you back. I have nothing to give you"

"You give me everything that I need just by breathing. Please Bella, just love me, that is all that I need from you, and if you trust in me, I can do the rest."

"That isn't fair to you, or to me. I'm going to be spoiled and lazy and dependent all on you. Things that I'm not used to, and I dont think I want to change "

"I'm not asking you to change "

"It's inevitable. We are going in two separate paths Edward. You're graduating for god sakes"

"I bought us a condo Bella. Nothing will change for us"

"He told me that you turned down an interview to stay close to me. He said you're settling for the medical school here, because of me"

"He doesn't know shit Bella. I did my research, UW has an awesome medical school. Plus I applied to medical school back in October, before we were even serious, Bella."

"Just stop. When will your sacrifices stop"

"They never will. I love you too much. But trust me when I say this isn't a sacrifice, and you are not holding my back. My decisions are my decisions. Trust me"

"You expect me to trust you, but do you trut me? Why didn't you tell me any of this? I didn't know that you had options"

"There was no option. I know what I want, and like I said, I applied in October, so my decision had little to nothing to do with you in the first fucking place"

"Not the point Edward."

"What do you mean, 'not the point'? That's the entire point!" I shout at her out of frustration. My lack of sleep, plus the day I've had, and now I have to listen to this shit. Fuck, I can't take it.

"No, it's not, okay. It's just not. I can't just sit back and watch you throw your life away." She shouts back and for the life of me I don't understand her words. She's not making sense at all, and the parts that do make sense have me trying to figure out where the fuck this is coming from. She's oullng bullshit out of thin air, trying to make something out of nothing.

"God dammit Bella, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Us! I'm talking about us, and how we don't work. We are two totally different people"

"And what's wrong with that"

"We are holding each other back"

"What is this really about Bella? Because I don't see the issue. I just don't. Are you telling me that you don't want to be with me anymore? Is that what you're saying" My voice cracks, and I stare at her patiently awaiting her answer. With every second that passes with silence between us my heart breaks a little more because fuck I love her so much and I can't stand even the thought of losing her. I can't lose her. Baby, I can't lose you. I plead with my eyes, begging her ro please see my hurt, see my pain. I want her to see what her words are doing to me...what her words are doing to us. God, I love her to the point of madness, I don't even remember my life before Bella. She changed me so quickly, so completely. My friends tease me and say I'm whipped, but I pushed all that aside, because I swear all I want in life is to see her happy. All I want to do is be with her and she...she...

"Yes"

She doesn't fucking want to be with me! I stare at her for the longest time as minutes tick by us. All I can think about is the fact that she is doing this to me for the second fucking time. She is breaking me for the second fucking time. Doesn't she care how the fuck I feel?

"You are selfish as fuck Isabella Swan" I say in a low voice that breaks through our silence like knives. I just can not fucking believe she's doing this to me? And for no reason. She has no reason at all to do this. None at fucking all!

She just sits there staring down at her lap where her hands are folded.

"This is the second time you've broken my heart. The second time you've done this to me. The second god damn time that you ripped my heart out of my chest and stepped on it right in front of me. I swear on everything that it will be the last time. If I walk out of this fucking door, if you let me walk out of this door, Bella, I swear to god I'm not coming back"

And she just sits there, letting time pass us, not speaking. She broke me. I'm broken. There is no me without her, and she wants me to just leave? She wants me to leave half of myself in this room and never come back? Can't she see what she's doing? God dammit Bella, do I mean nothing to you? If I meant something to her she wouldn't be doing this to us. She would be fighting for us. Bella would see that we are worth every bit of fight, every bit of ridicule, every bit of painful moment that may arise, because we have each other.

But now, we have absolutely nothing.

"You're not going to say anything" I ask, and she continues to stare down at her hands.

She doesn't want me. Looking down at her and how she's acting, void of any emotion at all, I'd say she doesn't care. I want to yell at her, shake her, God, baby understand that our love can concur anything. Don't you know that? I shouldn't even have to say it.

I can't believe she's just sitting there acting as if this doesn't bother her, like she's not literally slowly killing me.

I don't know how long I stand there staring at her, and I honestly dont care. I was waiting for my Bella to appear in this body in front of me, because apparently this isn't her. This isn't my girlfriend. This isn't my Bella.

"Was this a fucking game to you? Was this your plan all along? Did you plan to break my heart? Is that it?" At this she looks up, and has the nerve to look offended. Apparently I finally struck a nerve. "Oh thank god, some fucking emotion. I was beginning to think I was an idiot for falling for you and your bullshit"

"My bullshit! My bullshit? Are you insane? Did you forget what the fuck I found in this room this morning. You think you're hurting?"

I take two steps till I'm right in front of her. "I know that I'm hurting. I've never felt anything, anything for anyone else, never wanted any one else the way that I want you. I gave you my heart and my fucking soul Bella, and this is the second god damn time that you crushed it in your hands and my god, I am suffocating, and you don't care."

"You didn't even deny sleeping with her" She points out, and I fucking lose it, grabbing my phone I launch it full force across the room and it hits the wall by the bed, shattering into a million fucking pieces just like my heart.

"I shouldn't have to! After everything we've gone through, been through, fought through, you mean to tell me you still think I would do that to you? I fucking love you, don't you get it" I shout at her, resting my arms on either side if her body on the bed, breathing in her scent, feeling the heat if her body. I feel myself getting lost in her, unable to control the sense of anger that I feel. My anger is slowly morphing back in to hurt and pain, and want, and need, and longing, and suffering, and heartache. There's no room for anger here, no matter how much I wish I could feel that, because I want to be angry. I want to walk out that door and slam it shut behind me and have the power to not look back, not miss her.

Who am I fucking kidding? That's the last thing that I want.

I lean my forehead against hers and she begins to sob. I just stand there, eyes closed, feeling that tug in my chest, that gravitational pull that's between us. There's a string in our hearts that binds us together, and it was supposed to be there forever. If she severs that tie, if she does this, god help me, I will surely bleed out. I can't even form a picture in my head of a future without her. It's impossible to think and overal it hurts to try because that's not what I want. Its not what I need. What I need is right in front of me, denying me the right to love her.

"Please don't do this to us" We belong together, surely she knows this.

"Please leave" She whispers through her tears, and I faulter back as if she'd slapped me across the face. My heart rate speeds up exponentially, and my heart drops into the pit of my stomach. Surely I didn't hear her correctly. But then she says it again. "I don't want you here" She cries, and I swear I can't breathe, I can't think. This isn't happening. She doesn't mean it.

Seconds later I hear a frantic knock at our hotel room, then I hear it. Bang, bang, bang, crash, and yelling from outside the door. The commotion outside of my door brings me back to reality and I rush to the door.

"Edward help!" I swing the door open revealing a very distressed Alice. She doesn't speak she just points down the hall, and that's when I see it.

By the elevators a little ways down from where I am I see Rose and Kate on the ground rolling around, pulling hair, throwing flower pots, shoving tables, knocking heads against walls. I run over leaving my heart in the room.

I go and pull Rose off of Kate, as Alice yanks Kate up by her hair, and from where I'm standing I can't tell if she's trying to pull Kate away, or if she's joining the fight. I try to pull Rose farther away but she holds on tight to Kate's hair, and I hear a ripping sound.

"Let go of my hair bitch" Kate screeches at the top of her lungs.

"Let it go Rose" I pull at Rose's hand but she will not let go. She's got a clutch on Kate's hair so tight I'm not sure she'll ever let go.

"Not until this bitch is bald" She pulls harder.

"Rose!" Alice pleads, but she won't let go.

"Let go of me, and I'll let go of her hair" Rose bargains, and I figure that it's the only way to get them apart. I release Rose, and within a second of releasing her, she tugs Kate's head back by her hair and punches her in the face repeatedly, dragging her down the hall by her hair. Alice and I run after them, ignoring Kate's pleas for help. When I get back to Rose's side, before i can grab her up she drop kicks Kate like a fucking rag doll and leaves her laying there, bloody and wounded before stepping over her body towards Alice.

"There" Rose makes a washing movement with her hands, clapping them together looking pleased with herself. "Now, I feel so so so much better" Rose stretches her neck and rolls her shoulders before walking to the elevator, pressing the down button and when it dings and opens she walks in like nothing happened.

Alice looks at me, I look at her, then we both look down at Kate.

"At least she dropped her of at her door"Alice pipes in, and then laughs. No matter how funny this situation is, I can't find the humor in it. I sadly move my eyes from Kate's unconscious body, to my hotel room door, knowing that Bella is behind that door. My heart is behind this door.

"What's wrong" Alice touches my shoulder and I sigh, then run a hand own my face.

"I think we're done" I tell her, knowing for a fact that I can't hear her reject me again. I can't go in there, pour my heart out again, only to have my heart stomped on again. Call me a coward, but it's true. I can't take it. I will lose my fucking mind if I have to listen to her say that she doesn't want me again, and that she doesn't want us.

One look at Alice, and she knows, she knows that this is Bella's doing and she is not happy. "Come on. We need to talk" She walks me down to her room, opening the door, to find Jasper sitting crossed legged in the middle of the bed, without a shirt on, smoking a fat ass joint. I haven't been smoking lately, mostly because Bella doesn't want us doing it often, especially not in the house, so when that all to familiar aroma hits my nostrils I quickly go to Jasper, joining his non existent rotation.

"What happened man" Jasper asks, between breaths that he's slowly blowing out of his nose and mouth.

He passes me the blunt. "Bella happened. She uh, well...Carlisle told her about the ring"

I pass him the blunt back. "She broke up over a ring?" Alice shouts in disbelief.

"No, she freaked out over the ring, she broke up with me because she's convinced I'm too good for her"

"Bullshit! I'm going to talk to her" Alice stands, but I stop her.

"No, just leave it alone, Alice. I'm just going to stay in Garretts room tonight and I'm leaving in the morning." I ignore the ache in my chest at the thought of leaving her.

"You're just going to accept this?" She asks and I nod. "And the condo"

I shrug, taking the blunt from Jasper. "She can have it. I bought it for her. I still have my room at the apartment, nobody has moved in yet so..."

"And you're just giving up" Alice asks incredulously. I don't know what she wants me to say or do. I'm utterly defeated. I'm beat down and broken.

"What else can I do"

"Eddie, I have never known you to be a quitter"

I pinch the bridge of my nose, trying to stop the massive headache that's beginning to throb.

"Look, I really just want to get some sleep. I don't know what I'm going to do. I really don't. I'm fucking exhausted." I never knew pain until now. My whole body aches like I have the flu, and I feel sick to my stomach like I'm going to throw up at any second. And there's a lump in my throat, one that I can't swallow, one that I dont think will go away any time soon. Not until I have my Bella back.

I want to be angry at her, I want to hate her for doing this to me, for breaking my heart, but I can't. I hurt, I hurt everywhere, and it's her fault, and I feel hopeless, because there's nothing I can do to change her mind. Nothing I can say or do to make her want me. Ultimately that's it right? I can't make her want me. I look over at Alice with sad eyes, conveying to her without words, just how bad I feel. She walks over to me and craddles my head in her arms, my head lay against her stomach as she runs a hand through my hair. Why doesn't she want me Alice?

"She's a fool Edward! She's a fucking fool, and I'm starting to agree with her. You're too good for her" I didn't even realize I asked those words aloud, but my heart sinks at her words. I know that she's just angry. She doesn't know any other way to be right now. All she knows is that I'm hurting, amd that the person that hurt me is Bella. She can't mean that. She can't know that her venomous words slash through my heart just as much as Bella's. Bella is the love of my fucking life, and that's not just going to change over night. It may never change, and I don't think I want it to.

Tanya Pov

"Oh my god, you're awake!" I shout, grasping Kate closely to my chest, happy to see her eyes open.

She tries to sit up, but I put an arm in front of her. "Don't move Kate. For the love of christ, do not fucking move" She still tries to move, and she winces. "I fucking told you"

"My fucking head" She holds her head in her hands, then slowly runs her hand down her face, and touches cuts, wincing from the pain. A flash of realization, and possibly flashes of last night comes to her like lightening, and her eyes widen. "Don't lie to me Tanya, how bad is my face"

I could lie to her, because honestly. I don't even know how to tell her. I do know one thing, when I find out exactly who was responsible for this, and I have an idea who, I'm going to ruin said persons life. There's only two people that could have done this, Rosalie, and Bella, and since I have no clue who did it, they both will be on the receiving end of my wrath. They are the reason that I have to spend part of my day not only fixing my sister up, but planing their annihilation while on my vacation. I also have to hurt my sister by being brutally honest with how badly she got her ass beat. "On a scale of one to ten, your face is an eight" I tell her, and she smiles brightly, but the cut in her lip makes her wince again.

Then she thinks for a minute, and her face falls. "Wait, is ten good or bad" She asks and again I could lie to her but I mean, she's going to see a puffy swollen black eye, patches in her hair, scratches literally everywhere and an utterly fucked up to oblivion lip.

"Bad"

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Don't shoot me for this chapter. I promise the story will have plenty of romance, plenty plenty plenty I swear to you this entire story will not be full of drama. I like my romance too, so keep that in mind when you read and get pissed of because a character is being just as stupid as they've been yhe entire story. Remember that you don't know the reason behind the things that happen. You're getting glimpses into a bigger picture. Patience would be greatly appreciated. One day soon this specific character wont be so stupid believe me. It takes a million fuck ups before you realize that they way you've been thinking isn't the way to happiness. The first story was a process, and this one is a continuation.

Please don't attack me when my characters fuck up. You were young, and we've all had that experience or two where we're like fuck that was stupid, I could've handled that better. Wait for my characters to have that moment. You won't regret sticking with me. Or maybe you will...who knows? Only one way to find out.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Edward pov

"Bro, we need to talk." I tell Garrett the second that I see him. He's been stuck in Jane's room pretty much since she got here, and I desperately need to tell him about the shit going on with Kate. Fixing this issues will distract me from the aching hole in my chest from losing Bella.

"I'm headed back out. Why the fuck are you still in my room" He stepped in for a second and he's already on his way back out. "I told you to go talk to Bella."

"I'm done with her. I can't keep letting her break my heart" I don't mean a word that I'm saying and from the look on Garrett face, he's not buying it either.

"Right! So, what do you need to talk about"

"You and Jane. What's up with that?"

He smiles, and looks down for a second. "I don't know, she's really into me. I love fucking her man, she's like a drug"

"But you don't love her"

He furrows his eyebrows at me, looking confused. He then folds his arms across his chest and leans back slightly, giving me a skeptical look.

"I love Kate. That hasn't changed"

I sigh heavily, not sure how to bring up this shit. Last time I held back information about Kate from Garrett he was pissed at me. We've been friends for a long time, and eventhough Bella is his cousin, if something happened with her, he would tell me.

"I got-ta tell you something bro, and it's not good." I begin. "I found Emmett and Kate making out in the elevator our first night here"

He sighs heavily, and runs a hand down his face, leaving his hand on his chin in deep thought.

"Shit" He mumbles, and closes his eyes shaking his head.

"You can't be pissed. You've been fucking Jane."

"I'm not mad that she kissed someone. I'm mad that that someone was Emmett" He begins to pace. "He's family. That's just wrong. That's like me kissing Alice, It's just fucking wrong"

"I think you should just cut Kate loose. She's not worth it. You have Jane now" I tell him, hoping he sees my point.

"I can't date Jane"

"Why not" I'm really confused. He likes her obviously, so what's the problem.

"My mom hates Jane. I'd considered dating Jane and cutting Kate off, but my mom really hates her. Something her dad did when he was married to Bella's mom" He explains and I realize that's not a reason to continue dating Kate.

"I don't see the problem honestly. Does your mom like Kate" I ask and then shake my head realizing just how much it doesn't matter. He opens his mouth to speak. "Doesn't fucking matter." I wave a hand at him, cutting him off. "If you want to stay with Kate, you need to put her on a fucking leash. She's fucking things up"

"I know" He says in defeat. He wants to continue to do his thing, and he knows that the minute he starts to chastise her actions, she going to expect the same from him. "If you see Em tell him bro's before hoes, and we're cool" Garrett holds a hand out, and I dap mine with it, happy that I wont have to play mediator, but I'm a little worried he called the woman he loves a whore.

Later that day, I go to my room and I stand outside the door for about five minutes before I finally stick the key in and open it. I look around for Bella, and realize that she's not there and my heart drops. God, I miss my baby.

I sigh sadly, wishing I had a chance to speak with her. I miss her so fucking much, this separation hurts like nothing I've ever felt before. It's been too long without her in my arms, and I honestly don't think I can go another day without her.

I shower and dress quickly, before calling Emmett to see what he's doing today. I need a distraction, and I know he always has plans.

He tells me to meet him at the beach because there's a huge party going on all day. I find him with Jasper, Garrett and Jane. Garrett has his arms around Jane, and I wonder if he just ignored our conversation, or maybe he broke it off with Kate.

Jasper tosses me a beer and I open it, taking a swig. He knows better than anyone how bad I need to get drunk right now. Unfortunately beer won't do the trick right now, but it's something.

"Hi guys" I look over to see a group of girls standing near us, with beaming smiles. They are all pretty, but none of them compare to my Bella. I turn my attention back to my beer, taking another swig, and I see Emmett staring at them with wide eyes, his mouth dropped practically drooling. It makes me take a second look at the girls, wondering if I judged them too harshly.

Nope same results. Barely dressed blondes with big boobs, but no ass, no curves, not my Bella. They are all Tanya look a likes and the sight of them makes my stomach turn. I look away again, taking a drink. I need her. Only she can cure how I feel right now.

One of them separates from the pack coming over to me. She's pretty tall, about five foot nine, and it makes me realize just how much I love and appreciate Bella's small body. I like that I have to bend down to hug her, and kiss her. I love that I can pull her into my arms and cradle her against my chest with her legs around my waist. I just love her. Another long swig of beer momentarily distracts me from my thoughts. Thats a lie. Nothing can distract me from my thoughts of her. Not even a barely dressed girl throwing herself at me.

Last year, I would have been all over that, but shit changed. I changed. Bella changed me for the best and I'm ruined for any other woman, every other woman. I only want my girl.

"I'm Sandy." She runs her hand down my chest slowly, staring at me.

"Edward" I tell her in a tone that should send her running. It's the- don't bother me- tone, the one that should give ger the clue to go the fuck away. I lift the beer to my lips and look away from her because honestly I have no interest in a conversation with her. I begin to scan the crowd hoping to catch a glimpse of Bella. Just a glance at her will help me to make it through the day.

"I can spot a guy with a broken heart from a mile away sweetie, let me help you" Her hand trails along my stomach down lower towards my dick. I reach down, catching her hand, and I watch her furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"I'm here with my girlfriend" Last time I didn't speak those words I was in a hell of a lot of trouble, so this time I make it my business.

"He's in love" Garrett jokes, and I look over to see Jasper being propositioned as well, and he's doing just as I'm doing. He's letting her down easy.

"That's too bad" The girl pouts and I roll my eyes at her attempt to be cute.

I look over at Emmett and he's fucking surrounded by girls and smiling from ear to ear. The fuck is wrong with him?

He puts each arm around two of them and they put their hand on his chest and kiss each cheek before giggling. It's an irritating sound and I just want to go away. I want to go to my room and wait for Bella. I desperately need to see her, even if we don't talk, I need to see her.

I tap Jane's arm ignoring the blonde trying to stay close to me.

"Have you seen Bella" I ask Jane and just as she's about to answer, the blonde steps in.

"Is that her name? Bella" The girl asks and I exhale loudly, and pinch the bridge of my nose. Irritation is slowly turning to anger and she's at the receiving end.

"I'm sorry, why are you still standing here?" Jane turns her attention to the girl, raising her voice and slightly pulling out of Garretts hold towards the girl. She's as irritated by the girl as I am. "In how many more ways does he have to tell you to fuck off"

"He didn't say that sweetie, so how about you fuck off"

"He's trying to be nice bitch, but trust, he doesn't want your attention at all" Jane takes another dangerous step towards the girl and even I fear the murderous look on her face.

"How about you focus on your man, and I'll focus on mine" She points at Garrett who is holding Jane back by her shoulders.

The girl runs her hands down my back towards my ass, and I turn quickly, holding a arm out to stop any further advances.

"Listen, I'm not interested." I tell her, and she doesn't look let down at all. This girl is fucking persistent. I can see it in her eyes. She wants me, and regardless of what I say, she's going to try to get me to relent. I seem to attract these kind of women, and I used to fall for it. I used to love the attention seeking females, the ones that don't give a fuck how many girls caught my eye, they make sure they are the one that I end up fucking. But it doesn't last. I never would've ended up with that type long term because apparently that's not what I'm attracted to.

Bella is the total opposite of that type, and not because she's not as beautiful as the other girls, because she is so much better than them, but because she's unaware. She's so unbelievably unaware how beautiful she is, how amazing she is, she has no idea. Some how that's a turn on for me. I know for a fact that she wont be around trying to win some guys attention like some fucking whore. She's sexy as hell, and I love that it's for my eyes only. At least it was. Now, I'm not so sure.

I see her in the distance with Mike, and my heart drops into the pit of my fucking stomach. The beer falls from my hand when I see him hold her around the waist, and look down at her with a lustful look that causes a red blur to flash before my eyes. The people around me look at me as if I've just lost my fucking mind, and right now I would have to agree with their assessment. I have lost my mind. I want to kill him, but I can't move. I'm frozen in place as I stare at their interactions. Why the fuck is she allowing him to touch her?

She looks down sadly, before I see her lips move, and she doesn't look up at him, but continues to speak. My jaw clenches, and so does my fists, as I make a move towards them.

Garrett holds his hand out towards me, stopping me. I almost punch him, loosing sight of myself, unable to control the anger building inside of my body. It's a heat inside of me, and my lungs fill with puffs of air, but I almost feel like I'm suffocating.

"Don't get in my way, Garrett" I warn and shake Garrett away and continue to make my way straight towards Bella.

"Edward" Jane calls, but then I feel her follow, and it's probably not just her that followed, but I don't care. Her voice gets closer and closer, but I continue forward, until I'm in Bella's line of vision.

When she sees me she shoves away from lover boy, her eyes widen at the sight of me. She comes forward, and eventhough I'm angry at her for allowing it, I want to kill him for touching what clearly belongs to me.

Bella puts her arms against my chest. "This was my fault, Edward, stop" She pleads, but they are muffled. I can't hear a god damn thing with my eyes trained on this smug asshole. Say good bye to your fucking career. You touch my girlfriend, you lose your throwing arm.

I move past Bella to Mike, who is setting up for a fight. At least he's prepared. Doesn't matter. I'm going to make him wish he were dead when I'm through with him.

My fist launches out on its own accord, landing against his jaw, and his head whips to the side, but he lungs for me, around my waist trying to take me down, but I'm stronger, I stop his advances, punching him in his stomach twice before pulling him back and kneeing him in the face.

How many times did I warn this asshole? This is what you get for not fucking listening.

"Edward stop" Bella cries out, among other voices. She's the only one that I hear, but I ignore, I can't stop this.

Garrett grabs me around the waist and I turn, grabbing him and tossing him away, onto the sand.

Mike tries to throw a punch, and I step back, before punching him with my left hand, then the right, and I see blood, but I don't stop.

He falls to the sand, and I don't give him time for a breather, before I'm back punching him in the face, the stomach, grabbing his arm pulling it behind his back.

"Emmett stop him" Bella shouts, and I feel a hand on my shoulder. I grip that hand, and look up to see Bella's tear-stained face, and she has fear in her eyes. She's scared...of me? I drop my hand quickly, and she holds her hand to her chest. Did I hurt her?

I reach out for her. "Baby"

She flinches, and looks around her. She's embarrassed. I've caused quite a scene. I take a step towards Bella again, and she steps away. I shove a hand throw my hair in frustration. She moves around me, dropping to the ground by Mike. I hear her ask him if he's okay, and he groans. I just stare at them, miserable, and hurt, and pissed off. What the fuck is she doing? I get angry all over again when I see her trying to help him, ignoring my eyes on her.

"You're a dead man, Mike" I start back towards him, not caring in the slightest that Bella is trying to help him up. I'm haulted by large arms wrapping around me and squeezing. I recognize this shit.

"Let me go Emmett, I'm not fucking around. I'll drop your ass too" I realize I'm shouting and drawing more attention from the party people dancing around, not giving a fuck in the slightest. I didn't even look over to see if I hurt Garrett, and I almost don't feel bad. I told him, I warned him, get in my way and you will get dropped.

"Bella" I shout and she ignores me, making my heart sink. Why is she doing this to me? Are they together now? Did she break up with me for him? "I'm not fucking leaving without her" I struggle in Emmetts arms.

"She doesn't want to go, bro. Let her go. Let her go"

Edward Pov

I've never been one to be driven by emotions but I swear I flip and completely lose my shit at the sight of Bella with Mike.

It would be an understatement if I said I despise him. Even before Bella, I have always hated him. He tries to act like he's a good guy, golden boy, but he's just as much a fucking asshole as the rest of us. Only exception is that he's a fucking loser, and fucking idiot. The fact that Bella has fallen for a guy like this, and left me for him, makes me question her sanity.

Last night was a whirlwind of crazy bullshit that I can't even explain. I can't explain most of it, because I can't remember it.

I wake up with the biggest hangover of my existence, and I freeze when I see where I am. Where the fuck am I?

I squint my eyes shut because the sun is beaming right on me through the large window. I look around to see that I am in a spacious beach front apartment, in a bed settled in the middle of the floor surrounded by sculptures, and art, and little odds and ends.

Where the fuck...?

I look down to see that I am fully clothed, but there is a woman next to me. A woman that is clearly not my Bella. But I have clothes on, and...I look her over, she does too.

I put my head in my hands, trying to figure out where I am and how I got here.

The body next to me stirs and I get a good look at her face. She's an absolutely stunning girl, brown wavy hair, small frame, but still no curves like my Bella. No one compares to Bella. Then I stare longer and realize she strongly resembles Bella in the face, and it fucking scares me so much I fall out of the bed trying to get away from her.

"Shit" I curse, holding the back of my head.

"Are you okay" The girl leans over the bed, looking down at me.

"You look like Bella" I groan out, trying to get farther away from her. This is freaky as fuck how much she looks like Bella. Only difference that I can see are the fact that she has highlights in her hair, her eyes aren't nearly as deep chocolate as Bella's, hers have a dash of honey in then, and she doesn't have my Bella's shape. And then she smiles and I swear it's like looking at Bella's twin.

"You said that at least ten times last night" She giggles and it's wrong. I mean, I feel like I'm looking into Bella's sweet face, but that giggle doesn't belong to her.

"I did" I ask, sitting up straighter, looking down trying to remember last night.

"You don't remember anything do you" She swings her legs over the edge of the bed and reaches a hand out for me, but I don't accept it. I get up on my own.

"Who are you"

She rolls her eyes at me, shaking her head with an amused smile playing on her lips.

"I wish I were Bella" She says and I freak out. How the fuck does she know Bella? What the fuck is going on?

A/N: Don't shoot me. I know you're wondering who the fuck this girl is and why she's in the story about to fuck things up...

I know some people say my story is unrealistic and blown out of proportion and that none of this happens in real life...here's my response to that...in your world it may not happen, but this story is far from unrealistic, and even if it was unrealistic...its not real soooo...

Anywho... love it it, hate it review :) Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Another chapter tonight because i have so much planned for this stpry, I have to get it all out. Excuse the grammar mistakes and all other mistakes. I'm soo eager to getvthese chapters to you guys.

Thanks for reading :)

These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Bella Pov

He's drunk. He's so fucking drunk he can't stand, and it breaks my heart. I've never seen him like this. It hurts my heart to know that I'm the cause, all because I can't figure my shit out.

"I'm taking him upstairs" Emmett yells back to us, but Edward swerves out of his arms, stumbling over shit, before sitting down in the pool chair that Emmett just helped him out of.

I cry at the sight of Edward, he looks so broken, and I can't help feeling like it's all my fault. It is all my fault. I did this to him. I broke up with him for absolutely no reason at all.

"Get her away from me" Edward slurs, and glares at me. He grabs at his chest over his heart. "You broke my fucking heart."

"I'm so sorry Edward, I'm so sorry. I made a mistake" I try to explain to him, but its useless. He probably wont even remember this conversation in the morning.

"I wanted shit with you" He falls over in his seat trying to get up, but Emmett sits him back upright, pulling out his phone to make a call. "I wanted to marry you, and have a fuckload of web toed babies." He slurs and my heart rate picks up at his words. He's never outright mentioned marriage, and I have to admit the thought scares me shitless. I already knew about the ring, which is one of the reasons I ran, but fuck, hearing him actually say it, slightly changes things. His words make me happy, make me hopeful. Hopeful that even though I've hurt him, we still have a chance.

I take a step towards Edward, my tear filled eyes glued with his.

"I'm sorry" I don't know what else to say right now. We can't have the talk that we need to because he's so drunk.

"Apologies don't mean shit to me. You knew you would hurt me and you still did it. So fuck you and fuck your apology" He spits out and I flinch away from his angry words. More tears fall from my face, and now I feel humiliated because I didn't realize just how many people were around us.

There's a group of girls near Emmett, and they are all glaring at me. I have to get out of here.

I run straight to my room and fall out on the bed, crying my eyes out. What a mess I've made. I feel so terrible, my chest aches, and I feel like I need to throw up. This is too much. Too much pain. I can't catch my breath because I can't stop crying.

After a few minutes of crying my phone rings, and I answer without looking, hoping that it's Jane.

"Hello"

"Hey Bells. I've been looking for you. How did it go with Newton" He asks and the thought of what happened earlier today causes a sob to escape my lips.

"Bella" He calls in concern. "Bella, where are you"

"In my hotel room"

"What room are you in? I'm coming up" He says, and I relay to him where I am, and he tells me he's on his way.

Just then there's a knock at the door, and I jump up quickly thinking that was quick as hell. I rush to the door, needing to be comforted, and I swing the door open. My eyes immediately widen when I see Mike standing there and I see the evidence of his earlier fight with Edward.

He lets himself in. "So tell me, Bella. Did you set me up" He asks loudly, shouting at me. I can see why he would think that, but that was not the case at all. "You told me that you two broke things off"

"We did." I tell him, leaving the door open. Hopefully this will be a quick conversation.

I turn slowly, getting a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. He sits on the bed, and I see the angry expression on his face.

"I'm not helping your friend out"

"Then why are you here" I cross my arms over my chest. He smirks and stands walking back to me.

"You didn't let me finish Bella" He says when he reaches me, and he pushes a stray hair behind my ear, throwing me off guard. I've never got a weird vibe from Mike before but I swear he's creeping me out now. "It's no secret how I feel about you Bella" He leans forward to kiss me, and I move away. He grabs my wrists at my sides.

"You need to leave Mike"

"You're going to give me what you tried to give me months ago. You keep teasing and you're bound to get fucked"

I try to pull away from him, but his hold becomes tighter. "Let me go"

"I'll help you're friend" He says suggestively, and I almost throw up when I realize what he's proposing.

He leans forward to kiss me again, and I close my eyes, trying to move away from him.

He's a breath away when all of a sudden he's shoved a way from me. I open my eyes to see Jacob standing between us.

"Leave, Now!" Jake says forcefully and Newton shakes his head before walking around me.

"You're fucking him too" He smirks, and this pisses Jake off. He punches Mike in the face.

"Get the fuck out of here" Jake pushes him out the door, closing it behind him.

He turns to me concern written all over his face.

"He's not going to help you" I whisper to Jake, feeling dissapointed. This is all my fault. He furrows his eyebrows at me, shaking his head.

"Fuck him, he's an asshole. Are you okay" He pulls me in for a hug, and I hold on, needing to be comforted at the moment. I cry and cry, feeeling so broken, and miserable. If Edward was here, that never would have happened. I was glad I hadn't closed the door fully, and Jake was able to get in, but it never would've even gotten that far if Edward were here. The fact that he isn't hurts just as bad as the reason for his absence.

Bella Pov

I wake up the next morning feeling just as miserable as I did the previous day. I don't know why I'm torturing myself by staying away from Edward. At first I thought it was the right thing to do, but now I'm not so sure. If it was the right thing, wouldn't I feel better about the decision?

I had time to think about it, and I talked to my mom, and she helped me to realize I made a huge mistake.

"Hey baby girl. How's Miami"

"It's-" I pause, before thinking about whats happened since I've been here. I begin to cry, and I hear my mom say my name, but I can't stop the tears.

"Bella, sweetie, what happened? Do you want me to come and get you"

"No" I manage to say and the sound of my voice makes me cry harder. I slap my hand to my forehead twice. "Stupid. Stupid. Mom, I messed up"

She asks what happened and I tell her everything from beginning to end. I even tell her my fears. I tell her about how I feel like I'm not good enough for him, and I feel like he'll realize that one day and hurt me so much worst than what I feel right now.

"Baby girl, if he was going to propose to you, I don't think he feels the way you think he does. You need to trust that when he says that he loves you he means it."

"It's not that simple mom." I wipe my eyes and my nose. "His dad said-"

"Forget what his dad said Bella! Do you love him?"

"I do, but I-"

"No buts. If you want him, go and get him, sweetie. You are a beautiful young lady and anyone would be lucky to have you"

"You have to say that"

"But it's true. Don't make a mistake of letting him get away. If you love him, go get him. There's no reason you two shouldn't be together right now enjoying this time together"

So I got up from my crying post and dressed up, needing to see him. I need to apologize and beg for his forgiveness because I love him so much and I got a glimpse into what it feels like to not have him, and I hate it.

Edward Pov

"Are you going to tell me who you are" I ask her and she stands grinning widely.

"I think it'll be interesting if you don't know my name", She does a little twirl in the middle of the floor walking away from me. I follow her, walkin past a couch, and I see Emmett with a girl laying on his bare chest. I smack his arm and he shoots up quickly, causing the girl to fall onto the floor.

"Fuck, Eddie, I was having a fuck awesome dream" He shouts, ignoring the girl on the floor.

"Emmett, where the fuck are we" I ask him, and he sits up straighter looking around.

He rubs his head. "Oh fuck, I don't remember. I don't fucking remember."

"I'll tell you, if you ask nicely" The nameless girl exclaims. I fold my arms across my chest, staring at her.

"Holy fuck, Edward, she looks like, oh shit, you look like-" Emmett gets all excited, slapping my arm, his head looking from her to me.

"I look like Bella, I know, I've been caught up" She says sarcastically, leaning forward with squinted eyes. I can tell being compared to another woman is beginning to piss her off.

"You know Bella" Emmett asks, and then something crosses his features and he looks down. "Wait, I remember. You um, you thought she was Bella, at the bar. I remember because you were regretting what you said to her"

"What did I say to Bella"I ask him, worried that I said something unforgivable in my drunken state.

"Just basically that she can shove her apology up her ass." He answers and I shove a hand through my hair pulling. I don't remember seeing Bella last night. Last I remember seeing her she was helping Mike after I brutally beat him. "She ran off, and you stumbled off looking for her, and-"

"-and you found me." The girl finishes.

"I thought you were Bella" I ask incredulously. Even drunk I should have realized that she isn't Bella.

"At first." She nods. "You apologized, thinking I was your precious Bella, and then you threw up on me" She tilts her head to the side. I gasp and Emmett starts laughing. "You sobered up after that, and apologized, and you two felt so bad that you offered to walk me home." She looks around. "I invited some friends over and we had a hell of a night" She keeps her eyes on me when she says this, and I wreck my brain trying to remember if I fucked her or not.

"Tell me I didn't fuck you" I ask her, and she grins devilishly.

"Hmm" She looks up heavenward, rolling her eyes as they fall back on me. "Where's the fun in that, lover boy"

Then she walks away.

Bella Pov

After I doll myself up, trying to rid myself of the puffiness of my eyes from crying for days straight, I make my way to Alice's room, hoping he's there.

I knock, and a very flustered, frustrated Alice opens the door. It's obvious what she was doing behind the closed doors. "Tell whoever it is to go the fuck away" Jasper shouts and my eyes widen. Edwards obviously not here.

"Have you heard from Edward" I ask her, and she smacks her lips, shifting her feet impatiently, and shakes her head.

"Can't say that I have. Call Garrett, kay, bye" She shuts the door in my stunned face. Ohfuckingkay! I laugh to myself, before pulling out my phone to call Garrett. My phone rings and rings, but he doesn't answer. I stand patiently waiting for the elevator, and I see Tanya and Kate, looking like they are just getting in from a crazy night.

"This is fucking awkward" Kate says to Tanya, looking at me. "Should we tell her"

"Tell me what" I furrow my eyebrows at them.

Tanya sighs and they step out of the elevator. "You should see for yourself" Tanya says, tilting her head the side, and I hate that look. She's as fake as they fucking come.

"See ya Bells" Tanya says as she turns, walking towards her room.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Kate says before winking and walking off behind Tanya.

I wanted to ask what happened to her face, but I missed the opportunity because I'm so lost in my head, trying to decode their subliminal message.

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Her words come crashing down on me because this is the only thing that makes sense. The whole reason our friendship crashed and burned. Edward.

Reviews are soo helpful you have no idea...okay maybe you do Lol thanks :)))


	8. Chapter 8

Last chapter for awhile :( But pleaseeee review let me know how I'm doing.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Edward Pov

"She's cool as fuck"Emmett tells me as if I didn't already realize. I nod with pursed lips, sitting back in my seat, dropping my head to the back of he couch to think. I need to try to remember what happened last night. "How old is she"

I shrug, closing my eyes, trying to replay the night behind closed lids.

I feel some one looming over me and my eyes snap open. "How old are you" Emmett asks, taking a swig of water.

"I'm sixteen" She says, and this causes Emmett to spit out his water, spraying it everwhere.

"Fuck" I stand quickly, trying to get away from him. The girl is laughing, but I can't find a fucking thing funny about this.

"Eddie, you're going to jail my boy" He tells me, concern thick in every word he says.

"I didn't fuck her" I tell him. Even drunk, I don't think I could do that to Bella.

"You don't know that" He tries to whisper as if she can't hear from a foot away.

"I wouldn't do that to Bella"

"Look at her Edward. She practically is Bella" Emmett points to the girl and I look at her, hating how much she resembles Bella.

She folds her arms across her chest, all of the earlier laughter gone, replaced by a scowl.

"I'd like to not hear her name for one second please. That would be great."

I shrug, and plop back down on the couch, still trying to remember.

"You can try all you like, but you were so fucked up, I doubt you'll remember anything" She sits next to me.

"So why don't you just tell me" I ask her, turning me head to look at her fully hoping she complies.

She shakes her head no, with a pout on her face. A look that Bella would never do.

"This is way more fun" She flashes a smile, reaching up to grip my chin. "You're so cute. It sucks that you're stuck on this Bella chick" She releases my chin as I turn away from her.

"Seriously, how old are you" Emmett asks again.

"Why does it matter? I mean, you don't even know my name"

"It doesn't matter, I'm just really fucking curious" Emmett sits up on the arm of the chair facing us.

"Guess" She says, and she doesn't realize how much of a bad idea this is.

"Okay" He rubs his hands together. "Twenty" He asks and she shakes her head no. "Nineteen", she shakes her head no, and smiles. "Eighteen", again it's a no. "Fuck", He shoves a hand through his hair, looking away. "Okay, so you're closer to our age. Twenty one" She shakes her head no. "Twenty two, twenty three, twenty four" He says quickly, and she laughs.

"Yeah, one of those" She stands. "I was going out to the beach with some friends in a few. You guys want to come.

"Absofuckinglutely" Emmett answers for us.

"I have something you guys can wear. This is my families beach house, so my brother has clothes you two can probably fit. Emmett, you'll probably have to put on something of my dads. You're a big guy"

"Yes I am" He flashes her a smile, and she winks before walking away. "If you won't fuck her, I will"Emmett says when she's out of sight.

"Haven't you heard" I stand up, stretching. "I damn well might have, and it would be the biggest mistake of my life"

Bella Pov

I make my way to the beach, walking around, looking for someone familiar, and I see Garrett and Jane. Jane's laying out on a towel, and Garretts slowly rubbing sunscreen on her.

I pop a squat next to Jane and she looks over at me. "Bells, your boobs look amazing in that bikini top." She zones in on them, making me self conscious. I cross my arms trying to cover them. She reaches out to poke the side of my boob and I slap her hand away, causing her and Garrett to laugh.

"Sometimes I forget about your lesbian tendencies" Garrett says, kissing her cheek, then he whispers something in her ear causing her to giggle and try to squirm away from him. Its an interaction that hurts to watch, and I instantly wish I'd went to look for Rose instead. She'd understand my pain. Seeing happy couples just makes my heart ache for what I had and ruined.

"Where's Rose" I ask looking between them.

"She went back home."Garrett answers and I wonder why this is the first I'm hearing about this.

"So you heard what happened" I ask Garrett and he nods.

"Yep" Jane answers for him. "Rose beat Kate's ass too, from what I hear from Alice"

"Why didn't Alice tell me anything" I ask and Jane shrugs.

"We haven't seen much of you."

I nod in understanding. I spent one day ignoring them all in hopes of avoiding Edward, and I was successful. Then I broke up with Edward. I'm such an idiot.

I swipe a tear away, and Jane looks at me sympathetically.

"When you're ready to talk, I'm here okay" She pats my thigh and I nod, looking away from her. I don't want her to see me crying like the little pathetic girl that I am. That's when I catch the eye of a very beautiful girl, who looks ridiculously like me. I blink, thinking I'm losing my mind, but I'm not. She's still there, and I just stare.

She smiles, and then winks, grabbing a hand, and pulling. I look up at the person whom hand she's just grasped and it...it can't be.

Edward looks down at her and laughs at something she says, before pulling away and giving Emmett a high five. They are surrounded by women in tiny, barely there bikinis . My breathing catches, and a lump forms in my throat when I see her hug low on his waist. He furrows his eyebrows, looking down at her, then up at Emmett, laughing at something else that he says.

I can't watch this. I stand quickly, wiping sand off of my bottom, trying to hold off tears.

"Bella, where are you going" I hear from behind me, but I keep walking forward, not looking back. I need to be alone.

Bella Pov

Later that night Jane comes to my room begging me to come down with her. I relent, getting out of bed, but I have no motivation for getting dressed. She finds me something to wear as I shower, amd she does my hair and when she's done I actually feel pretty.

"What's going on Bella" She finally asks and I close my eyes trying so very hard not to burst out in tears.

"I broke up with Edward" I whisper, and she nods.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to you right away when I found out. I just really thought you needed to figure this out on your own. Bella, you love him. Why did you let him go"

A single tear falls down my face and I shake my head from side to side. At this moment. I have absolutely no clue what would possess me to be so stupid.

"I thought he cheated on me" I tell her, and she puts a hand on her hip.

"He wouldn't do that Bella. I've seen the way he looks at you. He adores you. Gid, I pray that someday someone will look at me the way Edward looks at you. And you let him go Bella"

"I know" I breathe deeply, and sniffle. "I can't believe it myself"

She braces her hands on my shoulders, and then takes one hand swiping it under my eyes, wiping away tears. "Stop crying Bells. You're going to win him back. You will not leave this trip without your man, you hear me"

I nod, and she smiles. I force and smile, but its so fake she rolls her eyes. "Come on"

We get down stairs, and she asks if I want a drink. I shake my head no because I need a clear head when I talk to him.

Jane and I walk around for awhile, not recognising anyone we see, and then all of a sudden she stops walking, and turns to face me. She then places her hands on my hips and begins to dance seductively to the music. I look down at her confused and she gives me a pointed look. Edward.

My heart waems at the sight of him. He doesn't see me yet though and it's killing me not to see his beautiful face. Jane smiles brightly, and then looks over my shoulder, and her smile falls. I look back to see Garrett with an arm around Kate, leaning in to speak in her ear.

She looks down, and then back up. "Well" she says quickly. "This is enough to make me turn strictly to pussy", she tries to joke, forcing a smile.

"Maybe he's breaking up with her" I lean close, hoping she can hear me.

She shakes her head no. "No. I know how he operates. He's got his fill, now he's back to wifey. I'm just his past time, his girl on the side. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't know what I expected" She scuffs sadly, looking down.

"That's not true. He wants you. He wouldn't have taken you around my aunt otherwise"

She snorts this time. "I'm just going to let you believe that" She says before sighing. "I need a drink. I'll be back"

"I'm going over there" I point near the entance of the pool. There's not many people there and I'm glad for that. I need to get a game plan for when I see Edward.

I walk towards the pool area and I hear voices.

"I can be that for you." I look over to the pool area and I see Edward with his back to the wall, and the girl from earlier between his legs, leaning close to him. He's looking above her head, not touching her, but it's clear that he's not really pushing her away either.

"She left you Edward. I won't do that to you" She whispers, but I can hear.

My heart drops, and the pain is unbearable. Its like a thousand daggers being thrust into my chest all at once, and I just want to wish away the pain, as tears prick my eyes. I don't want to see this, but I can't look away.

Why are they in this area alone, talking quietly? Who is she, and why the fuck does she look like me.

"I want to make you feel good. Like I did last night" She says, and my eyes fill with tears. I cover my mouth to hide the sob that threatens to escape me. I try to walk away from the scene but I'm frozen, I can't move. It feels like my feet are encased in cement.

My eyes stare as she reaches up and kisses his jaw. He closes his eyes, and just allows it to happen, and I can't take any more of this. I run away as fast as my legs will take me.

When I reach my room I fall out onto the bed thats been my crying post for days. Why am I still here? I didn't even want this vacation, Edward did. He still hasn't even come to get his clothes.

God, I'm so angry, and hurt, and I just want this pain to stop radiating through my chest. My stomach all of a sudden turns and I rush to the toilet, emptying my stomach. When I'm done I hug the toilet and cry my heart out. I'm so disgusted by the sight of him with her. I hate this feeling. This emptiness, when I know how it feels to be whole when I have him. I hate this devastating feeling, this overwhelming sickening feeling in my stomach. I can't do this. I can't live without him. But I have to. He's gone. He's with someone else. Someone that looks just like me.

Edward Pov

She kisses up my chin, and wraps her arms around my waist, and I allow it. When her lips reach the corner of my mouth, my eyes fly open and I look into her eyes, and they are all wrong. I don't want this. Her words are appealing, her face, her body, everything about her should have me hauling her back to her house and fucking her senseless, but I just...I can't.

I'm actually able to admit to myself that I don't want that. I'm not even turned on by her body flush against mine, and her lips against me. This would be my cue right? I should be hard and ready right? I should be half way inside of this willing girl right?

Wrong.

I only get hard for my Bella, and I have no clue what's stopping me from being inside of her right now.

I wiggle out of nameless girls embrace, and she looks dissapointed.

"You're really turning me down" She folds her arms across her chest. "I'm not going to tell you that you'll regret your decision because I'm sure you wont." She smiles a fake smile, its almost patronizing, with the tilt of her head.

She then walks back towards me and reaches up to peck my lips, gripping onto my upper arms, and I'm frozen, only realizing what she did when she pulls back. She leans into my ear. "I'll be waiting for her to fuck up again" She leans back so that I can see her, and she bites the corner of her lip seductively. Her hand slides down my arm to my hand, and she starts to pull away but I hold on.

"Change your mind that quick huh" She smiles, and looks at me with a hopeful gleam in her eye. The darkness in her eyes reminds me of Bellas deep brown eyes, and I furrow my eyebrows in concentration, staring at her. She looks down sadly.

She looks back up to me shaking her head. "Don't compare me to her"

My frown deepens. How did she know? She shrugs.

"We're nothing alike" She pulls her hand away and starts to walk away, but I call out to her, trying to stop myself from liking her, but it's kind of hard because she's such a fucking cool person.

"You're not going to tell me your name"

She turns back around, and walks backwards away from me smirking.

"Nope. I'll see you later, Lover boy" She turns and walks away and I stare shaking my head, I need to get to Bella.

I race to the elevator, all of the earlier events of today are pushed to the back of my mind. My mind is steady on Bella. I'm coming baby.

When I reach the door, I slowly unlock it with shaky hands, and open the door. I see her. She's laying on the bed in the fetal position, and I hear her muffled cries. I take slow steps to her, and when I reach the bed, I discard my shoes and climb in behind her, pulling her flush against my chest. Her shoulders shake as she cries, but she doesn't say a thing. I just pull her back to my chest tightly, and let her continue to cry. I'm just glad she's back in my arms again. I missed the fuck out of her. Even if she doesn't take me back, I still have tonight. I have my girl in my arms for the night.

Reviews are essential to my life lol jk...they do help Thanks so much! :) I will be spending my weekend reading ''This man' by Jodi Ellen Malpas, heard good things, I hope its good. Re-read Manwhore by Katy Evans this week and I swear I rrecommend it to everyone it was amazing. I also read the beauty from pain series this week, can't remember who the author is but I recommend it. I'm sorry, I don't have friend that read as much as I do sso i have no one to gush over books with so im telling you guys. :))


	9. Chapter 9

You're reviews give me life, thanks so much :)

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Edward Pov

She stopped crying a few minutes ago, and I thought that she had fallen asleep, but then I heard her sniffle. Now I know for sure that she's still awake, and we need to talk.

This is pretty much the same thing that happened in Aspen. I get mad, she gets mad, we don't talk, amd some how I end up in bed with her, begging her to forgive me. We can't keep doing this. I need her to trust me.

"Baby" I whisper, and instead of responding, her shoulders begin to shake again. It's a sure sign that she is once again crying. "Please don't cry, baby. I hate to see you cry."

She continues to cry and I hold on tighter to her, and rest my head against her, kissing her there with a sigh.

"I love you so much, Bella. I don't like it when you cry." I whisper in her ear and she hiccups, trying to stop herself. "You're so beautiful, baby. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever known, even when you cry, but I need you to try to talk to me." I hold her closer, nuzzling my nose in the crease of her neck. I missed this so much.

"I've missed you so much." I tell her. "I haven't been able to breathe without you."

She sniffs a bit, and her shoulders stop shaking. I kiss the side of her face, but soon realize that I need more. I continue to place kisses where ever I can reach.

Her breathing evens out and I can tell that she's cried herself to sleep. I just hold her, trying to get closer and closer, squeezing her to me. I'm so afraid that she'll disappear and slip between my fingers. I can't let that happen. I lay there, unable to go to sleep because my fear has taken over. What if I go to sleep and she wakes up and leaves me?

She stirs in my arms, shifting to lay on her back, and I'm rewarded with a glimpse of her beautiful face. I stare at her, watching her sleep. Now my fear is gone and I just don't want to go to sleep. I don't want to waste even a second sleeping, because thats time I can spend looking at her.

I lean forward slowly and kiss her cheek, then her other cheek, then her forehead. She stirs again, but doesn't open her eyes. Her face looks so peaceful, and I pray her dreams are pleasant.

I nuzzle my face into her hair and I hug her close to my side. My last thought before sleep claims me is, I love you.

I'm awaken when I hear muffled cries from beside me. I look over to see that Bella is back on her side looking away from me, and she either hasn't been able to escape my hold on her, or maybe she hasn't tried. I choose to believe the latter, hoping beyond hope that we can fix this issue between us, and that we aren't completely broken.

I pull her to me, as close as I can, and I breathe her in. "Don't cry baby, I'm here. I love you" I try to calm her.

"I love love love you, baby. You don't know how much. I'm so sorry, for everything. I'm sorry for making you feel like you couldn't come to me with your fears, your worries, your insecurities. Please say that you forgive me?" She doesn't speak. I continually pour my heart out to this woman and she says nothing. "I need you Bella, please, please" I begin kissing every inch of her, hoping that if my words don't get through to her my actions will. "Tell me you forgive me" I can't stand the silence. Just like she needs reassurance, so do I. Right now my sanity is slipping, and I need a response. "I need to see you. Please look at me" I whisper, and wait, but she doesn't move.

"Who is she" Bella whispers so low I barely hear her.

I freeze, because I don't know who she's talking about. I mean, I do have a clue, but she can't be talking about the mystery girl, because she wasn't there. She can't know about her. Can she?

"Who are we talking about" I ask her, kissing her hair again, and she scuffs through her tears, and lets out a loud sniffle. Then she tries to pull away and I panic, holding her tighter to me. I then turn her onto her back so that I can see her face. She brings her hands to her face and begins to cry again. I can't let her leave. She'll talk herself into staying away from me, and I can't bare the thought of not having her in my life.

I sit up straddling her mid section, looking down at her with her hands covering her face while she cries. All of a sudden she moves her hands, and throws them down against the bed, and she glares at me.

The look on her face almost causes me to faulter back. She is fucking angry. This look is not just angry, she looks hurt, betrayed, completely broken, and I now know for sure she is far from unaffected by our 'break up'.

"You said you wouldn't come back. Why are you here" She says angrily, and I flinch away from her words. She has no clue how much I regret saying that to her.

"I didn't mean it. I couldn't stay away from you if I tried. Which I didn't. I came to this room every day, looking for you."

She looks away, and I hate it. I desperately need to see her face so that I can try to reestablish the connection between us. I grip her chin, making her look at me.

"Bella, I am so out of my mind, crazy in love with you. Why can't you see that?"

She pulls her face from my grasp deviantly. "You hurt me"

"And you hurt me" I tell her, and her face snaps to look at me. She's heated. "I forgave you already, Bella. Why can't you forgive me"

She begins to cry again, and this time she doesn't cover her face. She looks like she's physically in pain. "You're just going to keep hurting me. It's who you are" That really fucking hurt. She's throwing words around, punches straight to the chest, blow for blow. She's acting as if I intentionally hurt her, as if I planned on hurting her. She's acting like this is an everyday occurrence and I just can't fucking help myself, and I'm utterly fucking offended.

"That's what you think?" I don't know why she thinks I would ever do anything to hurt her. When she hurts, I hurt. I don't know what else to say to make her understand. "Bella, I have never ever intentionally hurt you. I wouldn't do that"

"It doesn't matter" She raises her voice. "I'm tired of feeling this way. I told myself that I would never ever let someone hurt me the way that Jake did, and you accomplished it. You hurt me so much worst than he ever could. You've ruined me"

"And I've apologized over and over again. What the hell else can I say?" I ask her and she looks up at me, and her chest rises and falls quickly. She folds her arms across her chest and glares at me.

"Get off of me Edward" She shoves my chest, and I hold her hands there in a tight grip on my hands.

"Why? So you can leave me? So you can run away from me taking my heart with you? I don't fucking think so! You're going to listen to what the fuck I have to say."

She snatches her hands out of my grasp, and folds her arms back across her chest.

"I know those feelings you have for me didn't just conveniently go away because you're mad at me. Bella, you love me. I know you do." I grin at her, wishing she would just open up to me. "What can I do to fix this, to fix us? I need us to work. Tell me! Whatever it is, baby. Give me a chance to fix us so we can be together. Please"

She sighs heavily. "I don't know. There's nothing you can do. This is my problem, Edward! I'm the problem! Me!" She shouts. "And I can't fix the problem, so I removed it from your life. You don't need all of my issues ontop of everything else. I'm too much of a burden, you said so yourself"

"Bella" I breath, and she holds out a hand.

"Let me up. I need to pack" She shruggles against me.

"We're not leaving till tomorrow" I say with an air of finality and she sighs in frustration, wiping a hand down her face.

"I'm leaving" She tries to get up but I don't budge. She makes a sound of frustration, and fixes a glare at me.

"No, you're not. You are going to talk to me. I am fucking tired of you pushing me away because of your own god damn fears."

"I'm pushing you away because I'm fucking tired of feeling like this" She's about to cry again.

"Trust me Bella. If you don't sit here and try to work this out with me, we are both going to be in a worst place than hell. I know how it feels to not have you, and it's an empty feeling that I don't enjoy." I tell her and watch as she begins to cry. "Who the fuck am I without you baby? Do you know? Because I have no clue." I shake my head. "This is me and you Bella. No one else has ever made my heart skip a beat to match the rhythm of their own. My heart was meant to be yours. I was made for you, and you were made for me. Don't fuck with fate!" I fully understand what people mean when they say they are lost without their other half. It's a painfully true statement.

"I love you" I lean down and kiss her lips. I feel her tears on my face as she cries, but I don't stop. I need her to understand the depth of my love for her. "I love you" I say it against her lips. She parts her lips, inviting my tongue to roam within her mouth freely, and I know for sure that I'm forgiven. She kisses me back with just as much passion as I exert. "I love you baby" I pull back to look at her, and I smile brightly at her hoping to stop her tears, wipe away her fears, and toss away her insecurities because they aren't needed. She's so absolutely perfect, and she has no idea.

I roll onto my back, pulling her ontop of me. We continue to kiss, giving the reassurance thats needed without words. We're going to be okay.

"Tell me you love me" I lift her chin to look into her eyes, searching for any hesitation. There's none.

"I love you" She says before claiming my lips in another amorous kiss. I grip her hips to me, grinding against her center. I need to be inside of her so fucking bad it's painful. I reach up squeezing her breast through her shirt and bra, and watch as her lips part and she throws her head back. Fuck, she's sexy.

I sit up gripping her body to me. I lift her shirt, kissing up her stomach til I reach her bra. I lift her shirt higher, and up over her head before attacking her lips again. I remove my lips from hers, trailing them down her neck. "You're so beautiful baby" I whisper against her skin. She moans when I begin to suck on her neck, and she swirls her hips around searching desperately for friction.

I reach behind her, unfastening her bra, and discarding it somewhere in the room. I then pinch her nipples between my fingers, watching as her nipples tighten under my manipulation. I look up at her sexy face to see her watching me. She bites the corner of her lip, her eyes are so dark with lust I imagine what mines look like to her.

I get up on my knees, supporting her back with my hand. I lay her flat on her back and kiss her delicious lips, devouring her so completely. "It's been too fucking long baby. Don't ever do this to me again" I all but growl against her lips.

She reaches up removing my shirt quickly, before leaning up to reclaim my lips. I lay my full weight on her, needing to feel every inch of her body. I grip her closer with the hand that I still have behind her back, and she claws at my back, wrapping her legs around my waist to bring me closer.

I grind against her eliciting a moan from her sexy lips. I swallow her moans up, lapping at the inside of her mouth like the mad man she's turned me into. I'm hungry for her, desperate for her, and it shows.

I slowly run my kisses down her face, to her neck, to her chest, stopping to suckle on her nipples, showing each one equal attention. I want to worship her body, reassure her of my love for her, but right now I really just need to be inside of her.

I slowly kiss down her stomach to her panties, lightly running my nose along her sex and she shudders before me, her hands dive into my hair.

"Baby" I call, and she replies with a gasp when I cup her sex in my hand. "I want to taste you so fucking bad, but I need to be inside of you now" I tell her, and she looks down at me and nods. "Later" I promise, before rubbing circles with my palm. She whimpers. "So fucking wet for me." I hiss.

I then move further down the bed to remove her underwear, and she lifts her legs slightly to help me. I move off of the bed, and step back to stare down at my beautiful girlfriend spread out across the bed, ready for me. How did I get so fucking lucky? She's absolutely perfect, with every sexy curve of her body. I'm in aww of this woman.

She looks over at me and squirms under my stare. I unfasten my jeans, stepping out of them quickly. When I remove my boxers she bites her lip, and stares hungrily at my dick.

I grab my cock in my hands, pumping a few times, staring into her eyes. "You want this" I ask and she nods shyly, as I knew she would. "Then tell me."

"I want your cock" She whispers breathily.

I walk closer to her, staring right into her eyes. "You can have me whenever, wherever baby. This is yours, you understand. You own me so completely."

I lean down to press a kiss to her lips before crawling back onto the bed between her legs. I kiss the inside of her thighs, giving them a light squeeze. "You smell so good" I tell her. I'm usually not this talkative during sex but I need her to know what she does to me. She turns me into a blubbering mess at her fucking feet.

I crawl up her body, holding her thighs in my hands, spreading them as I guide my cock to her entrance. She's so fucking wet, I can't resist a lick. I swoop down and take one long lap up her center. She gasps, and grips onto my hair. "Mmm" I moan and the vibration sends a flood of sweetness onto my awaiting tongue.

I remove my lips from her sweet pussy, kissing her on her lips, swiping my tongue into her mouth, moaning when she grips onto my hair like I'm her lifeline.

I feel my head at her entrance and I thrust into her hard, and she gasps, and shakes in my arms.

"Oh god, that feels good" She whispers, a look of pure ecstasy on her face. I pull almost completely out before driving back in to her, and the force of my thrust pushes us up the bed. I sit back and grip her thighs in my hands, before driving into her with so much force we both cry out in pleasure. She scrapes her nails down my chest and moans when I swirl my hips around.

I hold her tightly as I then begin to thrust faster into her. It's been to long without being inside of her. I can't do slow and loving right now, and I can tell by how she's panting that she doesn't mind. I pound into her relentlessly. "Fuck" I shout loudly, her hot center feels so good clamped around my dick.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" Bella cries out, her head whipping from side to side.

I thrust into her over and over, pulling her legs together in one hand to get a better view of where we're joined. I throw my head back. "Fuck, you feel so good baby"

I continue to slam into her, her moans, and the slapping noises echoing in my ears spur me own, moving us closer to our release. "Yes! Oh god, Edward! Fuck!" She comes apart, shuddering, clamping down around me. I continue to thrust into her, chasing after my own release.

It builds and builds, bringing me closer with each thrust, before I come so hard, my eyes squeeze closed, and all the air leaves my lungs. I feel my dick pulsating inside of her, shooting my seed deep within her. I fall ontop of her, and I lay there feeling completely spent.

I stay inside of her, and sigh in contentment when she begins to run her hands through my hair gently. I kiss her lightly on the lips, and she wraps her arms around my neck, locking her legs around my waist.

I lift her, and she squeals happily, causing me to smile the most genuine smile of my entire week. I sit back against the headboard with her on my lap. I kiss her perfect lips, pulling away to stare into her eyes.

"I'm sorry" She says looking down at my chest. "I'm so stupid"

I lift her chin. "Don't say shit like that Bella. You're stubborn, not stupid. You thought what you did was the best thing to do, and I know better than anyone, when you're mind is made up, thats final."

"I love you" She whispers, and pecks my lips. "I was so hurt, and so incredibly mad at you"

"You forgive me" I ask and she gives me a wary look.

"I forgave you for the thing with Chelsea. Just promise me you're not lying about having sex with her?" She asks cautiously and I nod, smiling, and reach forward to kiss her lips, but she pulls back, not meeting my eyes. "Edward, I saw the girl" She says in a tiny voice.

When I don't speak she looks up. I know who she's talking about and I fucking want to avoid that topic at all costs until I figure this shit out. "Who is she"

I run a hand through my hair and sigh exasperatedly, looking away from her momentarily to get my shit together. I raise both eyebrows looking down at the bed, I have no clue how to go about telling her that I may or may not have fucked a girl that looks just like her, and I don't even know her fucking name.

"She's just someone that I met. I don't know her, I don't even know her name" I answer honestly.

"You were with her yesterday. I saw you with her by the pool, and it looked like you knew her very well" She says and I freeze, and she notices. "Do you like her" She asks in a tiny voice.

"Baby, I don't know her" I grip Bella's hips, giving them a tight squeeze as I look up at her with my head lowered. She has to see the regret written all over my face.

"You didn't answer the question" She points out, and I sigh heavily, rolling my neck.

"No, baby, I don't like her" I try to peck Bella's lips again, but she moves back again, and I'm beginning to get fucking pissed. "I can't kiss you now" I ask.

"Not until I get all of the answers that I need." She says and I groan. "Why were you with her? I heard what she said. She said that she made you feel good."

"Bella" I groan, and scrub my hands down my face sighing heavily.

"You fucked her" Bella says, and my eyes snap to hers. She didn't even ask, she already convinced herself that I did.

"I wouldn't do that to you" I tell her softly, and she nods. She believes me, and I'm rewarded with a peck on the lips. It's true though. I would never do that to Bella. I love her too much.

"I haven't slept much since you left" She whispers.

"Neither have I" I tell her honestly, and kiss her swollen lips. "We should stay here all day and rest"

She giggles when I squeeze her side. "You just want my body"

"I want you. I want you now, and forever" I tell her honestly. She rests her head on my chest, hugging me.

"We can't get married Edward." She mumbles against my skin. "I'm too young"

I pull away from her, looking into her eyes. "He had no right to tell you about that. I asked for that ring because I found the one. I found you. You're it for me, and I know that for certain" I pause, searching her eyes. "Doesn't mean that I'm going to propose any time soon. I thought I would never ever need the ring, so I gave it to Carlisle to lock up because it's quite expensive. When I asked him for it, it was my way of acknowledging the fact that I do need it. I do want to spend the rest of my life with one woman. That woman is you, Bella. Some day in the future, I know for sure that I am going to get down on one knee and ask you to be my wife, and you, my beautiful girl, are going to make me the happiest man in the world when you say yes. One day, you will be my wife. It's a future that I see so clearly, with no doubt in mind." I see a tear slip down her face, and I wipe it away, leaning up to peck her lips. She runs her hands down my arms.

"Now I feel silly for running" She says with a small laugh that she seems self conscious about. She stops smiling and looks down at my chest.

"Don't ever stop smiling baby. It lights up my world" Its so true. I wish I could keep that amazing smile on her face all day, every day.

"You're so corny" She tells me, laughing and the smile instantly warms my insides.

"Only with you" I tell her, before kissing her lips.

I try to deepen the kiss, but our moment is interrupted by my phone ringing. She pulls back and reaches down, grabbing my pants to retrieve my phone. She looks at the screen.

"It's Emmett" She says, and I roll my eyes, gripping her hips to pull her back close to me.

"Don't answer it" I tell her, kissing her neck. She doesn't listen to me. She answers and puts it on speaker for us both to hear.

"Hey Em, whats up" I say, and then start kissing Bella, and gripping onto her. I'm ready to go again, and she can tell. She flicks me a warning look. She wants me to stop ravishing her just because my brother is on the phone.

"Can we make this quick Emmett. I'm busy" I speak to him before reattaching my lips to Bella's neck.

"Yeah, I just wanted to know, um, did Rose leave" Emmett asks.

"You're just now deciding to look for her" I ask him, twirling a lock of Bella's hair, while she rubs her hands against my chest. Fuck, why did I answer the phone?

"I wanted to give her some space. She just needs to cool down. She loves the fuck out of me. She's not going anywhere." He's mighty sure of himself. But then again, I basically just did the same thing with Bella so I understand his way of thinking. Doesn't make it right though, so I scold him.

"Emmett, you cheated on her" I remind him. I imagine him shrugging.

"We just kissed. That's not cheating "

"You fucked that girl the other night" I tell him and I instantly regret opening my mouth when I feel Bella tense. I realize now that she's tuned into the conversation and that anything I say, she's going to tell Rose because thats her friend. Fuck.

"Rose doesn't know about her" He says like that makes it okay. I roll my eyes.

"Doesn't make it right" Bella runs her hands up and down my chest.

"Oh you're one to pass judgement. You fucked mystery girl and flaunted her around all fucking da-" I hang up quickly, and squeeze my eyes shut. Fuck! This is bad! Really fucking bad!

Review Pleeaasseee! :) 


	10. Chapter 10

Your reviews keep me writing. Even in the midst of all the reading that I do daily, and writing on my other stories, the reviews from this story always get me more excited about writing. So thank you guys :)

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Edward Pov

She makes a move to get up, and I freak out, pulling at my hair. "Bella" I groan.

"You lied to me" She says and again I'm pissed that she jumps to that conclusion. This situation is fucked up as it is. I didn't want to worry her. "You fucked her" She folds her arms across her chest, and huffs. She's heated, and I don't doubt she's going to start hitting me.

"I told you that I didn't" I say exasperatedly. I'm so frustrated, and trying hard not to shut down and go into what she considers asshole mode. She gets off of the bed, and I slowly look her naked body up and down.

"Yeah, and obviously it was a lie" She says accusingly and I shrug and this seemingly further pisses her off. She points an angry finger at me, glaring with all of the fierce hatred I know she's feeling at the moment.

"You are lying. You're a fucking liar. What else have you lied about? Did you fuck Tanya too"

"Don't fucking go there Bella" I grit out angrily, narrowing my eyes at her.

"You did didn't you? You're such a fucking liar"

I run both hands down my face, and then make a grab for her hand which she yanks away.

"Bella, don't ruin this morning for us."

"Me! I'm ruining the morning? Really? Wow"

And that's when I know I need to get out of this mood and talk to her.

"Let me explain." I start and she sighs heavily.

"I can't believe you did this to me. You're no better than Jacob or even Royce. You're a fucking whore"

I jump off the bed, and stop right in front of her. "Don't shove that in my face! I'm so much better than both of those motherfuckers. I. did. not. cheat. on. you!"

"But you did something, and you're lying about it. Why would Emmett lie" She shoves me away and I stumble back to sit on the bed. I reach for her arm which she snatches away.

"Bella, listen to me. God damn it! What do I have to say to prove how much I love you"

"That's not enough Edward. Not if you're going to keep lying to me, and cheating on me. I won't stand for that. Not again"

"I'm not him, Bella. I'm not your ex. I'm not lying to you"

"Did. you. fuck. her" She folds her arms across her chest, looking at me expectantly. I reach forward and grasp her hips in my hands, pulling her to stand between my legs.

I rest my forhead against her stomach, and grip her hips tighter, preparing for her to pull away when I answer. I won't let her go though.

"I don't know" I whisper in defeat, and she stops breathing for a second. I feel her pushing at my arms and head to get away from me, but I wont let her.

"Let me go" She screams and starts hitting me. I deserve it, so I don't stop her. I wait until she's done, and when I hear her quiet sobs I look up at her to see her face in her hands.

"I can't believe you! I knew this would happen. I knew you would ruin me"

"Baby. Bella." I say, kissing her stomach, kissing up her body as I stand. I rest my forehead against hers while she cries. "Baby, baby, baby" I'm in pain because she's in pain, and I hate to see her like this. Knowing that I'm responsible is killing me. "I'm so so so sorry! I love you" I kiss the corner of her mouth, and she snaps.

"Get the fuck off of me!" She shoves me away. I come close again reaching for her hips again. Don't do this to me again! "Don't you dare fucking touch me ever again" She makes a move for her clothes, but I stop her grabbing her wrist and pulling her to my chest. She punches, and slaps at me, trying to wiggle out of my hold, but I won't let her go. Never again.

"I was drunk" I shout at her, restraining her arms at her sides. "I was nursing a fucking broken heart. You broke my fucking heart Bella. And you're so unapologetic for what you've done to me. I know how you're feeling because I feel it too." I cup her face in both of my hands. "I was drunk!"

"And that excuses it? That settles it" She asks in a whisper.

My shoulders sag. "I told you before you agreed to be my girlfriend, I vowed to never lie to you. I kept that vow. I've never lied to you. Trust that I'm not lying about this. Trust me" I kiss her lips, and she doesn't kiss me back. She's pondering my words.

"You don't know if you fucked her. That means you did lie"

I lace both of her hands in mine, kissing them before placing them against my chest, staring into her eyes. "I know in my heart that I would never, and could never cheat on you" I search her eyes, hoping for a response.

"How can you say that when you don't even remember" She cries and my nostrils flare involuntarily. I'm just as self destructive as Emmett. I keep digging myself in these holes with no way out. If I lose Bella, I don't know what I'll do.

"Bella" I sigh her name, closing my eyes, breathing her in. I drop my head to our hands. "Why won't you believe me"

"Too much has happened Edward. I didn't like how it felt to see you with her" She says, and my head lifts slowly. She doesn't like how it felt to see me with someone else, but what about her?

"What about you Bella? It's amazing how you forget you're own indiscretions" I point out, and she frowns and tries to pull out of my hold. "I was so willing to forgive you for your display with Felix, and then Mike as well. You don't think it hurt me to see you with them? I didn't even ask why"

"Because you know that what you did is so much worst" She shouts in my face.

"So now we're classifying how badly we were hurt? Give me a break Bella? We hurt each other. Rather on purpose or not, it happened"

"Give you a break?" She huffs in frustration. "And what do you mean rather on purpose or not? You think I intentionally tried to hurt you"

"Well while we're on the topic, yes, yes I do think you tried to hurt me on purpose. My god Bella, after I beat Mike's ass you didn't hesitate to run over and help him up"

"I felt bad for him" She shouts. "I felt bad for how much of an unhinged, psychopath you are. You didn't even ask why I was talking to him. You just started throwing punches"

"I don't fucking care why he was touching you! I just wanted him to hurt for touching what is mine" I shout back. I'm beginning to get pissed off again, and she's not helping the situation.

"I'm not yours, Edward" She whispers, and that does it. She thinks I'm unhinged, imagine what her words are doing to me now.

"You are! You. Are. Mine! That's not going to change because of a week full of hell." I try to slow my breathing. I need to calm down and reason with this maddening woman. "Our good times completely outweigh our bad times. Why give this up? Why? It costs nothing to forgive me. I've already forgiven you" I whisper calmly, and she stares at me, taking shaky breaths as she thinks over my words.

She sighs. "Did you think she was me" She completely unsure if she wants to know the answer. I can see it written all over her face.

"After I said those nasty words to you, I went looking for you to apologize, and I found her. I did think that she was you at first, but realized that she wasn't"

"You said you don't remember that night" She narrows her eyes at me skeptically. What is she a fucking detective now? She's looking for shit to call me out on.

"I don't. Thats what Emmett and the girl told me. She said that I threw up on her, and then we walked her to her place to change" I say, and she makes a face of disgust. She really thinks I fucked her. I have more faith in myself than that.

"What makes you so sure that you didn't have sex" She searches my eyes for the answer.

"She said I talked about you alot" I whisper like that explains everything. I know that it doesn't, but I need to organize my thoughts.

"That proves nothing" She rolls her eyes.

"I woke up fully clothed with throw up on my pants. No girl wants to remove, and then put back on a pair of pants that have throw up on them."

Her eyebrows drop as if she can't fathom why I still believe I didn't fuck her. "A desperate girl, one like Tanya, would just unzip your zipper, fuck you unconscious and all, and then zip you back up like nothing happened"

"This girl was nothing like Tanya" I tell her and she flinches, and I instantly know why. I'm not praising the girl that I may or may not have fucked, but I do know for sure from our conversations that she is not a skanky bitch. She's literally the female version of me. A really laid back, cool female. "I didn't mean it like that baby. I just meant that I don't think she's like that"

She nods, and looks down. "You want to know how I think the night went" I ask and she shakes her head no. I kiss her forehead. "I think she listened to me talk about you all night until I passed out." I lift her chin. "I'm one hundred percent sure thats what happened. She may wish more happened, but I can tell she's not the type to fuck my unconscious body"

"You can't know that" She looks down again. I hate this. I have no way to reassure her.

"Bella, baby, you need to trust in me. I am yours. It's time you realize that and stop running away from that fact. I'm not going anywhere. I've told you in so many words that I refuse to live without you. Now you can fight me on this, and drag us through hell until you're ready, or you can forgive me so we can move forward and be happy together. That's what I want. What do you want"

She looks up and into my eyes, tears brim her eyes. "I want you." She whispers, and I melt at her words. I lift her in my arms and kiss the fuck out of her. She giggles, and I stare at her smile, the one that does crazy shit to me.

I kiss her longingly, and when I'm out of breath, I pull back and rest my forehead against hers, squeezing her closer to me. "You make me so happy"

She doesn't say anything but her smile is all the answer I need. I grab her hand. "Let's take a shower and get dressed. I'm taking you out for breakfast and then we can do whatever you want to do. Do you still want to visit your nom"

She smiles up at me. "Can we"

I peck her lips. "Anything you want baby"

An hour later Bella and I are seated at News Cafe, and both settle on steak and eggs. I'm not at all surprised by how easy it is to get back on track with Bella. She sits close to me with her hand on my leg, turned slightly towards me, smiling brightly, waving her hands around animatedly as she speaks. She catches me smiling and stops talking.

"What" She asks cautiously. "I'm sorry. I'm talking your ear off." She chastises herself looking down and my smile widens. "We just haven't talked in awhile and I dont know, I miss you and shit"

I laugh at her confession. I kiss her forehead. "I miss you and shit" I laugh shaking my head, thinking my vocabulary is most definitely rubbing off on her. "You're fucking adorable"

"Stop it!" She squirms in her seat, not at all comfortable with me giving her compliments and I hate it. I start to open my mouth and tell her so when she speaks. "What's up with your brother"

I sigh heavily and roll my eyes. "He's a product of a very very spoiled life"

She makes a face. "You two were raised together and you're not nearly as horrible. Neither is Alice"

"Trust me Bella. There was a time when I was worst than Emmett ever could be. Only difference is that I knew it was wrong. But the more I grew a conscience, the worst I got. Emmett just hasn't had his wake up call yet"

"What was yours" She asks quietly, taking a sip of of her drink through her straw, with her eyes still on me.

I take her hand and kiss it. "Realizing that the only way I could have the woman of my dreams was if I stopped fucking around. Reality really fucking kicked in when you kept calling me a whore. I felt so determined to prove you wrong"

Her eyes widen. "Emmett hasn't had one of those" she asks, and I ponder her words.

"I think he has. But he's so entitled, he thinks Rose is just going to wait around for him. She lead him to believe that no matter how badly he treats her, she's still going to be by his side"

"So you're saying it's her fault" She frowns, and I shake my head no.

"Of course not." I assure her. "Emmett is an asshole. Always has been."

"Like you" She says with a straight face, and I admit that hurt a bit. But then she starts laughing. "I didn't mean to laugh, but your face was hilarious. No seriously, you're an asshole "

"So you tell me" I say with a sigh and she laughs, and I fucking love it.

"Can I ask you a question" I begin and her eyes widen. "Why were you talking to Mike? You said I didn't ask questions, like there's an explanation for your actions. I want to know why"

She freezes, and I know I'm not going to like her answer.

"Promise not to freak out" She starts, and now I really know that I'm not going to like this.

"Jake asked me to-"

"-Jake, as in your ex" I interrupt her and she frowns. I'm fucking livid already and she's barely explained anything.

"Can I talk" She raises an eyebrow and regardless of how badly I want to challenge her, I push it down and let her speak. She sighs. "He asked me to ask Mike if he could train him before the season starts back up"

"When did you talk to him? When did you talk to your ex?" I ask through grit teeth. I thought I'd forgiven her for everything, but shit, this is just another thing on top of everything.

"At the beach. I forget what day. The morning I found Chelsea's underwear in the room"

"Fuck" I say under my breath. "Did you see him because you were mad at me? Did you actively seek him out" I need to know.

"No. Tanya took me to-"

"-Tanya" I interrupt her. This all makes sense now. "Why is she ever present in our relationship" I ask Bella with a scuff.

"Oh, so, she's the reason you may or may not have fucked that girl? No, Edward, thats all you" She accuses and I nod, drinking from my glass.

"You're defending Tanya now" I ask her and she rolls her eyes as if I'm asking a dumb fuck question.

"I'm not defending anyone. I'm stating a fact. And its amazing how you can bring one of my ex friends up, but can't acknowledge yours"

Now I'm confused.

"Why is Victoria an ever present fixture in our relationship?" She asks expectantly.

Why are we talking about her? I have persistently attempted to keep Victoria at bay, but really there's no way to control another person, or their actions.

She's spiraling down a dangerous path of depression, and I know its a cry for help, but Bella thinks she just trying to get my attention. She doesn't want me helping Victoria, but I can't just turn my back on her. She knows bringing Victoria up will start an argument, and I silently wonder why she wants to argue with me, and then I shake my head. This is Bella we're talking about. Why does she do anything?

"No answer" She chimes in, annoyed by my silence.

I smile at her and sit back in my seat. "You're right" I tell her, and she narrows her eyes at me. I'm not going to argue with her. We've had a pretty good morning so far. I'd hate to fuck it up. I'm in an exceptional mood, and I can tell that she is too...well, she was a moment ago.

She folds her arms across her chest, and rolls her eyes, sitting back in her seat. She has a fucking attitude with me? She's the one talking to her ex now.

I pull on her arm. "Bella" I say softly, in the way that gets me what I want everytime. "You can't be mad at me"

"Why not" She snaps.

"Because I love you"

She turns to face me with an incredulous look on her face. "You act is though those words remedy everything, Edward. They dont"

"I don't even know why you're mad at me."

"Because you're an ass"

I tug her arm again. "You want to be mad at me."

"Really? Is that what you're brain has concocted now? God, I swear you're just so ugh" She makes a sound of frustration.

"I'm not arguing with you Bella. You can be mad at me all you want to, but nothing can ruin my mood this morning"

"Oh. And why is that" She turns to face me.

"I have my girl back. She loves me for me. Fuck ups and all" I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

Then she looks down and her shoulders sag. "She wishes she could hate you"

I lift her chin and kiss her lips. "Even if she could hate me, I would spend the rest of my life reminding her why she fell in love with me in the first place"

She tries to hide her smile, but I can't hide mine. I kiss her softly. "She loves you, but she thinks you're an asshole"

I pull back. "I think she's stubborn as hell, but you don't see me complaining at every turn"

She narrows her eyes at me. "I am not stubborn"

I pick up my glass, taking a drink, looking away from her. "Like I said. I'm not arguing with you this morning."

We're silent when our breakfast is placed before us, and we dig in.

"Can I finish my story, or have you gotten over it" She asks me, and I remember what she was telling me and realize I really don't care.

I shrug. "I don't want to talk about your ex, or Mike, or Tanya, or Victoria" I pull her closer to me. "As far as I'm concerned we're in the here and now, and all of that shit is in our past okay. From now on our vacations are alone. I'm not sharing you anymore. That shit doesn't work for our fragile relationship"

"Our relationship is fragile because of you. Because you can't keep it in your pants"

I drop my fork against my plate. I'm trying to keep my bearings, and remain in this happy bubble with her, but she is poking the beast right now, and I don't like it.

"Is there something on your mind baby? Because I would rather you get it all out right here, right now. After that, I don't want you bringing any of the events from this weekend up again."

She sighs heavily. "I'm sorry. These are just really fresh wounds"

"And you want to pick at mine as well. Come on Bella. When you forgive me, you're supposed to let it go" I tell her and she nods.

"The images of you two are burned into my head. Everytime that I close my eyes, I see her on you, and you do nothing about it" She says softly, and I look heavenward, wishing I'd never let that happen. I wasn't drunk when that happened, and I'm having a hard time trying to figure out why I let it happen in the first place.

I try so hard not to think about it, not to think about her. The mystery girl. I can admit to myself that I enjoy her company more than I should, but it's only because she gets me. We speak the same language. Even after only one day, I could tell that if the situation was different, we could have been friends, close friends. Like how Victoria and I used to be pre-Bella.

I love having a female friend to talk to. They always have better insight on things my male friends miss. Mostly they miss it because they're fucking stupid. That's why I feel like I stayed up all night just talking about Bella, because of all the things she told me when we left the beach yesterday.

She told me alot of things about Bella that I'm positive only I would have said to her. She was fixing her bed and she said that she'd never met someone so adamant about sleeping on a specific side of the bed. She said that I told her a long story about how I always sleep on the left side of the bed.

If I had time to discuss something so trivial at length, I'm sure in my drunken haze, I said alot more. She seems like that type that listens, which is so much like me. I'm not much of a talker, but an excellent listener.

"I don't know what to say Bella" I tell her. I feel so ashamed for letting that happen, ashamed for hurting her, ashamed for making her feel how she's feeling at the moment.

"How can I compete with someone that looks just like me"She quietly asks and her question throws me off.

"Competing implies you haven't already won. Baby, you've got me. No competition needed"

"Doesn't make sense for you to be hugged up with her than"

"I-" I search for words and they fail me. I'm so incredibly void of any words at the moment. I have no clue what to say where the mystery girl is concerned because I haven't yet processed any of that situation. I've purposely blocked it out to focus on Bella.

"You like her" Bella states in a matter of fact tone.

"Baby, I don't know her"

She tenses, and I look over at her. She has wide eyes. "You've said that twice now. The same way both times, like you've rehearsed what you're going to say concerning her. You're trying to convince yourself that you don't know her enough to like her, but you do"

"It seems more like you're trying to convince me that I like her. Baby, why, why, why? Why does this matter? I don't fucking want anybody but you. There's only you" I stare her dead in the eyes, and she nods. "Can we fucking drop this" I pick my fork back up to begin eating again.

"Because you asked so nicely" She says sarcastically, nudging my shoulder, and just like that, all is forgiven.

Later in the day, Bella and I go back to the room to get changed into our swim wear. Bella wants to actually get in the water this time. She hasn't really enjoyed much of her time here, and I plan to change that.

We make our way down to the beach and go straight into the water. We splash at each other, and run around like fucking kids, giggling like idiots. I pick her up on my shoulders and fall back, dunking her into the water, and when she emerges, she's fucking pissed. I run away laughing as she tries to find me while removing her hair from her face, and rub the water from her eyes. When she finds me she punches me in the chest and I continue laughing, even when she calls me an ass.

I grab her around the waist, pulling her to my chest, not caring about all of the people around us, all I see is her. I grab her by the back of her head, bringing her lips to mine. I take my time kissing her the way I'll kiss her the rest of my life, with passion.

We pull away, and I wrap my arms around her hugging her tightly to my chest. Just then I see Emmett walking up to us with two girls, and I recognize one of them and almost freak out. I slowly back away with Bella still in my arms, her back to Emmett and the girls with him. I move back, and then turn my back to Emmett, wrapping my arm around Bella's neck to guide her forward. She stops me.

"I was enjoying myself" She laughs and turns around, stumbling slightly when she takes in what I'd just tried to pull her away from.

I sigh heavily. Life just keeps on fucking me. I can't even enjoy a peaceful day with my girl. I watch as they lock eyes. Here we fucking go with this shit.

Please review! :)))


	11. Chapter 11

I know this is a short chapter guys, so I'll tey my hardest to write another one before the weekend.

Here goes nothing. I'm nervous about this chapter, and the next two are going to be sooo hard to finish writing, but I hope you like it. Reviews would be great guys. Thanks for your support.:))

Disclaimer ; These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Edward Pov

I shoot Emmett a look that lets him know exactly how the fuck I feel about him at the moment. He returns my look with a wide eyed shrug, mouthing, 'what' like he doesn't know what the fuck he's doing wrong. I swear he's a smart kid sometimes, but mostly he's just a fucking idiot.

He is on my shitlist at the moment because he has really made my reunion with Bella tougher than it had to be. His revelation has brought on more questions from Bella, and gave more reason for her to doubt me. More reason for her to doubt us.

"There he is! Hows it going loverboy" Mystery girl says excitedly running her tongue across the top row of her teeth, giving me a very filthy look. Yea, I said filthy, because there's no doubt what that look suggests. I could punch Emmett at this very moment.

I literally feel Bella vibrate in my arms. "Who the fuck are you" Bella asks in the most forceful tone I have ever heard from her. If there was any doubt in my mind about her placed anger, this cast them away. She's clearly pissed, and for some unknown reason-well it's unknown to me- this seems to make mystery girl happy. Now that, I don't understand. I thought we came to an understanding last night, but I guess not. She's like all the rest. Trying to come between something good, instead of chasing her own happy ending. I thought she was somehow different. I was wrong.

"You should ask him" She points at me, then tilts her head to the side. That filthy look has not left her face, and I'm beginning to get nervous. "He has all of the answers" She answers in an almost hoarse tone, then she places her hands behind her back and twists from side to side, biting her bottom lip and then she winks at me. She likes to play games, and this is just the beginning of her little game. I can see it all over her face. I have to get Bella away from her evil twin, because this girl seems ruthless.

"Okay" I say quickly and I grab Bella's hand, because I figure if we stay here any longer this will turn into a fight. "My baby is tired." I release her hand and put an arm around her shoulder, kissing the side of her face. "See you later Em. Don't get in too much trouble" I literally have to drag Bella away, and she is not happy at all.

"I swear I'm going to rip her fucking eyes out of her head. That fucking bitch!" Bella says through grit teeth, and I can't help but smile. I like jealous Bella. I kiss the side of her face again, pulling her towards our hotel. "Are you laughing at me" She asks, and I try to hide my smile when she turns her head to look at me.

I shake my head no with pursed lips trying to hide my smile, but it's obvious that I am in fact laughing at her. She nudges me with her elbow, and I see a small smile playing on her sexy little lips.

I stop walking and I turn to face her. I reach for her chin pulling her face to look right into my eyes. She has that worried look in her eyes, and her mind is spinning, I can tell. She needs to stop this. "You have nothing to worry about." Then I kiss her forcefully, and pull back to give her a serious look. "You are my girl, my baby, my everything. Nobody else matters" I tell her, my eyes firmly locked on hers. I need her to get this through her head. "I love you"

We're back in the hotel room, packing up our things for our departure. The entire time we're packing Bella has to shove me away, and swat my hands away because I literally can not keep my hands off of her. I missed being able to do this with her, and I'm a little shocked by her restraint.

"Are we still going to your mom's today" I ask her, smiling eagerly. I really just want to please her, and I know that she misses her mom. She hasn't seen her since before Christmas and that was months ago.

She stands with a shirt in her hand on her hip seemingly deep in thought. I come up behind her and wrap my arms around her, nuzzling my nose in her soft hair thats thrown up in a messy bun. "What are you thinking about"

She turns in my arms, ad wraps her arms around me, looking into my eyes. "I don't want you to feel like you have to take me. This is our last night here, and I know you like to-"

"I want to do whatever you want to do baby. Promise!" I kiss the tip of her nose, taking away her nervousness and her doubts.

"Okay, yea, we can go. But it's a far drive. Like really far. Are you up for that" She searches my eyes to make sure, and I reply by planting a kiss on her lips. I pull back to see her with a beaming smile that lights up her face, and it's infectious, causing me to burst out with a smile matching hers. "I'm glad we're okay" She bites the corner of her lip, still smiling at me.

"I'm more than glad we're okay. You have no idea"

We're pulled out of our moment by a bam on the door. "Bella open up" Its a girls voice. It sounds like Jane. I move around Bella, and open the door. Jane takes a step back when she sees that it's me standing there and not Bella, then she looks into the room and sees Bella. She walks into the room, and plops down onto the bed.

"I just wanted to say goodbye before I left" Jane begins, then she looks around at all of our clothing and luggage. "Looks like you're leaving too"

Bella plops down next to Jane, and I figure they need a moment, so I decide to leave them to it, and go down to see what Jasper is up to. "I'll be back" I call out as I close the door. They probably won't even realize that I'm gone.

Bella's Pov

"Where are you going" Jane asks me, as she takes the shirt out of my hand and folds it for me so that she doesn't have to look at me. She knows that I'm more interested in why she's leaving, ad where she's going.

"To moms. Now you tell me what's going on with you?"

She sighs heavily and shoves the hair out of her face. "Garrett went back to that bitch!" She punches the bed with each of her fists on each side of her body.

My mouth drops open in surprise, eventhough I sort of knew this would happen. Garrett loves Kate, and I know better than anyone how hard it is to let go of the love of your life.

"I knew this would happen, and I still fell for him. It's my fault" She says nonchalantly, but I know this is bothering her. She then turns to face me with her eyebrows raised, and amusement in her eyes. "Do you think maybe Rose is into girls"

I laugh at her question, and playfully shove her. This is why I love Jane so much. She always sees the bright side, and has the ability to brighten her own day.

"No I don't think she is" I try to say through my laughter, as I go back to folding my clothes.

"Doesn't hurt to ask"

Just then my phone starts ringing and I rush over to grab it off of the nightstand. It's Charlie.

"Hey dad" I answer, before bouncing back over to my suitcase to continue packing. "What's up"

"I'm just calling to check up on ya, see how you're doing in Miami" He says, and I smile at his thoughfulness.

"I'm fine. It's been a good trip overall, I guess. I'm going to visit mom today"

"When do you get back to Seattle" He asks quickly, and in an uncharacteristically shaky voice, that makes me feel uneasy.

"Tomorrow. What's going on Charlie" Something about this conversation doesn't feel right. My dad doesn't sound like himself.

"When you get back in town come straight to the house. I uh, your aunt and I have something we need to tell you. It's important"

I can't think of anything they would have to tell me. Their relationship was as much of a shock as anything. There's nothing else that he can possibly tell me that will shock me more than that. And whats with the nervousness in his voice? I'm his daughter. He knows I love him no matter what. But I still chose to tell him.

"I love you daddy" I rarely ever call him daddy, but I know it makes him happy when I do, and I hate this unsure tone of his voice. I love my dad the way that he is, and he should be able to tell me anything without hesitation. I want him to always feel that way.

We hang up with plans of seeing each other tomorrow, and although I'm happy about seeing him, I'm apprehensive about our conversation. What does he have to tell me?

I brush it off knowing that it can't be anything serious because he would just say it over the phone, so I shake off the uneasy feeling and go back to packing.

"Does Alice know that you guys are leaving" Jane asks while she scrolls through social media on her phone. "Bells you're not in any of the pictures I took this week" She says, before I'm able to answer her question.

"Probably because I was too busy crying my eyes out in this room while everyone else was having the time of their life" I answer, and she looks up sadly.

Then her face changes to a sarcastic look, and she nods her head with pursed lips. "You see how my perfect week ended for me."

I roll my eyes, and remember that I didn't answer her earlier question. "I haven't talked to Alice in a few days, and I kind of think she's mad at me"

"About what? I talked to her yesterday and she didn't say anything"

"You two are friends now" I ask, and she shrugs noncommittal.

"I'm really cool Bells, and she's friendly as hell so yea we just clicked."

"You should ask her if she's mad at me" I pout, and Jane laughs, and then crosses her legs, still scrolling through her phone.

"No way! You should ask her yourself, and if she is, you should try to fix it"

"Do you think she's mad at me" I ask her. If she's been hanging with her, she should sense some sort if vibe, right?

Jane shrugs as she always does. "About what? What did you do to her? As far as I know, she's just really cool about everything. What did you do to piss her off"

"I think it's because of Edward"

"But you two are back together" She points out, and it's a good point, but the damage is already done.

"Yea, but that doesn't change what I did. If I was wrong in her eyes, that's not going to change just because we got back together. She now has a negative opinion of me."

"Bella, I've said this before, and I'm saying it again. You worry entirely too much. And it's always about things that aren't that big of a deal"

I sigh heavily and sit down on the bed next to her. "I worry because she's my boyfriends sister and I'd really rather she not hate me. One Cullen hating me is enough" I scuff, and Jane turns her eyes to me quickly.

"His dad does not hate you. Stop saying that" She rubs my shoulder, and smiles supportively. She has no idea how much I needed that.

I stand back up and zip up my suitcase quickly, smiling brightly when the task is done.

"Can I come with you guys? I really don't want to go back home right now" She asks me, and because I love her so much, I can't say no. She just sat here and listened to my bullshit, and gave me suport and advice, while I couldn't offer her anything when she told me her problems. I know that she values my moms opinion, so I'm sure that's why she wants to go with me.

"Of course"

Thirty minutes later the three of us have Edwards renter car packed with our luggage and we are on our way to Jacksonville.

It's a long long drive full of gas breaks, snack breaks, and potty breaks. I spend alot of the time staring out of the window watching as the trees go by, row after row.

"Let's play a confession game" Edward says after a long stretch of silence. I look back to see that Jane is very much asleep, so it's just us playing this game.

"Sure" I answer eventhough I have no clue what this is. "Is this some bullshit that you made up"

He smirks, and snorts, and screws his face up to show just how obsurd the idea is. I just stare at him. "Yea, actually I did. So the fuck what Bella? Are we playing or not"

"I'll play if you promise to keep your eyes on the road." I tease, and he rolls his eyes. "How do we play this little game"

"We confess things with no explanation whats so ever"

"Sounds very pointless" I laugh, and he makes a face, looking over at me with pursed lips. "Jesus Edward, eyes on the road"

"It's not pointless" He says to me, and I huff. "Just go along with it"

"Okay" I drag the word out, and I can tell that I'm annoying him.

"You're annoying the fuck out of me right now" He says in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh, is that your confession" I ask him, folding my arms across my chest.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, it fucking is." He says in an almost angry tone.

"Is it my go? Can I go now" I'm purposely being obnoxious because I think this game is fucking ridiculous.

"Be my fucking guess"

"You're an asshole" I say quickly, before he can completely say his sentence.

"You make me lose my fucking mind sometimes, and right now is one of those times"

"I think you purposely try to hurt me" I tell him, and I can tell he wants to ask about it, but I remember him saying one of the rules was that we can't elaborate.

"I think you purposely try to hurt me, and the reason you think I purposely try to hurt you is because you think your hurt outweighs mine"

My mouth is hanging open in shock. I do not think that. "Well I think you fucked Tanya"

"I think you fucked Mike"

Oh my fucking god that's just fucking crazy. I've never given him a reason to think that.

"I think you fucked Chelsea"

"Tanya told me you fucked Mike two nights ago" Edward admits, and fuck if I haven't had the second shock of my life. What was he doing talking to Tanya?

"I think you're lying, and you're just trying to get a reaction out of me"

"Tanya saw Mike leaving our hotel room" He really wants to dwell on this. This must have been his point for bringing up this game. He's not upset about it, he just wants to know the truth, and I get that, but Tanya is not a reliable source.

"Tanya's a fucking bitch, and you shouldn't be talking to her"

"I agree" He says, and I look over to see him smirk, and I catch myself smiling down at my lap.

"I want to believe that you've never cheated on me"

"I want you to believe that I love you"

My head snaps over to look at him in confusion. "I do believe you"

"I want you to trust me" He says softly.

"I want to trust you" I admit to him, and myself. Why can't I just do it? Why doesn't it seem that easy to just put all of your trust in someone?

"I want you to marry me" He says and I look over at him, ready to give him the ultimate confession.

"I don't want to marry you"

Reviews please! I beg of you. Tell me what you think :)))


	12. Chapter 12

Here's another. I was nervous about this chapter, but even more so now that I know how many of you hate Bella. Now the next chapter will be even harder to finsh. Oh boy have i got some things stiring up in the next few chapters. I almost feel bad...almost. i will however try my hardest to stop fucking with the happy couple. Lots of shock and awe coming soon though...well hopefully its a shock. Unless u guys are like excellent at the guessing game. Ive hinted subtly, but nothing major, you guys have to wait and see. :)

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Bella Pov

I close my eyes and tense up ready for his angry response...but it doesn't come. I glance over at his expressionless face, and I freak out more. This can only mean one thing. He's slipped into asshole mode.

The only thing giving me solace, and showing me that a piece of him is affected, is when I see his knuckles whiten from gripping on the steering wheel.

Then all of a sudden I feel the car jerk roughly, and see that he's pulled over to the side of the road.

"What the fuck" I ask, louder than I meant to, and I hear Jane groan from behind me. I look over at Edward to see his chest rising and falling quickly, and he's inhaling and exhaling with clenched jaws and clenched fists.

Then he roughly throws his door open and jumps out of the car, slamming it behind him. He puts his hands behind his head staring up at the sky, and begins to pace the back of the car. I just watch him through the back window with wide eyes. What is he doing?

I hear him yell a long string of curse words before he drops his hands to his hips and stops pacing to stare back at me through the window.

Then he walks over to my side and rips the door open wide. "Get out" He demands, and my eyes widen. What the hell? Is he really putting me out on the side of the road. "Get the fuck out of the car Bella" He shouts, and then pulls my arm until I'm out of the car and being pinned where I stand by his angry narrow eyed glare. "Explain yourself" Is all his says.

"What" I ask in confusion. The hell is he going on about?

"Explain why you feel the need to constantly step all over my heart. Everytime I turn around you're saying or doing something to hurt me. You say whatever your fucked up mind conjures up, and I'm fucking tired of it" He shouts the last part in my face, and my eyes widen in fear.

"Why are you shouting at me"

"Because!" He shouts, and then stumbles back, and I have to look at his pained expression, but I quickly look away because it breaks my heart. "I love you" He drops his head. When he looks back up at me, he places a hand over his heart, and slowly walks back towards me. "Because I love you, and my god, it's the worst pain I've ever felt in my life."

Love isn't supposed to hurt, not in that way. Have my words really pierced him that deep? I sort of thought he would be understanding about this. But of course he wouldn't.

We've moved so quickly. First with our relationship, then us moving in together, now this. I knew this was moving pretty fast, but I was so happy, I never had a reason to question it. But now when he talks about marriage, as often as he has, I freeze up. I don't want that.

"Loving you has been a fucking rollercoaster, and I swear you've put me through more shit than I deserve, but you were worth it. I thought you were worth it."

Ouch! I flinch from the way he says 'thought'. He thought I was worth it, past tense. I stand there frozen, fearful, and speechless.

"And nothing! You still say absolutely nothing!" He throws his hands up in anger, well at least that's why I thought he threw his hands up. But then I see his keys land in front of my feet, and I look back up to see him walking away from me.

I stare off at him in confusion. What the fuck? He can't expect me to just drive off and leave him here on the fucking highway. I follow him, running to try to catch up.

"Edward" I shout, but he ignores me, and continues walking forward. "Where are you going"

"Away from you! I can't be around you right now" He shouts back, but doesn't turn to face me.

"Stop!" I shout. "Talk to me"

He turns quickly to face me, and I can see now just hiw angry he is. "You want to talk now?"

"Edward, I love you!" I shout at him with tears clouding my vision.

"No you don't. No you fucking don't."

"I do. Don't tell me how I feel"

"Then why would you say that to me Bella? Why? Why? You know that I want you forever, and that's what forever entails."

"I'm scared!" I shout at him. "I am scared" I say a bit quieter. "You don't think I want forever Edward? I do. I would love that"

We stand silently glaring at each other for a long time, both angry, our chests visibly heaving from our shouting match. "But please, please stop asking me"

"Why" He looks down at the ground, and then lifts his head with an eyebrow raised.

"Because I'm going to keep saying no" I answer honestly.

He nods his head, but his jaw is still clenching and unclenching fiercely.

"Tell me you understand. I'm clearly too young, too insecure, and just-Edward, I'm not ready, and I don't know if I ever will be. I don't even know if marriage is something I will ever want" I walk towards him, and stop in front of him, searching his eyes. I want us to be okay again. "You wanted honesty"

"I always want honesty" He nods slowly, not looking at me, and I wish he would because I need to know that we're okay. But then his eyes snap to mine as if he read my mind. "I also want a mature relationship, Bella"

This throws me for a loop, and I furrow my eyebrows at him, waiting for him to explain. He shakes his head and takes two steps away from me, placing his hands in his pants pockets. "I can see now that I'll never have that with you" Then he turns, and I stand there stunned. Is he leaving me? He can't. I won't survive this.

Think Bella, think!

I can't just let him walk away again, I can't let him just walk out of my life, because I'm scared. What about his fears? Did I think of that?

I hit my forehead with my hand, and then scream out of frustration.

This is all my fault. All of this. I'm losing him again to my selfish, immature ways, and I once again let my fears and insecurities speak for me.

I promised myself that I would think first. I promised that I would actually think about whats being said, before speaking. I always wait until after I've already said or did the wrong thing before I begin to worry and fret over it. But not today!

I'm not letting this happen.

I run after him, and when I reach him, I try to touch him but he moves away from me. "Don't touch me" He spits out angrily, and I look into his hurt eyes, and I can tell that I've done long-lasting damage to the love of my life. I hate to see him like this.

I walk in front of him, and put a hand in front of his chest. "Edward, please"

He shoves my hand away, and walks around me. Thats when the tears start. How can I get him to stop and listen to me, if he keeps getting away? At this rate, I wont be able to speak. We're a few miles down the road from the car, and I am completely out of breath.

I start to turn and make my way towards the car, deciding to just let him cool off and call him later, when a thought comes to me. Well not one singular thought, but multiple thoughts. More like visions, or flashbacks.

Every time he's said my name in that tone that sends chills down my spine, and gets him exactly what he wants. Every time that he's told me he wants me. Every time he's told me to trust him. Every time he's called me beautiful, and every time he's said 'I love you.' All of these memories of us bombard my brain all at once, almost knocking me off my feet.

Back in September, when I was in the car with him and Garrett, and he let me smoke for the first time, I still remember how it felt when he squeezed my thigh, and smiled at me. How my heart jumped out my chest, and ran a marathon. I still remember smiling back in spite of myself, because I just couldn't help myself. I was happy about the attention that I was recieving from him, even if I was too stubborn to admit it. I wanted him to smile at me forever.

I remember he laughed at something, and I'd said that it was music to my ears, and it scared the shit out of me. Yet, I wanted to hear it again, and again, and memorize the sound because it did something to me. It thawed my frozen heart.

Then when we got back in the car after our little shopping trip, and he tried to get me to see the real him. I didn't know what to look for, or how to go about finding the real him, I only knew that he was an asshole. At the time, I thought that was the only layer to him.

"That guy you're hearing rumors about isn't the real me either"

"Seriously Bella. I can be a nice guy"

I smile, thinking back on that day, reminiscing. He is a nice guy. Well, when he wants to be.

After that day, he proved himself, and it surprised me. I fell harder than I ever thought possible, and I've been running every since. Running away from what could be instead of focusing on what we have right now.

I've been focusing on how hurt, and fucked up I could be in the future if I stay with him, then trying to fix the fucked up hurt state that we are both in right now.

I haven't had time to process the good, or bask in the light of our relationship, because we've been in the darkness for so long. We've been fighting through this from the beginning.

Wait! We?

Not we!

I haven't done a thing! Not a damn thing, but run like the scary person that I am. Always fearing what I can't even see.

Since the beginning I've been running, and he's been fighting. He's been fighting for us, and I've just been letting us down. Over and over again, I've failed our relationship. He's taken it all. All the weight, all the pressure, and he's done it with ease. He's never even complained. His one and only downfall is...me.

No wonder he's leaving. This time he's running.

And it's my turn to fight for us. It's my turn to show him why we should be together. It's my turn to chase him.

So I do. I run at full speed, until I catch up to him, and I launch my body at his back, clinging onto him and wrapping my arms and legs around him from behind.

He faulters foward, but holds on to me. "What are you doing"

"Holding on" I whisper into his neck, gripping onto him for dear life. Please don't let me go!

"Bella, we need some space. We want different things. You were right" He continues to walk with me on his back, and I begin to cry because hearing him say the words that I said to him only days ago proves just how much of a cold hearted bitch I am. I'm getting a taste of my own medicine, and honestly I can't take it. He's alot stronger than I am.

"I was wrong" I say lowly, trying to mask my teary voice. I'm sure he can feel the tears on his neck. He stops walking and puts one hand on his forehead, looking down at the ground.

He's so sad. I fucking hate it. I hate that I want to physically hurt the person that people this look on his face, but I can't because it's me. I did this to him. Not just once, but multiple times. I couldn't see past my own hurt through to his because of my selfishness.

"It is enough" I whisper softly into his ear. I once told him that love wasn't enough, it wasn't the answer. I didn't think that it could be because I was so hurt. I was wrong. Love is enough. Well, at least ours is. It has brought us throw a lot of shit, and it was damn right foolish for me to attempt to throw that away as many times as I have. Our love is one in a million. No one-including us-thought we were possible. We were against all odds, and survived it.

"I'm supposed to believe that you've just had some sort of epiphany", He asks on a huff, and I don't respond. I'm still trying to wrap my head around my revelation.

His head slowly rises, and I imagine his mind spinning on overdrive to figure me out. I won't make him wait long. This is something that I want to explain.

"I love you" I say, smiling into the crease of his neck. "I love with every part of me, Edward. I've never loved someone as much as I love you, and I can't imagine spending my forever with anyone but you. You want me forever, and I swear I want that too. I do. I want to grow old with you." I cry harder, trying not to choke on words. "I want to have web-toed babies, with outie belly buttons so you can tease them how you tease me, because it's your way of showing affection, and I secretly love it." I smile, finally telling him all of my truths. I can't stop. I need him to understand that we are on the same page. I need him to know where I stand. No more hiding behind my blank face and small words, and no more running. He's stuck with me now. Forever! Now I just have to show him in the same way he's been showing me.

"We have so many memories together, baby. So many good memories that we can look back on and smile about, and tell our kids about. I want to continue creating memories with you, and continuing sharing laughs with you." I rub my tear stained face on his shoulder, trying to continue sharing with him just how I feel, just how he makes me feel, and sharing my dream with him. He's been giving me small glimpses into the future that he has been slowly paving for us, and I've never once been on board. But now that I can see his picture clearly, and now that I've realized that that is a picture we are working towards, I can be apart of it. I can be apart of that life because it's something we are building together. Its not something that exists yet. I won't be the same Bella in ten years, or twenty years, or fifty years down the line, and he knows that. I love him even more for seeing a potential wife in me, because I swear I'm not capable. But he's not looking at now. He's looking at forever, and now I can share that dream with him, because I can see it clearly.

"I wish I could give you the world, because you've given me so much more just by loving me. You always say that I've made you a better man, but it's you that's made me a better woman. You see something in me that I don't even see in myself. You see what I can be, and yet you've never tried to change me. You love me for me" I'm full on sobbing now, and I'm not sure I can push the last few words out, but I need to.

"Edward, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, getting fat off Chic Fil A milkshakes, and fries" I feel his shoulders shake, and I find myself smiling because I knew that would get him, but it's true. I feel him sigh heavily. "You are my forever" I whisper in his ear, and then reach up to run a hand through his beautiful bronze hair. "I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean it"

He sighs heavily, and his shoulders fall. "Get down" He says, pushing my legs down.

As soon as my legs hit the ground, he spins around and envelopes me in his warm arms. I hold him so close around his waist, with my head firmly resting over his heart.

"Ditto" He breathes into my hair, and I laugh lightly, my heart melts from the confession. We hug for the longest time, holding each other, comforting each other, reassuring each other. Nothing can shake our love. We are unbreakable.

Edward pulls back, and searches my eyes. "No more crying, baby. I'm going to spend our forever making sure you're happy"

I nod, staring up into his eyes, knowing and believing what he's saying is true.

He bends down and kisses my lips so tenderly at first, I almost feel like I imagined our lips touching. Then I feel them again, and his breath washes across my face, as he smiles with closed eyes and cups my cheek.

I reach up and place my lips on his, kissing him back, showing him how I feel, giving just as good as I'm taking. He holds the back of my head, holding me firmly where he wants me as his tingue slowly and languidly explores my mouth. His tongue roams freely, and I open my mouth further to give him free reign. He moans into my mouth, and grips my body closer to his, until there's no room between us. My body is pressed so close to his I can hardly breathe.

He pulls back slowly blinking his eyes open, and quickly seeking my eyes, which are still slowly fluttering open.

"I love you so much I'll never smoke, drink or party again if you ask me not to" He says sincerely, knowing this is one of our problems. I love him for suggesting it but I don't want him to do it for me, because then I become the reason. I don't want to be the reason he can't do what he wants to do, I want to add to his happiness not take away.

"I love you the way that you are."

He smiles brightly, and looks around sharing that smile with our surroundings before his eyes find me again.

He gives me a look, and leans back with an eyebrow raised. "You've taken all of my lines baby. What will I say when the time comes"

I laugh at him. What will he say when he decides to propose for real? I look up to the sky. "Hmm" I look thoughtful, and he waits. "Just say 'Forever', and I'm yours"

"You're already mine" He tells me and I nod because its true. He kisses my lips once more, sweet and delicately. Then he nods his head in the direction of the car. "We should head back."

"Oh shit, Jane!" I'm startled when I remember that we left her in a hot car with the windows rolled up and no air on.

We run back to the car, stopping our fast paste when we see her perched in the hood of the car, scrolling through her phone.

"I'm sorry, Jane. Fuck, I forgot"I tell her when we reach her back at the car. She waves me off.

"Like I've never been left in a car before" She says, then she looks between Edward and I, then she twists to look at the car. "Did we break down or run out of gas or something" She asks.

Edward laughs and shoves his hands in his pockets. "No. Bella and I just needed to stretch our legs"

"Oh. Cool." She says, her face contorting into a few expressions, one being disbelief.

"We should get back on the road though. At this rate, it'll be dark when we get there" Edward holds his hands out for the keys, and I toss them to him. We get back on the road quickly, and set off down the road to Jacksonville.

Reviewssss please. Love it, hate it, thoughts, comments, concerns...


	13. Chapter 13

I am sooo sorry for how long it has taken to update. My mind has been so consumed with one of my other stories, but I'm back, amd I hope you guys are still with me. :)

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Bella Pov

I had no idea how much I missed my mom until I saw her again. She's absolutely glowing, and her belly is so round I couldn't help but rub it. Jane kept bending down to speak to her belly, which was cute and hilarious, especially when she begins to sing Barney's exit song.

"Jane, that's really fucking creepy " Edward says, while my mom and I laugh at both Jane's ridiculous singing, and Edwards facial expression.

"It is not. I used to love Barney as a kid" Jane defends herself.

"Explains why you're so fucking weird now" Edward says, and I swat his chest.

"Shut up, I am not weird" she folds her arms across her chest, and narrows her eyes at him. When did they become close like this? Wow, Jane has just wiggled her way into everyone's heart this week. She surely has a way with people, unlike me.

"Baby girl, can I talk to you" Renee waved me over to her, while Edward and Jane continue their banter in the living room.

Mom drags me out the sliding glass doors in the kitchen out to the patio, and we sit facing the beach, laying out on the loungers. I smile, and squint my eyes at the blazing sun up ahead. The sun is slowly beginning to set, leaving an orange tint in the sky, and it's beautiful. I cup my eyes, and look out over the water. I wonder what it would be like to live here, to always have this view, to always feel the sun. Could I leave Seattle? Do I want to leave? Could I leave Edward? Why am I even thinking about this?

Deep in my own thoughts, I nearly jump put of my skin when my mom calls my name. "Bella"

I look over at her, startled, and smile a bit, before averting my gaze to my hand. My left hand to be specific. My ring finger, to be even more specific. I sort of don't freak out any more at the idea of marriage, but it would be super weird to have Edwards moms ring on my finger. As if I'm good enough to sport such fine jewelry, and one with so much meaning behind it. I let out a sigh, and look back over at my mom. She takes my left hand in both of hers, and smiles, showing her perfect teeth. I smile back, a real smile this time. She always gets this excited when she sees me.

"I'm so proud of you baby girl" she hugs me. "You've grown into such a fine woman without me" she pulls back, and thats when I see the tears. She tries to wipe them away, and she continues to smile even through the tears.

"Mom. I've always had you. I know that you're always there when I need you" I squeeze her hand, and she sniffs and smiles a genuine smile that I can't help but return. "I love you mom"

"I love you too baby" she kisses my nose, and I scrunch my nose in mock disgust. I hate her affectionate ways. I guess I'm alot like Charlie in that way. I wonder if he's the reason I suck so terribly at relationships. Nope. I can't blame him. It's me. It's all me.

She looks down at my hand, then back up at me. She taps my ring finger. "Did he propose"

I shake my head no. "Not officially. I'm not ready. I think we both understand the direction of our relationship, and we're okay with it now."

"Are you happy, sweetpea" she tilts her head to the side in question.

"Of course"

"That's all that matters to me" she pauses, and looks away with a thought, and her face frowns a bit. "Now to the serious stuff." she pauses, looking down as her palms meet her thighs. She sighs, and looks back up at me. I almost roll my eyes, she's always so dramatic. "Your dad has something he needs to tell you" I already know this but I still raise my eyes in surprise. How does she know that he needs to tell me something? "Before he does this, you need to understand that I am okay with it. I wasn't at first, but I have known since Christmas, and I am okay sweetie, so please be understanding"

"What is he going to tell me" I ask her, with knit eyebrows. I'm even more curious now that she's brought it back to the front of my mind. I'd forgotten that he needed to talk to me. What is with all of these cryptic messages?

"Its not my place to say. I just don't want you worrying about how I would feel about it, because they have already told me, and I have had time to-" she takes a breath with closed eyes. "process, calm down, and breathe, and I've been doing yoga, and other little things." she straightens her back, smiles, and blinks her eyes at me. She's so girlie. I laugh.

"Okay" I nod still laughing a bit. "Do you know what you're having yet" I ask, needing to get my mind off of whatever dad needs to tell me. If I dwell on it, I'll get a headache from trying to guess.

Renee shakes her head no. "Phil wants it to be a surprise." she rolls her eyes, and waves a dismissing hand. "We'll find out soon enough." she shrugs with her palms still on her legs, as she tries to casually look away, but I can tell that she's bothered. She wants to know. I want to know.

Edward Pov

Dinner with Renee and her husband was an experience. The whole time Renee just stared at Phil, while he talked passionately about his line of work, pretty much the entire night. Phil is an okay guy, he just talks about himself a little too much, and Renee just hangs on his every word like he's the most interesting man in the universe.

"So, Renee, did Bella tell you about her new job" I ask, trying to steer the conversation away from Phil. Bella's been pushing her food around her plate for awhile, completely uninterested in Phil's anecdotes.

I put an arm around the back of Bella's chair, and smile. She elbows me playfully. "It's not official, and it's not a job" she gives me a look.

"You didn't tell me you got a new job, Bella! What about the bookstore" Bella shrugs, and shakes her head.

"I'm not going to quit until I know for sure that I have the internship" she emphasizes internship, because I always say job. I roll my eyes at her, and lean down to kiss the side of her face.

"I don't know why you just won't quit now, and focus on school. It's not like we need the money" I tell her, and smirk, when she narrows her eyes at me, giving me a look that tells me not to push it. Of course I will, because I know Renee will agree with me.

"Bella!" she sings in a chastising tone. "If the man wants to take care of you, let him" she looks at Phil for approval, and smiles. "Let a man, be a man" she takes his hand, and he glances at her.

"I made Renee stop working only weeks into our relationship" Bella visibly flinches at his statement.

"I don't want to be made to do anything" Bella mumbles, still pushing her food around on her plate. The table falls silent, even Jane has stopped eating to stare.

"Hey Renee, you have any Lucky Charms" Jane changes the subject, and Renee looks away from Bella, plastering on a smile, looking thankfully at Jane.

Then when she processes Jane's question she rolls her eyes, and pushes away from the table. "Why? So you can pluck out all of the marshmallows" Renee teases, but still makes her way to the kitchen.

I look over at Bella, and just as I'm about to speak, she quickly bolts out of her seat, and runs towards the hallway.

I stand quickly, and rush after her, wondering what the hell is wrong with her.

She's in the bathroom, over the toilet, spilling her guts into the toilet. I kneel beside her, hold her hair, and rub her back.

When she's done, she sits up, and glances over at me looking drained of all of her energy, her mouth hanging open as she pants. "I think I'm-" she can't even get the words out, before she's throwing up again, making the most god aweful sounds.

This time she falls back on her ass, and holds her stomach.

"You okay baby" i ask her, moving her soft hair out of her face. I cup her face in my hands, and search her eyes.

"No" she pants. "I feel like shit"

"You look beautiful." I smile, and she rolls her eyes. "Are you tired" I ask, and as she nods, I nod too, because I can tell.

I scoop her up in my arms, ready to carry her upstairs to the room that we're sleeping in. "Edward, I'm not comfortable with you two sharing a room and you're not married. I hope you can understand" Phil says, but I ignore him, and continue up the stairs. I'll lay my girlfriend down, and then I'll deal with this jackass.

I lay Bella down, and kiss her forehead. I pull back to walk away, and feel her cluch my arm. "Don't turn this into a fight Edward" only she can say this, because she knows how I am. I nod, assuring her that I'll keep my cool, and bend to kiss her forehead again. "When you get back, can you help brush my teeth. I don't think I can make it"

"Don't try. I'll take care of you, okay. Just lay here, and rest" I tell her seriousky, and she smiles.

"I wish I could kiss you right now" she says.

"You can" I lean forward, but she turns her head.

"That's disgusting Edward, stop it" she says, pushing away my face, and I laugh. I kiss her cheek instead of her lips, and she looks relieved.

"I'll be right back. Don't move" I tell her, and she nods, and turns on her side, curling in a ball.

"Phil, I told them that it was okay" I hear Renee speaking when I make my way back down the stairs.

"This is my house, Renee, okay, so it's my rules" he says, pointing to himself.

"If it's going to be a problem, we can go to a hotel. No big deal" I tell him, as I continue towards them. They watch me the entire walk.

Renee shakes her head. "No, no, no! Phil, be reasonable"

"I don't want another man doing the dirty deed under my roof. How am I not being reasonable"

"Okay" Jane stretches the word, sitting the box of Lucky Charms down as she stands. "This is clearly not a conversation for me. Sooo, goodnight" and she's off, and up the stairs.

"Phil" Renee chastises, then folds her arms across her chest. "I don't want my daughter to stay at a hotel"

He huffs. "I can't afford to put them up in a hotel anyhow, so they are here for the night, and they sleep separate. End of discussion." He makes a move to walk away.

"I'm sure I can afford my own hotel, Phil. A suite to be exact, so I think I'll just be taking Bella with me"

"No! Phil!" Renee raises her voice, and stands up to her husband. "They are sleeping here, in the same bedroom if they want, and if you have a problem mister, you can just go get your own hotel room for the night"

A slow smile spreads across my face. I see so much of my Bella in this woman.

Bella Pov

The following day, I wake to the smell of hell. Literally, it is the smell of doom. I wrench out of bed, and throw myself at the toilet. I empty a bunch of nothing into the toilet, and still no relief comes to me.

"Bell, baby, are you okay" Edward falls to the floor next to me, pulling me into his arms. I almost roll my eyes at him for being so dramatic. "Jesus! You fucking scared me"

"You were asleep" I remind him, letting him run his hands though my hair, and rub my back, while his heads is atop mine.

"Exactly! Imagine waking up to the sound of a demon making it's way out of your body" He says, and I nudge him.

"Shut up" I say to him, and he laughs. It's not funny. I feel terrible.

"Are you okay" he asks, and I nod. Before I know whats happening, he lifts me up, and sits me on the counter facing him. He feels my forehead, and my neck with the back of his hnd, then looks away, bracing his arms against the counter. I see his eyebrows dip in frustration, or concentration, I can't tell the difference.

"What's wrong" I ask him, placing a palm on his cheek.

"I don't know, Bella. You tell me" he retorts, and my hand falls. I'm confused. What the fuck just happened?

I raise an eyebrow, feeling irritated by his mood change. I try to hop off of the counter, but he presses himself closer to me coming closer into my face. "I'm sorry" he apologizes, then runs his hand through his hair. "I- I just had a thought, and I don't know, I just-" he's not looking at me as he talks, and holds his hand still on the back of his head, his eyebrows slightly raised. He let's out a breath. "I'm sorry, baby. Let me take care of you" he says softly.

I say nothing. I'm feeling snappy myself, but I keep it together.

He grabs my tooth brush, and puts tooth paste on it, before holding it up to my face. I grab it from him, and brush my teeth, glaring at him the entire time. He just shakes his head and grabs his own tooth brush, doing the same. When we're finished, he helps me off of the counter, and I turn to rinse my mouth out.

Seconds later , I'm hauled into his arms, and walked to the bed, and he lays me down. "What was your thought" I ask quietly, hoping to God that he doesn't say what I think he's going to say.

He gives me a look. I can't put words together to describe the look, but it's very serious, significant, meaningful, like I'm missing something.

I sigh. "Just say it" I all but shout at him out of frustration, but quickly check myself, because he doesn't deserve that. He deserve any of the bullshit that I put him through, including this.

Now his family will have another reason to hate me, when they form the thought that I've trapped him with a child, and possibly, and advantageous marriage. I huff, and drop my head into my hands roughly. "Fuck!" I shout into my palms. I feel his hand on my back, and I shrug it off.

"Bella" it's that tone of voice that I love, the one I've always had problems saying no to, the one that should comfort me right now, because it's so familiar. It doesn't comfort me this time, but it does cause my head to snap up to look at him. I have to see his face.

"What" I say, and then fold my arms across my chest.

"I don't know how this goes, or what to do, but I have to ask. When was your last period" he asks, and I scoff. He's not even a doctor, yet here he is sounding all professional with me like we're strangers.

"I don't know Edward. Two or three weeks, maybe" I shrug, and he runs a hand through his hair. I raise my shoulders with pursed lips. "Do you even know what that means" I drop my shoulders.

He arches an eyebrow, looking extremely annoyed. "Okay, you obviously need to calm the fuck down, and I need a shower" he walks towards the bathroom, but quickly turns back to face me. "You know what Bella? This is the natural progression of our relationship. Atleast I thought it was, but you keep proving to me that we want two different things"

"Oh wow, Edward! This coming from an ex-whore. God, you're rushing me into things that you yourself weren't ready for at my age, because you were too busy fucking around"

"That's because I didn't have you!" he shouts. "I didn't know that there was a woman out there that was so fucking perfect for me. It was as if God made you specifically for me, Bella" his voice breaks, and I almost cry. Now I feel like such a bitch for my rant. "I want everything with you. I've told you that. If I had met you at eighteen, I'd still fucking want that. It had nothing to do with age. I hadn't found anyone worth planning a future with before you."

I drop my head, and begin to cry into my hands. "I'm sorry" I'm such a bitch.

He comes back over, and pulls me into his arms, shh'ing me, rubbing my hair, kissing the top of my head, as he rocks me. "I'm scared" I whisper. I hope to God that I'm not pregnant. I lied about my last period, because honestly, I don't fucking remember, and that can't be a good thing.

I actually feel stupid for not knowing my body, and even more stupid for not taking the proper precautions as Edward suggested. He'd told me repeatedly to get on birth control, and I hadn't. I was careless. We were careless.

"You have me, baby. There's no reason for you to ever be scared" he pulls back to search my eyes. I nod, and pecks my lips. "I love you"

"I love you"I whisper against his lips, as he kisses me again. "I'm a bitch"

"You're not! You're the love of my life, and you're beautiful inside and out" he kisses my nose, and I smile. "Do me a favor and stop throwing my past in my face. I'm really trying here, Bella. Have been for awhile now. I know I fuck up often, but I am trying. As long as you believe in me, we've got something special to work with." he intertwined our fingers, and brings our hands to his mouth, and gives it a kiss.

We do have something special, and I do need to trust in him. Everything he's saying is true, but it doesn't take away my fear. I may be pregnant, and in my book, that is not good.

Bella Pov

After breakfast, Edward, Jane, and I make our way back to Seattle. I don't miss the animosity between my mom, and Phil, but I try my hardest to ignore it. I certainly don't want to be the cause of an issue between them, especially with something so small. I ask her about it, concerned for her, but she assures me that they are okay.

We arrive back in Miami a little after one in the afternoon, and Jane quickly leaves when she learns that we decided to meet up with our friends for a late lunch.

The entire time Garrett, and Emmett rehash their crazy night with us, causing me to shake my head at them. Jasper downplays the night, claiming it wasn't that great, but Garrett insists that he's only saying that because he didn't have constant pussy thrown at him.

"He has constant pussy" Alice tells Garrett, putting a hand in his face. Jasper laughs, and hugs her closer to him, kissing the side of her face.

"What the fuck, Alice? Don't say shit like that" Edward screws up his face at disgust. "We like to think that you and Jasper have a very PG-13 relationship"

"Fucking G rated relationship. There's some crazy stuff in the PG-13 movies." Emmett says, and Garrett and I laugh at them. They're ridiculous!

"You guys act like I'm twelve. I fuck! Get over it" Alice shouts, and I swear a few tables hear her, but she doesn't care, and we don't either. This is hilarious!

"They just don't want to hear you talk about it" Garrett pipes in, and Alice shoves a hand in his face again.

"You brought it up! Jasper doesn't need any pussy thrown at him." Alice shoves Garrett, and he laughs.

"Jaz control your woman" Garrett says with his hands up in surrender.

"Hell no! I agree with her" Jasper says in his usual mellow voice, and I laugh harder. God, I love my friends.

"Hey Eddie, a few girls asked about you" Emmett begins, amd he looks up at the ceiling trying to recall the names. I feel Edward shifting beside me, and I look over to see him trying to get Emmetts attention, making throat slit motions, but Emmetts oblivious. "Jenna, I think that was her name, or Janice, I don't know man, I was really fucked up"

"Oh really?" I fold my arms, and look at Edward full on. "Who is Jenna"

"I don't know a Jenna" Edward looks confused, and a little frustrated, but there's no fear. I don't think he knows who that is. I look back at Emmett, and I see him smirking. I swear Emmett is trying to get Edward back in the single game with him. Its like Edward helped him to be a magnet, and he needs him back or something.

Edward Pov

We arrive in Seattle at eight, and Bella convinced her dad to wait until tomorrow to talk, because its late and she's tired. He says that its fine, but that he was trying to not have this conversation over brunch, and that he wanted us to come earlier than we usually would on Sunday. That did nothing to calm Bella's fears. She was even more anxious now.

"Lay down" I tell her when she walks in to the room. "I'm going to give you a massage."

"You don't have to tell me twice" she falls on the bed, face down, and hugs the covers. I see her smile with closed eyes, and ai watch as her body relaxes. She's glad to be home, and so am I.

The next morning, I have to force Bella out of bed, and practically dress her myself. "I don't feel good, baby. Daddy will understand" she whines, and I roll my eyes, and prop her up with an arm behind her back.

"You won't eat if we stay here. At least if we go, I know you'll be forced to eat" Bella's aunt will pretty much force feed her. She claims that Bella doesn't eat enough.

"I can't eat. God, the thought of food, is like-" she makes a sound in the back of her throat. "-I just, I can't. Don't make me go" she whines, tilting her head up at me, and poking out her lip. She's so fucking adorable. I bend down, and peck her lips.

"They are really looking forward to seeing you" I tell her, massaging her scalp slowly, and she moans, and closes her eyes.

"Fine, I'll go, if you promise to give me another massage tonight. It felt so good" she closes her eyes, remembering the massage and probably all of our amazing sex afterward. I squeeze her closer to me, and kiss the side of her face.

"Promise"

We get to Aunt Carols home at ten, and I park behind a car that I don't recognize. Bella hops out of the car, and walks up to the very sleak red Porsche. She scrunches her face up, and bends down to look into the window. She points to the car, and looks up to me. "Who..." she trails off, looking back through the window.

I shrug, and take her hand in mine, pulling her toward the door. "Why do I get the feeling you're avoiding this conversation with your dad"

"What" she asked, feigning shock, and I shake my head. "Why would I do that"

"I don't know. It was just an observation" I tell her, and squeeze her hand in support, because I know she'd never admit it, but she's nervous.

We knock on the door, and wait for it to open, still holding hands. I bring our hands to my mouth, and kiss her knuckles, staring into her eyes. "I love you"

She smiles, amd bites her lip, before smiling brighter. "I love you too" she says just as the door opens. Carol greets us both with a hug, and kiss on the cheek.

"I feel like I haven't seen you two in so long" she says, and we smile. It's been a few weeks since we've been to brunch, so I understand when a tear or two fall down her face. She's used to seeing us every weekend. "We miss you so much." she hugs Bella again, amd rocks her from side to side. Bella laughs, amd looks at me with wide eyes.

When Aunt Carol pulls back, I decide to ask her about the car outside. I point to the door with my thumb. "Nice car" I say, and watch as she quickly averts her eyes, and starts wringing her hands nervously.

"Uh, well, it's not my car. Its-" she begins, but is cut off when Charlie walks in and swoops Bella into a hug. I look behind him, and freeze when a pair of familiar eyes meet mine. Shit, shit, shit! What the fuck is she doing here?

Pleeease review !:)))))


	14. Chapter 14

Shortest chapter ever, i know, but i should have time to update again this weekend!

Just to address my review/the authors note that I posted earlier this week: This chapter will most and likely be the last chapter with teen-like drama. I will be slowly getting these characters ready for the shit storm that is real life. Obviously because Edward is older by four years, and because of what he went through as a child, he's more prepared, so you will also get to see how he deals with Bella as they grow totogether, but her growth is at a much slower pace.

I know, i know...the pregnancy hasn't really been addressed. Here's my reasoning: Bella is in a world of denial, and kicks up sand every time something she doesn't want to talk about is addressed, and Edward is tiptoeing around their issue, in hopes of giving Bella time to adjust to the idea of a baby, and prepare her for their future. Please have patience. They will ttalk, and do something about it.

I do want to know if you guys would rather Jenna be an issue, or an ally. I already know which side of the fence I'm going to write her, but I'm interested in your opinion of her thus far. Oh yeah, and Jenna=Charlotte...I hate bringing in outside characters to the story when they are main characters. Also the answer to the 'did he, or didn't he' have sex with Jenna will be in the next chapter ! :)

Thank you for your support

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Edward Pov

"What the fuck are you doing here?" it's Bella who voices my question, venom in each word that she speaks.

The girls eyes widen in surprise, which confuses me. Would she not expect this response from Bella? After everything?

I pull Bella towards me by wrapping an arm around her waist, hoping to calm her down. Last thing that I need is a fight to break out. Especially with the way things have been going for Bella, and the fact that I'm one hundred percent sure that she's pregnant.

"Bella" Aunt Carol chastises, and Charlie's too pissed to speak. Neither of them know this side of Bella, and I can tell that they are both shocked by her words, and the way she's said them.

"In the living room, now!" Charlie tells Bella, pointing behind him.

"Someone tell me why she's here first!" Bella raises her voice, and I see Aunt Carol walked to the girl, and place a hand on her shoulder.

"This is Jenna." Carol says, and Bella looks back at me, her eyes narrow. She thinks this is my doing. She has yet to put everything together in her head.

"I didn't know her name Bella, I swear." I tell her, and she looks away shaking her head. She then folds her arms across her chest, and glares at Jenna.

"Why is she here? Do either of you know who she is? What she's done?" Bella is absolutely livid, and shaking with the angry tension within her body.

They look at Bella in confusion, then at the girl, then back to Bella.

"You two have met?" Charlie asks.

"In Miami, yeah, but I didn't know she was-" It's Jenna who answers Charlie in a sweet innocent voice that seemingly pushes Bella over the edge.

"What? You didn't know that I was what?" Bella shouts, but doesn't quite wait for her response. "Why the fuck are you here?" Bella's voice is so sudden, and loud, the girl jumps slightly. This isn't the same girl that I met in Miami. That girl was self-assured, confident, care-free and well put together. This girl looks a bit of a nervous wreck, but it's to be expected. I'm assuming she just met her birth parents for the first time, and was nervous about meeting her sister.

I remember when we were in Miami, she told Emmett and I that her entire family died in a car crash, and that they were loaded, so I pushed the questioning thoughts about her looking like Bella far from my mind, never expecting this to happen.

"To meet you. To meet my little sister!" she answers shouting just as loud as Bella.

"What the fuck" Bella screeches, then her head whips from Charlie, to Aunt Carol, then she looks down. I can tell that she's piecing things together in her little head. I fully understand whats going on, but Bella has mastered the ability to deny things that are right in front of her.

"We've already explained our reasons for giving her up for adoption, and we would rather not re-live that conversation" Charlie says, reading Bella's face.

"I can't believe you, Charlie. You cheated on mom." Bella's small, shaky voice urges me to squeeze her closer. No matter what I will support her, and stand beside her.

"I love Carol. Always have." The explanation that flows from Charlie's lips isn't enough for Bella. She's already come up with her own new formed idea of Charlie's character.

"Then why not be with her? Why not keep your child, and be with her?" Bella doesn't realize that Jenna is older, and if he'd done that, Bella may not have existed. I don't even want to think on his reasoning because of that fact. I don't want to know a world without Bella.

"I was already married to your mother." he says, and he looks uncomfortable with everything around him. "Carol decided to leave Forks, and I never heard from her again. I didn't know about Jenna."

"I left because I was pregnant, and I did not want neither Charlie, nor Renee to know. I was in a way, ashamed. Ashamed because I betrayed my sister." Carol, such a sweet soul, such a caring, nurturing women that is only capable of love, gave up her love, and her child, for her ungrateful sister.

"I thought Carol left because she didn't want me, eventhough I was going to divorce Renee to be with her." Charlie says, and I watch as Bella covers her mouth, and begins to cry.

"Bella, sweetie..." Carol comes over to comfort Bella, but Bella shrugs her off, and glares at both Carol, and Charlie, then her glare sets on Jenna. Now she has fresh reasons to hate her half-sister. I don't think this is the fairytale reunion Jenna was looking forward to.

"Finish the story." Bella says rather calmly, wiping the tears from her eyes, her face downcast. When no one speaks, her head snaps up. "Finish!"

"I had Jenna, but at the time, I'd named her Charlotte, after Charlie. I immediately gave her up for adaption, in fear that my secret would one day be found out, and I'd lose the shred of relationship that I had with my sister. There's no denying that she's Charlie's. You two hold such a bold resemblance to him." Carol smiles, looking between Bella, and Jenna.

"Doesn't explain why she's here now? What do you want? They gave you away! What do you want from them?" I know what Bella is thinking. She probably thinks Jenna either needs money, or is in trouble, and I know the truth. Neither of those are the case.

"Nothing. I just wanted to get to know my family" Jenna says.

That's when Bella's childish side came out to play. "This is my family! Go back to yours!"

"Bella!" Charlie chastised.

"I can't. My entire family is dead."

Bella Pov

I don't know how to feel at this moment. I'm sitting here at the dining room table surrounded by the people that I love...and Jenna! The very same bitch that's had her well manicured fingers all over my man. The thougt pisses me off, and I grower angrier by the second with each flashing reminder of the night I saw them together.

Conversation around the table was minimal until Garrett came through the door with Emmett. I wanted to punch Emmett the minute he realized what was going on. He hasn't stopped laughing since he first saw Jenna at the table.

Now, he's asking question after question, looking pointedly at Edward, and it's pissing me off. "Get the fuck out, Emmett!"

I quickly stand, staring down at him from his seat next to Jenna, across from Edward. He looks up at me, and a look crosses his features, but then he smirks.

"I'm serious, Emmett! This is a family issue, and I want you gone. You're making shit worst."

"Bella, watch your mouth!" Charlie says, his voice slightly raised.

"No! I don't have to do anything either of you tell me to do. God, I don't even know who you are anymore" I run both hands down the sides of my face, and leave them cupping my face, as I wish my headache away.

"Bella" Edward uses his vocal powers against me, and I calm somewhat. Then he wraps an arm around my waist, pulling me down into my seat, and that's when I burst into tears. He instantly pulls me into his arms, holding me close, rubbing my back, and I forget that others are around us.

When I calm down, and look back around the table, I notice that Emmett, Garrett, and Jenna have left the table. "Bella, I know this is hard-"

"Hard? You don't know the half of it! That bitch seduced Edward" I tell them, and watch as their eyes move over to Edward, and Charlie glares.

Edward Pov

Fucking hell! I just knew there was no way to keep that piece of information under wraps. I just knew either Jenna, or Emmett would spill the beans, but not Bella! I hadn't expected her to be the reason for Charlie's glare. He now thinks that I'm the main gripe between his daughters. I've become 'that guy' in his eyes, which is ironic because he was the gripe between Renee, and Carol.

Charlie asks me to leave the table while he and Carol have a conversation with Bella, and my unwillingness to comply, causes his glare to deepen.

"It's okay, Edward!" Bella says.

I lean forward and peck her lips, giving her one long glance before standing. I walk out of the front door, and I'm instantly assaulted with Emmetts laughter.

I glance over to see Jenne sitting on the hood of her car, while Garrett stands in front of her as they talk. I make my way over, trying to ignore Emmett. It's an impossible task.

"Ay bro, you literally have the shittiest luck. How crazy is it that your bitches are sisters?" Before Emmett can really get his words out, rage over takes me, and I flip him on his back, laying into him, blow for blow.

He's much bigger, and stronger, so he gets his fair share of hits in, but I had the element of surprise. I have never, and I mean never had a physical altercation with either of my siblings. I fucking love them too much for it. However, Emmett's comment was way out of line, and before I could think, or blink, my anger took control of my body. I no longer saw Emmett as the one who's face I was smashing in, I only heard his words play over, and over in my mind. For him to disrespect Bella, the love of my life, the woman that I plan on one day making my wife, warrants him an ass whooping of epic proportions.

"What the fuck" I hear Garrett say before pulling me away. Seconds later Charlie is outside, doing the best job he can of hauling Emmett up, and away from me.

"What's going on" Garrett shouts at me as I try to wiggle out of his hold. Emmett isn't even trying to get a way from Charlie, and really he has no reason to. He's not mad in the slightest. I think I even see a smirk on his face which pisses me off further.

"She turned you into a pussy!" Emmett shouts at me. "You are a motherfucking, pussy-whipped son of a bitch, and it's because of her" Emmett points at Bella, and I strain against Garretts hold on me.

"Emmett, you should leave" Charlie says, then pats Emmett on the shoulder. He shrugs it off, and turns to Bella, I see the look of resolve on his face.

"He fucked her!" Emmett says, his voice dripping with malice. Bella gasps, and her mouth opens in shock, and disbelief. He then looks at me, turns, and walks away to Garretts car. "Gar, are you driving me home or what?"

Garrett moves away from me, but not before shooting me a look. I know what that means. We need to talk. I nod my head, and instantly go over to Bella. I take her into my arms, hugging her, rocking her from side to side, trying to ignore the questioning looks from Charlie, and Carol.

"Somebody want to tell me what that was about" Charlie asks everyone, but his eyes are on me. He caught what Emmett said, and he wants answers. It's in his eyes.

I take a deep breath, and then speak. "It's my fault" Bella, and I both say these words at the same time. She then looks up at me.

"It's my fault, baby. He blames me for his break up with Rose. He's hurting, and it's causing him to act out against everyone, but mostly me."

"No, Edward, it's my fault" she says, looking down at my chest nervously.

"How?"

"I-"


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I'm starting to think that I'm a bit immature, and childish myself, because no matter how hard I try, the characters in my head pull me towards confrontational situations that are just so petty. My characters are petty as hell. I want so badly to see them grow up...even Emmett. I want a HEA for everyone. Soo, from now on, a sprinkle of other character POV'S will be incorporated. Not alot, and not overbearingly. This is still an EXB story, and it'll mostly be from their POV, because its their story. However, I want Garrett to make up his god damn mind, and I want Emmett to stop being an ass...with that being said, I hope you enjoy the rest of this really really really long story.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Bella Pov

"I may have suggested that Rose leave town for awhile after everything happened." I tell Edward, and he just stares at me as if that matters at all. With a heavy sigh I continue. "And I told Rose about the girl he slept with, after he talked her into taking him back"

Edward looks down, and let's out a deep sigh. "And now she's not coming back. Well, only for her exams, but she says she's going to work something out with her professors in order to finish out the semester"

"It's not your fault, baby. He messed up" Edward tells me, and I nod.

"Well, if I'm not allowed to take the blame, neither are you" I tell him. Edward has a way about him that adds unnecessary stress to his life. He takes on the weight of the world for the ones that he loves. I hug him close, and breathe him in. I could care less that Charlie, Carol, and Jenna, are nearby. I really just want to go home, and snuggle up with Edward.

"Bella, can I talk to you?" I hear 'her' say, and I slowly turn my head to look -more like glare- at her. "In private" her eyes flick to Edward, and I instantly want to stab her eyes out. She's not allowed to look at him.

I pull away from Edward, and shrug past Jenna, bumping her shoulder in the process. I walk over to Edwards car, and fold my arms across my chest, turning back around to face her.

I see Edward reluctantly back away, into the house, at the insistence of Charlie. Just when Jenna steps in my line of vision, blocking the front door, I freeze up. I finally get a good, up-close, complete look at her face. She stepped so close to me, I had no choice but to look up at her. She's a tad bit taller, but that's probably because Charlie's pretty tall, and Carol is a bit taller than my mom. Her hair is slightly brighter than mine, her face isn't as thin as mine, and her lips are a bit fuller than mine, however the resemblance is striking. Its like looking in the mirror.

"Bella..." she trails off, seemingly searching for the right words. I just stare at her, scowling. "I need to be honest. Not so you'll forgive me, but so that you will never doubt your status in your relationship ever again"

I'm taken aback by her bluntness. "You don't know a god damn thing about me, or my relationship"

"I know that a woman secure in her relationship wouldn't look crushed when approached with bullshit from an asshole like Emmett" she says, and then mirrors my pose, arms folded, eyebrow raised.

"I am secure"My voice is small, and unsure. She doesn't seem convinced. Hell, I'm not convinced.

"Bella, we didn't have sex" Jenna tells me, and for some strange reason, I believe her. Tension leaves my body with an exhale, and I feel my chest lighten as if that bit of information is all I needed to breathe easy. "Emmett knows that! Emmett wasn't that drunk. He helped bring Edwards drunk ass to my house."

"I don't know what to say" I can't look at her. I mean, I'm thankful for her honesty, but it doesn't make me hate her any less. "Why are you saying all of this?"

"Because I know that look on your face, and I don't know, I just-" she exhales. "I know that nothing I'm saying can excuse what I said, and did in the past, but I just wanted you to know the truth. Edward is one of the rare good guys out there" she says, and my chest tightens. "You know he talked about you for two hours straight. Two hours!"

She looks away thoughtfully, and she smiles. "I felt like I knew you just from his talks, like I know you always sleep on his left side, unless the door to the bedroom is on the left side. I know that you love Chic Fil A, you eat the cookie dough while baking" she laughs. "He said that you were the light of his world, or you light up his world. Something like that. I thought it was cheesy-"

"It is cheesy" I interrupt her, feeling a tear fall down my face, as I let out a small laugh. "He tells me that all the time"

"I thought it was sweet. I thought that he was sweet, and I just assumed you were a bitch for rejecting such a sweet guy, so yeah, I seduced him, and you know what he did?"

I don't know that I want to hear this, yet I find mysef nodding.

"I straddled him, fully clothed, and tried to kiss him, and he mumbled, 'I can't do this to her' before he passed out." Jenna says, and I stare. "I thought that you were an ungrateful bitch!"

I visibly flinch at her words.

"Sorry" she apologizes. "When he was sober, yeah, I seduced him again, but I thought he was wasting his time pining over a girl that clearly didn't appreciate him. And when I saw you on the beach, I was spiteful. I thought you only wanted him back because you saw us on the beach together the day before. I hated that you could possibly hurt him again, but I see now that I fucked up. I only saw one side of the story"

"I understand" and I do, but I still hate her ass.

"I hope in time, you'll be able to forgive me. I want a relationship with you, Garrett, Charlie, and Carol."

"I'll try. It's just...all of this is so sudden..." I trail of in thought.

"I know. I found them back in December, but they said that they wanted to get you used to the idea of them dating, before bringing me in to the mix. Now I'm wishing that I'd met you back then"

"Why"

she shrugs one shoulder, looking down. "You would have a different opinion of me"

I sigh, realizing that what she's saying may be true. I'd still hate the circumstances, and be pissed at Charlie, and Carol, but its not Jenna's fault. "I will try to get over this" I tell her, and watch as a small smile graces her face.

"I never had a sister. Only a younger brother." She looks away thoughtfully, and clears her throat. My parents were leaving one of his college football games when they were killed by a drunk driver" she then looks at me. "They were all I had, and they're gone. I'm sorry for entering your life so unexpectedly, but understand that I'm all alone."

I nod, and begin to chew on my bottom lip in thought. "I don't want trouble. I just want to know where I come from"

With a heavy sigh, I nod again. "I just need time to...adjust. Just hours ago, you were the enemy"

"I helped you, in a way" Jenna says, and I shake my head, thinking she's got to be bullshitting me. "There were other girls at my party, Bella. Girls that wouldn't give a damn if he was unconscious or not. Girls that wouldn't care if he shouted out your name when he-"

"Okay, okay! I see your point!" I begrudgingly acknowledge her truth. "So what do want? A thank you? Oh thank you for not fucking my boyfriend's unconscious body"

She smirks, and it gives me a glimpse into the girl I remember seeing at the beach.

"Not a thank you, per se, but...just know that I'm not as evil as you think"

"Did you know who I was" I ask her, and she immediately shakes her head.

"I just thought you were like, my evil twin or something"

"YOU thought I was YOUR evil twin?" I emphasize the words, punctuating the fact that I think the idea is absurd.

She shrugs, but her face is straight, like she doesn't see the problem with her words.

"You tried to have sex with my boyfriend" I point out, and she looks away, and smirks. Now this is the girl that i remember from Miami. Ever the confident, cheeky bitch!

She takes a step closer to me, looking down at me with a smile that I'm not sure of just how wicked it is until she speaks.

"If I wanted him, I could have him" she says with her smile still in place. I stand there in shock, trying to figure out how she can stand there and apologize, and then completely blow my mind with this bullshit. She looks down, with her smile still in place, and shakes her head. "I don't want a guy interested in me, only because I remind him of my kid sister, so believe me when i say that I am in no way your competition."

"You were never competition" I try to muster up as much confidence as she's exuding, but it's difficult, and she seemingly notices.

"And I'm also not your enemy, Bella! Look! We are both adults here. I tried it the nice way, but now here's the tough love that you so desperately need. Here's the brutal truth: I am your sister, like it or not! I'm here to get to know you guys, but don't think for one second that the way that you feel about me is going to stop me from getting to know my birth parents. I would love nothing more than for you to accept me, maybe not today, but someday. Just don't expect me to skirt around you because I just happen to understand your little girlie feelings." she ends her rant by dropping her arms, and taking a breath.

"So" she straightens her posture. "Are we good?" she blinks rapidly, and stares at me expectantly, her smile back in place.

"No" I'm as stubborn as they come. It's not going to come easy for her at all. Not this fucking easy! "I don't like you"

She rolls her eyes, and licks her lips, her smile grows.

"Oh how I missed this sibling banter. Has anyone ever told you that you act, and sound alot like a petulant little school girl. Not quite whiny, but still equally annoying."

"Has anyone every told you that you're a bitch?" I ask her, taking a step, and she laughs.

"Almost every day of my life. Come on sis, get it all out now so that we can proceed"

"Proceed with what? I have no desire to get to know you"

She tilts her head to the side, and regards me with a look of almost pity. "That'll change! I'll make it my personal mission, because honestly, you need help"

"Excuse me" I am ridiculously offended.

"Let's tick off what I have learned about you in the matter of two hours" she holds her hand out, and looks heavenward as she ticks things off. "You're stubborn, you're selfish, impulsive, a bit spoiled, you're not confident at all, in any anything, whatsoever! You only wear jeans, I can tell by how worn those jeans are, and you have quite an attitude problem" she looks back down at me, and holds up seven fingers. "The complete opposite of me, in every way. You need me, Bella! You need a sister more than I do"

"I have a sister! Her name is Jane"

"She's either a younger sister, she didn't grow up with you, or she just did a lousy job"

"You are such a bitch!"

"I'm not Bella! I'm real! I'm also not afraid to hurt your feelings for the greater good! Don't make me an enemy. Not when I'm so completely on your side already"

I look down, and think about everything that she's said and I realize that either she's full of shit, or I am very transparent. Either way, I want her gone.

"Can you please just leave"

"I'll honor your wishes today, but don't expect me to leave a room, every time you enter. Bye sis. See ya later!" She walks around me, and I turn to face her car, watching her get in, and drive away.

Bella Pov

I didn't go back inside. I didn't want to face them...I couldn't. I wanted to be alone. I need time to think all of this through. So, I sit, alone, on Edwards car, and I breathe, relax, and try to process everything. I'm not even five minutes into my alone time, when Edward walks out, and wraps me in his arms.

"I want to go home" I mumble against his chest.

"I know" he rubs my back. "I know, baby" He kisses my forehead, and squeezes me. He then pulls back, and reaches down for my hands. He walks me over to the passenger side, and opens the door for me.

I hesitate for a moment, looking at the house. I didn't say goodbye. They'll be crushed! I shouldn't care...but I do.

"I told them that you would call them later" Edward says as his long fingers work my shoulders, and then squeeze in support. He read my mind, and I love him for it. Admitting that I'd feel bad for leaving without saying goodbye, would have been quite a hit to my pride. I'm furious with them. They don't deserve my sympathy.

I look up at Edward, and smile, as his lips approach mine for a soft kiss. He groans, and pulls away. "Let's get you home"

I nod, and slide into my seat.

Bella Pov

"Please, take the test"

I sigh in frustration, and bury my head deeper into my pillow, trying my hardest to ignore him, and ignore this situation. I don't want this! I don't want this! I don't accept it! So I'm doing what I do best, and ignoring it. I'm the kind of person to ignore a fucking pebble in my shoe, until it leaves a blister. Ignore the problem, and endure the consequences in silence. Why won't he just let me wallow for a little while longer.

"Have mercy on me, Edward! I've had a pretty pitiful day"

"Peeing on a stick is going to ruin your day?"

"No!" I shout. However, reading the results will end me. I'm near a depressed state, and fuck if I need anymore shit on my shoulders right now.

"Then what's the problem" He's upset. I can tell. I remain quiet, and deep in thought. "For me, baby. Please! I need to know"

"I'm not pregnant." I say it in a tone that even to me, sounds believable. It's because I believe it. I really do. I can't be pregnant.

"Let's compromise. Isn't that how we solve our issues" He asks, and I sigh in frustration.

"No"

"You're being irrational, and immature, as always" he says, and my anger, and emotions topple over.

"You are the one being iinsensitive!"

He sighs exasperated, and shoves a hand through his hair. He then stares at me for a long time. "How do I get you to take the test?"

"You can't. I'll do it when I'm ready"

Bella Pov

The next morning, while Edward is in class, I decide to take the stupid test. I want to prove to him that I'm not pregnant.

After spilling my guts into the toilet, emptying it completely, I grab the counter with shaky arms, and pull myself up to sit on the toilet. Reaching over the sink, i grab the test that he left on the counter, and proceed to read the directions. They are pretty self explanatory, so I go on, and pee on the darn stick, as Edward likes to say.

After placing the little pink cap back into place, I place it on the counter and wait...

and wait...

and wait...

Feels like hours have passed, but it's only been seconds. I'm scared. So fucking scared of what that damn thing will say. I still have so much to do with my life. I can't have a baby, I just can't!

I take a deep breath, closing my eyes, and roll my neck back, as if preparing for a fight. Really, I'm tense, and I need to loosen up. There's nothing to worry about.

Nothing at all, because I'm not...

I accidental glance down at the test, and my eyes snap wide in shock.

...pregnant.

Edward Pov

After my monday class, I usually go home, and pick Bella up to take her to her mid-day class. Today was different though. When I got home, Bella wasn't dressed. She didn't look to have done much of anything this morning.

I slowly walk further into the room, and I hear her sniffle. Bella is curled into a ball, on the bed crying. This is not good!

"Bella" I call to her, before climbing in bed, and spooning behind her. I kiss her shoulder, and then rub down her arm soothingly. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I'm not pregnant" she says abruptly, and sits up, pushing me away.

"You took the test" I ask her. I'm...shocked. She was so adamantly against it yesterday. I thought I would have to trick her into it.

Bella nods her head, and bites the corner of her lip, looking away. That's when her words really register in my brain. "Wait! What? You're not pregnant?"

Rosalie Pov

Don't look at him, Rose! Keep walking. You're almost there. A few more steps.

Then I'm yanked off of my feet, and I know he's caught me. I don't fight him. Not this time. I'm all out of energy, and all fight has left me. I am so totally done.

"Rosie, baby, I miss you!" I'm pinned to a wall with Emmett blocking me in with both hands braced beside my head. He's leaning in close to me as he speaks, and his fresh, minty breath washes over my face like a caress. I pretend to not be affected, I try to remain calm, I try, and I try, I swear I do...

"I told you, Emmett. I don't want to be with you. You need to come to terms with that"

He smirks. He literally smirks at me, as if I don't mean it. "Come on, Rosie!" he's mocking me, and I hate it. I hate that he loves me, but refuses to respect me, and my feelings. He leans forward, and it seems he's going to kiss me, so I shove him. His eyes narrow.

"You have exactly two seconds to back the hell away from me, or I am going to knee you in the fucking balls. See if you can still fuck with a broken dick"

He shakes his head, and eyes fucks my body, looking me head to toe, undressing me. "You love my dick. You love how I stretch you, and fill you, and fuck the shit out of you."

"Yea, I do! Me, and half of the female population."

"Baby, I was set up"

I look away, shaking my head at this silly little boy in front of me. That's what he is. Emmett is a little boy, and I'm a woman. We don't mesh well.

"Call me when you grow up" I shove him again, this time it's a lot harder, but he doesn't budge. "I will fuck you up, Emmett" I'm not scared of him. I don't care how fucking big he is.

"Stop playing games with me, Rose. Everybody knows you're going to be in my bed tonight begging me to fuck you" he's so sure of himself. I raise an eyebrow in challenge, and fold my arms across my chest, looking him up and down.

"I don't think so. I don't want you anymore"

He takes a step back. "Fine! No skin off my back. I can round this corner, snap my fingers, and have three bitches on my dick in seconds. So you tell me righ now, Rose! Do you want to be with me, or not"

"Do you hear yourself? Are you listening to what you're saying? You're a dick, and I'm an idiot for falling for you"

And with that I storm away to my apartment.

When I open the door to my apartment, I'm instantly assaulted by the sounds of two stupid bitches.

"...i know right!" insert annoying laughter. "She sucked his dick for a ride home" Kate laughs, and Tanya shakes her head, as if she hasn't done much worse. She sees me, and I see a glint in her eye.

"Rose, did you here about Royce, and-" Tanya asks, as if we're friends.

"No, Tanya, because I don't give a shit, unlike you! Although, it is a great change of pace to see that you and your sister are spreading something else besides your legs" I tell them, and watch a confused expression cross Kate's face.

"Rumors Kate! She's talking about rumors, spreading rumors. She insulted us" Tanya points out, and I turn my glare to Kate.

"And I thought she was the dumb one" I really did think Tanya was the dumb one, but obviously she's not. The bitch is smarter than she let's on with all of her plotting and scheming.

Kate stands, but Tanya puts a hand in front of her chest. "Not worth it"

"What she means is that it's not worth another black eye. Listen to your sister, and sit the fuck down, before I drag your ass to your room again. I imagine you haven't had time to grow back the last bald spot, now have you"

I don't wait for a reply before turning and making myself to my room to pack my shit. I'm getting out of here. Fuck this place!

Reviews are my life line lol.

Thanks for your support :)


	16. Chapter 16

Hi guys! This chapter is short :( but I will try to post again really really soon. I know how much you guys hate my short posts because they usually end with a cliffy.

Either way I hope you enjoy the direction that the story is moving in. I am attempting to bring everyone closer to their less immature side, and closer to their HEA. Everyone deserves one right... maybe...I'm not sure yet. I'm a little pissed at Emmett, and Garrett and the moment but I'll get over it. They do this shit in my head, and I just want to smack them as I'm writing it down.

Ohh yea, if you're not already following Cheatwards spot on facebook you're missing out on life. It's another obsession of mine. I check their page like 9000 times a day. There's always a good rec, and plenty of great discussions to join in. It's fun fun fun and I enjoy the group so much. The admins, Debbie, and Ana, are like my favorite people in the universe for creating such greatness. While you're joining their group, you can also join my group page on facebook. The link is in the bio. It is very new, and not many posts, but as time goes on there will be more added. Seriously, check these groups out on facebook. You will not regret it!

And the last thing I want to say before I begin this chapter is how thankful I am for you all that have stuck by this story since the very beginning. No matter how much the characters pissed you off. This story has the least amount of unhelpful criticism. All of the reviews that I read are so helpful, and it's because you guys actually like the story, and just want to help me succeed with writing it. Thank you so much. :)

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Bella Pov

He didn't speak for a while after that. He didn't have to. I could sense the disappointment in the slump of his shoulders, as he rested his head in his hands.

"Edward-" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"Are you okay?" He asks, then he stands and walks around to my side of the bed. My eyes follow his every movement skeptically.

He kneels in front of me, and grabs both of my hands, looking up at me. "You were crying? What's wrong?"

I look away, with a slight lift of my shoulder in a shrug, even though I know exactly what's wrong. I tell myself that I'm lying to him for his benefit, when really it's my own selfishness that's overshadowing sound mind. I don't want this. I may never want this.

"I'm fine. I just- missed you" I whisper the words as I stare down and watch as a smile slowly spreads across his face. He leans forward and kisses my lips. Then he cups my face in both of his strong hands, and stares into my eyes.

"I missed you too." He kisses me again. "Thank you for taking the test" He pulls away, and stands. "But I don't trust it. You need to schedule a doctor's appointment."

"Edward, I told you that I'm not-"

"Yeah." He pauses, and scrubs a hand down his face with a deep sigh, before shoving that same hand into his hair. "I heard what you said Bella. That doesn't explain why you've been so sick lately. I need to make sure that you're okay."

"I'm f-"

"If you say you're fine, I'm going to toss you in the car, and drag your ass to the hospital." He says, his voice calm and even. My mouth drops open, my mind reeling from the knowledge that I just might get caught. If he takes me to the hospital, the truth will come out.

Edward stands, placing his hands in his pockets as he stares down at me with a deep frown set on his face. He's assessing my appearance, searching every inch of my face down to my stomach as if a baby bump will just magically appear. I roll my eyes, sighing dramatically at this whole situation. This would be a huge mistake! How can he not see that?

"Edward, really, I'm-" I try to quickly assure him, but I stop myself when I realize that I almost said that I'm fine. I'm not sure how serious he is, and I don't want to find out.

He reaches a hand out of his pocket, and smooths my hair back, before bending to kiss my forehead. His lips linger as he murmurs, "You would tell me if something was wrong?"

He pulls back to search my eyes, and I quickly avert my gaze to my hands in my lap. I nod, assuming that he's still waiting on an answer.

"Okay." He muttered with a slight nod. He wipes his thumb over his nose, and sniffs. "Do you mind taking another test?"

"What? Edward, no! It was hard enough the first time" Please don't make me do this Edward! Please!

He scoffs, and leans back on his heels, looking away from me. "It was hard for you to pee on a stick? Bella..." He drags my name out, sighing in disbelief.

"You don't believe me?" He doesn't believe me, and he has good reason. I'm lying through my teeth, and he is reading me like a book. Folding my arms across my chest, I huff in frustration. He is beginning to piss me off.

"Did I say that?" He asks in a tone that lets me know he's just as offended as I am. His eyebrows instantly lower on his face.

We silently glare at each other, waiting for the other to speak. He's going to learn soon that I am definitely more stubborn than he is.

He lets out a heavy sigh. "I hear you're supposed to take more than one of those things, Bella. Or just stop being stubborn and make an appointment to see the doctor. I'll go with you, and we can make sure-"

"Edward!" I stop him with my raised voice. "I don't want to talk about this anymore"

He stares at me for a long time. He just stares...and stares some more. Luckily, there's a knock on the door, which breaks him out of his trance.

"This conversation is not over" Edward says as he slowly backs away from the bed.

"Seems over to me" I mumble, but I know he hears, because I see him shake his head. He looks back at me, just as I'm shifting my legs off of the bed to stand.

"Stay there. I'll get the door" He tells me, then he disappears through the hall.

Instead of staying in bed like he ordered me to, I hop out of bed to get dressed. I need to get this done, and over with.

Edward comes back into the room just as I'm getting out of the shower. He watches as I cross the room in only my towel. The look on his face causes me to giggle. I give him a side glance.

"Stop looking at me like that! Who was at the door?"

"Emmett's out there. He wants to talk"

"Talk?" I scoff. "He needs to apologize to you"

Edward nods, his lips pursed, and his eyes trained on the floor. "Yes, he does. He knows that. I have to apologize too"

"For what?" I turn to face him. Forgetting that I needed to be getting dressed quickly.

"I started the fight" He mutters with a shrug, before placing both of his hands in his pockets.

"You had a good reason for that! But what he said, Edward..." I trail off, thinking back on Sunday brunch. It was a crazy day before Emmett was even added into the equation. He just happened to make it worse.

"He needs me right now. I can tell by the look on his face." He releases an exasperated sigh, and runs a hand through his hair. "Do you mind driving to campus? I should talk to him"

"I don't mind at all." I feel his arms wrap around me from behind, with his hands flat against my stomach. He slowly reaches up and removes my towel and lets it pool to the floor at our feet. Placing a soft kiss on my shoulder, I feel his palms gently run along my waist until he is softly caressing my naked belly.

Edward says, exhaling. "I know that you don't think you're preg-"

"Edward..." He just insists on bringing this up every chance he gets. We are entirely too young to even think about this.

"No, listen, Bella! We're not just going to ignore facts because you're scared." He turns me around in his arms to face him. I scowl at him. "Honestly, no, I don't believe you took the test. I know you're pregnant. I can feel it"

My eyes start to widen, but I mask the look of shock, even as panic sets in. There's no way he can know.

Gulping down my fears, I realize that I now have to either prove I'm not pregnant, or prove that we're not ready for a baby. "Why are you pushing this? Why? Why Edward? We wouldn't even know what to do with a kid"

"You want to know why?" He asks. He then grabs my face in both of his hands, and stares deep into my eyes as he says, "When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible. That's why"

I roll my eyes at him, and try to turn my head, but he holds my face firmly in his hands. "We have time. Why rush our life?"

He opens his mouth to speak, but he's cut off by Emmett. "Can I hit the bong, or..." Emmett rounds the corner to our room, and stops speaking when he sees us.

"Get out!" I shout, as Edward wraps his arms around my body to cover me from Emmett's sight.

Emmett raises his arms in silent surrender, and backs away from our open room door.

"I'm sorry about that" Edward lifts my chin, but I can't look at him. I'm too upset, and frustrated, and I just want to go.

Edward Pov

Emmett watches as Bella leaves the apartment, neither of them speak to each other, or even share a glance. It's going to be really fucking awkward having my girl, and my brother dislike each other.

Emmett takes a pull from the bong, and passes it off to me. "What's her problem?"

"She's fine! What's your problem?" I place the bong on the bar, and take a seat on the stool across from where he stands.

Emmett scratches behind his ear nervously. "I wanted to apologize." He begins. "I'm sorry, bro. I never should have disrespected you or Bella like that."

"You're right. You shouldn't have."

Releasing a heavy sigh, Emmett says, "Edward, I'm having a rough time right now. I know that it's no excuse, but I'm just- I'm jealous"

"Of what? Of me?"

"You and Bella! Your relationship. I want that with Rose. I want it so fucking bad. It's all I can think about. She's all I can fucking think about."

"Emmett, you need to stop fucking around and just be with her. If that's what you want? If you really want Rose? Then you need to stop fucking around on her. But if you're not willing to fully commit to her then you need to let her go"

"I can't. I have tried. I swear, Edward. She's impossible to forget." Emmett pauses, and looks away before he continues. "Like the other day; I was fucking this chick and I couldn't get Rose's face out of my head long enough to enjoy myself. It felt wrong."

"That's because it is wrong" I tell him. Why doesn't he see that? I watch as Emmett's chest puffs out with an over exaggerated inhale. He seemingly mulls over my words silently, with a look of complete frustration.

"You've got to help me get her back Edward!" Emmett's eyes plead with me to say yes, and help him. Unfortunately, I know Rose, and I know that this will not be easy on either of them.

"I don't think there's really anything that I can do."

"You want to know what Alice told me?" He asked, laughing. "She said that she's going to get me one of those Pavlok bracelets"

"To help you stop fucking around? Yeah right? Like that'll work! You'll just take the bracelet off, fuck the girl, and put it back on like nothing happened. Plus you're a big guy. That little shot won't stop you"

Just then my phone rings. I quickly reach in my back pocket hoping its Bella calling to tell me that her class was canceled so that we can cuddle up in bed.

"You're so fucking pussy whooped!" Emmett points out.

"Fuck you dude, I'm happy!"

Without glancing away from Emmett as we laughed at my predicament, I answered the phone. "Hello"

"What are we doing tonight?" It's Garrett.

"Well, I don't know about you idiots, but I'm hanging out with my girl tonight." Just as the last words are leaving my lips I feel something hit the side of my face. Emmett threw a cup at me.

I quickly grab it, and throw it back at him. He ducks away, and laughs, shouting, "whooped" over and over.

"You are so fucking whooped you can't see straight." Garrett utters, and I imagine him shaking his head at me, just as Emmett is doing. I can't help that these two can't get their shit together. I'm not going to apologize for being in love or happy.

"You're right! All I see is her" I confessed, with a shit-eating grin on my face. I don't even care what they say about me. I've got something they both want, and I won't apologize or it.

Emmett screws his face up in disbelief. "Who even says shit like that?"

"Admit it Edward. Bella's the man in your relationship. It's okay. I won't judge you."

I burst out in laughter, and so does he.

"Tell Garrett to come over. We haven't just chilled in so long." Emmett says, before taking out his phone.

"What are you doing?" I point to his phone. Last time Emmett took out his phone mid-day in my home, he invited everyone that he knew and it turned out to be a shitty ass night that ended in fights, arguments, and a broken bong.

"Texting Jasper"

Edward Pov

Two hours, six blunts, and seven rotations of the bong, and pipe later, we're all sitting around watching Jasper kick ass in Call of duty. It's now a little after four and I have not heard from Bella. She won't even answer her phone. Every time I start to worry, I shake myself, realizing that I'm just being fucking needy. I don't know what's happened to me lately but I just want to be with her all the time.

"Stop worrying. She probably stayed back at the library to study and her phone is dead." Jasper tried to reassure me that she was safe, and tried to calm my spirit, unlike my brother, and best friend. These idiots just laugh at me, and continue to gulp down my beers, in my home. How the fuck did I let this happen? I'm being disrespected in my own home.

"You're probably right." I'm being ridiculous.

"Take a hit or two bro. You need to chill out." Garrett gives me the bong, and watches as I light the weed in the bowl, before removing the downstem, to inhale. I pass it on, and fall back against the seat of the couch.

I watch as Jasper jumps out of a building and lands four kills back to back. "Shit!"

"Yeah, I whoop Emmett's ass in this game all the time." Jasper boasted. "That's why he's afraid to pick up the other controller"

"You cheat! You're a fucking cheater! That's why I won't pick up the controller!" Emmett bellows, and I laugh.

"I need something stronger, Ed." Garrett says quietly, it's barely audible over Emmett's shouting about all of the times Jasper has cheated.

I follow Garrett out of the living room to the kitchen, watching as he pours himself a shot of Vodka. He tosses it back, and begins to pour another.

"What's going on, man? You're hitting the bottle pretty early"

Garrett downs another shot, and then braces his arms on the counter, staring down in thought. I patiently wait for him to speak.

"You remember how I told you that Kate gave me a pass over spring break?" Garrett looks up to make sure that I follow. I nod, letting him know that I remember. "I know the real reason that she gave me that pass, and it's been fucking killing me."

"What happened?"

He drops his head, and looks away. "I couldn't uh…" He trails off. "I couldn't get it…" He shakes his head, and releases a breath. "I couldn't fuck Kate"

I'm confused. "You couldn't-"

"I couldn't get it up for her" Garrett looks up then, and he looks ashamed, and torn up inside, like this is eating away at him. "But I had no problem fucking Jane. Not once in Miami did I go limp around Jane. I had a constant hard-on for her, but lately with Kate-I don't know. We haven't had sex in weeks which is not normal for us."

"I thought you broke up with Kate?"

He screws his face up in confusion. "Why would you think that?"

"You were with Jane the entire trip." I point out that major detail, and he rolls his eyes.

"Jane is sexy as hell, and I needed to fuck." He pauses, and shoots me a wide-eyed glance. "She has her fucking nipples pierced! It's sexy as fuck, and every time I thought about them I got hard."

"Have you tried to have sex with Kate since we got back?"

He downs another shot, and shoots me a look with one lowered brow. "Yep. Failure!"

"Maybe you're not attracted to her anymore"

"I love her." He puts every bit of conviction he can muster into those three words, and I believe him. No one could convince me that I don't love Bella, so I 'm not going to try to convince him otherwise. "But then she does shit like this. Look!"

He takes out his phone, and shows me Kate's Facebook profile. I instantly see the problem.

Katie Den 3 hrs ago

I wish someone would come over and keep me company.

Right underneath the words is a picture of Kate laying on her bed with a sheet barely wrapped around her naked body.

Katie Den 3 hrs ago

I'm bored. Who wants to play?

"She's an attention seeking whore. This is what she does all day." Garrett explains. I shake my head because it's true. I'm not sure if Kate has always been like this but from what I have witnessed lately, she is so much worse than her sister.

I take a hit from the pipe, and over the smoke, I see a look of confusion cross Garrett's face. He then looks up at me with both eyes raised, as he runs a hand over the top of his head, smoothing his hair. "You mind explaining this shit to me?"

I shoot him a confused look, and grab his phone out of his hand. I begin to read the Facebook post from Tanya Denali, and instantly my blood begins to boil. My eyes raise to Garrett's face, and I blink a few times, as what has happened really begins to set in. What the fuck?


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys I will edit this in the morning. I am really freaking tired. im falling asleep even as I post this lol. Even with the mistakes I hope you enjoy this ridiculously short chapter.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Edward Pov

"Get the fuck out! All of you!" My words come out calmer than I actually feel on the inside. Honestly, I think I may be overreacting because I don't really know what Tanya's post is about. However I do know what it implies, and I don't fucking like it.

Garrett continues to stare at me for a beat, trying to get an understanding of what's going on. He's thinking the same thing that I'm thinking.

Bella wouldn't do this! She wouldn't fucking do this to me!

Garrett nods his head a few times, and I can tell that something clicks in his head. Our silent conversation pays off as I realize that he's helping to get both Emmett and Jasper out so that I can mentally prepare myself for this conversation with Bella.

"What's going on Edward?" Emmett asks, but I can't look at him.

"Bro, what's up? What happened?" Jasper asks. His usually calm voice is raised slightly.

"He's fine. He just needs to talk to Bella." Garrett says, just as I hear the front door open.

I know it's Bella because the house falls silent. Then I hear her keys hit the bar near me, and I feel her heat next to me. She touches my arm, but doesn't speak, and for that I'm thankful. I'm trying my best to control my anger.

I hear the front door close again, which indicates that my friends have left. Now I need answers, and I hope she's ready to give them.

"Where were you?" I finally ask through grit teeth.

"Class remember. Then I went to the library to study." She moves away from me quickly as she speaks. She apparently can't be around me when she lies. She is lying, and I have proof.

"Class?" I ask, and finally turn to look at her. "Library?"

Bella nods. "I'm sorry I took so long. What do you want for dinner?"

"You're trying to change the subject Bella!" I yell at her, and then close my eyes to take a deep calming breath.

"I-I..." She stutters, searching her brain for an excuse of any kind. She has to know that I know the truth.

"Between class, and the library, did you stop at a clinic and abort our baby?" I ask her. Her eyes snap up to look at me, and there's fire behind them. She's angry because I know the truth, and because she got caught.

"Did I what?" The way that she speaks her words have me second guessing my accusation. "What did you say?"

"Did you-" I begin to repeat the question, when she all of a sudden walks out of the room disappearing through the hall.

I follow behind her, and watch as she starts dragging her clothes from the closet, flinging them on the bed.

"What are you doing Bella?" I ask in a soft voice, reeling in my anger so that I can have a proper conversation with the love of my life.

"Getting the fuck out of here!" She shouts. Then she suddenly stops, and turns to face me. "You know Rose asked me to leave with her when we were in Miami? Guess what Edward? I said no. I stayed. I stayed because somewhere in the back of my mind I knew that we could fix this." She shouts the words at me, motioning in the space between us.

I let her words sink in, and still come up blank. What does this have to do with her getting an abortion? "What are you saying?" My tone is cautious, and I slowly approach her in the same manner.

With her eyes downcast, Bella licks her lips, and sighs. "I'm saying..." she pauses, and then her eyes flick to mine. "I should have left." Then she resumes packing as if what she said can just be brushed off. It can't.

"Bella, stop! Just talk to me? Fucking talk to me!" I grab her arms and pull her to face me.

"I am going to ruin your life." Bella whispers so low it's barely audible. Then she drops her head and I feel her shoulders shake.

"Bella, baby, you have to talk to me. Tell me what's going on." I beg her to explain things because I don't fucking understand.

"I couldn't do it." She whispers.

"Couldn't do what? What couldn't you do?" Is she saying she couldn't leave me, she couldn't ruin my life, she couldn't what?

"I didn't want this. I didn't plan this, and I just wanted it to go away."

"You're not making any sense Bella." I have to be straightforward with Bella or I will never get the answers that I need.

"Your dad isn't going to support you anymore."

That throws me completely off guard, because Carlisle is not in control of even a cent of my finance.

"I think I can manage just fine without him. I mean, he doesn't even support me Bella. I have my own money. Lots of it. Where's this coming from?"

"How can you do med school, and raise a baby Edward? Explain to me please where the logic is in that? When will we have time for each other?"

I open my mouth to speak, and stop short when I realize what she's implying. I don't want to stop her with more questions. Not when she's opening up like this.

"There's all sorts of things a baby needs Edward. Another human being is going to need things from you. How does one prepare for such a thing?" She snatches her arms away, and starts flailing them around.

"You can't. It's impossible. I know it's impossible, and that is why I went to the clinic today" Finally. She finally told the truth, and answered my question.

"Tanya has a picture of you from today in the clinic on Facebook."

"What?" Her eyes widen to a point that looks almost painful.

I know that she heard me, so I continue. "The caption suggests that you've been cheating on me, and was trying to get rid of the baby before I found out."

"Where the fuck does she come up with this shit?" Bella screws her face up, and I watch as her eyes aimlessly dart around the room.

"I knew it wasn't true. The cheating part at least."

"Of course I'm not cheating. She's a psychotic bitch. She must have heard me ask for information, and made the rest up. Fucking bitch!"

"Bella calm down. It's just a facebook post. You don't even have a facebook, so it's not like you have to see what people comment."

"How did you see it? Do YOU have a facebook?" She folds her arms across her chest, and raises an eyebrow at me impatiently waiting for my reply.

"No, I don't have a facebook. Garrett showed me. Apparently Kate shared it on her wall, so he saw it."

"God! What does that even mean? Can other people see it? Is there a picture of my face? Did she put my name?" she searches my eyes for answers when I don't speak, and then rolls her eyes. "You know what forget it! I'm going to fucking kill that bitch."

"Calm down!" I pull her to me, and hug her close, trying to stop her from struggling.

"Calm down Edward? She just dished my dirty laundry on the internet for everyone to see. That is my business, not the worlds. I didn't put that she's a cock-sucking whore on the internet, and that's not a rumor, it's a fact."

I stare at her for a moment before bursting into laughter. "Baby..."

"Don't fucking baby me! I'm pissed off!"

I hold her until she stops struggling, and kiss her forehead. I release her before speaking.

"It's going to be okay Bella. Don't get worked up over this." I soothe, her, rubbing her arm, but she is still tense, and she doesn't respond. I sigh heavily, running a hand through my hair. "I'm going to take a shower, then we can go out for dinner wherever you want."

She nods slowly, pursing her lips, before kicking off her shoes, and plopping diwn on the bed. I bend until I'm eye level with her.

"I love you." I tell her. She tries hard not to smile, but it shows. I knew it would cheer her up. She sighs, and her eyes finally meet mine.

"I love you too."

Bella Pov

As soon as I hear the water turn on I grab Edwards laptop and create a Facebook account. I find Garrett easily, which leads me to Kate's account. I click on the post that she shared, and read.

Tanya Denali 45 minutes ago

Some people just don't how to fuck around and not get caught. Ladies, make sure when you cheat on your boyfriend, the guy actually pulls out, otherwise...this is the end result. Terminating pregnancy.

I gawk at the post, and the picture of me. You can't really see my face, but some people will automatically know that it is me. She commented first saying that she wonders what 'Eddie' will think of this.

He doesn't think anything because it's his fucking baby!

Fucking bitch! Two can play this childish game.

Bella Swan Just now

Some people just don't know how to keep their mouth closed, and prevent the spread of rumors. Ladies make sure when your friend tells you a secret, you actually keep it, otherwise..this is the end result. Humiliation.

Bella Swan Just now

Oh wait, you should keep your mouth closed for other reasons. TanyaDenali knows exactly what I'm refering to. Suck any dick lately? LOL! This is how you humiliate someone. Your post was childs play.

I upload the picture from Edwards phone, and laugh inwardly. Then I press enter, and wait.

Three minutes later my page blows up with friend requests, messages, comments, and likes. I just sit there wondering what exactly do I do now.

My question is quickly answered when I see that one of the comments is Tanya.

Tanya Denali Just now

You think this shit is funny? I'm going to beat your ass!

I laugh so hard I almost cry when I think of how to reply. I needed this laugh because I was going crazy.

Bella Swan Just now

I would slap you but I dont want to get slut on my hands.

Edward comes out of the shower, and smiles when I look up at him. "What are you laughing at?" He leans over and reads. His frown deepens with each flick of his eyes. "Babe? Why? Why did you stoop to her level?"

I fold my arms across my chest and stare at him with my mouth wide open in surprise. I thought it was funny. "I-I..."I stutter, at a lost for words.

He holds a hand out towards the computer. "This isn't you Bella. Tanya's a bitch! I expect this kind of shit from her. Not you."

I sigh, and look away from him. I feel like a child getting lectured by their father.

"I was just getting back at her. It's harmless."

"It doesn't look harmless." He glances back down at the computer reading the comments. He scrolls up, and sees the picture. "I thought I deleted that."

"It's still in your message box from Riley." I shrug, and he raises an eyebrow at me.

"You snoop on my phone, don't you?" He asks with a slight smile playing on the curve of his lips

I shrug again. "Sometimes, yeah. Am I not allowed?" I fold my arms across my chest. "Do you have something to hide?"

"Not at all. I was just asking a question."He walks over to the dresser and starts pulling things out to get dressed. "Are you still up for dinner?"

"Sure. I could go for italian."I tell him, and he nods.

"You can always go for Italian." He glances back at me smirking. Just then my phone vibrates. It's Rose.

"Hey Rose!"

"Oh shit Bella! You broke the internet." Rose laughs, and laughs, and laughs. I've never heard her laugh like this before. "Oh my god Bella, you are a genius. How did you make that picture?" she asks, and I stare ahead in confusion.

"Rose, that's real." I tell her, and hear her burst into laughter again.

"Payback is a bitch!" She laughs again. "I heard that her dads new girlfriend saw the picture, showed her dad, and he's forcing her to go back home."

My eyes widen in surprise. They work quick. "What?" I didn't expect that. This is all happening really fast.

"So that's really her surrounded by dicks with her mouth open, tongue hanging out, with actually cum all over her face?"Rose doesn't wait for my confirmation to start laughing again.

My phone beeps in my ear, and I see that its Jane. "Rose, I'll call you back okay." She doesn't respond, she just continues to laugh.

"Hello."

"Holy fucking hell Bella! When you join social media, you come out with a bang. Wonder what you're going to do when you make a twitter account. Less characters B, so beware!" Jane, the social media queen decides to give me pointers on something that I have no desire to continue doing.

"I'm going to delete it Jane! It was a mistake." I'm starting to regret doing all of this. I didn't get anything our of it but a little laugh.

"This, dear sister of mine, will get deleted by facebook, don't worry. However, no one will forget this fucking picture. I've already screenshot it, and I assure you hundreds of people have as well. Most of which are the students at UW."

"Well, that's what she gets for fucking with me."

"Yeah, I saw her little post Bells. You blew her out of the water. I know it's not true...well, part of it. Are you pregnant?"

I sigh. "Yeah. But it's definitely Edwards."

"Hell yea it's mine!" Edward shouts from the closet, and I smile at his back. He feels me staring, and turns his head to wink at me.

"He's excited." Jane points out.

"Very."

"Well, I should finish studying. I just had to call and tell you how this shit is going to go down. One things for sure baby girl. If she puts her hands on you, I'm going to do her how Rose did Kate last week."

I shake my head at that, because I know she's serious. Jane has always had my back. "I love you Janie!"

"Oh god! Do not start that shit again. Only daddy can get away with calling me that." She says, and I laugh. "I love you too, Bells. By the way, I will be there next weekend. It's Rose's birthday, and Alice is going to do something for her."

This surprises me. "I haven't heard from Alice about a party."

"She probably just forgot to call you. She wanted my help calming Rose's fears. She wants her nipples pierced. She just wanted me to go with them."

"Neither of them mentioned it to me."

"Like I said, they probably forgot Bella. I'm letting you know okay. Chill out. You're so defensive lately."She utters the truth, and I hate it, but accept it because it's true. I sigh. "Talk to you later Bella."

"Okay bye." I hang up, and turn to see Edward fully dressed.

"I'm sure your first thirty seconds on social media have been very entertaining for the world."

"Yeah, I had zero friend request just minutes ago, and now I have..."I refresh the page. "One hundred, and seventy six friend requests."

"You should just delete the account. I'm sure you don't know any of those people."

"I don't even want the stupid account. I just wanted to get back at her."

"You definitely got back at her." He leans towards me, resting his arms on the bed on either side of my body. He leans forward and places soft kisses on my lips.

"I love you girl." He rubs his nose against mine, and I giggle. He smiles at me, and my heart kicks up speed.

"I love you boy." I tease, and poke his chest.

"I'm serious."He says to me, his eyes convey that message clearly.

"If you're so serious, then shout it from the hills, shout it to the world." I tilt my head to the side, waiting to see what he'll do next. He never disappoints.

Edward leans closer, his lips brushing against mine, but he doesn't kiss me. He slowly drags his lips to my ear and whispers the words that I love to hear him say.

"I love you."He pulls back to stare in my eyes.

I shoot him a perplexed look, and laugh a bit to myself. "Why did you whisper it?"

"Because, Bella, baby, you are my world."He says seriously, and it instantly becomes hard to breathe.

"Yeah?" I question, eventhough I know the answer. I look down at the computer feeling self conscious. He lifts my chin, his eyes stare into mine as he nods.

"Yeah." He replies.

"You're so corny." I joke, as he nuzzles my neck.

"Only for you. Always for you."

Hey if you haven't already, join my Facebook group. Twilightsavedme

Thank you :)


	18. Chapter 18

Here's the next chapter ladies enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Bella Pov

I'm sitting in the library when I get a random text from my boy. His nickname is HBO now which stands for Honey bunches of oats, because he's a fucking cornball, and I love him for it.

Cinnamon Toast Crunch or Captain Crunch? -E

I smile down at the text thinking this is so like him. I told him that I was a bit stressy after an exam, and now he's sending me texts to distract me.

Oh. That's not fair. I love them both. -B

I think I know which you love most. -E

How can you know if I don't even know? -B

I can read your mind Bella. That and I have seen first hand how sad you get when there's no Cinnamon Toast Crunch. -E

Shut up! -B

I laugh lowly then turn my attention back to my books.

Turn around. -E

I read the text a few times before comprehending, and turn my head to look over my shoulder. Edward is there outside with a Chik Fil A milkshake in hand and an earnest smile. I quickly collect my belongings before rushing outside to my man and my milkshake.

I take a sip of my milkshake and moan, before looking up to find Edwards lazy eyes on me. I lift the milkshake.

"Do you want some?" I ask, but he doesn't reply. He just dips his head low taking a taste of my lips before moaning into my mouth causing an ache to spread to my center. The throbbing is almost too much to ignore.

He pulls away, and wraps both hands around me. "Thank you for this, and the texts baby really, you're the sweetest." I smile, but it falls short of happy when I think about my test.

"Can you do me a favor?" He asks, and I nod in silent answer. "Next time you're stressed about a class, come to me. I can help you."

"Baby I'm not going to worry you with my responsibilities. You have way too much shit to worry about without adding all of my bullshit to the equation."

"Don't worry about me, Bella. You are my number one priority. I don't like it when you stress."

I poke his chest as he towers over me with bright green eyes staring deeply into my brown ones. "Same goes for you. I don't like it when you stress."

He wraps his arms around me, grinning down at me. "I don't get stressed."

"That's because you're a natural born procrastinator, and you work well under pressure."

"This is all true." He chuckles, and I roll my eyes. "I do my best work at the very last minute."

With a sigh I breathe. "I envy you." I rest my chin on his chest looking up at him. He bends and pecks my lips.

"Look at the happy fucking couple." Edward and I break apart at the sound of Tanya's voice.

"Oh look who decided to finally take advantage of the library. Are you going to actually do an assignment, or are you just here to suck some unlucky bastards dick?" I spit, turning in her direction, feeling Edward tighten his grip on my body to prevent a confrontation. This is the first time that I have seen her since our little facebook argument.

Tanya scoffs, and licks her top lip. "See Bella, here's why girls like you don't belong with guys like him. Even with a proper comeback you still manage to sound lame. Did you think dating him would all of a sudden change who you are? Let's not forget who made you Bella. Without me you're nothing."

The entire time she talks Edward pulls on my arm to get me away from Tanya but I'm too stuck in place. She really takes the credit for everything good in my life. She actually thinks I still want to be like her.

"Tanya get out of here." Edwards tone is calm but each word has an edge to it. When he sees the Tanya isn't going anywhere, he tugs my arm. "Let's go baby." He tries again, but I'm in an intense stare with my ex friend.

"Listen to your boyfriend Bella. We would both hate to see you get your ass beat." Tanya clipped, and for some reason it's not her insult that pisses me off the most, its her acknowledgement of Edward that causes me to lunge at her.

Edward quickly grabs me around my waist just as my fist connects with Tanya's nose. Tanya jumps after me reaching over Edward, slapping and punching him to get to me.

I stop struggling in his arms because it seems she is inflicting permanent damage with her nails in his skin just to get to me.

Tanya is all of a sudden hauled up and away, and I look to see that Riley has her over his shoulder, walking in the opposite direction of where we are standing without a word to either of us, just a head nod to Edward.

Bella Pov

"God, I really fucking hate her." I shout out to Edward as I begin put my hair in a high bun in the bathroom mirror. I have been ranting to Edward ever since we left the library parking lot. Not only have I been ranting to him, but also everyone that has called today. It's as if I just could not help myself. I felt like I was going to explode.

I faintly heard the door close awhile ago which means that Edward left the room, probably to escape my rant. Still, I continue with my rant.

"She's never going to stop being a psychotic bitch-"

I walk toward the living room mumbling, "Why did I ever think other wise. She's been fucking psychotic since Pre-K, god!"

I slap my forehead feeling foolish...foolish is an understatement. I feel stupid for being her friend. I considered her one of my closest friends. The kind that years down the road you still call and have lunch dates with, and go to each others Christmas parties, and have kids who grow up to be each others best friend. To think I thought I could have that kind of relationship with a bitch like her.

I groan in aggravation, and rub my temples, feeling the light of the living room shine on one side of my face. I close my eyes and recount the story as if he wasn't there to see for himself.

Then I open my eyes and adjust to the well lit room, blinking as my eyes focus. I freeze mid step, and faulter.

"What is she doing here?" I finally step forward, and I aim a finger in her direction, speaking to Edward. My voice isn't clipped or angry, it's the complete opposite of how I should feel. It's calm, and tired because it's how I truly feel. I am so tired of the life that Edward and I are trying to build together face so many tribulations.

Edward stands, and rubs the back of his neck nervously. "She's here to..." He looks back at her for validation. "...apologize." He finishes, his gaze locking with mine. Then my gaze collides with Jenna's, or Charlotte-whatever the fuck she calls herself these days, and I blink at her with wide bewilderment.

Then I look back at Edward, and sigh. "I'm not interested." I tell him, then I look at her. "I'm not interested in anything you have to say. Honestly I've had a really bad day, and I will not hesitate to blow up on you , so can you please just-" I breathe in and exhale slowly, and point to the door. "-please leave. It will benefit us both I'm sure."

Jenna clasps her hands together on her lap and smiles at me. "I'm sure I can handle your baggage long enough for one conversation Bella." She gives me a patronizing smile and tilts her head to the side.

I narrow my eyes at her and plaster on a very fake barely there smile with a slight scoff. So we're going to play this game?

I fold my arms across my chest and sneer, "You want to talk. Start talking." My eyes set on hers with a glare that I deemed sharp enough to slice her in two.

She licks her bottom lip with her fake smile still plastered on her face. I think her face is permanently stuck that way. A naturally cheeky bitch.

She looks down and shakes her head. "God, you and I-" She motions between us with her hands. She lets out a tiny snort. "-we are so different."

"Jenna, why are you here?" I ask her, then I turn to Edward. "Why did you let her in?"

Jenna answers while Edward just purses his lips with his hands shoved in his pockets, and rocks back on his heels with a look of indifference.

"Bella, he thinks you should hear me out."

Edward's brows crease and his head snaps in Jenna's direction. "I can speak for myself." Then he turns to look towards me and he shrugs. "I think you should hear her out."

My mouth drops wide as I blink in disbelief. "Why the hell should I do that?"

"Baby, just give her a chance to apologize."

"And for which offense is she apologizing? Intent to rape, boyfriend stealer repeated offensea, descending on my family, or insulting me which is also a repeat offense?"

"Really Bella? You made a list?" She asks, lifting a brow.

"Oh yeah, and there's more." I reply as seethed from simply being in her presence.

"I'm only teasing. Don't be such a drama queen. Jesus Bella! Why so serious?" She chuckles but stops short and gazes at me with a look of disappointment. "Okay!" she stands and sighs heavily. "So obviously you hate me-"

"Obviously." I retort. She smiles at me, and I have the sudden urge to slap her.

"Bella." She breathes. "I just want to be your sister. I heard what happened, and I think that I can help."

"How can you help me in any way? You live god knows where."

"I'm from California, Bella. But I moved here for an internship nearby and to be closer to my parents." She says, and I roll my eyes. _My parents?_ "And to be closer to you and Garrett."

My brain shut out most of what she said until it settles on two words. Internship nearby? Don't lose your shit Bella, there's tons of internships in Seattle right? What are the odds? I debate on rather I should ask abiut her internship or not. I feel like she will get thw wrong impression of my curiosity. She'll think I actually give a shit about her, or what she does in life. I can't have that.

Even after the debate with myself, curiosity wins, and I ask, "You have an internship?"

"Yeah." She says excitedly, beaming proudly. Yep. She definitely thinks I care...or she's a fabulous actress. I'm starting to believe it's the latter. "It's something I've always wanted to do so I think it'll be cool. I'll be working under one of the best agents in the country."

My eyes bug out of my head at the word 'agent' but then I relax. _There's all types of agents, right?_

I'm mentally flipping out over nothing.

"Agent?" I ask just to be clear. She can't be suggesting what I think she's suggesting.

"Yeah Steven Schmuck, at-"She begins but I cut her off in an angry flurry.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I shout, and her eyes widen, her eyebrows lifting in surprise at my outburst. I take threatening steps closer to her pointing to myself. "That was supposed to be my internship."

Her surprised look turns confused, and I feel Edward touching me but I move out of his reach. Her expression falls, but I know better than to believe an actress like her. "Bella you have to believe that I didn't know."

I scoff and look away from her to Edward. "I want her gone." I tell him. He nods once and starts for the door. She doesn't follow.

"Why can't we be civil? Be friends. That's what I came here for. Everyone has accepted me except you."

"That's because my life is already infested with backstabbing, blood sucking no good friends. I don't need another one."

She sighs. "You need more time to think. More space. That's understandable." She grabs her purse.

"I have thought long enough actually... and I don't need you in my life." I spit, and she nods as if she understands but I know that she doesn't.

She starts for the door but turns back toward me. "I'm not going anywhere Bella. You need to accept the fact that I am here, and I am your sister. You don't think this is hard on me?" I see sincerity in her eyes but with her I can never be sure so I roll my eyes. "I just want-"

"Another family. You want another family now because your family is dead."

"Yes they are Bella, but that's not why I'm here. I did not know that who I thought were my parents weren't really l my parents until they died. I never had a reason to think they weren't my parents. I was given to them as a baby, so my only memories are of them. I'm sorry if you think my intentions are bad, but they aren't. I'm here because I want to be here, not because I need to. I am financially stable for the rest of my life, so I don't want anyones money, that's not what this is." She sighs, and the next words come out in a rush on an exhale. "I want family. I love having family. I love being surrounded by loved ones, and I yearn for that relationship again, to have siblings to call when I'm feeling down. I want that again. I want that with you and Garrett. I want a sister and a brother."

I look away from her when she finishes not able to trust the sincerity of her words. When I don't speak she sighs and I faintly hear the front door opening.

"I want you to think about it this way Bella." She captures my attention with the snap of my head. "Clean slate, if you had just...walked into the house and saw some random girl talking to Charlie and you just assumed I was the neighbor-" She stops and gives me a meaningful look. "When you heard the news about me being your sister. If fate had never predestined me to meet Edward before I met you, we would be friends. Your reception would be more like Garretts. Not this. This..." She motions to my general area, not in disgust, but the look does cause me to lift my head a little higher. I don't know if I feel threatened by her, or if she's really just that much of a bitch.

I feel like she talks down to me and thinks it's okay which is something I'm tired of letting people think. I refuse to back done to her. I've stood against much worse than Jenna so I won't let her get the best of me. This is not what I expected when I thought of a little sister, but here I am trying to make it work out. God you're selfish!"

I don't even ponder what she says at that point because apparently she's a crazy person and deserves to be ignored. Without a word or glance to either of them, I leave the room.

Bella Pov

Once in the bedroom I grab a bag and begin to pack up my things. I don't intend to leave forever but I need space from Edward. I am entirely to pissed to stay in this house with him. I can't fucking believe he took her side.

I feel Edwards presence in the room but I ignore him. I do however hear him release a sigh. "What are you doing?" He sounds tired and calm.

"Do you not see me grabbing clothes and putting them into a suitcase?" I ask sarcastically, but don't stop my packing.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asks, and I stop moving altogether and glare at him. He rubs the back of his neck and stretches, looking unaffected by my glare.

"Edward. I'm leaving. I'm packing my shit." I motion to my suitcase.

Edward forcefully shoves his hands into his front pockets, glances at the suitcase, his eyes quickly flick back to mine, he lifts his chin in acknowledgement before making the sound, "Uh-huh." He scratches his jaw with raised eyebrows and flared nostrils. He's annoyed, and I don't give a fuck.

"And you're asking what I want for dinner?"

"Yeah." He replies as if there's nothing wrong with that. "What do you want?" His voice is low, quiet, edged with well hidden frustration.

I stand there about ready to explode. "Are you seriously asking me that?"

"Yes Bella I am. Like I do almost every night. Now what do you want for dinner?"

I laugh humorously in reply, and fold my arms across my chest.

"Look!" Edward scrubs his palms down his eyes. "I don't want to fight with you."

"Then dont. It doesn't matter because I'm leaving." I tell him, leaning forward where I stand.

With a heavy sigh he mumbles. "You're mad about Jenna."

"Yes Edward. As a matter of fact I am. You let her in."

"Bella..." He groans, but I continue over him.

"And then you agreed with her. You didn't take my side. You weren't understanding of my feelings at all."

"You're not being very understanding either."

"And you're still taking her side!" I shout in anger.

"I'm on your side. I'm always on your side. I think this would be good for you. I don't think you're really listening when she talks. You do what you always do. You hear, and you react, you don't actually listen."

"Well I'm listening loud and clear right now, and I'm positive you're an asshole." I resume packing my suitcase. He doesn't speak for a long time, and I ignore his prescence.

"Pasta it is." He mumbles lowly as he exits the room.

"It'll be for yourself because I'm not staying here." I shout down the hall after him.

"I'll make sure to make you a to go plate then." He says, and I make a sound of frustration.

"Fix me a plate, and I will shit on everything that you love."

He thinks I'm kidding but I'm not. I can not believe what I've been through the past few weeks. It's been crazy, and it's just one crazy thing after the next. I just want peace. Seems that's the very thing my life lacks at the moment, and I fear I will never get it back.

"Then you'll be shitting on yourself." He quips, and I'm momentarily stunned again, as the double meaning there filters into my mind. In a very vulgar and disgusting way, what he'd just said was kind of sweet. I'm frozen again, thinking that I'm once again letting a woman come between us.

I release a sigh. No wonder Edward doesn't believe me when I say that I'm leaving. Apparently to him my feelings are fickle, and whatever I say is totally disregarded but it's because of my actions.

Then what he says comes back to me quickly, knocking me off balance.

 _You hear, and you react, you don't actually listen._

Weirdly this is true, and I actually acknowledged the fact that I was ignoring her while she was here speaking. The big question is...what do I do with that? I thought I had stopped flying off the handle, and learned to listen to every word spoken. Apparently that isn't the case.

Join my group on facebook under the name Saved by C & T Fanfiction

Thank you all for reading :)


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Twilight. These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

This story is not beta'd all mistakes are my own. I try my best :)

Bella POV

Pride is a funny thing. It can be quite a hindrance in a relationship, especially one as fragile as ours. Edward doesn't seem to struggle with pride, or admitting when he's wrong. He's not stubborn...not like me. Edward also has never been a hindrance in our relationship...I have.

I envy his ability to forgive, forget and move on. He can easily let things go; which is why I can hear him in the living room playing a video game, no doubt he has a blunt between his lips trying to lift his spirits. Fuck, I could use a puff or two myself. I've had one hell of a day.

That didn't give me the right to take all of my shit out on Edward. This thought brings about a whole other round of bad thoughts surrounding how I handled our encounter with Jenna.

Now that I'm not so angry, I have a fresh new way of thinking about things as new answers form in my head. Edward always has a reason for the things that he does. Edward plans things out in his head, and rationalizes based on the information he's gathered. It's one thing that I love about him.

With a heavy sigh I make my way down the hall towards my boy.

I step in front of his game, and his eyes slowly meet mine. We stare at each other for the longest before he winks at me, and a slow grin spreads across my face. He holds his hands out for me. "Come here." He demands in a low voice.

With a wide smile I jump into his arms, and straddle his hips wrapping my arms around his neck. Just like that, all is forgiven.

"I'm sorry." I run my fingertip down the front of his shirt avoiding his eyes.

"I'm sorry too. I thought I was doing the right thing."He replies with both eyebrows low on his face in thought.

"Do you still think you were doing the right thing?" I really want to know what was going on in his head. What made him so willingly take her side?

He sighs heavily, and shoves a hand through his hair. "No I don't. I pushed you, and now I feel like shit for it." He lifts my chin, and my gaze slowly rises to meet his emerald green eyes. "Don't ever think I'm not on your side. That thought should never cross your mind. Everything that I do, I do for you."

"But can you understand why I'm skeptical about letting her into my life? Can you see just how..." I trail off because no words fit our very real, very crazy situation. There's no example to follow, no course to stay on, and I honestly feel lost.

My dad had an affair with my aunt, producing a child that later attempted to bed, and steal my boyfriend. This is a rare situation that needs to be treated carefully, not with rash decisions like completely trusting her and making her my fucking BFF. I don't know her, or her character. I don't know what kind of person she is, and what I have seen of her I dont like.

"Of course I understand Bella. How could I not?" He seems to be frustrated, and the agitation is clear on his face. He exhales before speaking. "I want you to be happy."

"I am." I reply. "You make me happy." I lean forward, and peck his lips, leaning on his chest so that we are within kissing distance at all times.

He drops his forehead to mine and breathes. "I know how important family is to you baby. I also know that your dad and aunt..."He trails off.

"They love her. She won them over." I finish for him, and sigh. "They aren't going to listen to my warnings because she's their daughter."

"Bella, they love you too."He tells me, and I don't doubt it for a second, but this is the child that they share together. She is the product of their love. What am I? The product of a sham marriage?

"God, I don't get why he married mom in the first place. I don't think I'll ever understand."

"Maybe he loved them both at one point. You know the saying, "If you really loved the first one, you wouldn't have fallen for the second one. Charlie probably stayed with your mom because they had history, and he felt obligated so he didn't want to leave her. But he loved Carol more than he loved your mom."

Obviously not since he left her all alone and with child. Okay so maybe he didn't know that she was pregnant until later but still...he left her, and stayed in his sham marriage with his wife. The same woman he didn't love enough to be open and honest with and tell the truth. No, instead he covered his tracks, and even went on to impregnate her. What was he thinking?

"I think he cheated because my mom became depressed because she couldn't easily get pregnant. Then he stepped out, and easily got my aunt pregnant."

"Maybe thats the other reason Carol gave up the baby. Deep down she didn't want to hurt your mom. How would it feel to find out that not only is it hard to conceive, but also your husband cheated with your sister and easily got her pregnant on the first try? That would have crushed your mom."

I see his point, I really do...but it's too fucked up. This...situation. It's sickening.

"I love Charlie with all of my heart but I don't think I can forgive him for this."

"Baby..." Edward breathes my name, then wipes away a stray tear from my cheek.

"I know why you did it." I sniff. "You're worried that I'm never going to speak to them again, and they'll forget about me because they have their perfect Jenna."

"No. No. No that's not-"He shakes his head over and over. "That's not what I think, and that's not why I let her in."

"Why did you do it?"

"I figured if you could forgive her, then forgiving Charlie, and your aunt would be a little easier, and baby, I know what forgiveness feels like. It's for you, not them. I learned that early in life. You think it was easy for me to forgive my father for killing my family? No. It was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life. Sometimes I think about my mom, and Bree, and even my dad, but I only remember the good, because the weight is off of my shoulder. I forgave him Bella. You have to find it in yourself to forgive your family because it's not for them sweetheart believe me, it's for you so that you can begin to heal."

I almost pout because he's fucking right and I hate it. "It's going to take some time."

"I know. I'm sorry for pushing you. You're not ready, I see that now."

I lean forward and kiss his lips. "I love you."

"I love you so damn much baby you have no idea."He squeezes me closer to him bringing my lips back his for an amorous kiss. I pull back, moaning from our intense make out session to ask the question burning on my brain.

"I'm surprised you're not smoking." I raise an eyebrow in suspicion and he does the same.

"I quit." Is his simple reply, and he chuckles when my mouth falls open.

"Quit? You quit smoking? Why? Not that I'm not happy about it but...I'm just surprised."

"Babe did you forget that you're pregnant?" He asked as if that answers my question. "I don't need that stuff."

"So you just stopped cold turkey?" I ask, and he nods. "Just like that?" He nods again. "Guess this pregnancy thing isn't so bad afterall. I got you to stop smoking."

"Technically our baby got me to stop smoking but if it makes you feel better you can take the credit."

I playfully shove him, and he falls to the side of the couch and I squeak in surprise as he pulls me with him. He turns to his back, and maneuvers me ontop of him. I rest my head on his chest, and feel his strong arms wrap around me comforting me after a long day.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I ask Edward, and watch as confusion sets on his face. "I just mean...you're so amazing. Why do you put up with me?"

"Put up with you? You think I put up with you?" He asks incredulously before laughing as if the idea is absurd. "You put up with me and my bullshit, not the other way around."

With a heavy sigh I speak. "Lets just agree to disagree. I'm starving."

Edward POV

My girl is hurting. She won't admit it, she's too damn stubborn for that but I know the truth. I know that she's in pain. She feels like she's lost her family, and her friends, which is not the case. She is pulling herself away from everyone , letting her sadness rule over her actions, thinking everyone is staying away from her. Bella didn't want to go to brunch at Carols this Sunday and I understand why, but I am tired of seeing her suffer in silence.

First I called Alice to figure out why the fuck they had not included Bella in Rose's birthday plans for the weekend. Today is Wednesday, meaning Saturday was meer days away, and Bella had heard nothing from her so called friends. The girls that I promised would not leave her in the dirt the way that Tanya and Kate had. I thought that I could truat Alice, and Rose to always be there for Bella, because in the beginning of our relationship they always were.

Alice answered on the fifth ring, panting into the phone. "This had better be good."

"Get off of Jaspers dick for one second and have a conversation with your brother."I say through grit teeth.

"Hurry the fuck up! Why are you calling me this early in the god damn morning dear brother?"

"I need to know your plans for Rose's birthday."

"Why? Guys aren't allowed." She replies carefully.

"Apparently neither is Bella."I reply curtly, and listen to dead air for a beat longer than necessary.

"Is that what she told you?" Alice asks rudely, then I hear shuffling in the background. "You know what Edward. I liked Bella, I really did, but don't you get tired of her whining, and complaining? Don't we hate people like that?"

"Alice..." I trail off, then let her words replay in my head. She said liked, as in past tense.

"No seriously Edward, what the fuck? She wasn't aways like that." Alice says. and I roll my eyes. Bella isn't a whiner, I know whiners, Bella has just changed a bit with Tanya and Kate in her life. She's not the same, and honestly I love her the way that she is, however she comes.

"Did you really exclude her from your plans for that weak excuse? Does Jane feel guilty at all?"

"Edward, come on. You don't honestly think we're going to do something for Rose's birthday and not include Bella do you?"

"I'm just making sure my girl is taken care of. She loves you guys."

Alice sighs. "We love her too...it's just lately she's annoying as fuck. Maybe it's the pregnancy hormones-I don't know."

"Call her. Talk to her Alice. She thinks she's all alone."

Alice sighs again. "She's not. Fine, I'll talk to her."

"Now, Alice! Not after you get off." I raise my voice.

"Fuck you Edward."

Later that day, I make my way to the apartment Garrett and Emmett share with two new roommates Leo, and Cal, or Leonard, and Calvin. They're cool, and I can even tell that they fit the description of player more so than Jasper and I ever did. This only gives Emmett and Garrett nore reason to be unfaithful the women that they love. They are to the point where they don't even deny it anymore.

Like today, I'm sitting on their couch watching Leo, and Cal play videogames. I'm sitting next to Garrett and Kate trying to ignore their incessant arguing but it's futile.

"What the fuck is this?" Kate turns the phone for him to see. I can't see what it is that she showed him but obviously it pissed her off. "You said you were at the gym last night."

"I told you not to go through my phone. Make your fucking phone call and give my cell back."

"You are such an ass. You don't even feel sorry about this do you? Lying, and cheating? You enjoy it, don't you?"

He turns to her."Don't you?"

"Fuck you Garrett. If I want to screw around I don't lie about it."

"No. You just break up with me until you're done, and then crawl back into my bed like nothing happened with a very willing mouth." He says, and I hear snickering from the guys in their game chairs in front of us.

"You're a fucking asshole." I hear her words come out choppy, and I know that she's crying.

"God damn it Kate. I told you not to go through my phone. I fucking warned you about what you would find, and still you did it anyway. This is your fault. If you would just listen this wouldn't happen."

"Go to hell!" She stands, and stomps off towards the door.

"Fucking listen to me from now on." He shouts and she flicks him off without turning back to look at him. "I fucking told you baby, now look at you; mad and shit!" He shouts after her, and when the door slams he quickly stands, and stalks out the door after her.

I shake my head. Those two are a real piece of work.

Bella Pov

Destruction of my entire life. That's what this weekend promised. I know for sure that it's my own damn fault for falling prey to this yet again...but be understanding. I am and have been in a very low place for weeks now. Back to back bombs have been dropped on me and I have just been expected to cope.

I can't. I haven't handled any situation well and I hate that my judgement is clouded by a fear of being alone. Yes, I have Edward, but I want friends, and family. I need friends and family.

Thats why when I recieved a knock on my door Wednesday evening while Edward was out with his friends, I answered. I answered, and I opened up, letting the devil in.

Now that I look back to that day, I think I knew destruction was imminent. I think I knew I was destroying my own life, or at least I was a party to the destruction. If I knew four days ago what I know now, I wouldn't have taken Edwards advice. I wouldn't have been so forgiving, I would have saved it for someone more worthy of it.

I hoped that no one would question my sanity, or wonder why I would forgive, forget and completely believe that a week can change a person. No one questioned my sanity but me, which is when things turned completely sour.

"Open this fucking door!"

Thank you for reading!

I am very curious to find out what you all think happened...

Drop a review :)


	20. Chapter 20

I really hope this chapter doesn't confuse anyone but if it does you can go back and read the sneek peeks Bella Pov and Tanya Pov in Part 1. If it still seems confusing please ask me and I will clarify.

I probably wont update for this story again for awhile probably after New Years but I have done three reasonable length chapters so I hope you all know that I am reading the reviews amd know that you all were pissed that I went so long without updating, and I apologize. I'm trying to make it up to you.:)

Also I will try for the Charlie POV, but Garrett Pov will be difficult. We will see what my brain cones up with. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Bella POV

The key word for the week is forgiveness. Undeserved forgiveness. I had to let things go as Edward had said. Not for Tanya, Jenna, or Kates sake, not for my dad, or Carols sake but for my own sanity. I can't keep harboring hatred...I can't keep flying off the handle every time that I see these individuals. I have to find a way to forgive.

That's why when Mr. Denali showed up at my door with Tanya in tow on Wednesday evening, I let them both enter and have a seat momentarily forgetting about the past few months I have endured Tanya's bullying. Mr. Denali makes you forget with his broad smile, and his jovial spirit. He makes it feel like old times, and I love and hate it all at the same time.

"Tanya has something that she wants to say. We figured you wouldn't let her in if I weren't here." Mr. Denali says cautiosly, eyeing me for a reaction.

I just smile, because they would be right. Even though I am in the forgiving spirit, I still wouldn't have let her in.

"I just want to say that I am very sorry for the facebook fiasco, and that I really miss being your friend." Tanya seems sincere, but then again she's convinced me that she was a good person too many times in one life time. She is definitely not a good person.

"I accept your apology, and thank you. I already forgave you, I just can't see us ever being friends again." I reply with the truth and then stand, ready for them both to exit my home.

"Bella let's not be too hasty. I'd done the same when my wife showed me Tanya's facebook. I was going to cut her off, disown her even-" He explains, and Tanya rolls her eyes, folding her arms across her chest. We both know that Mr. Denali could never do that. He loves his girls too much. "But once I calmed down I realized that I love my daughter, and she made a mistake. I'd like you to find it in yourself to have that same approach to all things Tanya."

"I will definitely take your words into consideration." I give them both a dismissive look hoping they get the hint. Eventually they both huff and stand following me to the door.

Tanya stops at the door and turns to me. "We have always been great friends Bella, even at our worst. Know that the things that I do are to protect you. Same goes for Kate. We have always had your back." She says, with sad puppy dog eyes. I fight the urge to throttle her for all the shit she's pulled.

I nod my head, pursing my lips to stop myself from spitting out hateful words.

"Okay. Thank you, and I understand." It's a lie. I don't understand, and I don't want to. I want to forget the part of my life that involved Tanya and Kate.

With that she smiles, and walks out of my front door.

That was the beginning of my spiral of mistakes. You never let the enemy back in...its like an unwritten rule or something.

Yet this week I have done it multiple times, with no explanation as to why.

Tanya has been weirdly friendly, sending texts, calling...one day she she showed up at my condo with lunch, and Jacob in tow.

That was Friday, when I slowly let them both back into my life. I now know how big mistakes spiral into every aspect of your life, and all you can do is watch as each facet of your life is tainted by it. My life is infested with unworthy human beings. I know I'm not the best of people but still, I know I'm a better person than Tanya.

Once Tanya left, Jacob and I were left alone, and this felt too much like deja vu for my liking. I had to get him out before Edward came home. I know Edward wont jump the gun, but he also will not like this any more than I liked walking in seeing Jeena seated comfortably next to him earlier this week.

I started to make him leave, but then he got to talking, and the things that he said brought clarity into my entire existence. First it was little things from the past involving the fucked up relationship that Tanya set up which I didn't care much about. Then he said something that caused my blood to boil.

"Yeah, when I had a chance to really think about it I realized how fucked up that was...how pissed off I would be if you were my girl." He shakes his head and chuckles softly, scratching his chin as he looks away. "I told Kate those flowers were a bad idea."

"Kate? What does she have to do with it?" I ask Jacob casually, hoping he continues to speak freely.

"I just wanted to get you a friendly house warming gift. I knew the flowers would start shit but it was too late. She'd already had them delivered to you."

"Wait. Kate...she sent those flowers to me?" I ask in confusion, trying to piece everything together in my head.

"I figured she wouldn't tell you," He laughs like it's nothing, like this isn't a big deal. "Of course she would let you think it was all me. She never was good at owning up to things."

"Why did you let everyone think you were just an asshole? Why didn't you say anything?" I stand, shaking with anger. "You all enjoy ruining my life don't you? You've been doing it since I was a kid."

Jacob looks taken aback by my words, and my sharp tongue as I spit out accusations.

"Ruining your life, Bella? That's what you think? Bella I had a crush on you in fourth grade before popularity, and all that other bullshit even matter. I never wanted to fuck up your life. I wanted to be in it." Jacob stands. "I didn't think you would get so upset Bella...I wouldn't have told you. I just...I love our friendship. I don't want to mess that part of our relationship up again."

"Leave." I tell him, but my eyes don't lift from the floor. I have had about as much as I can take. I have had it. It's time for action. I've sat back for too long, and let people think that they can just run over me, but they can't. And no one will ever again.

Jacob takes steps toward me until he is right in front of me. Tears well in my eyes as thoughts of how my life has turned out. I feel like I am in hell, and I am cracking underneath the pressure. I am shaking, literally shaking with anger. Kate may have not received my anger when she plotted against me, but she sure will today.

Jacob pulls me into a hug and I succumb to the need for familiarity, and comfort. I let him hold me, but my arms remain at my sides as I cry hot angry tears. I want to kill Kate, but I know it's just that all of my anger has manifested and I am pushing it all on one person.

"It's okay Bella." Jacob whispers in my ear, stroking my hair, and again I allow it. I need a friend, I need comfort, I need...Edward.

Just as I have the thought, the front door opens, and in walks Edward.

Everything seems to slow at that moment, and all I can think is how much more of this shit can I take? How many more things can possibly go wrong.

I push at Jacobs chest, realizing that even though he knows Edward has entered, he is unwilling to release me. Edward notices Jacobs unwillingness, and thats all it takes for him to completely lose his shit.

Within seconds, Edward has Jacob pinned by his throat against a wall, and he is livid. "Edward stop it" I shout as he wraps his other hand around Jacobs throat.

Edwards momentary distraction allows Jacob to escape the hold, but once Edwards focus is back he turns, and wraps his arm around Jacobs neck holding him in a head lock, forcing him to the ground.

"Edward, stop please! He can't breathe!" I shout, crying heavy tears as I watch Jacob struggle against Edward as he is being wrestled to the ground.

Seconds later Jacob is out for the count, and Edward still has not spoken a word. His anger speaks volumes the way it rolls off of his body in waves, and I know instantly that this is about more than Jacob being here.

Edward steps around Jacob, and walks toward me. He stops right in front of me, but doesn't speak for long seconds, he just stares, memorizing every inch of my face.

Then he tilts his head, and sneers at me. "When he wakes up, tell him that if I see him in my house again, I will kill him."

More tears fall from my eyes as I stare at this man before me, barely recognizable as the man that I am deeply in love with.

Edward shakes his head, takes a step back before he takes out his phone, and types before laying his phone on the coffee table.

"I didn't want to believe the shit that I heard in Miami. I didn't fucking believe it. I chose to believe you, trust you. Trust that you wouldn't do this to me..." He glances at Jacob, then at me. "Guess I was wrong."

Then he stalks off towards the door, and I'm left standing there wondering what the fuck is going on. What is he talking about?

"Edward!" I call out, and reach for his arm. He flinches away from my touch, and I wince from the burn of rejection.

"Get him the fuck out of my house!" He says before walking out, slamming the door behind him.

I collapse to the floor, feeling completely helpless, and alone. I don't like feeling this way. I hate it. I break out into a sob, and wrap my arms around myself.

I hear movement, and my eyes pop open to see Jacobs slight movement on the floor, and I hear him groan.

That's when my gaze locks on Edwards phone, and I stare at it in confusion. Why did he leave his phone? So I couldn't call him?

I sniff a few times before grabbing his phone up, and standing to my feet, already tired of feeling sorry for myself. That's when I see a text, a picture message from a number not saved in Edwards phone, but I recognize the number. It's from Kate. The caption reads,

This is why you shouldn't trust the quiet girls.

I gasp when I see the picture. How much of a conniving bitch can you be? What does she get out of ruining my relationship with Edward? What is her reward?

I cry even harder as I stare at the picture...at my moment of weakness, which was also my moment of clarity. In the picture Jacob is hugging me close, and his finger is underneath my chin tilting my head up to look at him. It was right after the incident with Mike, and he was just comforting me. Nothing happened. But I can see how the picture makes it look like more. My door was still open because Jake just tossed Mike out, and grabbed me into his arms. Neither of us thought we would be photographed. It was the last thing on our mind.

This picture puts things into perspective for me. It's the last straw. I have been pushed and pushed until now I have finally cracked. No more playing nice or fair. This time I'm out for blood.

Kate Pov

Garrett is...not too bright. I love him but he just doesn't get it. Wednesday was not about finding, or not finding out that he sexts other girls. I know that he does that...I'm aware. I do the same. I had his phone for one purpose, and one purpose alone. I had to get a hold of Edwards phone number, because my latest scheme was award nomination worthy.

The last thing I expected to find was pictures of Bella's kid sister. Naked pictures, multiple naked pictures, and not pictures that she took of herself to send to him, no. These were pictures that he took of her. I know for sure because in one picture his hand is palming her breast. I know its his hand because I see his stupid class ring on his finger.

Garrett is still fucking Jane. God! She was the one girl I begged him to stop fucking with. He can have anyone else, I just wanted him to stop fucking her. I thought he had. Atleast that's what he told me. I thought she was with Riley. I made a mental note to ask him about it, and when I saw him I asked him, and he'd said that she was no longer speaking to him because of Garrett. Yea of course, technically Garrett and I have been broken up for months but everyone knows it won't last. We love each other. Everyone acts as if that doesn't matter...as if we aren't still together all the time.

So when I saw the pictures I freaked out, and he got pissed and blamed me so I stormed out. I had Edwards number in my memory bank ready to use it, and I intended to. My sister wants Edward, and Jacob wants Bella...I think a little meddling is in order, and I know just how to do it without any of them ever knowing that I was involved. Call it genius, or mastermind, call it evil, one way or another I will come out of this with my creation just as battered and bruised as me. Bella will be crushed, just like she crushed me. Just like she ruined my relationship with Garrett. Bella will not have a happily ever after with Edward.

Rose Pov

"Why is she here?" Ihear Kate shout and slam the front door behind her pulling me out of my conversation with Jane.

"I invited her Kate. This is my apartment too." I reply.

"It's Rose's birthday." Alice says as she pours four shots of tequila. I wonder who the fourth shot is for. I hope Alice remembers that Bella can't drink.

I glance down at my watch thinking that Edward should have had Bella here by now. I hate that she thinks we're not talking to her anymore, especially since its the farthest from the truth. After getting my nipples pierced today for my birthday, we all went to buy maternity clothes for Bella. We were going to surprise her with it, and try to lift her spirits. Edward and Jane told us how down she's been since we got back from Miami. There's a lot tgey aren't telling me, but I accept what I can get, and decide to help my friend.

I completely forget Kate's nagging until Tanya joins the argument. She stands up from her seat on the couch to stand by her sister. They stand there with their arms folded across their chest in the same way which makes them appear a bit like doubles.

"If Kate is uncomfortable with this bitch being here then I think that she should leave." Tanya shouts and I rolls my eyes. Is that how she thinks this works?

"This is my fucking apartment and if I want her here she stays." I say with a shrug, refusing to let either of them get a rise out of me.

"She's not even your friend. You're doing this to piss us off because you know that we don't like her." Tanya shouts back, and I fight the urge to smack her. God, her voice is fucking annoying.

"You bitches don't like anyone." Alice says and I hear snickering from Jane. I join the laughter as something occurs to me.

"And no one fucking likes you bitches." I relay my thought harshly.

"I can't believe you Rose! I thought that we were friends?" Kate shouts, and I almost run across the room and smack her. The act actually plays in my mind as I contemplated rather or not to follow through. I almost ask her the burnig question in my brain because I'm so mind boggled by the fact that she thought we were friends. Was that before or after she tried to have sex with my boyfriend? Before or after I beat her ass? Before or after she attempted to help Tanya humiliate Bella? Yeah, we are most definitely not friends.

"Did you know that she's fucking Garrett?",Kate shouts and lunges forward ready to attack, but Tanya steps in front of her stopping her assault.

"That's none of our business." Alice says as I take a step in the line of fire. Kate screeches loudly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?" Kate shouts as she stomps off to her room with Tanya not far behind.

"They are delusional!" Jane says in irritation as she reaches for a shot and tosses it back. When she's done she turns her attention to me as Alice steps away to speak to Jasper I assume. "As soon as Bella gets here we'll take your birthday shot." Jane says as she pulls out her phone to take a picture of the counter full of liquor.

"You know that Bella can't drink right?" I ask Jane, and watch as her brow furrows in confusion. "Remember? She's pregnant."

"Fuck, I forgot that quickly." She laughs, then shows me one of her pictures. "For the media." Somehow she got all of the bottles of alcohol, the beer, and the weed into the picture.

"Be careful what you post slim." I tell her, as I reach for a shot, and toss it back. She scoffs.

"It's just to make Garrett jealous." She admits, and I snort. "I'll delete it as soon as he texts me."

"He still hasn't texted you?" I ask her, and she shakes her head no and sighs.

"Nope. Its been a week. Since spring break. I haven't heard from him, and I fucking miss him. I'm tired of texting him, and not getting a reply."

"This way, he texts you first," I point out, and she grins wickedly.

"That's the plan."

"Clever girl." I pat her thigh, and she winks at me.

"Garrett can not turn down weed. He will definitely call me and demand to know where I am."

I hope she realizes that at that point he would just be coming over for weed, and not for her. How is she okay with that? I start to wonder, but soon realize that there's nothing I can do. We all have our own strange relationship, and her situation is the most fucked up of them all.

I start to ask her if she's okay with how things are between her and Garrett when there is a knock at the door.

Alice opens it and in walks Bella. Jane and I bound over to hug her cheerfully, but we both stop short when we see her face. She is trembling, her eyes are red, and her cheeks are stained with tears.

"Bella are you-" Jane begins, but Bella cuts her off barely sparing a glance at any of us.

"Is that bitch here?" She asks. Then without notice she takes off down the hall, stopping at Kate's bedroom door. She bangs on the door before shouting, "Open this fucking door."

Some of this is from the sneek peeks if it seems familiar that's why. :)

Fanfiction Rec

i am in love with thus new story Invisible by CozItRunsInMyBlood check it out!

What are you ladies reading?


	21. Chapter 21

For those that can't remember the sneek peek here it is. More insight. :) You can just skip to Bella's Pov

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Tanya Pov

You know whats funny? The fucking relationship that Bella thought she had with Edward. She doesn't even see that I controlled all of this.

James is where it began. One time with me and like all of the others he was hooked. He did whatever I told him to do.

So I told him to follow Bella a few times after I found out that Edward liked her. I wanted to make sure that they weren't having sex. I wanted to make sure that she wasn't the reason that he was rejecting me.

James didn't care what reasoning I had for him following Bella which eventually worried me. James gained interest in Bella as he followed her all around campus. He had became infatuated with her and it completely pissed me off.

How come every guy that likes me seem to like Bella more?

It's upsetting. It's maddening.

I never wanted to take something from her so bad in my life. I wanted her to know what it was like to have someone she likes taken away. I wanted Edward to want me more than he wanted her.

I knew that Bella liked him from day one, but what I didn't exactly expect in the beginning was for him to actually fall for her. I mean look at her! She's average looking.

Why can't he just want me?

He wanted me one day at my apartment. I'll never forget it.

Bella and Kate decided they needed to stop at a few stores before making it to campus, and Garrett was so attached to Kate's hip he wanted to go too, so I hopped out of Charlie's truck and into Emmetts so that we could start putting boxes into the apartment.

That was what we were supposed to be doing.

Instead of bringing up boxes we went upstairs and I got fucked.

Edward fucked my mouth, while his brother pounded me from behind. Emmett made me cum so many times, until I was about to collapse and I loved it. I enjoyed Emmett fucking me but it was slightly uncomfortable. He's outrageously thick. Unbelievably thick.

But when he pulled out of me I still wanted more. But not from him. I wanted Edwards full length inside of me and I begged him for it. But he wouldn't.

He wouldn't fuck me.

He just gave me a strange look and a smirk, shaking his head as he put on his clothes. I really wanted him. He looks like he has so much pent up frustration and I wanted him to take it out on me.

Emmett had fun with it. He was playfully fucking me. He would try to make Edward laugh while he was enjoying my blowjob. Emmett would try to give Edward high fives every time that he made me cum. There was no passion, no heat, no intensity.

All of the things that I knew that I would get from Edward.

Edward would probably grab my neck as he slammed into me from behind. He would probably lean forward and whisper how good my pussy feels to him. Edward would pull my hair and slap my ass. Edward would be my undoing.

And I just knew it. I was aware. That's why I wanted him to myself.

But he wouldn't fuck me.

That's why I had to plan. That's why I had to scheme. That's why I had to break Edward and Bella up.

And make him never tell me no again.

"Why is she here",I hear Kate shout and slam the front door behind her pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I invited her Kate. This is my apartment too",Rose finally speaks. She hasn't spoken to us since Bella left but now she has something to say.

"It's Rose's birthday",Alice says as if that's supposed to mean something.

I stand up from my seat on the couch to stand by my sister. She's always had my back so I have no reason not to have hers.

"If Kate is uncomfortable with this bitch being here then I think that she should leave",I shout and Rose rolls her eyes at me.

"This is my fucking apartment and if I want her here she stays.",Rose says and I scuff.

"She's not even your friend. You're doing this to piss us off because you know that we don't like her",I shout.

"You bitches don't like anyone",Alice says and I hear snickering from the bitch.

"And no one fucking likes you bitches",Rose finishes harshly.

"I can't believe you Rose! I thought that we were friends? Did you know that she's fucking Garrett?",Kate shouts and lunges forward about to attack, but I stand in front of her stopping her assault.

"That's none of our business",Alice says as Rose moves to step in the line of fire. Kate screeches loudly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?",Kate shouts as she stomps off to her room.

I follow behind her and shut the door.

"Jane and Garrett are fucking around",I ask her as I take a seat next to her on the bed as she cries. "How do you know"

"Riley told me. I was hanging out with him and Royce and Royce asked about Jane and Riley said that she's not talking to him anymore because she's with Garrett",Kate says between hiccups.

"He told you that",I ask her with furrowed eyebrows. Kate and I had become close friends with Riley and Royce over the past few months. I don't get why they would talk about that in front of her.

"He said that he forgot that we used to date. As if us dating was old news. We've only been broken up for a few months",Kate continues to cry and I rub her arm to comfort her. "It doesn't even matter anymore because I'm never talking to Riley again."

"Why, what happened",I ask out of curiosity. She had become just as close to Riley as she had once been to Jake.

"He's fucking Victoria! She's the fucking enemy! Why would he do that",Kate asks me and I sit there shocked.

I don't think people realize that alot of drama happens just by opening their mouth. If they have a secret they should just keep it to themselves because if it gets to me I'm going to ruin their life.

I have so much dirt on so many people that it's ridiculous. Thats how I have been able to start so much chaos in the past couple of months.

I made people believe that I had changed, including Bella. I've made some good people look like bad people all for one purpose. Now that my purpose is fulfilled I shouldn't have the urge to call James and tell him about his girlfriend Victoria.

Yet I do.

"I know what will make you feel better.",I say and she sits up slowly. "He's meeting up with me tonight",I tell her and she smile because she knows that this is a long time coming for me. I finally got his attention.

I then hear bamming on Kate's door and my eyes widen.

"Open this fucking door!",I hear shouting and just a bunch of commotion on the other side of the door. I stand from the bed and walk over to the door.

"Is that Bella",Kate asks and I stand there confused. I thought that Bella and I were back on good terms. Not quite friends again, but we were on the right track.

Can't say the same for her relationship with Kate.

Then it hits me. All of our scheming caught up with us.

Bella Pov

"I'm gonna kill her!" I shout as I struggle against Rose and Jane as they try with all their might to pull me away from Kate's door. I'm unrelenting, and the adrenaline rush is just the advantage I need. Even when Alice joins them they have a hard time pulling me away. I am just that upset. No Inot even upset. I'm mad as hell!

"Calm down Bella." Jane says but I ignore her. All that I see is red from the anger that has overtaken my body. All I want is to see her bleed, and then make her explain why she did this to me. I expect this type of bullshit from Tanya but not Kate.

The door slowly opens.

"Bella, what did Jake tell you?" Tanya comes walking out of the room slowly approaching. I listen to her words and my body shakes in anger.

"She didn't say anything about Jake." Rose folds her arms across her chest and looks at Tanya with a raised eyebrow in suspicion. "The fuck did you do now?"

"I don't think I was fucking talking to you bitch!" Tanya crosses her arms mirroring Rose.

Rose walks quickly getting into Tanya's face as they shout at each other. Alice let's go of me and pulls Rose away but it's tough because Rose is taller and alot stronger.

Alice struggles and struggles until she can't take it anymore.

"Everybody sit down and shut the fuck up now!" Alice yellsand everyone ceases their arguing and stares at her.

"Rose?" Alice tugs her shoulders moving her to the bar stool far away from Tanya.

"Can you two cooperate?" Alice speaks to Tanya and Kate, trying to be civil.

They walk over and sit on the loveseat across from me where Jane forced me to sit. "Now! Let's talk."

"What the fuck is this?" Tanya asks and I roll my eyes. This girl is so annoying!

"Was this not apart of your plan Tanya?" I quickly start talking ignoring her question. She looks at me with furrowed eyebrows.

"You are ruining a few plans by being here so yea I guess you can say that this was not apart of my plan Bella." She spits with so much venom, before tilting her head to the side with a fake smile.

I hear someone scuff. "Such a bitch!" Jane mutters, and I see her head turn slightly and she scrunches her face up in disgust.

"I'm a bitch?" Tanya questions loudly, pointing at herself.

"Is this a real question?" Rose asks us sarcastically.

"How have I been a bitch to you? To any of you? You bitches just can't handle it when a woman is threatening. I am a threat to you all, and you hate it. I'm real, and I don't sugercoat my feelings-

"No Tanya, I don't sugarcoat my feelings, and neither does Alice...but we're not bitches. You are a really annoying bitch! It's to the point now that every time I see you, I just want to punch you in the face...repeatedly. I strongly dislike everything about you."

Tanya looks around to each of us, and holds a hand out towards Rose with wide eyes. "You mean to tell me she can say that, and not be considered a bitch?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." Rose says, folding her arms across her chest, glaring at Tanya, almost daring Tanya to give her a reason to run across the room and bitch slap her.

At this point, no words are filtering in my brain. It is taking every ounce of self control that I have to remain seated as I glare daggers directly at Kate. She pretends not to notice but I see her glance at me out of the corner of her eye often, even though she tries to keep her head turned in Rose's direction.

I just want to shout, "I'm right in front of you." She makes one wrong move, and her ass is mine.

"So how am I a bitch? How?" She raises her voice to an almost screeching level. No one reponds. Honestly how can she not think she's a bitch? And why is this even relevant? "You're all crazy. I am not a bitch." She says, faking innocent as always. Playing the victim.

"I'll answer this. Did you or did you not try to seduce your supposed best friends boyfriend into fucking you for months." Alice asks, and Jane isn't too far behind.

"And weren't you the one to broadcast lies about Bella on social media?"

"What? Are you her spokesperson now?" Tanya shouts, looking between the two of them. "Open your mouth sweetie!" She snaps her fingers in my direction looking exasperated.

I hear snickering. It's Kate.

She's the one that I'm really angry with. I ease to the edge of the couch looking right at her.

"I'm not big on words at the moment. I'm feeling quite violent." My eyes move back to Kate, and they narrow. "None of this shit matter. I just want to know why you made everyone believe that Jake sent me those flowers, and why the hell would you send a photo to Edward with a misleading caption? That picture was taken way out of context." I slowly stand, and walk towards her. "Tanya's not a bitch; we've got it all wrong. Tanya's a cumdumpster, but you...you are the biggest bitch that ever lived." I spit out , each word etched with poison and I surprisingly don't regret my words. I'm tired of them thinking that they can say and do anything they want without me reacting.

Kate stands. "If I remember correctly, you are the reason that Garrett and I broke up. That makes you a bitch."

I lick my licks, and take a deep breath before speaking lowly as I sneer up at her. "Listen, I don't give a fuck about you, and I honestly don't care about your lack of a relationship with my cousin. As far as I'm concerned he's much better without you. My concern is your obsession with my relationship with Edward. You have a sickness Katherine."

Kate laughs, and looks back at Tanya, who is staring at me in shick, eyes wide, mouth agape.

"You can't be serious." Kate shakes her head at me. "I'm not obsessed with your relationship. If anything you're obsessed with me and Tanya. You have been forever."

I scoff at her, before pushing out an uneven breath in rage. "Kate!" I raise my voice, and try to control my breathing, feeling my hands shake in anger. "You are a parasite, and I am done with you completely. Stay the fuck out of my relationship with Edward or every time you see me you're going to see my fist first."

"You threatening me? You need to leave my apartment right fucking now." She says, pointing toward the door with a shaky hand.

I struggle between the decision to punch her in the fucking face, or turn and walk home to wait for Edward...but in the end I think I made the right decision. I turn, but not before another sharp glare at Kate, and walk toward the door.

"And take this whore with you." Kate says and I turn around in time to see Jane lung at her.

I run back over to them and help to grab Jane pulling her away kicking and screaming.

"We were friends! You stole my boyfriend!" Kate wails, as she struggles against both Tanya and Alice.

"You cheated on him." Jane shouts back.

"And you didn't waste any time taking my place, did you?"

Jane stops struggling, but she yells at Kate,.her words coming out shaky and full of emotion, "You fucked up over and over again Kate. I watched you fuck things up with him and I warned you." Jane says looking right at Kate.

"You warned me? That's what you call a warning?" Kate screeches still reaching for Jane.

"Jane, let's just go. She's not worth it." I pull Jane's arm but she doesn't come.

"You know what? The Garrett that you know is gone, Kate. You ruined him! He was willing to do right by you. After what happened with Victoria we talked, and he told me he was done with that shit. He was going to change, fully commit to you...and what did you do? You asked for your fucking freedom during spring break! Garrett is a great guy, and amazing guy, and you...you're fucking stupid! He loves you! You! And you're too stupid to do anything about it." Jane says and I see tears fill her eyes. I didn't know that Garrett had gotten that bad. He seemed fine in Miami.

I pull Jane's arm again and this time she follows me to the door. I open the door and walk right into a firm chest. Then the familiar buzz radiates theough me as warm fingers slide to my hips to steady me. I look up, and right into the haunted green eyes of my love.

* * *

Hi guys!...Anyone wanna guess why Edward is there?

I put this on my facebook page, and thought I should put this just in case I don't update for awhile...Edward will not be cheating on Bella! It's a concern for some, and I want to make that clear. Edward is pissed yes, but now he is in anguish for how he treated Bella when he last saw her. There's only two logical reasons he can be there since he definitely will not be cheating. He is looking for comfort from his sister, he's going to bitch at Tanya, or both...

I still want to hear why you ladies think he's there. Tell me tell me tell me! :)

Hey can you all do me a favor and check out my new story with Roxie? Its called Unrequited, it's a bit angsty, but I think you all can handle it.

Check out our account: SavedbyChocolatesandTwilight

And our facebook page Saved by C & T Fanfiction (All one word)!

Thanks ladies! :)


	22. Chapter 22

**Happy New Year! Here's the chapter that I promised. :) I should have another one up by next friday or sooner. The next chapter is EPOV explaining his feelings on Charlie and Carols relationship and also giving more background into their whole fucked up relationship. We are still in the beginning of this story so i know the drama is high for now but it will slow down as far as the issues with Tanya and Kate. I can't promise anything with Jenna, Charlie and Carol, it's only the beginning for them, but the Tanya and Kate bit is getting old.**

 **Where's Victoria some of you may ask...she will be taking her rightful place very soon after she gets over her depression. Do you guys still think she's an enemy, or that to Bella? A few months have passed...maybe she's more understanding of her role in Edwards life, and realizes and accepts that she is no longer number one. What do you all think?**

 _Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers_

 _Bella Pov_

I stare for long seconds unsure of what to say to him. He was so upset when he left the condo tossing his phone as his way of telling me he believed the allegations against me. He should know better than to believe that I could want anyone other than him. He should have trusted that I would never cheat on him.

I hear steps behind me, but I ignore it because it's not Jane. She's beside me seeminingly just as surprised by Edwards prescence.

"You were just supposed to drop her off dork." Jane says breaking the silence, and I glance over to see that her foul mood has lifted...or maybe she senses the tension between Edward and I and she is trying to break it.

Edwards hands leave my hips slowly almost reluctantly, as he glances over at Jane but he quickly adverts his gaze to the ground, rubbing the back of his neck.

"He came to see me." I hear from behind me, and I tense because I know that fucking voice. I stare at Edward for what feels like the longest time but it's a meer second. I stare with anger shuttering through me, willing him to look up at me. He does of course, but then he narrows his eyes at Tanya behind me.

"Yeah. I did. Because you sent me a bogus picture of my girlfriend with her ex." Edward spits out, his jaw clenching violently.

"It wasn't her, Edward. It was Kate." I tell him, and watch as his angry gaze shifts to me, then his entire face softens and he sighs. His remorseful eyes sweep my face, and he sighs again.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. I was just going to ask you about the picture because I honestly didn't believe what I was seeing. But then I saw-"He pauses for a second and I watch as a dark look passes through his eyes. It doesn't vanish even when he begins to speak again. "I saw you with him." He says through grit teeth.

"She's fucking him, Edward. This so called baby isn't even yours." I hear from behind me, and realize its Kate speaking. I turn to glare at her.

"Shut the fuck up!" Edward raises his voice. "Both of you! I don't want to hear a god damn word come out of either of your mouths. From this point on you don't speak to me, and you definitely don't speak to my girl. You are done messing with Bella. You mess with her again and I will make your life on this campus a living hell. Do you fucking understand me?"

"We've already been threatened quite a bit tonight."Kate points out, and I completely turn my body to face her, glaring. Behind her and Tanya I see Alice and Rose with there arms folded watching from a respectable distance. They know this particular conversation has nothing to do with them but they are there in case things turn sour.

Edward takes a threatening step in their direction, his eyes full of the furry I'm sure is raging inside of him.

"This is not a threat. This is your first and final warning to back the fuck off or your shit storm of life will only get worse. I'm not the one to fuck with trust me. Especially when it comes to Bella."

"Is that why you came? To 'warn' us?" Tanya asked looking very disappointed. Edward glances from Kate to Tanya.

"It most certainly was not because I want you in any way shape or form. All I want from you is your word."

"My word?" She deadpans, showing that the disappointment was eating away at her. "I thought you wanted me!" Tanya whines, and practically stomps her feet.

I hear collective scoffs and heavy exasperated sighs from my friends. The idea is absolutely absurd. I believe Edward when he says he would never stick his dick anywhere near Tanya.

"I will never want you. Never! Bella is all I will ever want and need. Nothing either of you do will stand between us. So it's best that you keep your bullshit far from us or you will face scrutiny beyond anything either of your twisted minds can conjure up."

Then he turns to me, and grabs my hand pulling me further out of the apartment. He then grabs my other hand, and holds them both in his hands against his chest between us as he stares into the depths of my soul. I almost cry from the raw emotions reflected back at me, but then realize its the crazy emotional rollercoaster this pregnancy has already begun to take me on.

"Can we talk?" He asks in a soft voice so only I can hear. I nod in reply, knowing full well how badly we need to talk.

Edward nods, and a small flicker of relief flashes over his features. Did he think that I was mad at him? Of course not! I know how it must have looked to him, and I've caught him in similar predicaments and jumped to the same conclusion so I understand.

Edward begins to pull me away but Jane stops us. "Can we have Rose's birthday party at your house tonight?"

I turn in time to see her head snap in Tanya and Kate's direction before she continues. "Apparently I'm not welcome here, and I'm sure Rose doesn't want to spend her birthday here."

Tanya and Kate both glare at her with their arms folded across their chest. Apparently they are pissed that their meddling had no affect on my relationship with Edward. I dont quite know when they developed this obsession with ruining our relationship, but it has gotten out of control.

"You're not welcome here because you're a whore." Tanya spits out with as much venom as she can muster up.

"Fuck you! No one's a bigger whore than you." Jane shouts back, leaning back into the front door as if she is gearing up for a fight. Edward reaches a hand out and rests it in front of Jane as a border to both calm her, and stop her from lunging at Tanya.

"Jane let's go." He says authoritatively. Then he glances at Alice and Rose who have both already gathered all of the bags they walked in with. He waves a hand, and motions for them to come, so they do. "Come on."

We turn to walk away leaving Tanya and Kate standing there with sour faces.

Bella Pov

Once we were home the girls set off into the kitchen for shots while Edward and I went to our bedroom to talk.

We were quiet the entire ride home but it wasn't awkward, it just seems we were both deep in our own thoughts.

As soon as we are in the room Edward wraps me in a hug, lightly rubbing my back. He squeezes me tightly, as if he never wants to let go. And he doesn't for a long time.

"I'm sorry." He whispers into my hair. "It took Emmett of all people to talk some sense into me." He finally pulls back and there's a small hint of anger still in his green eyes. "I didn't like seeing Jacob in our home, and most definitely not with you in his arms."

"Edward..." I exhale, looking everywhere but at him. "I can explain the picture." I say with a bit of reluctance. I never told Edward how Mike tried to force himself on me because I know Edward would lose his mind.

He waves it off. "It's okay. That entire week was so fucked up. Let's just forget about Miami just like we forgot about Aspen."

I nod in agreement because it's probably best. Explaining anything from that week would only make things worse. Edward pulls me close to him once again and leans down nuzzling his nose in the crook of my neck. I sigh in relief, happy because we are okay.

"Shower with me?" He asks, and I swiftly nod my head. He pulls me toward the bathroom, and once inside he turns to me, and slowly removes my clothing, then his.

We step inside and Edward steps close to my back, wrapping his arms around my waist under the hot streams of water. "Damn I love you." He says before kissing my cheek, then he runs his nose down the side of my face and I giggle. "So fucking much baby." He says huskily, grinding his hips forward so that I can feel his erection.

"I love you too."I attempt to reply with conviction but my words fall off when his finger dips between my legs, spreading my folds to reach my clit. He begins to kiss the side of my face down towards my neck, as his finger swirls around me with a feather light touch. I whimper, needing more of him.

"I want you." He groans from deep in his chest, and my heart rate kicks up speed as my legs begin to tremble. "Tell me that you want me, and only me." He demands, and without hesitation I comply.

"I only want you, Edward. I swear." I try to reply with a steady voice but it's impossible because of how heavy my breathing is.

"You are mine." He growls lowly into my ear, and then he cups my sex. "This is mine." I can tell that he needs this. He needs to claim me, and reassure himself that I'm his, mind, body and soul.

"Yes." I whisper, loving how his finger lightly circles around my swollen clit.

"Lift your leg baby." He tells me and I obey. He instantly grabs my leg and holds it over his arm. I feel his dick gently rub against my clit, as he shifts his hips. He hisses when his dick slides into my drenched opening, stretching me and filling me completely. My breathe is caught in my throat with just the feeling of fullness.

He doesn't move for long seconds, he just kisses the back of my neck, my shoulder, but I feel him growing thicker inside of me.

Finally he withdraws, and then swiftly sinks back into me, drawing in a deep breathe before setting a forceful pace. Over and over his strokes bring me closer and closer to edge, and his growls only intensify the need inside of me.

"Oh yes!" A sob escapes my throat and I cry out, "Harder."

He complies almost instantly. The need to pleasure me so great. Edwards hand moves to my breast and he squeezes, using it to drive deeper inside of me. He pulls me down on his cock as he thrusts into me driving me crazy.

"Your pussy feels so fucking good baby. So hot, so... fucking... tight... " He grunts out between heavy breathes. "I want you to cum for me." His words mixed with his powerful thrusts send me hurdling over the edge.

"Oh my god! Edward!" I cry out, my sex clenching violently around his cock, holding him tightly, sending him rocketing into his orgasm.

"Bella, baby...fuck!" He rests his forhead against my back as he begins to twitch, and pulse, emptying himself deep within me.

He releases my leg and I turn in his arms, wrapping my arms around his waist and I rest my head on his chest listening to his rapidly beating heart.

He holds me close, breathing into my hair, slow calming breaths. Then he kisses my hair, and squeezes my body closer to him, our slippery bodies molded to each other.

"You have no idea how much I love you. No fucking clue." He pulls back and kisses my forehead. "How much I adore you." He kisses my nose. "My whole world begins and ends with you."He whispers against my lips, kissing me gently at first but then his tongue caresses my bottom lip, and I part them allowing him access to expertly explore my mouth.

We continue that way for awhile, kissing and touching, his hand now in my hair holding me how he wants me.

He pulls back, and his eyes are filled with tenderness as his whispers. "You're all that matters to me."

Tears fill my eyes before spilling over as I thank my lucky stars for a man like Edward. I know without a doubt that he loves me, and will do anything for me.

"Don't cry baby." He wipes my tears away, tenderly caressing my face before cradling it between his hands.

"I didn't know what to think earlier after you left."I try to say through my tears. "I thought..." My words are caught in my throat as I begin to cry harder.

He was so angry, everything happened so fast I barely had time to process anything before he was storming out of the door.

Would he come back? Would he let me explain?

These were thoughts in my head, but I was too upset to dwell on them. I wanted to strangle Kate with my bare hands, and that's where I focused all of my emotions.

Edward rests his forehead against mine, his shoulders sag instantaneously. "I know what you thought." He sighs as if the weight of the world was heavy on his shoulders.

"You were so angry, and...I just wanted to explain that nothing was going on between us," I lean back to look into his eyes. "I will never let him into your home again if it makes you feel better. I will-"

"Baby, this is _our home_."He emphasizes. "I don't want you to ask permission before allowing someone in. This is as much your home as mine, and as much as I hate it, if you want Jacob here it's entirely up to you. I trust you completely. Today, I just had a...momentary lapse in judgement, and I'm so fucking sorry. I shouldn't have done any of that. I just hated seeing him with his hands on you as if he has a right to touch you. He doesn't. You're mine, not his. And his reluctance to let you go pushed me over the edge and I just snapped."

"I understand. No more apologies."I tell him, shoving my face into his chest again, squeezing him close. "We're okay. That's all that matters."

 **Anyone read Something beautiful remains? I read a chapter which is the most recent update and it's really good. I think I'm going to push it further up on my TBR list.**

 **What are you ladies reading?**


	23. Chapter 23

Everyone wants the Danali twins dead and I am with you guys 100 percent but Bella didn't want to take that route. Honestly who was she more pissed at Tanya or Kate? Who can even decide?

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers

Edward Pov

When I think of the amount of stress that Bella has been through lately I become angered by it. Every single time she's cries my heart clenches violently in my chest. I want to take away her worries, her fears, her pain. I want to take every piece of burden and carry it for her, and not just because she's pregnant, and not because I think she's delicate, but because I love her, and I want to protect her from pain.

Spring break was one hell of a rollercoaster, but I can tell that nothing has affected her quite like the shit with her dad, and Aunt Carol. I learned quickly that Bella was never really close to her mom, even when she lived with Renee and her new husband which is Jane's father. Bella has always been close to Charlie, and looked up to Carol like a mother, but Renee was always more like a friend or a sister to Bella, never a mom.

Four years ago when Renee remarried to her current asshole of a husband, Phil suggested that Bella live with Charlie so that Bella wouldn't have to leave her friends and family behind once they were to move to Florida. Apparently Renee jumped at the chance to leave with Phil, leaving Bella behind with Charlie. Around that same time, Charlie cut all ties with Carol in some twisted way to protect Bella from the truth.

The only reason that I know all of this is because last Sunday when Bella was having a conversation with Jenna, Charlie and Carol took turns telling me bits and pieces of this crazy story.

It really all started in highschool for them. Renee is four years younger than Charlie, and two years younger than Carol, so when Carol and Charlie first fell in love, Renee didn't know Charlie. She was still in middle school. Charlie was a sophmore, Carol was a senior, they were deeply in love but never officially dated.

Carol soon had to move away for college to Seattle which wasn't that far fom Forks, but for Charlie it seemed miles away, and after awhile they sort of lost contact. Two years later he was a senior, and Renee was a freshman. He soon realized that the resemblance between Carol and Renee was too great to ignore. He wanted Carol but he had to settle for Renee. He adored Renee but the love of his life was meer miles away.

They dated even while Charlie was in the police academy, and Renee was still in highschool. When she graduated they were swiftly married, but never had an actual wedding, all because he couldn't bare to see Carol.

Years later Charlie and Renee were having problems, constantly arguing because Charlie felt Renee was somehow doing something to prevent them from having a baby because he knew how much she didn't want kids.

Charlie visited Carol one day, and they began an affair behind Renee's back. That's when Carol fell pregnant. Carol never told Charlie that she was pregnant, but refused to see him after she found out. Once she had the baby, she gave her up for adoptions, and focused on her life as a freelance writer.

Thats how she met her husband Will. Will is Garretts father whom she met a year later. Will died three years after Garrett was born, which effectively started the affair back up with Charlie. Charlie attempted to comfort Carol and she was in no position to deny herself the comfort of her first love.

A few months later Renee fell pregnant, and Charlie felt that out of respect he should cut all ties with Carol once again. He did, but it ate away at him, and he acted rather harshly to Renee. They tried hard to make their marriage work, and it did for nine years of Bella's life. Charlie refused a divorce for years because he wanted Bella to grow up with both parents.

Renee finally got her way and they divorced. She took Bella, and quickly found a new man to take care of her. Jane's dad. This is partly why Carol hates Jane. Apparently Renee cheated on Charlie with Jane's dad for two years before she got a divorce. Charlie had known she was cheating but he hadn't cared as long as Bella had the illusion of happy parents. Renee was unhappy, and she wanted a guy with way more money which effectively made Charlie feel like shit. Carol resents Jane and his father because of that.

The entire situation is fucked up, and I told them so. I also told them to stop the story at that point because it was getting fucking ridiculous and I didn't know if I could take much more of it.

That's when it happened. That's when Carol practically begged me to help Bella understand that they can all be a happy family if she just lets it happen. Carol knows how messed up everything is, but she loves both Bella and Jenna, and wants them to get along. She doesn't want the family to be split, and she required my help.

That's why I allowed Jenna to enter early this eeek. I had to hear what she had to say. I had to see if it was worth Bella's time and energy to get to know her sister. I had to make sure that Jenna had no malicious feelings towards Bella, because I would not subject Bella to any more pain. I had to also make sure to explain to Jenna in clear words for her to understand that Bella is my life, and she's the only woman for me. What happened between us during springbreak was over before it started because I know that I will never ever want another woman.

She said that she understood, and I thought I saw sincerity, but I don't know her well enough to be sure. One thing I am perfectly sure about and it is that Bella still doesn't trust her. Trust is not easily built, I know this for sure. I explained to Jenna that she had to earn Bella's trust...and she said that she would try.

I don't even blame Bella for not trusting Jenna, and for being angry at both Charlie and Carol. What they did was wrong, but Renee was no better. Of course Bella doesn't know about Renee's indiscretions because no one wanted her to know. I'm sure Bella wouldn't have known about Charlie and Carols indiscretions had Jenna not shown up. They have all tried their best to shelter Bella, protect her from anything potentially harmful, not realizing that Bella isn't as fragile as she seems. Everyone thinks it's okay to run over my baby girl, but it's not. Bella is not weak, blind, or stupid, and I know that she is just as tired as I am for being treated as such.

Bella is a trooper, a fighter, but she can be a bit of a wall flower, someone that would rather blend into the crowd, someone that tries to be ignored, so people treat her that way. Doesn't make it right though.

It's as if how Bella feels doesn't matter, and everyone expects her to conform to their individual ideas of how she should feel and react to things.

I gave Charlie and Carol a verbal lashing when Charlie subtly hinted to the fact that he thought Bella should embrace her sister, and Carol was hurt because she felt Bella should react to Jenna how she reacts to Jane. Neither of them took into consideration the fact that Bella has been lied to her entire life, and now a girl comes virtually out of nowhere and she has to accept her as her sister.

Although I agreed to help in any way that I could, I warned them that the minute it affected my relationship with Bella I was stepping out of it unless otherwise asked by Bella. I would not cause extra stress for her. She is my number one priority.

That statement continued to rang true when seconds later Bella and I stepped into our living room to see it full of people that hadn't been there an hour ago when we had first stepped into the room. People are smoking in the house, and I dont want that shit around my girl.

First I notice Emmett who is smoking while watching Garrett shove his face between Jane's breasts to retrieve a shot glass full of a brown liquid. Seeing as Jane has a lime in her mouth, I assume it's tequila in that shot glass. I tap Emmett on the shoulder.

"If you're going to smoke do it outside." I demand, and his eyes widen. A puff of smoke passes by and I reach out to grab the person, who just happens to be Riley.

"No more smoking in the house. Do it outside." I point towards the kitchen where the sliding glass door is, and they both move in the direction that I pointed.

I glance back over where Garrett was to see him now with his mouth on Jane's belly button, doing another shot I assume. I rub the back of my head, and go in search of Alice, or Rose.

I find Rose with a budlight in her hands, as she watches Emmett walk out of the sliding glass door. She doesn't see me approach, but when she looks up her eyebrows raise.

"Happy birthday Rose." I hadn't gotten around to telling her so I reach out and give her a one arm hug.

"Thanks Edward." She sort of winces when she pulls back, and I start to ask if she's okay but I remember that she had just gotten her nipples pierced.

"Where did all these people come from?" I ask her over the music, and watch as her eyes flick towards the kitchen and I instantly know the answer.

"A party always seems to follow Emmett." She says almost bitterly. "The fucked up thing about it is that this is supposed to be my party, and he invited all of these bitches and has ignored me since he walked through the door. I want to strangle him." She says, and I start to laugh but I hold it back because she really looks like she would do it. She's not joking.

"Emmett is an asshole." I tell her. "He is running from his feelings from you."

"Why? Why would he do that?"She askd, and I see her carefully placed walls that usually sheilds her emotions crack for just a second. She quickly puts her mask back up. "Doesn't matter. I wouldn't take him back if he begged me on his hands and knees."

At that I crack a smile because that would surely be the day. "I'd love to see that." I tell her, joking only a tiny bit. She cracks a smile.

"It would surely humble him a bit, but I wouldn't go down that road again. I just hate that he does shit like this, knowing how I feel about him. That shit doesn't just go away over night. I have been trying to stop loving him for almost two years now."

"The day that you stop loving him, he'll know, and he'll regret letting you go. He already does in a way. He's going to realize how much you put up with, how much you loved him, and he's going to feel that same pain you're feeling right now."

"Yea well, Emmett can kiss my ass. I could care less what he regrets, or how much pain he's in." She says this, but when her eyes flick in the direction of the kitchen I see a crack in her armour. She doesn't mean what she says, and she probably never will. If only my brother would get his head out of his ass.

At that moment I feel arms wrap around my waist. I look down and see Bella holding on to me.

"You disappeared." She pouts, and I grin down at her, wrapping my arm around her neck I lean down to kiss her forehead.

"Rose, did you invite all of these people?" Bella asks, and I glance around noting that it's not as many as the last time Emmett brought a party to my house but it's more than we expected.

Rose shakes her head no, and I decide to answer for her. "No, Emmett is responsible for this again."

Bella sighs. "I'm sorry Edward but he's an inconsiderate jerk."

"I agree." I tell her, and she just shakes her head at me. I turn to Rose, rubbing my hands together. "Say the word Rose, and all of these people-" I motion around the room with my two index fingers. "can be gone."

"Please." Is all she says with both brows raised. Just as I'm about to turn to kick everyone out, Rose taps my arm. "but let me help."

Without notice she kicks her shoes off and steps onto the couch. "Birthday girl speaking!" Rose shouts over the music. "I want everybody to grab a motherfucking drink, throw that shit back, then get the fuck out." She throws her head back, drinking a shot. "Goodnight!" she reaches over to the table and grabs another shot, tossing it back, before she steps off the couch in one fluid motion.

I see Bella grinning proudly at her very Rose like behavior. Bella appears next to her with a shot handing it off to Rose who quickly tosses it back.

She gives the glass back to Bella and stumbles forward right into Emmetts chest.

Rose Pov

There he stands. The object of my cruel obsession. I can't get this idiot out of my fucking head, and it's killing me. It hurts loving him so completely, while he treats our love like a silly game.

He's so immature, so childish, and so is our relationship. I hate it. I hate him. I want to hate him.

Yet I can't walk away from him. I can only stare up at him and wonder just why the fuck can't he be a decent guy.

"My friends don't want to leave." Emmett tries to use his slick talk on me, but it won't work. I know all of his tricks. "Rosie..." He sighs, and reaches his hands out to my waist holding me steady. "You're tipsy baby." He flashes one of his signature deep dimpled smiles, his eyes flashing in the dimly lit room.

I shrug a shoulder, my eyes still locked on his face. "So what? I'm allowed a few drinks."

He doesn't seem the least bit put off by my attitude or reply. "Don't get too fucked up." He says with a grin still in place.

"Why? It's my fucking birthday. Or did you forget?" I know he didn't forget, I just want to hear him say it. He did this on purpose. To make me jealous. To make me cave.

"How could I forget your birthday?" Emmett pulls me closer, and leans down to speak lowly in my ear. "I have something for you." He says, pulling me closer as he presses his groin against me shifting his hips to the sides.

"Emmett..." I warn him, but I don't have the energy to push him away.

"Let me give you this. You know you want me Rosie." He whispers low in my ear, one hand resting right above my ass.

He doesn't wait for much of a reply at that point. He just grabs my hand and leads me down the hall to the bathroom.

He quickly picks me up and sits me on the counter, his lips crash against mine roughly as he grips the back of my head. He parts my legs stepping between them as his hands roam down my back to my sides, and down my thighs where he squeezes in his strong hands.

I wrap my arms and legs tightly around him, and grind against him. Emmett's hand reaches into the back of my shorts, and he shoves our bodies closer.

I feel his thick erection through his jeans and that's all it takes to snap me out of my haze.

I pull back. "Wait a minute." I push Emmetts chest but he comes closer kissing my neck. "Emmett." I push him again and he grunts in frustration, coming back, kissing down my neck towards my cleavage. I try again, pushing him. "Emmett stop!"

This time he does, but he is not happy about it. "What the fuck is your problem?" Emmett raises his voice at me.

His tone doesn't shock me, but it's the final straw, the last thing it takes to completely shatter me whole.

I should start by saying that I don't cry much, but it's too late, and at this point it would be ineffective. Not because it's not important, but because it wouldn't be believable. Not while I'm crying in front of the very same fucking loser that hurt me over and over. Not when I look vulnerable and weak as hell.

"I'm not doing this with you again. This would have been a huge mistake." I tell him, hopping off the counter.

"You're full of shit Rose, you know that? Full of fucking shit. You never regret having sex with me. You're being a little cock tease."

I'm full of shit? Really Emmett? He's got alot of fucking nerve.

I scuff and laugh humorlessly. "Look at me Emmett. You are the best example of a terrible boyfriend. And you know something... I can not fucking wait until I meet a man that treats me the way that I deserve. He will shit on everything I thought I felt for you."

With my final words feeling like a pardon, I turn away towards the door. "Rosalie..." He says my name in a tight voice that tenses every muscle in my body. My eyes close momentarily, and I wait for him to say more. "Happy Birthday."

It's like shot to the gut, those words. It's as if he's dismissing me. How the hell did I allow that to happen?

I don't dwell on it long, because the anger building inside of me threatens to overtake me completely. I need to be out of his presence and quick, before I effectively lose my mind and take it out on him.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Bella Pov

"Miss Swan, I am calling to congratulate you on your internship with Mr. Steven Smuck. We here at Smuck House Publishing agency would like to welcome you with a continental breakfast June 20th at nine am. Please give me a call back if you will be able to attend."

I stare out of my kitchen into my living room blankly trying to process what I just heard.

I got the internship... or Jenna gave the internship up. That thought alone paralyzes me. I worked hard for that internship and it seems I only got it because my older sister gave it up. Is this how the rest of my life is expected to go? Am I expected to live in her shadow? I hardly know her, yet we've shared every good thing in my life. Even Edward.

With my arms braced on the countertop I think over my decisions, every single one that I have made... somehow my thoughts land on Jenna. I wonder if this was a manipulation tactic. Give up the internship? Why else would she do that? Did she use her power and influence to help me get the internship? I've never wanted to win that way.

I feel strong arms wrap around me from behind and tug me until I am shoved against a hard chest.

"Good morning baby." Edward whispers into my ear, then he kisses my cheek and squeezes me closer.

"Morning."I respond, my mind still whirling.

"You're distracted." he points out the obvious and I try to shake myself out of the funk long enough to explain myself.

"Jenna gave up the internship." I tell him, shivering in his arms when he kisses my neck.

"So." He says between kisses.

"So... I got the internship."He stops kissing me and turns me in his arms. There's a brilliant smile on his face. "I start on your birthday."

"This is good news." He is trying to figure out my mood which I know I am making difficult for him.

"It is. I just hate that I only got it because she gave it up."

Edward sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Baby, they chose you. Don't start doubting yourself now. You earned your place."

"You're only saying that because you know how important it is to me that I work hard for everything that I have."

He smiles and leans down to peck my lips. "I do know that but that's not why I said what I said. I know how much you went through for this internship and how you stressed over each interview. I know that you earned it and you deserve it."

"So you wont be pissed if I take the internship and keep my job?" I ask and watch his smiling face quickly turn sour.

"You're out of your mind if you think I'm letting you work two jobs."

"Edward, I just-"

"We're not talking about this." He sighs and shoves both hands through his hair groaning in frustration. "Bella you're pregnant."

"So what? Does pregnancy cripple me? That's why I didn't want-" I stop myself when I see the look on his face. He takes a step away from me leaning with his back against the fridge as he glares at me with his arms folded across his chest.

"Didn't want what? Didn't want to keep the baby?" He scuffs, sneering his nose at me in anger. I know it's only a matter of time before assholeward makes an appearance. "I wouldn't let you work two jobs even if you weren't pregnant."

"But it will be the summer. I won't be stressing over school, I-"

"We're done talking about this. You quit the bookstore or I'm going to do it for you."

"Excuse me!" I shout in outrage taking a step away from him.

"You're not working two fucking jobs! For what? Why do you need-"

"I need to earn my keeps around here. I need my own money Edward."

"My money is your money!" He points a finger from his chest to me where I'm standing. "It's our fucking money!" He raises his voice and that's when I realize we are past assholeward... he's too pissed.

"Its your money." I whisper trying to bring us back down to an acceptable talking level.

Edward sighs and runs both hands down his face. "You're not working two jobs, Bella. That's final."

"One of them doesn't even pay. it shouldn't be considered a job." I mumble, my eyes glued to the floor unable to look at him.

At this he turns his back, walks out of the kitchen, around the bar, down the hall and into one of the spare rooms slamming the door behind him. And there he is. The asshole I know and love.

Half an hour later while I'm sitting on the bar counter eating peanut butter with a spoon straight out of the jar, he walks out of the room and comes straight to me.

He walks between my legs, grabs the spoon from my hand and sticks it in his mouth. I roll my eyes at him knowing that he doesn't even like peanut butter. He places the spoon into the sink and wraps his arms around me.

"This is the crap your feeding my child?" He asks me. I know he's teasing but still, I'm a little annoyed with him.

"I figured you wouldn't cook dinner since you're so angry with me." I tell him, reaching for the spoon. He moves me away til my hand no longer reaches the spoon.

"What do you want? I'll cook whatever you want."

"I think I want pizza now."

Just as I say the words his cell rings. He takes a step back to retrieve it and I hop off of the counter and walk into our bedroom.

He follows me and steps up behind me with the phone to his ear. I know who he's talking to and he wants to make sure that I hear every second of their conversation.

"Vick, calm down. Stop crying. I talked to Carlisle this week and he said your mom would be okay."

I want to roll my eyes, but I'm not nearly as insensitive as I try to be. Her mom is sick and could possibly die. I would be just as hysterical of anything happened to my mom and I would be leaning on Edward for support just as much as she is. I just wish she could lean on her boyfriend for support instead of mine.

"Vicki, it's okay." He soothes her, but I feel his eyes on me as I change all of the linen on the bed. "I'll be there this weekend, I promise."

I look over at him trying to figure out what's happening this weekend other than the fact that he's coming with me to my dads birthday dinner.

"Of course. Okay, talk to you later. " He hangs up just as I am sitting the new pillows I bought on the bed.

He puts his phone away and looks at me. "What's the matter, baby?"

I guess my pouting is obvious. "Nothing." I say as I fluff and beat the pillows taking my irrational irritation out on them. "It's not everyday that you hear your boyfriend making plans to see his ex."

He rolls his eyes and walks around the bed to where I'm standing. "I want you there with me. Her mom is family and we are pretty sure she's not going to make it past the weekend. I need you."

"I don't want to be there to watch Victoria cry all over you." It's petty of me, but I can't stop the words fom coming out bitterly.

"Baby, it's her mom." He pulls me into his arms my back to his front and squeezes. I relax.

"I know. I'm sorry. But what about my dads dinner Friday night?"

"We're still going. We'll go there Friday night and to my parents on Saturday morn-" He stops all of a sudden and that's when I know he sees what I've done.

He begins to laugh and I snicker along with him because it is pretty funny.

"Cute." He says, lifting the pillow that has ""prince"" scratched out with asshole scribbled just beneath it. He kisses my forehead and sets the pillow back down.

"God, does anything bother you?" I ask him. "Ever?"

He starts out the bedroom door answering with a no as his reply as he goes.

X

Its Friday night and the dinner table is ridiculously thick with tension. In attendance there's Charlie, Aunt Carol, Jenna, Garrett, Jane, Edward and I. The only saving grace is Jane, Garrett and Edward talking non-stop about what they are going to do when they graduate. Jane says when she graduates highschool she's moving to Seattle and rooming with Rose for college which I think is a fantastic idea.

As she's talking, Jenna pipes in. "Wait, you're still in highschool?"

Jane nods, annoyed by Jenna's interruption. "Yeah."

Jenna's eyes shift to Garrett, back to Jane and then to Carol before she looks at her plate and clears her throat.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you were a lot older. Seeing as you're dating my brother."

"They aren't dating, dear. They are... friends." Carol says and I roll my eyes because she really has no clue.

"Actually mom, Jane's my girlfriend." Garrett says, and I hear silverware clattering on a plate near me. Carols doing. "Made it official yesterday." Garrett continues, ignoring the look on Carols face.

"That's... that's..." Carol stutters.

Charlie reaches over and rubs her back. "That's wonderful." He says for her as she seems to be stuck in a daze.

"It is." Garrett looks at Jane and a smile spreads across his face.

"Now it makes sense. You're so tiny." Jenna says, examining Jane. Then she looks at Garrett. "Isn't a relationship with a child illegal or something? I know it is where I'm from."

"I'm eighteen, you bitch!" Jane pipes in just as annoyed as I feel.

"Language." Carol shouts, her eyes set on Jane.

"Okay, everyone let's just calm down and finish our dinner." Charlie, ever the peacemaker says, never missing a beat between bites of food and swigs of beer.

We sit in silence again, everyone enjoying their meals, when I break the silence with a burning question of my own.

"So Jenna, what are you going to do with your summer since you didn't get the internship with Smuck?" I ask her.

"I did get the internship actually and from what I hear, I'm pretty much a shoe in for a permanent position after their little summer program. I have to learn the ropes and this is the best route. Work my way up and all." She says, taking a bite of her food as she eyes me. "What will you do?" She makes a sad face and I smirk.

"I also have the internship." I announce.

"That's great Bells. I'm so proud of you." Charlie congratulates me and it makes me smile so bright I think my face might break. I have always loved getting praised by my dad. It just means so much coming from him.

"How's that possible? They only ever pick one." Jenna says, with no attempt at hiding her displeasure.

With a shrug I reply, "Guess they picked two interns this year to compete for that position you think you already have."

"Of course I already have the position. Steven told me personally."

I eye her suspiciously, noting how she called him Steven. Something fishy is going on.

Just when I open my mouth to call her out on it, Edwards phone rings. He picks it up looks at the screen and answers it as he excuses himself.

"Slow down Vicki. What's going on?" He walks outside leaving me sitting there wondering that very same thing.

"So you two will be working together. That'll give you two some time to get to know each other better." Carol says, hopefully. I smile eventhough getting to know Jenna is the last thing I plan on doing. I will be trying my hardest to stay away from her.

"We can even carpool." Jenna suggests, her smile snide and her eyes squinted mischievously. She's like a fucking cat. I never know what she's thinking with thise shifty beady little eyes and that ever present fake smile. Who can trust a face like that? "I know you don't have a car."

"I'm getting one soon." I try to show her up, feeling a tad shitty after the fact. Now I actually do have to let Edward buy me a car or this bitch will never let me live it down.

"That's great Bella." Carol says, smiling in that motherly way.

"Why didn't you tell us you were buying a car?" Charlie asks. "I should be there with you to pick it out."

Jenna looks over at Charlie her face drops at his offer. Eventhough I want to turn him down because I'll have Edward with me, I don't. I smile and nod.

"I would love that dad."

He smiles back, and dives right back into eating his food never missing a beat.

Jenna looks at me with a half assed attempt at hidding contempt and that's when I know for a fact that she is jealous of me. Took years for me to realize Tanya and Kate were jealous of me, and it took months to spot Victoria's behavior. Now I feel like I'm a pro. I can spot this attention seeking behavior a mile away. I even know what approach Jenna will go for before she even opens her mouth.

"Can one of you go apartment hunting with me this weekend? It's been so tough looking on my own. This is a new state and all."

"Oh, dear. Of course." Carol says. "We can go on Monday if you like?"

"I would love that mom." She mocks me, smiling just as I'd done only minutes ago.

"This is weird." I hear Jane mumble beside me and when I glance at her she's shaking her head.

Just then the front door opens and in walks Edward. I turn in my seat to look up at him, and he rests his hands on the back of my seat.

"Something's wrong, baby. Vicki's crying, I can't understand a word she says. My parents aren't answering and Alice and Emmetts phones are off. None of this is a good sign."

"I understand. Come on let's go." I start to stand but he places his hands on my shoulders.

"You stay here and enjoy your time with your family, Bella."He says, glancing around at everyone. I'll look like such an ass if I try to leave now so I stay put but I hate the idea. "I'll be back tonight." He looks over at Garrett. "Can you take her home?"

Garrett nods, and they shake hands. "Keep me posted man."

"I will. Take care of my girl." Edward responds, leaning down to kiss my forehead. I grab his shirt and pull him down for a proper kiss, parents be damned. I hate being away frim him, and somehow I feel like I'm marking my territory by kissing the ever loving fuck out of him.

When I pull back he tries to stand straight but my arms are wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Don't go." I whisper and he chuckles. I don't know where this clingy behavior came from but all of a sudden I feel like if he leaves I'll burst into tears.

He reaches back and gently pulls my hands bringing them to my sides. "I have to. That's my family."

I drop my head feeling ashamed for even asking him not to go. I know he has to. He kisses the top of my head and reaches around to my belly giving my flat belly a gentle rub. He presses his lips to my ear.

"I love you girl." When he backs away, I look up in time to see a smile spreading across his face.

I smile too, and make a heart over my chest wih my hands before mouthing, 'I love you boy.'

* * *

Thank you for reading please review

Also please support the contests. Pm me for links.

Twilight and Fifty Shades of Grey Cheating contest

Straight Thru the Heart

Control Possess Seduce

They are all great contests.


	25. Chapter 25

Hi everyone! I think i am finally over my cold and I feel much better. Thank you all so much for your encouraging words and your congratulations on my first pregnancy. I am so excited but sort of scared. Im only 4 months so I have a long way to go and plenty of time to prepare myself.

I hope you all enjoy the chapter. :)

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

* * *

Bella Pov

I stare after Edward even when the door is closed and I know that my boy is long gone. I miss him already and the ache in my chest is so great I can hardly push back my tears. I know I'm being dramatic and I know that I'll see him tonight, but any length of separation makes it hard to breathe.

I do well with Edwards texts throughout the day while I'm in class, and his frequent visit to the bookstore when I'm at work. However, it's times like these when I miss him the most. Times when I know he'll be too busy driving and too busy handling family matters. We won't speak until he's home, and that thought literally crushes me.

Instead of being there to comfort my boyfriend, I'm forced to sit at a table with cheaters, backstabbers, and a shifty-eyed bimbo. I love my family but we are a fucked up bunch.

Looking around at each of them -even Jenna- I realize that I am the only tense one. Without Edward here somehow I feel like the outsider... like this isn't my family at all. It's not intentionally done for the most part -Jenna is the exception- but I can't help how I feel. I feel like I don't fit nor belong which is tragic because I genuinely love each of them except my evil half sister. She can jump head first off a bridge for all I care.

Garrett nudges me. "You're quiet." He says, and I roll my eyes. How very observant of him.

"Don't have much to say." Then I look between Carol and Jenna, deeply engrossed in conversation about horses of all things. Why the fuck does Carol all of a sudden care so much about horses? When has she ever mentioned her obsession with them?

"Can't get a word in with these two anyway," I lift my chin in their direction and when I glance at him he's shaking his head with a grin on his face.

"How are you jealous? She's my mom." He asks but in a teasing tone, still grinning.

My mouth still falls open in shock. "Jealous?" I whisper-shout. "Jealous? Me?" He nods. "Of her?" he nods again. "You're insane."

"At least I'm not jealous of someone stealing my mommy and daddy away from me." He mocks me, making baby noises, poking out his lip.

I shove him. "God, I am so glad we didn't grow up together. It would have sucked living with you as an older brother."

He nudges me again and looks between Charlie and Carol as he speaks. "Now that our parents are getting busy, we technically are brother and sister."

I shove him again making a face. "You're disgusting. Who wants to think about iur parents having sex?"

"Well they do." He says and I turn my face up in disgust. "I'm being real Bells. You have to get over this mommy, daddy shit. We're adults. Who gives a shit what these old fuckers do?"

I stare quizzically as he speaks only to shoot him a look of reproof before replying in a hushed tone. "I give a shit."

He purses his lips and shakes his head again. "Well stop! You are preg-"

I stop Garretts words pinching his arm and twisting. He yelps. "Shut the fuck up!" I haven't told them that I'm pregnant.

"What?" He asks incredulously.

"I haven't told them." I whisper, glancing at Charlie and Carol to make sure they aren't looking in our direction.

"Well get a move on it. From Edwards calculations you're about two months. You'll be showing soon I think."

I punch him again. "Lower your voice, God!"

"What are you two whispering about?" Charlie asks, drinking down his third beer.

"Nothing!" I answer quickly... too quickly.

He makes a face, scrutinizing me, but there's a grin on is face as he chews his food.

He nods as he speaks, "Alright then."

I nod, blinking my eyes with pursed lips to throw off his cop senses.

Nothing is wrong here daddy!

A thought occurs to him, and it shows across his entire face. "So, Bells, isn't your boyfriend graduating this year?"

"His name is Edward, and yes he is."

"What will you do when he graduates? Isn't he going away to some fancy medical school?"

"Actually no, he's going to the medical program at our school."

"Isn't that convenient." Jenna says snidely between bites of food, her eyes never shift from her plate.

"What can I say? He can't stand the thought of being away from me." I lift my shoulders and smile innocently at her.

She nods, her tongue in her cheek as she scuffs. "Right." She drags the word out.

I turn my attention away from her, needing to think about something other than slapping her out of her chair.

I turn to Garrett. "Can you take me to Edwards parents house?"

He scratches the back of his head deep in thought. "I don't see why not."

I smile happily and glance up into Jenna's eyes. I roll my eyes and both steathily and childishly I lift my hand from underneath the table and flick her off.

She purses her lips glancing down, there's a hint of a grin on her face.

"Can we leave now?" I ask Garrett. He nods and stands, reaching over to shake Charlie's hand.

"You two are leaving?" Carol asks, looking up at us with sad eyes, completely ignoring Jane.

"Yes mom the three of us are leaving." He sets her with a disapproving glance, and she subtly pouts.

"Will you all be here Sunday?"

"I don't know mom. I have school work to catch up on." We all watch as her caramel colored eyes slowly fill with tears, saddened by the news.

"We'll try our best." I jump in. Garrett is being very patient with his mother, but I can tell his mothers not so subtle attempts at making Jane feel unwelcome are prooving to be a problem.

Garrett nods in agreement, which instantly perks Carol up.

"I will cook all your favorites." She smiles, and Garrett rolls his eyes, but grins as his eyes connect with Jane standing uncomfortably beside him, her arms wrapped around her body.

"I'll come, but I'm bringing Jane." he says, his eyes never leave her face. "She loves chocolate chip pancakes."

Jane smiles, her eyes dashing between Garrett and Carol. Carol however is staring at her son with wide eyes. She did not expect to have to make Jane's favorite breakfast food.

Dad jumps in then, squeezing her shoulders. "Then it's settled. We will see you kids tomorrow for brunch."

"I have to get going too." Jenna stands, and bends to grab her purse. She then straightens and walks to Charlie kissing his cheek. "Happy Birthday Charlie." She begins to walk to Carol, but remembers something and turns back to him. "You're still taking me fishing tomorrow right?"

"After brunch we can head on out." He says, taking a drink from his beer.

Jenna nods and walks over to kiss Carols cheek. As she does, I make my way over to my dad and bend to hug him around the neck.

"Happy Birthday daddy." I whisper for only him to hear.

"Thank you." He pats my arm. "I love you Bells. You have no idea how much." I squeeze his shoulders for good measure because I can tell the old stiff is getting sentimental on me. I blame Carol for this new version of my dad.

"I love you too." I kiss his cheek, and walk over to hug Carol.

I hear the front door open and close and realize Jenna has left. Garrett and Jane then say their goodbyes, before we exit and make our way to the Cullen home.

My phone sings with a text just as I hop into Garrett's truck. The words displayed their cause me to smile and quickly type a reply.

Edward Pov

Wish you were here with me. -E

I send that text while sitting in my living room watching my best friend cry all over my mom and sister. I was the last to arrive at my family home, which surprised me because no one answered their phones and Victoria was hysterical.

When asked why they allowed her to call, they all replied with mixed answers with one common statement. None of them knew she had called me. Apparently they all knew I was with Bella's family and didn't want to interrupt. Victoria snuck away to call me and it got me thinking. Did she call because she knew that I was with Bella? Did she do this out of jealousy?

My suspicion was confirmed when I received news that her mother was actually making a speedy recovery. Victoria's hysteric tears are of joy and so are my moms and sisters.

I am extremely happy that Victoria's mother is recovering, but somehow I feel this news could have waited for my Sunday morning visit. Victoria knew where I was and whom I was with, yet she chose to deceive me to have me by her side.

As soon as I figured out what she did, I took a step away from her and my family and she could tell I was a little upset. She could tell that I knew what she had going on. So instead of crying all over me, she laid her head in my mother's arms and continued to cry. I would no longer cater to Victoria's needs. She wants my every waking moment to revolve around her, and that can't be. Victoria will have to seek attention elsewhere, because I can see clearly now that we can no longer be friends.

With that lasting thought I turn to my dad, "Text me which hospital her mother is in so that I can visit and send flowers."

"You're leaving?" He asks, his wide eyes move from my face to Victoria across the room and back. "She will have a fit."

"Then you all will have to deal with it." I make a move to leave, but he grabs my arm.

"Edward, you are the one that coddled her for ten years." My dad gives me a very seriously look.

I look down in shame, nodding my head. "And I am sorry for that. I created a monster, I am aware." I place both hands on my hips and turn my head in her direction. I have always felt it my duty to look after Victoria as she done for me when we were kids. In my mind she rescued me and I could never repay her.

"We were all saddened by the news, but Victoria made it seem a lot worse than it was. She wouldn't let any of us go to the hospital since her mother arrived and now I know why."

I turn to him and raise a brow. "Why?"

He removes his glasses and rubs his eyes. "She was lying about her mother's condition. Her mother was hit by a car pushing Victoria out of the way. Victoria was too drunk and high to realize what was going on." My dad explains.

I shake my head and my eyes meet Victoria's momentarily before she looks away receiving the tissue offered to her.

"You have got to stop giving her money, Edward. She's not using it for school anymore. She is using it for drugs and alcohol."

Victoria has never been an over-indulger, but of course lately she has been in a deep depression and I am not sure who she has become. Ever since she met James she's been this way and I even feel guilty for that. I am partly to blame for her even being introduced to James. He should have never been at my party in Aspen. She should have never been at that party. I should have listened to Bella.

"This is all my fault." I tell my dad, and upon hearing my words he tilts his head to the side trying to understand why I would feel responsible for this. "I am the reason she is with her current boyfriend, and this behavior didn't begin until she met him."

"That is not your fault. Don't put this on your shoulders Edward. You have enough weight as is." He looks sincere, but even he has no idea how much pressure is on me. I have a son or daughter coming and that has been pushed to the forefront of my mind. "No more money Edward."

"Okay, I promise."

"She needs to get a job and she needs to go back to school, but it is not your responsibility to help her with those things. Do not let her guilt trip you into anything. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir." I turn my head to look at him as he places a hand on my shoulder, leveling me with a stare.

"Ignore her calls if you have to. For god sakes, you shouldn't even be here. You let her guilt you into coming tonight which only leads her to believe she has some control over your life."

"No. I just-" I rub the back of my head, and take a breath. "I thought her mother died. That's how she made it sound."

"Furthest from the truth. Her mother will in fact be coming home Monday."

I shove a hand through my hair and tug fiercely as my mind races. "I feel like I lied to Bella. Victoria's lies caused me to lie."

"It wasn't on purpose. Just tell her the truth now that you know. Bella will understand."

Tilting my head to the side, I regard him curiously as a thought hits me. "That reminds me, I meant to ask you about this as soon as I returned but it slipped my mind. What did you say to her before our trip to Miami?"

He looks away uncomfortably, and clears his throat. "An abundance of things that I now regret. She's a lovely girl. I just wanted to remind her that you are going down the right path and there is a possibility that she could deter you. I wanted to make sure Bella and I were clear that you were not to be deterred or distracted from your goals."

"You also told her about the ring. You had no right to do that Carlisle. When the time was right, we would talk about marriage, but that was for the future."

"I just thought she should know."

"Talk of marriage in our fragile state?" I shoot him a rather perturbed look. "It almost killed us." I pause and take a long breath. "We are dealing with alot right now."

"I didn't know."

"You wouldn't know because it's not something to talk about with others." I bow my head and shake it trying to shake off my foul mood. "Please stay out of our relationship."

"Done. I would like to apologize to her in person."

"Not necessary. We have moved on."

He nods, but doesn't look happy about it. "You should go home. Nothing is happening here." He pats my back and leads me towards the front door. To my surprise, just as the front door opens, I see Bella standing there midknock with wide eyes. When she sees me her face breaks into a smile and my smile shortly follows.

"I missed you." She whispers breathlessly, her eyes still wide and set on my face. I pull her close and into the house closing the front door behind her.

I kiss her forehead and she looks up at me with sad eyes. "Is everything okay?" She asks sincerely, then her eyes move away from my face to where my family is. Her eyes scan each face slowly before her sympathetic eyes land on Victoria. "How is she?"

How my girl can feel any sort of sympathy for Victoria is beyond me.

I hold her chin turning her eyes back on me. "She's fine. You should have stayed at dinner."

She rolls her eyes. "It was awkward without you there."

"They are your family."

"You are my family." She retorts, her eyes flashing lovingly before a beautiful smile spreads across her face. "I should be here for you. Are you okay?"

I nod and bend my neck to capture her lips in a much needed kiss. She wraps her arms around my neck and I squeeze her close to me, my arms wrapped around her tightly as if she could slip between my fingers.

I pull away when we are forced to take a breath, but I continue to hold her. She tilts her head to the side, her eyes searching mine.

"You're not okay." She points out. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want to take you home and forget about this day."

She smiles and nods her head. "I want to speak to Alice first."

I pull her back. "I don't want them to see you."

She furrows her brows. "What? Why?" She snatches away from me and folds her arms across her chest. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"Of course not." I rub her arms, and my eyes sweep the living room slowly. "Victoria is a problem and I don't want her upsetting you."

"I'm capable of handling myself Edward." She tries to walk away again but I hold her fast, stopping her from proceeding out of the dark entryway.

"You're mad at me?"

"Is it obvious?" She says, her brow raised in question.

I can't help but smirk, which only pisses her off. "You don't have to protect me all the time."

I roll my eyes and dip in order to become eye level with her. "We go in there together, okay. Just- don't let her upset you."

"Fine." She says, her eyes on my chest and not my face as she pulls away, and begins to walk.

I tug her hand. "Hey." I call, and she stops and turns back to face me. "Are you mad at me?"

She shakes her head no. "No."

"Then give me a kiss."

Without hesitation she steps back in front of me, wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down for a soft lingering kiss.

* * *

Thank you for reading! :)


	26. Chapter 26

It's been so long guys and I feel absolutely terrible about keeping you waiting. I now know how tiring it is carrying a child and I'm just not used to it. I'm used to staying up late writing until my eyes burn, but now I just fall asleep without even knowing it sometimes. That's how tired I am. This is my first baby, btw I'm having a girl, and I'm learning that fighting sleep is impossible.

Thank you all for patiently waiting for me, it means alot knowing you're still here.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

* * *

Bella Pov

I have just stepped out of a very awkward dinner with my family and into an equally awkward situation with Edwards family.

Everyone in the room turns their eyes to the entry way of the living room when Edward and I walk in. Victoria sits up straight and glances at Edward then to me before frowning. She folds her arms across her chest and lifts her chin.

"What is she doing here?" She finally asks, her eyes flicking to Edward.

He opens his mouth to respond for me, but I quickly answer. "I heard that your mom was in the hospital. How is she?"

Victoria's face registers shock as she takes in my words. Her expression fades quickly as she pretends to be unaffected by my kindness. I almost roll my eyes at her response because I have no reason to be rude to her.

"Fine." She purses her lips and lifts her chin higher. "But why are you here?" Her haughty attitude was quickly wearing on my patience.

Esme quickly jumps in chastising Victoria. "Bella is always welcome here." She says, smiling sweetly at me.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Carlisle standing there.

"Would you like to sit?" He asks, motioning to his now empty seat.

I shake my head no as Edward replies to him. I can't even look at him, I'm so ashamed. He warned me that I would ruin Edwards life, he warned me that I would distract him from his goals... he was right. The baby surely will change priorities in our lives.

"No, we're leaving. Bella just wanted to check on Victoria's mom and say hello to everyone." Edward replies.

"Alice, can I talk to you?" I speak, my eyes set on her. She nods once and stands, following behind Edward and I.

When we are back in the entryway, Edward turns and kisses my forehead. "I'll be in the car." He says before turning and walking out of the front door.

"So... what's up?" Alice folds her arms across her chest, her eyes squinted with interest.

I don't necessarily know how to bring up how I have been feeling, nor do I even know if this is good time to ask, but for some reason the words fall from my lips, "Are we still friends?"

Her eyes widen and her mouth opens only slightly in shock. "Why would you ask me that?" she's defensive now which is exactly what I wanted to try to avoid.

When I open and close my mouth several times with no reply, she rolls her eyes at me. "Of course we're friends. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Because you've been avoiding my calls-"

"I haven't been avoiding y-" She sighs heavily and looks up at the ceiling for patience. "Okay, I will admit after spring break, after what you did- yeah, I was more than a little pissed at you but I don't avoid you, Bella."

"Feels that way." I mumble, my eyes trained on the tile beneath my feet.

She leans her arms on my shoulders and catches my gaze with a genuine smile on her face.

"Bella, I swear to you, I'm not avoiding you." She drops her arms.

"I don't mean to whine or bitch, it's just that..." I huff out a breath, frustrated that I even have to say this. "I'm going through alot and I could really use a friend."

She smiles and nods, leaning forward to hug me. "You have friends Bella. Don't forget that. You can always call me." She pulls away and her eyes fall to my belly. She gently rubs it, her smile growing. "Have you been to the doctor yet?"

We hear someone's sharp intake of breath from behind us and quickly turn to see Victoria standing there, her eyes wide and poised on my belly. "You're pregnant!?"

Esme and Carlisle hear her loud shriek and come up behind her, each set of eyes trained on Alice's hand still on my stomach.

Esme covers her mouth and I can see tears in her eyes. Her tears slowly fall as she walks closer to me and grab me into a hug, squeezing me close.

"Is this true? I'm going to be a grandma." She pulls away, a huge smile on her face as she stares at my belly again. She doesn't wait for any real answer before exclaiming in a way that rivals Alice's exciement. "I'm so excited!"

I feel a tear roll down my face as I smile at her, overwhelmed with the knowledge that she's happy with this news.

Esme reaches her hands up and wipes away my tears. "Does my son know?"

I nod my head sniffling to hold back the ugly cry threatening to break free. My eyes scan each face, quickly passing Victoria's statuesque form to Carlisle. For some reason I feel his approval is the most important.

The smile on his face surprises me so much I burst into tears. He comes up and pulls me into his arms hugging me and rubbing my back. I feel Esme rubbing my back as well and at that moment I release all of my frustration, all of my worry and doubt and I hug them back.

* * *

After that very emotional moment with Edwards parents they both walk me out, Esme's arm wrapped around my waist as we walk towards Edwards car. Just as we reach the door, Edward hops out to open my door but Carlisle stops him with the wave of his hand and moves to open my door for me.

Esme pulls me to the side and gives me a very serious look. "Now Bella, you must take care of yourself. This is my first grandchild and I want him or her to be healthy. Do not worry about anything. Put as much burden on Edward, not just because stress is bad for you and your baby but because he will want you to and he can handle it. Let him take care of you."

"Has he been talking to you?" I ask her, my eyes narrowed a bit teasingly accusing them of talking behind my back.

She waves her hand, rolling her eyes at my question. "He tells me everything, yes, but he doesn't have to. You're a very strong woman and I know without a doubt that you can take care of yourself... but let him care for you sometimes."

I smile and squeeze her hand in mine. "I will."

She smiles back and pulls me in for another hug. "And I want to see more of you." She whispers, then pulls back holding my shoulders.

"I promise to come more often. I love you guys."

Her smile brightens and she cups my cheek patting softly, "We love you too, sweet girl."

"Mom, you think you can release my girlfriend so we can go home?" Edward calls through my open door.

"Oh hush Edward." Esme chastises him, but releases me and steps over to Carlisle as he wraps his arm around her.

"You two be careful." Carlisle says once I'm safely inside and buckled in. Edward pulls out and waves at his parents through the window as we go, prompting me to do the same.

"What was that about?" Edward asks just as we completely exit their property.

"They know. They know that I'm pregnant."

* * *

Bella Pov

The internship is becoming more and more impossible as the day closes in on me. The start date is a meer two weeks away and I am stressing out about it. After reviewing the details of my contract with the company, I realize that the internship is unlike all others. It is not for a summers time, but for an entire year. The one chosen for the company will begin as a paid employee after the year and a three month probationary period is complete.

This is where my problem lies. I would have to take time off for maternity leave when the baby comes and after speaking to Mr. Smucks assistant I have come to find that is a major issue for him. No time off is granted while working the internship. Katie, his assistant states that Mr. Smuck is molding me for the position and in order to recieve that position I have to be at his beck and call at any and all hours. I would be working directly underneath Katie for the first few months learning about the company and each of the agents, and towards the end of the year I would work directly with Mr. Smuck.

I did not tell her that I was pregnant, only that next year I would probably need time off. She actually laughed at me which made me feel more than a little stupid.

"This is a one in a lifetime opportunity. You're not even a sophomore yet, believe me this is a big deal." She had told me and I understood completely. I had a choice to make, and not alot of time to make it.

"Penny for your thoughts." I hear a voice from behind me and I jump startled by the intrusion. I turn and see Jake leaning against the shelf of library books directly behind me.

I sigh and look down at my notes which are a bunch of swirling circles and doodles because of my scattered thoughts.

"Did I scare you?" He asks, taking a seat in front of me with his hands clasped together on the table.

I shake my head slowly and glance up at him, watching as he reaches out to turn my College Algebra book around and into his line of vision.

"Algebra." He makes a face, looking up at me. "I have always hated it."

"Me too." I say, grabbing it and opening it up to continue studying.

"You seem to know what you're doing, Bells. When I begin classes in June you should be my tutor."

"It's my easiest class honestly, but I don't have time to tutor anyone."

"I'm not asking you to tutor anyone. I'm asking you to tutor me." He says softly, blinking at me as he waits patiently to see how I might react.

"Jake really... I can't."

He nods slowly and shrugs casually. "It's fine. I get it." He ducks his head, looking down at the table, his shoulders sagging in disappointment. I start to reconsider when a voice breaks through my inner turmoil.

"Hey beautiful." I hear from behind me and turn in time to see Edward standing there with a pen tucked behind his ear and a notebook in his hand.

He bends down and gently presses his lips to my forehead. When he moves to take the seat next to me he finally acknowledges Jake.

"Jacob." He holds his hand out across the table to shake but Jake just glances at it, making no move to shake Edwards hand.

"I'll see you around Bells." Jake says before standing and walking away.

Edward chuckles, and I glance over in time to see him remove the pen from behind his ear. He softly taps it against the table a few times, his jaw ticks in agitation.

"Before you say anything-" I begin to defend myself, but he cuts me off.

"How's your day baby?" He tilts his head slightly regarding me with interest.

"Okay, I guess. I'm just ready for finals."

He smiles and his eyes blink closed for a second. When they reopen they're smiling as well.

"What?" I ask, self consciously tucking my hair behind my ear.

"You're beautiful today."

"Only today?"

"No, you're always beautiful. Don't twist my words."

I scuff, shaking my head. "Are you going to help me with Chemistry or not?"

"Of course. That's why I'm here."

We set to work quickly, and I am quickly reminded of how brilliant Edward is. I feel pretty confident after our tutoring session together so I tell him that he can head home.

He glances at his watch, his brows furrowed. "Its late Bella."

"I was in the middle of my Algebra homework when you arrived. I have to finish it." I tell him. Then with a heavy frustrated sigh I rest my head in my hands resting on the table and grip my hair.

I feel him massage my shoulders and my tense shoulders relax a bit. "You're stressed. You've got to some how stop stressing about everything baby."

My head snaps up my eyes narrowed glaring at him. "You think I want to stress? You think I do this on purpose?"

"Bella..." He says my name in that way that usually makes me jump into action, doing exactly what he wants.

"What?" I unnecessarily snap at him. He doesn't respond at first, he watches me with a glare to rival my own.

"Don't do that."He finally says.

"Do what?"

"Turn this into an argument. It's not a crime to worry about my girlfriend. Watching you like this physically hurts me baby."

"Imagine how I feel." I grumble, opening my Algebra book, ready to buckle down without him as a distraction.

Edwards hand comes virtually out of nowhere as he slams my book closed and shoves it across the table.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I screech loudly receiving quite a few angry glares from the remaining students lingering in the library.

"Get the fuck up Bella. I'm taking you home." He says through clenched teeth.

"Can't you just go away? God!" I make a deep throaty sound of frustration. "I have so much work to do."

"Do it at home. I'll help you." His voice grows softer, but his eyes harden when he notices that I'm not moving.

Without responding to him, I defiantly fold my arms across my chest and glare at him.

"Bella, let's go. I won't say it again." He sneers, straightening up where he stands.

"Fuck you."Before the words fully leave my lips, I am picked up from my seat and thrown over Edwards shoulder. "Edward put me down!" I shout, not caring that I'm in a quiet library.

"Stop squirming." He says, patting my ass for good measure as he carries me out the front door leaving my Algebra book in its place on the table.

* * *

Apparently I fall asleep on the ride home because I feel the car stop and slowly my eyes blink open with flashes of my front door.

Edward reaches over and pushes my hair out of my face. Then he kisses my lips softly and grabs my hand kissing that as well.

"We're home love."

"I know." I say, my voice thick with sleep my eyes still adjusting to my surroundings.

I am only slightly aware that Edwards door has opened and closed, seconds later my door is open and he is helping me out of the car.

He holds me around the waist as he uses one hand to unlock the front door. Just as our front door is opening, the door next to ours opens and I slowly turn my head to glance at the stranger.

No one has lived in the house next door since Zafrina, so I am pleasantly surprised when I see Jenna walking towards me.

"Hi neighbor." She says, waving at me a slick smile on her lips. I roll my eyes and place a hand to my head feeling a headache coming on. I don't even acknowledge her beyond that, and happily step through the front door.

I stop dead in my track when her next words filter into my brain.

"Thank you for helping me move today, Edward. What would I do without you?" I hear the words and I'm instantly angered by them but too tired to react.

Keeping my eyes open is nearly impossible at this point, but I file it in my brain to be sure I ask about it when I wake later to finish my Algebra homework. Luckily he grabbed my notebooks before dragging me out, but of course I'll have to strictly rely on my notes to properly finish my homework since Edward left my book at the library. That will be something else to worry about later on. Right now, I need sleep.

* * *

When I awake later, I glance at the clock and notice its nearly eleven at night. I try my best to get out of bed without waking Edward and make my way to the living room.

I see a note on the counter directing me to the dinner Edward has waiting in the oven and quickly go to the kitchen to retrieve it. There's baked salmon, mixed veggies and potatoes waiting for me and my stomach growls loudly.

I decide to do my homework before eating so I set out to the living room where my notebook is laying on the coffee table. I sit down crossing my legs underneath me and open my notebook to the printed sheet of paper with my homework equations. I freeze, my eyes widening when I realize what Edward has done. God damn him! He had no right to do my homework for me. Fuck!

I sit there for long seconds trying to figure out how to proceed. That's when I remember that I'm also pissed at him for failing to mention that Jenna was now our neighbor and that he had spent most of his free day helping her with her move in. I'm livid now, shaking with anger and ready to explode.

* * *

Thank you for reading. :)


	27. Chapter 27

Hi everyone. This chapter like all others is unedited, but I also haven't pre-read it and it was typed on my phone so forgive all mistakes please.

I hope you are all prepared for the dramatics of this chapter because i surely am not ready for your reviews. I must mention this chapter was inspired by a story I read last year. I did much research to try to make it believable because I don't go to the beach much. I can't remember the name of the story because it was so long ago but that part of the story stuck with me. I was debating when to make this actually happen so when i was ready to add this chapter i knew I wanted to write based off inspiration as well as research. I hadnt re-read the story before writing this in order to make it original.

Oh yeaaah, clarification... there are quite a few attention whores in this story so yeah it may seem like the focus of the attention whore switches often because thats how it is. Let's not narrow the entire story down to one person being an attention whore because there are multiple.

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

* * *

Bella Pov

Warm hands move along my tense shoulders, squeezing, rolling, massaging and even through my anger I moan.

"Did you eat, baby?" Edward asks me in the quiet of the night.

"No. I wanted to do my homework first, but-"

"Yeah... don't worry about it. I did it for you." He says calmly as if it's no big deal, and thats when I lose it. I turn on the couch to face him and see that he is nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why did you do that? Why are you acting as if that was an okay thing to do?"

"Bella..." He says my name softly, coming over to sit next to me. He tries to pull me into his lap but I resist. "Baby, I don't want to argue with you, alright. I did it, it's done, get over it."

I fold my arms over my chest and glare at him. "I suppose I am expected to get over the fact that you helped my evil half-sister from hell move right next door to us."

"Your dad was here and so was Garrett. They asked me to help because Charlie had to hurry to work." He says and I begin shaking my head before he gets the full sentence out.

"No excuse." I snap, but feel a bit bad about it after seeing regret written all over his face. "Why didn't you tell me?" I say, my voice much softer, trying to understand his reasoning.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you, okay." He lifts his hands to my shoulder, rubbing up and down my arms. "I'm sorry. I should've told you... it slipped my mind."

I don't speak for long seconds but I keep my narrow gaze set on him.

"Forgive me." He leans forward and pecks my lips. I don't bother pulling away. He knew I would be upset about all of this so he was prepared. He eased my worry with a massage and a well thought out plan to shut me up quickly. "Please baby."

Edward wraps his arms around my waist and lays his head in my lap holding me tight to him. I can't help but reach for his messy hair, gracefully moving my hand through the silky strands.

"Fine. I forgive you." I whisper, distracted by the feel of his hands roaming up my back.

He kisses my stomach and says, "I love you so much baby."

"I love you too, but please never do my homework for me again. I need to earn my grade."

"You will. I won't stand in the way of that." He kisses my stomach again and then sits up, kissing my lips. "You're brilliant, baby. I just want to lighten your load."

"I appreciate it. I appreciate you, Edward, I really do. But I can handle this, I promise."

He nods as if finally hearing and understanding me on this matter. I sigh heavily looking around our spacious living room.

"What's that sigh for? You wanted to argue didn't you?" He asks, the corner of his mouth tilted up in a smile. I don't respond, but begin to smile as well. "Don't answer. I can see the answer on your face."

I mush his face, laughing out loud. "Shut up."

Edward Pov

Today I was actually able to talk Bella into staying home. She only had one class which required her to take an exam and I knew she would be stressed afterward. She usually goes straight to the library after classes and spends most of her evenings there studying until her brain fries.

I have never met a more committed freshman and I must admit it's a turn on. Bella is really fucking smart which I didn't really appreciate in any woman before her. Most of the girls I screwed around with I didn't care to know if they were smart, but I knew most of them weren't. Bella however is smart, beautiful and dedicated to anything she sets her mind to do. She will succeed as a writer, or anything else she may decide to do with her life.

We've been talking alot lately about the future and I learned that she is not as set on being a literary agent as I originally thought. Apparently she has been thinking of being a teacher, but she thought it would be too late to change her mind at this point. I of course support any decision she makes, but I made sure that she was aware that it's never too late. Right now she's just taking prerequisites, so it should be pretty simple to change her original plan.

Her one worry is her internship. She's afraid that if she turns it down this late in the game she may spend the next year regretting her decision. After talking it through with me she finally decided to keep the internship because it would give her a glimpse into what her life would be like if she went down that career path. Ultimately it was her decision, but I was happy with what she had chosen to do. It was a good plan, a smart plan, but... I needed her to agree to give up her job. After weeks of the same argument and a long talk today she finally agreed that it was in her best interest. She was stretching herself too thin and was already tired all the time. She has to slow down and I think I finally made that sink in to her stubborn little head.

"So baby, do you want to go down to the beach this weekend?" I asked her from her place on my lap. She doesn't speak, she just continues to stare at the television watching as I play Assassins Creed.

Finally she shrugs as if it's nothing and takes a deep breath. "Everyone's going to be there." She says and I start to answer but realize it's not a question.

"You've been very antisocial lately." I point out, my eyes still focused on my game, leaping from building to building to remain hidden.

I feel her soft hands slide from my wrists to my upper arms, pushing down lightly as she squirms a bit uncomfortably.

"I don't know, I just- I rather spend all of my time with you. It's not antisocial, I'm just a little clingy." She says causing me to smile.

"Nothings wrong with being clingy, baby, but our friends miss you. You hardly even return any of their texts."

"And how do you know this?"

"Because Alice tells me things. She says she texts you, and Rose does too."

"I talk to Jane once a week."

I sigh realizing that I'm getting nowhere with this so I pause the game and turn her around in my lap so that she's facing me.

"Do you want to go?"

She shrugs her shoulders and says nothing.

I lift her chin and move her hair back from her face. "What's wrong baby?"

Bella again says nothing shaking her head, her eyes remain on my bare chest.

"Talk to me, please. I don't know what to do for you if you don't talk to me. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong." She says quickly pushing her hair behind hers ears before she pushes my chest trying to stand. I hold her fast, stopping her from leaving me.

"Something is definitely wrong and you're not going anywhere until you tell me."

Bella glares at me and folds her arms across her chest defiantly. It mind boggles me how this is both annoying and a turn on at the same time.

I smack her ass causing her eyes to widen and her mouth to fall open. "You're so fucking stubborn."

"And you're an asshole. Why would you strike me?" She asks, one hand reaching back to remove my hands from her ass.

"Strike you?" I laugh and push her hand out of the way to massage her ass.

"Yes. You hurt me."She continues to try to move my hands but I wont let her.

"Will you stop fighting me on everything?" I ask nicely and of course I don't get a reply. "Is this about the baby?"

At this she rolls her eyes and tries harder to move away from me.

"You're an idiot." She says and effectively maneuvers her way out of my lap but I grab her arm and tug her to the couch, quickly situating my body above hers.

I place a smacking kiss onto her lips and fold her arms over her chest as I stare down at her. She's angry but I could care less.

"You're fucking beautiful when you're like this."

"Like what exactly? Pissed the fuck off?"

I smirk and shake my head before trying again with our conversation. "Are you still upset that we are having a baby?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A valid one considering..."

"Considering what?" She's testing me to see if I'll say it and honestly I have no problem doing it.

"Considering you tried to have an abortion."

Her mouth drops open, disbelief written all over her face.

"We said we would never bring that up again. We said it never happened and we would never ever speak that word again." She yanks her arms free and covers her face with her hands.

"Baby, I-"

"God, you know what Edward? No, I'm not upset about the fact that I am carrying your child. I am actually very fucking happy about it despite what it may look like."

"Okay-" I try to say but ahe continues, talking over me.

"I am scared that our relationship will not make it if I continue to want to strangle you every second of every day. I can't tell if you're really fucking annoying or if its just the pregnancy making me crazy. Maybe a little of both, but I hate the fact that my every emotional breakdown is brushed off because I'm pregnant. What if it's not me? What if it's everyone else around me?"

Now I'm confused. What the hell are we talking about? I furrow my brows and search her eyes for an answer. "Bella-" I try, but she cuts me off again.

"No. You wanted me to talk so I am. I don't want to be around people right now. I don't need people brushing off my mood swings or my attitude. It may seem I'm being irrational but I know for a fact that our friends are fucking obnoxious. One wrong sentence may set me off I'm so fucking sure of it Edward. I just know your brother is going to piss me off in the worse way and I don't have the filter I once had. I say whatever the fuck I want."

"I've noticed." I mumble under my breath, but I'm positive she heard.

She rolls her eyes again. "I could potentially ruin our friendships."

"So what?" I shrug and she bites down on her bottom lip as it trembles. "Don't cry baby."

"God I hate this!" She covers her face with her hands.

I pull her up and hold her in my arms. "All I do is cry."

"That's not true. You eat alot too." She slowly lifts her face from my chest. "And sleep alot." She glares at me. "What?"

"You're not helping." She sniffles and wipes her face, sighing deeply. "Okay. Okay, okay, okay..." she breaths in deeply and in a rush she says, "I'll go."

Edward Pov

It was Friday, the sun was setting and there was a breeze from the crashing waves. I normally wouldn't notice the beauty of the beach but with Bella standing there with the setting sun in her backdrop, her eyes cast over the rushing water, all I can think is how beautiful it is. How beautiful she is.

I slowly walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her. Her soft hands squeeze my arms as she snuggles closer to my chest.

I kiss the side of her face and gently rock us from side to side. "Why are you over here all alone?"

She shrugs. "I guess I can't appreciate this sight with our friends arguing." She slowly turns in my arms looking up at me. "Who invited the evil twins this time?"

"Garrett of course. Who else?"

She rolls her eyes and sighs, looking ober my shoulder at someone. I look back to see Jane glaring daggers at Kate.

"I hate this. I hate that she always has to see them together."

"I know baby." I push her hair our of her face to get a better look at her. "Come on. The wind is picking up and its about to get dark. I want you near me at all times."

"What do you think I'll throw myself into the ocean?" She raises a brow.

"It's my job to protect you." I tell her and after awhile she nods with a big smile and takes my hand. We begin to walk back toward our friends hand in hand.

"You're very good at it you know." She says, glancing at me out of the corner of her eye. "Protecting me." She nods, smiling to herself. "You're going to be a great dad."

"And you're going to be a great mom." I can't hold back my smile as I think about the fact that in a few months we will have a baby. "Have you set up a doctors appointment yet?"

She sighs. "Yeah, it's next week Wednesday. I thought I told you."

"I'm coming with you to every appointment." I tell her and she squeezes me hand.

"Good because I'm terrified." She whispers just as we approach our friends.

Alice wraps an arm around Bella's waist. "How are you feeling Bella?"

"I'm great thanks to your brother." Bella replies, smiling over at me before blowing me a kiss over her shoulder as Alice pulls her away from me and towards Rose.

I glance around our small area and see Tanya and Kate sitting in front of the bonfire drinking straight from a bottle of tequila. Alice, Bella and Rose are standing near the fire talking animatedly among themselves. And Jasper and Emmett are sitting in folding chairs drinking beer.

I walk over to them and sit on the sand near Jasper. He passes me a beer and I open it, taking a long swig from it. Then he holds a blunt out toward me but I decline with the shake of my head.

"Bella still not letting you smoke?" Emmett asks with the beer bottle half way to his mouth. He smirks, waiting on my answer.

"Bella never asked me to stop smoking. I stopped on my own."

Jasper pats my back. "Good for you man."

"That broad doesn't let my baby brother have any fun anymore." Emmett says.

"Don't start this shit Emmett. I told you. I don't want that lifestyle anymore because I just don't fucking want it. It has nothing to do with Bella."

"Yeah right. She's got your balls in the palm of her hands dude."

"Whatever man. Fuck you. I'm happy. Don't fucking start in on me because your life is fucking miserable. It's your own fault."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Emmett doesn't get angry often, but when he does its obvious.

"You screwed up with Rose and you blame me for it. Now you tease me every chance you get because you hate that I'm happy and you're not."

"That's what you think bro?" Emmett stands and Jas does as well.

"Whoa!" Jas says as he holds a hand out expecting a fight. I don't stand because I for one know Emmett is full of shit. He's a big guy but he hates confrontation. He's not one to start a fist fight, only a verbal one.

"I said it before and I'll say it again. You're a fucking sell-out."

I nod my head, staring out over the ocean, drinking from my beer unphased. "I'll be that."

"You are that. We used to fuck a different girl every night. Now you're what? Playing fucking house?" He shouts and I glance over to see Bella looking at us. She heard that.

Now I'm getting pissed off, so I stand.

"Em, you're wrong dude. You're so wrong." Jasper says, shaking his head.

"Im starting a family, Em. A fucking family! You should be happy for me."

"Why should I be happy for the end of your freedom?"

He doesn't get it. He just doesnt fucking get it, and I'm done trying to explain it. I rub the back of my neck in frustration and laugh humorlessly.

"You know what Em? Its not even worth explaining to you. You wouldn't understand."

I walk away and Jasper follows. "Where's Garrett?"

Jasper scans our surroundings and smiles. I follow his line of vision and see him splashing Jane with water. They are playing around like a couple in love and I actually find it funny. Why did he invite Kate again?

"That kid is confused." Jasper says and I nod in agreement.

Once we reach our woman, we wrap our bodies around them and share a glance. One thing is for sure. Jasper understand my love for Bella because he embraces his love for my sister in the same way. Emmett doesn't appreciate this feeling. It's just another emotion to him. Nothing to actually cherish.

"Where's Jane?" Bella asks, her eyes scanning the dark area until she spots Jane and Garrett. Then her eyes shift to the bonfire and I look over in time to see Kate drunkenly stumbling away from the bonfire out towards the ocean.

"What the fuck is she doing?" Jasper asks no one in particular.

Kate wades out into the water, her arms raised above her head as she laughs and woots. Tanya encourages her by hooting and raising her arms above her head.

Jaspers hand is on top of his head, his eyes wide as he watches Kate wade deeper into the water.

"What is she fucking doing?" I whisper, afraid to take my eyes off her for even one second. This is dangerous. Is she insane?

"Garrett, babe? Come here? The waters great!" Kate shouts and I glance over to see Garrett finally taking notices of what she's fucking doing. Jane is on his back, and he practically tosses her off to run towards Kate.

"Kate what the hell is wrong with you?" He shouts. I kiss Bella's shoulder and slowly make my way to my friend to calm him down.

"Maybe if you spent more time with her tonight you would have known she was in the water." I hear Tanya spit out to which Garrett just growls.

"She did this for fucking attention? Is she insane?" Garrett shouts, and when we notice how quiet its gotten, we all look out over the water and notice Kate has disappeared.

Tanya screams and takes off toward the water but I stop her, holding her around the waist. She'll mess around and get herself killed out there.

"Stay here. We will get her." Tanya sinks to the sand and cries into her hands.

I turn around and notice that Garrett has already taken off and he is in the water swimmming as fast as he can to the last spot we saw Kate.

I pulled my shirt off, afraid it would slow me down, before I dove in after him. I wasn't letting my best friend go into this alone.

"Calm down Kate, please. You have to relax or you're going under." Garrett yelled as he swam toward her trying to calm her screams. She was fighting the water and I wondered then if she even knew how to swim. I know she's drunk off her ass but still. Why get this deep in the water if you can't swim?

A wave crashes over Garrett and Kate and I lose sight of them for an instant, but seconds later Garretts head bobs up.

I see him grab her up and hold her close as he tries to swim back toward me. I couldn't see the rip but I knew he was stuck and if he came straight for me he'd get pulled in. The rip is strong, I can feel it.

It all happened so fast after that. He practically threw Kate into my arms and his eyes flickered away from the rip so I assumed he knew what he was doing. He wouldn't let the current get him. He wouldn't. Somehow we were all coming out of this.

"I've got this! Take her to safety."Garrett shouts from where he is.

"I'm not leaving you." I shout back, frustrated by this entire situation. I just need us all to make it back safely.

"Listen to me Edward! If you stay here we will all die! Go now!" He shouts back making perfect sense. There's no way I can help them both, but how was I supposed to take her and leave him? Garrett is my best friend.

"Come with me, now! We can make it! I promise!"

"We will. Take her. I'm-" His head went under for a second but he made it back up. "Go!"

I nod slowly looking at him as I back away. I had to do this. He could get out of the current. I had to have faith.

He glanced at Kate in my arms then to me. "Tell Jane that I love her. Tell her not to doubt that."

"Don't fucking say shit like that!" I yell at him, enraged by the meaning behind his words. "You're coming. You're right behind me."

He nods but I see him being taken under again. My heart thunders in my chest and I realize then that I can't help him with Kate in my arms so I rush to shore.

Jasper and Emmett came swimming up to us then and relief fills my every bone.

I quickly hand her off to Emmett and Jasper and I continue deeper into the water ignoring the current that we could feel getting stronger. We had to save our friend.

But he was gone. Garrett could no longer be seen anywhere and I could no longer breathe. I was out of air, my arms were tired, but I had to try.

I went under and forced my eyes open, trying to find him, but it was too dark. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't see him and the knowledge nearly broke me. I began to panic, my lungs and eyes burning.

I came back up for a second to breathe, looking around for him and again I'm met with silence. Jasper kicks up seconds later near me taking a huge gulp of air.

"Motherfucker!" Jasper shouts as he turns in the water a few quick times looking for Garrett.

We went back under then and I began reaching out for any sign of him, but I was met with nothing. Then my lungs couldn't take it anymore, and I swam back to the top, only to be taken back under by a wave before I could breathe.

I was grabbed then by strong arms pulling and jerking me up as I sputtered and coughed, gasping for air. I looked up to see Emmett holding me, and he was swimming back to shore.

"The fuck are you doing?" I shouted, fighting against his hold on me. I noticed Jasper ahead of us swimming back to shore and I panick. No. No. No. Where the hell is Garrett?

"I'm not going to let you drown along with him, baby brother. He's gone."

Emmett pulled us to shore and when my feet hit the sand he let me go. I turned back to look out over the water.

"He was right there. He was right fucking there. I saw him. I-" I place both hands behind my head and crouch down as tears form in my eyes over the loss of my best friend. He's gone. Garrett is really gone.

* * *

:(


	28. Chapter 28

I really can't wait to read what you guys think of Jenna's good intentions in this chapter. You all usually have the best theories. Things I couldn't even come up with on my own. There's also a little good news in this chapter. I'm sure I'll get more comments about the unrealistic nature of this story... it's very unrealistic, but I'm not apologizing for it.

Okaaay and lastly, sorry forbthe late post, I hope you enjoy this drama free chapter.

Disclaimer : These characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.

Rose Pov

I'm holding Bella in my arms while she cries, her eyes fixed in the dark distance. Edward hasn't moved since Emmett dragged him to shore and Jane is still in shock.

"No, No, No, No!" Jane finally snaps, screaming loudly, her head in her hands. Jasper turns in her direction just as she begins running full force towards Kate. He grabs her around the waist, her hands reaching out toward Kate desperate to inflict pain. "Stupid bitch!" She screams.

"Jane stop!" Jasper tries to pull her away but she's relentless in her squirming.

"I'm going to kill her."

"I didn't mean to..." Kate says in a daze her eyes wide and full of tears. "Oh god! What have I done?" She puts her face in her hands and begins to sob uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry, Jane." Jasper tries to sooth her as she struggles. He wraps his arms around her as she begins to break into a sob falling down to the sand. He slides to the ground with her, holding her around her shoulders in comfort as she cries.

My own tears begin to fall as Bella and I clutch onto each other feeling utterly helpless.

Emmett is surprisingly the only one able to call for help and for that I am thankful. Everyone else is grieving in their own way, unable to even process what happened.

The next few minutes blur together as a rush of different things happen all at once. Sirens can be heard at the exact moment we hear someone shouting from a distance.

"Help!" I turn in time to see two women failing to hold a guy up between them. I can barely make them out in the darkness but as they get closer its apparent that its Garrett that they are trying to hold up.

Edward is the first to break out into a run, then Jane and Jasper, followed by the rest of us.

The women both drop to their knees, Garretts weight pulling them down. They lay Garrett out on the sand and one quickly stands to her feet trying to explain to us what happened not knowing this is our friend.

"We tried to help him." The one still in the sand speaks softly in a thick spanish accent.

"Oh my god!" Jane cries out before falling to her knees beside Garrett, grabbing his hand squeezing it in her hands.

"We saw him there and pulled him out." One of the women points in the direction they came from, just as the EMT's rush over to us telling us to make room.

"Thank you for all of your help." Emmett says from behind me, and I feel his hand inch toward my waist. He squeezes me there but doesnt meet my eye as I gaze up at him grateful for his comfort and sound judgement.

Seconds later our group is broken up and the EMT's quickly work on Garrett before putting him in the back of the ambulance. Jane jumps up just then.

"I'm going with him." She says, then looks back at each of us to see if there are any objections. There are none and surprisingly there's no argument from Kate either.

She is still in shock, unmoving and she looks as if she's aged a decade in such a short amount of time.

"I can't believe I did this." I hear Kate whisper, her head between her hands, her eyes wide.

"Kate, he's okay. He's-" Tanya tries to soothe her but she snatches away from her sister.

"This is my fault." She shouts more to herself, and no one says otherwise. She looks around to each of us with sad remorseful eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She says before taking off running down the beach, Tanya hot on her heels calling her name.

As the ambulance pulls away, the rest of us jump into our cars and quickly follow behind them to the hospital. I breathe a sigh of relief knowing that Garretts okay, and I silently hope everyone else has taken a calming breath as well.

Edward Pov

I can't explain how much it hurts to see Garrett in the state that he's in. I'm comforted by the beeping that echos throughout the room and the monitors that give me hope that he'll pull through, but a part of me is terrified. A part of me is already deep in guilt blaming myself, hating myself, because if only I made better choices none of this would have happened. I don't give up hope though because atleast the annoying beeping noise lets me know he's still with us. We thought we lost him forever, but here he is strong as ever still fighting for his life.

I visit him every day between classes and every time I show up Jane is here. Her dad is pissed because she's missed the last week of school, but she wont leave. She refuses to leave his side and I completely understand. If it were Bella here, no one would ever be able to get me to leave her.

Charlie and Aunt Carol have both come by as often as they can between work and Charlie has had difficulty pulling Carol away even to eat and sleep. It usually takes my assuring them of frequent updates for her to finally conceed to Charlie's wishes.

On Saturday afternoon Kate finally comes to check on Garrett and surprisingly she doesn't come with snide comments and an annoying attitudes. She comes with puffy eyes and a broken heart. Even Jane notices and I see a flash of sympathy for a girl who has put Jane through hell. It causes me to have a new level of respect for Jane. She's only eighteen but she's so mature and so strong.

She actually stands up and grabs Kate into a fierce hug holding her as they both begin to cry.

"This is my fault. You should hate me. All of you should." Kate whispers her voice thick and hoarse through her tears.

Jane pulls back and looks at Kate, then down at Garrett before sighing. "He wouldn't want that."

Kate wipes away her tears and looks everywhere but at Garretts still form.

"I can't see him like this." She whispers, her eyes on the ceiling as slow tears roll down her face. "He has to hate me. I was so stupid. I am so stupid."

Jane rubs her back and then reaches over to grab her purse out of the seat next to Garretts bed.

"Talk to him. He doesn't hate you. He-" Jane hesitates for a second but then tilts her head to the side and offers a small genuine smile. "He loves you." Jane says to Kate and she begins to cry harder. "Take your time." Jane shoots me a pointed look and I stand and make my way towards the door. On our way out Kate stops Jane.

"Jane! He loves you." Kate says, then her eyes swiftly move to mine as she repeats Garretts words the night all of our lives changed. "Never doubt that."

Jane offers a half smile and a small nod trying to hold back her tears. Kate returns the sad smile before turning back around and walking to the side of Garretts bed. I watch her standing over him crying her eyes out for seconds before the door shuts them out of sight.

Edward Pov

It's been nineteen days since Garretts horrible accident. Nineteen days of sulking in guilt, and nineteen days of constant worry. It's been nineteen days and Garrett, my best friend missed our graduation and my birthday. None of us could celebrate properly anyway because it just felt wrong without Garrett.

Last night I had a brief moment of clarity, a realization that life is not promised to us. It is precious. Something that can be taken without a moments notice.

Garretts accident puts things into perspective for me and I can tell many of our friends have come to the same conclusion that I have. We are about to enter the real world where the silly games we play are meaningless. We all see how short life really is and how much of it we have wasted with the wrong people, doing the wrong things.

Bella caught me in the middle of my moment with two beers and a blunt to my lips. She comes right up to me and wraps both of her arms under my arms, her hands rubbing my chest gently through my shirt as she places a kiss between my shoulder blades.

"Are you okay?" Bella asks in a way that instantly calms me. She lays her head on me and squeezes me closer awaiting my response.

With a deep exhale, I turn my head to look over my shoulder at her. "I'm fine now."

Somehow she takes my word for what it is and eventhough I don't tell her she's the reason that I'm fine, she knows. She can read me so easily, there's no doubt in my mind that she's my soulmate.

I turn around slowly to face her and grab her hips pulling her flush against me.

"You make everything better." I say before lowering my head toward her for a kiss.

Before my lips brush hers, with lazily fluttering eyelids drunk on the moment she whispers, "You do the same for me."

We re-connected last night on a level that we hadn't reached in so long. Neither of us even noticed the strain that stress had put on our relationship, but last night was an eye-opener.

After making love we stayed in bed wrapped in each others arms while we talked. Bella talked about her hellish first day on her internship. I had to push her to go, promising that we could celebrate my birthday another day and promising to tell her if Garrett had any changes while she was away.

She confessed that it was hard to concentrate with Garrett being in the hospital. She made alot of mistakes, one included spilling the bosses cup of coffee over a manuscript he was in the middle of reading. He'd called her incompetent and a few other nasty names that made me want to rush to his office and kick his ass. She assured me that she was okay and that she would do better, she would try to focus.

Her frequent text messages lead me to believe that today is no different from yesterday, however today I have good news that should lift her spirit.

I walked into Garrett room at nearly noon to see him sitting up in bed, clutching Jane's hand. I stop in the door and just stare, having not expected this.

He looks over at me and smiles. Its a pretty weak smile but its there. It's comforting.

"Are you just going to stand there man? I hear I've been out for almost three weeks."

I shake my head grinning with my eyes glued to the ground as I shuffle toward him.

Once I reach him I hold a hand out and he shakes it with a slightly weak grip but it's understandable.

"You scared the shit out of me." I look from him to Jane and back. "You scared the shit out of all of us."

He turns to look at Jane and squirms uncomfortably. "I should apologize to you both."

"No, you shouldn't." I say at the same time Jane says, "Shut up Garrett." whilst shaking her head.

"My impulsive actions almost cost you your life as well." Garrett says while looking at me. Then his serious gaze turns to Jane. "I made you doubt me again. I keep fucking this up."

"Stop! I already told you that we're okay. You need to recover." She takes a deep breath and then in a rush of breath she says, "I need you to make a full recovery."

Garrett closes his eyes and nods once then his eyes pop open and he looks at me.

"I heard my moms been giving everyone hell." He says, trying to lighten the mood.

"She's just worried." I say with a noncommittal shrug.

"She's just crazy is what she is. I love you Garrett but your mom is batshit. Sweet as hell, but..." She trails off and squints her eyes at Garrett who has been staring at her with a smug smile on his face. "What?"

"You said you love me." He says in a smooth voice, his grin widening.

Jane rolls her eyes at him. "Duh, you asshole! Why else would I put up with you?"

"I thought you just loved my dick?"

"Oh my god, Garrett I swear you're stupid." She looks heavenward as if praying for patience.

At that I laugh and it reminds them of my prescence. Both their heads snap in my direction and Garrett frowns.

"You laughing at me? What kind of friend are you?" Garretts tone is accusing but I can tell he's only teasing.

"A damn good one."

Garrett nods in agreement. "That you are brother. That you are."

Throughout the day Garrett is visited by family and friends. His room is full of flowers, balloons, and get well cards which helps boost his spirits.

Nearly six in the evening Bella rushes through the door and throws herself at Garrett. She begins to cry which in turn causes Carol to cry.

"I'm okay." Garrett whispers to her when her cries turn to sniffles and small gasps.

"But you weren't." She replies in a snappy tone that causes him to smile sheepishly.

"Didn't know I meant that much to you Bells."

"Are you kidding me?! You're the big brother I never wanted." she says and he laughs at her. She goes back in for another hug and whispers, "I'm so glad you're okay, Garrett. I don't know what we would do without you."

Bella Pov

"I love my job. I love my job. I love my job."

This is the mantra Katie says before drinking the cup of coffee I place in front of her each morning. It's the mantra that reminds her that no matter how much bullshit her boss throws at her, she must take it because she loves what she does.

I can't repeat that mantra however because I hate this place terribly. Its only been two weeks and I despise everything about this place, especially the people that work here.

"Get his hat, get his briefcase, take him his coffee." Katie says as she frantically scrambles to her feet. She tells me just in time for me to turn and watch him walk through the glass door. I'm quite a bit of steps away from him so I miss him by a few strides but of course Jenna catches him in time, strolling down the hallway towards him in all her perfection.

"Mr. Smuck, is there anything I can get for you?" She asks in a voice full of seduction and awhole heap of double meaning.

He takes his hat off revealing a shiny bald head and practically flings it at her.

"My coffee please, and then make sure that I am not disturbed for the rest of the morning. Thank you Janine." He says dismissively, barely sparing her a glance. "Oh and get Maya Sinclair on the line."

"It's Jenna." I hear her mumble as she makes her way down the hall towards Katie and I.

"That was quite a long bathroom break." Katie points out.

"Are you counting the minutes? I'm sorry, I didn't know there was a time limit on how long I can pee. My apologies." Jenna spits the words out harshly, to which Katie just narrows her eyes at the audacity. I know the feeling. Jenna's attitude is appalling and really fucking uncalled for.

Without a word, I take initiative and walk down the hall to take Mr. Smuck his usual coffee. I knock and wait but not for long, because he quickly says, "Come in."

I see that he is on the phone with Maya Sinclair, and it strikes me how quick and effective Katie is. I didn't even see her make a call.

I place a napkin down and his coffee above it before quietly bowing out. He doesn't even acknowledge my prescence, but I feel his eyes on me. He's probably thinking of more insults to sling my way.

Later that day, I receive a call from my moms phone and I freak. She's in labor, Phil is out of town and is not answering his phone. She is terrified and is crying to me on the phone from miles away. I feel so small and helpless at that moment, not sure what to say or do. I'm in the middle of a work day with a job that doesn't allow me to miss a day nor leave early even if I'm coughing up a lung.

I'm in the girls bathroom pacing the floor as she cries on the phone. I tear up myself feeling overwhelmed and a little crazy.

Jenna comes barreling out of one of the stalls at me and I freeze when she stops right in front of me.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

Her interest in me is not shocking but a little weird, and at this moment I don't even care. I need guidance and I'm not afraid to ask for it.

I tell her my dilemma and she looks away in thought. "You need to go to her now. I'll cover for you."

"What? No! I can't leave, I-"

She places her hands on my shoulders to calm me down. "You need to be with your mom. She's alone and scared and she needs you. I can handle Katie and Steven. I know him personally, remember?"

"He can't even remember your name." I didn't mean to say it but it came out anyway.

"He tries to make sure it doesn't look like favouritism, Bella. He knows my name. He grunts it enough during sex." She mumbles the last part but I still catch it.

My eyes widen momentarily but the shock is fleeting when I hear my mom screaming on the line.

"Go! Go now!" She urges. I don't question why she chooses to help me and at the moment I don't care. My mom needs me.

I'm out of the door seconds later with Edward on three way. He gives my mom strict instructions and she calms down quickly doing as he says. The ambulance will pick her up at home and we will meet her at the hospital. Somehow we need to quickly make it to Florida.

:)


	29. Chapter 29

Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that I had the baby three weeks ago. Her name is Lauren Elise and she was a pretty big baby weighing 8 pounds 10ounces. She beautiful and I love her to pieces! Thank you all for your congratulations and well wishes. Hopefully I can get back to writing now that I'm a little less tired than when I was pregnant.

I hope you enjoy the chapter. :)

* * *

Bella Pov

In a rush Edward packed our bags and hopped in the car the second I pulled up to the condo, tossing our bags inside without a word. I silently hoped he packed everything I needed because there was no telling how long we'd be gone, but I couldn't speak because of all the thoughts whirling around in my head.

I didn't mention how I was able to leave work early today, and he didn't ask, yet somehow I felt he was doing that for my benefit. It was as if he knew I'd made a mistake and was evading the conversation. One disaster at a time, I tell myself.

Hours later we were pushing open the doors to her room to find that Phil still was not there. I'd asked Edward to call him while we waited to be ushered into my mom's room and he quickly jumped to his feet to make his way down the hall.

"Miss Swan, you can go back now." The woman behind the counter says to me with a warm smile. I return her smile and stand to approach her.

"Can you tell my boyfriend when he gets back?"

She nods and points me down the hall. "Take a right at the end of the hall."

I nod and make my way down the hall to see my mom. When I reach her room I see that she is smiling down at her bundle of joy and I take a moment to catalog the moment in my memory. Its such a beautiful sight to see her so happy.

She looks up with tear-filled eyes and greets me with a smile.

"Babygirl, meet your brother, Beaufort."

I stop beside her bed and peer down at my little brother blinking back tears.

"Isn't he just..." She takes a deep breath and let's it out as her smile widens. She's speechless and so am I.

"Do you want to hold him?" She asks, and I nod wordlessly, reaching out for him.

She places him in my arms and adjusts the hat atop his head. "Mom, he's perfect."

"He is. He really is." She wipes a tear from her cheek.

"What do we have?" I hear Edward ask as he approaches from behind me, looking over my shoulder and down at Beau. "A boy."

I nod twice and look over my shoulder at him, eyebrows drawn together in question. "Where's Phil?"

Edward sighs. "That motherfucker-" He catches himself and glances over at my mom. Of course she heard, she hears everything.

"It's okay Edward." She sighs, and plucks at the white sheet covering her body. "I already know about his affair." My mom says, shocking the hell out of me. My head whips back in her direction and I gape at her.

"He's cheating on you?" I ask, and she nods, then she shrugs which pisses me off. "You're... okay with that?"

She shrugs again, and pretends the sheet resting over her body needs adjusting.

"Mom?" I call, hoping my shaky voice gains her full attention at this moment.

"What am I to do, Bella?"

I shake my head trying to think of what to say and the only thing that comes to mind is that she's too good for him. So I tell her. "You deserve better than that."

"Well-" She clears her throat and looks up at me with a sad smile. "It doesn't matter now because I left him. We are separated and-" she shrugs, taking a breath. "I couldn't be happier."

I give her a skeptical look because she was so obviously in love with Phil. I feel Edward squeeze my shoulders which stops me from saying exactly whats on my mind.

"We're here for you, Renee. Whatever you need from us-" Edward begins but I cut him off.

"You moved to Florida for him. Are you staying here?"

"I haven't given it much thought, but I would love to be closer to you."

"Charlie doesn't live in the house in Forks anymore. I'm sure you can move in with no problem."

She pats my hand softly and smiles with blinking eyes. "We'll talk about it."

I nod. "I want you closer, because-" I look back at a nodding Edward for his permission and I see that we are already on the same page. "Mom, I'm pregnant."

Katie Pov

Five years! That's how long I have put up with this asshole. Now finally after all these years he's decided to hire an intern to share my burden with. I should have known he would hire someone he's screwing, and that she would be a pain in my ass.

 _I wonder if she knows about his boyfriend? I know I was devastated when I found out._

"Katie?!" I hear my name being yelled through the speakerphone and it snaps me out of my inner thoughts.

"Yes sir." I stand to my feet, expecting him to order me to do something.

"What time is the meeting today with Caroline Desoto?"

"In an hour sir." I reply quickly, gathering my papers together because I already know what he's going to ask.

"And who has the hardcopy of our contract?" He prompts, irritation in his usually monotone voice.

"I do sir. I will have them ready within the hour."

"Of course. Also, I need both interns sitting in on this meeting to take notes."

I nod like an idiot, as if he could see me. "I will prep them."

"Good."

I release the speaker button and fall back into my seat, taking a much needed deep breath as I relax. I close my eyes for the briefest second and roll my shoulders, trying to relieve the tension that builds every time I talk to him. God, why is it still so hard to talk to him?

 _It's because you're in love with him, and he doesn't think of you that way._

Apparently its not because he strictly likes men seeing that he's screwing Jenna's brains out every chance he gets.

I take another deep breath and release it, shaking my head as I open my eyes, and I am startled to see Jenna sitting on the edge of my desk with her legs crossed.

"Rough day." Jenna's sarcastic voice hits me like a slap in the face. I. hate. her.

I roll my eyes and shove her legs. "Get off my desk right now."

She raises her hands in surrender with a smirk on her face and swiftly hops down, moving around to the front of my desk.

"You're tense Katina. I just came here to tell you something interesting about our Bella."

I sigh, remembering how pale Bella looked this morning. I chalked it up to her being nervous, but I hope she's not sick because she may want to go home which would mean she forfeits the internship and I'll be stuck with this megabitch.

Bella has tried her damnest to hide the fact that she's pregnant, but I'm a woman, a very observant woman, and I notice things. God, I hope she doesn't want to go home for the day.

If I don't entertain her words, hopefully the problem will go away. I have enough on my plate.

"Do you ever do any work? Do you even know how to work the phones?"

"It can't possibly be that hard." She holds her hands together in front of her and shrugs. "You do it." She smirks again like the ridiculous bitch that she is. "I'm sure a monkey can do it."

"Then we don't need you." I tell her, not backing down where she is concerned. She has had this entitled air about her since day 1 and it's because she thinks the fact that she's screwing the boss means she's special. She is sadly mistaken.

She lets out a humorless laugh and looks down licking her lips. "I like you."

Pretending to appear busy, I shuffle through the papers on my desk, re-reading proposals that I have edited obsessively for weeks.

"I can't say that I feel the same way about you."

"Hmm..."

I look up in time to see her tilt her head to the side. "Do I have to hover over you all day and assign work for you?"

She laughs and the sound grates on my nerves. "You know Katie- you're going to have to get used to having me around."

"I assure you that your extracurricular activities with the boss will not sway his decision. From my understanding I get a say in who is chosen. You should know that I will not be chosing you."

"You have no choice."

"Excuse me?"

"Bella's out. She told me herself. She couldn't handle the pressure so she left."

I can't afford to believe what she's saying. "I highly doubt anything you're saying is the truth."

"Fine. Don't believe me."Jenna says as she backs away from me towards the intern desk across from mine.

She sits in her chair and stares at me with a smug smile until I finally roll my eyes and look away from her. I hope like hell that she's lying.

Bella Pov

After visiting with my mom for a few hours she forced us to leave to sleep at her house for the night. She wants us to leave as early as possible in order for me to make it back in time for my internship in the morning.

When I explained to her and Edward how I left they were worried that I wouldn't have an internship to go back to.

On the drive from the airport my cell rings and the number that I see causes my heart to drop.

"Fuck!"

Edward grabs my hand and squeezes. "Baby, are you okay?"

I show him the screen of my phone. "Its my boss."

I see the worry flash in his eyes , but he quickly masks it. "You have to answer it."

"I know." I sigh in resignation and answer before it stops ringing. "Hello."

"Bella, where the hell are you?" Before I can respond, Katie continues. "Doesn't matter. Are you in route, or have you really given up on me?"

"No, I haven't given up, Katie- what are you talking about?"

"You left yesterday without telling me. By the way, I covered your ass. You owe me big time."

"You covered for me?" I'm flattered that she would do that for me. Especially since she specifically said that was something she wouldn't do.

"I had to. I can not let that bitch get the internship." She says in a hostile tone, and her words remind me of the matter at hand.

"Jenna said she would cover for me." I point out eventhough its a moot point.

"Jenna ratted you out. You could have told me you were overwhelmed. I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you, I just really want you to get the internship."

"It's not too much pressure. That's not why I left. Is that what Jenna told you?"

"Of course that's what she told me, and Steven as well. I had to come up with something."

I can't even say that I'm surprised by Jenna's actions. I know not to trust her, yet I had a little too much faith in humanity.

I start to curse Jenna, when I realize what Katie said. "Oh no! What did you tell him?"

"That you went out and personally picked up Maya Sinclairs manuscript because she was not able to make it into the office. I told him that you took initiative. He was quite proud."

"But- I don't have the manuscript."

"I do. Come straight to my desk when you get in."

I didn't realize during the entire conversation that I was squeezing the life out of Edwards hand until I felt him bring my hand to his lips for a kiss.

I close my eyes and relax into my seat. "Katie, you're a lifesaver. Thank you."

"Just remember. You owe me."

Edward Pov

Once Bella was dropped off this morning, I immediately called Renee to tell her what I had been thinking about the entire ride home.

Bella has been through so much in such a short amount of time and she has dealt with everything without breaking down. She is such a strong woman, and I feel like I don't do enough for her.

Her mom is thrilled to know what I plan to do, and she thinks Bella will love being surprised.

I was thinking of using my families personal Island and fly all of our family and friends there to surprise her. By that point I'm hoping she'll be ready to tell everyone that she's pregnant. By then we should even know the sex of the baby and it can be a big reveal for those who already know that she's pregnant.

Sadly we haven't been able to schedule a doctor's appointment yet because Bella can't take off from her intership. However, after her experience yesterday I think Bella is the exception to that no time off rule.

While speaking to Renee, Emmett walks into my condo like he owns the place.

"Okay, Renee. Thanks alot. I'll keep you posted." I end the call and turn my attention to Emmett.

"Do you knock?" I ask, following him into my kitchen where he grabs the orange juice and finishes off the carton in one long swig.

With my arms folded across my chest, I watch him as he processes something while staring into the carton of orange juice.

"Bro, I'm having a hard time."

"Did the orange juice help?" I make a joke and quickly stop laughing when I realize he's not in the mood.

"Vodka would have been better but-" He looks into the refrigerator again. "I see you're out."

"Yeah, we don't drink much."

In a way that only Emmett can master, he smirks in true asshole form and walks off towards the living room.

"You've changed, dude." He shakes his head and falls onto the couch. "I mean really; is her pussy magic or something?

I'm really not in the mood for Emmetts bullshit so I quickly shut him down. "What do you want, Em?"

"I can't just visit my little brother? You never visit us anymore. You never party with us-"

"Yet you're the only one bothered by it."

"I'm not bothered, I just- is it a crime to miss my brother? It's been me and you for years. I'm sorry that I'm not adjusting as well as you are."

We stand awkwardly across the room from each other, both a little uncomfortable bringing up our feelings. We've never had to do it before.

"You needed to talk." I point out his reason for showing up uninvited. "What about? What's going on with you?"

He exhales, and throws himself back on the couch and instantly sits up putting his head in his hands.

"It's Rose."

Of course. "When isn't it?" I walk over to sit next to him.

"Yeah, well, I'm allowed to lose my head over a woman. You lost yours months ago."

"Don't kid yourself, Em. You lost it almost two years ago when you met Rose."

"That didn't happen, okay. I refuse to lose myself in a woman bro. That's the difference between me and you. I can still be myself."

"If that were true, you would have Rose."

He smirks. "I could have Rose if I wanted her."

Now this I find funny, so I laugh. "Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is... I don't want to change, but she makes me think-"

"Makes you think..." I know what he's going to say, but I want to hear him say it.

"She makes me think that I can change."

I roll my eyes at him. "Again, what's the problem?"

"I don't deserve her, bro. You know it, I know it, she knows it, everyone knows it."

I'm in disbelief that that is the best excuse he can come up with. "That's just an excuse for you to continue to be an asshole."

"Ouch, bro! The fuck did I ever do to you?"

"I'm not going to spare your feelings. Rose isn't going to buy that excuse."

"How would you know?"

"Because I've been through this already."

We sit in silence again while he thinks over what I'd said.

"Fuck!" He stands and places both hands on his head, walking away towards the bar. "I don't know what the fuck is wrong with me?"

I move to my feet and walk over to him. I should really feel like shit for laughing at his discomfort, but it's about time he get his head out of his ass.

"You don't want to lose your shit over Rose, but you don't even realize that you've already lost it."

He turns to face me and the look on his face can only be described as distraught.

"No. No! I'm not going to be you! I will never ever be you!"

I pat him on the shoulder supportively. "We'll see."

Bella Pov

Today is Garrett's birthday, and all he wants to do is party as if he hadn't just got out of the hospital two weeks ago.

Being that Edward is his best friend and can throw one hell of a party, he of course is hosting it at our condo.

Being that the party was put together in a rush, I completely forgot about it and freaked out when I arrived home late from work.

I stood outside by Edwards car and gawked at the amount of people standing outside and around my front door.

Strobe lights flash through the windows changing colors with the beat of the music.

"Where you not invited?" I hear a voice from beside me and look to see Jenna staring down at me. "How are you not invited to a party at your own house?"

I turn to face her and because I am beyond irritated already I snap at her. "Why are you here?"

"How easy you forget that I live right next door."

I don't know why I let her get under my skin, but everything she says pisses me off. I guess its true that when you dislike someone, everything they do is annoying.

It doesn't help that after the day I have had, I don't want to deal with this party or Jenna. I want to take a long hot bath, and then fall into bed in Edward's arms. Too bad that's not going to happen and Jenna's presence is a reminder of that.

"How could I forget?" I mumble to myself before quickly turning away from her and walking into what I can only describe as chaos.

All of Edward's expensive decorations have been moved thankfully, but in the mostly bare room people are everywhere. I want to tell everyone to get out because I'm so irritated but I know that's not fair.

I wish I didn't work late tonight, then maybe I would be in the mood for all of this. I told Edward that my bosses last meeting for the day was a business dinner in Port Angeles and to not expect me home until after ten because of the drive back to town.

When we talked he didn't even bother reminding me about the party, and I know that it's completely irrational to be upset about this but I am. Until I see Garrett.

"Bells!" I'm attacked not even seconds after my name is spoken, by a bear hug.

I hug Garrett back and my sour mood is partially lifted. "Garrett!" I haven't seen him since he left the hospital and I really miss him. "Happy Birthday!"

Then a sloppy kiss is placed on my cheek and I look over to see Jane with lazy eyes and a smile on her face that tells me she has been smoking.

I release Garrett and pull her into a hug. "This party is insane!"

"This is what Garrett wanted, so..." Jane looks around with widening eyes, probably just now realizing the magnitude of this party. For something put together in such short notice, Edward did a fantastic job.

I shrug at the thought of Garrett getting whatever he wants. "Whatever Garrett wants-"

"Garrett gets." He finishes, moving around me to snake his arms around Jane. He places a kiss on her neck and she rolls her eyes as if she doesn't like the attention but I know better.

"Talking about yourself in third person is sad." I tell him, and make a face which he laughs at.

I look away for a second and catch a flash of blonde hair. I look again and recognize Kate's face instantly.

"What is she doing here?" I shout over a particularly loud song. Jane follows my line of sight and sighs when she sees who I'm staring at.

"I invited her."

There's no way that I heard her correctly.

Blinking reflexively as I unsuccessfully try to gather my thoughts before speaking. "I'm sorry. It almost sounded like you said you invited her."

I know what's coming because Garrett looks unbelievably uncomfortable, but still I wait patiently for an explanation... any explanation.

"Bella..." He sighs exasperatedly and I glare almost instinctively. It can't be helped. I'm... pissed!

Are they really going to let her into our lives again?

"We almost lost you Garrett! Because of her!"

Garrett shrugs nonchalantly, making me feel like maybe just maybe I'm overreacting a bit.

"It was my decision to go after her. You have to accept that."

With all of the pent up anger that should be aimed at Kate, I stand up to Garrett. "But I don't have to accept her!"

Jane places her hand on my arm, trying to gain my attention. "Bella, it's time we all forgive her, don't you think? I mean, it's over, right? She apologized."

"It's time we all be adults about this, Bells." Garrett says, and I can't for the life of me figure out who I'm talking to right now. Am I crazy or did everyone just forget what Kate and Tanya have put us through?

"Wow, thats rich. Especially coming from you!"

With eyebrows furrowed in confusion Garrett speaks, finally showing a bit of the agitation I know was rising inside of him.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I shake my head, dumbfounded before speaking, "Nothing!" Without another word I stump off in search of my boyfriend.

* * *

Hmm... Is Bella overreacting?


	30. Chapter 30

I'm back! This story is not beta'd guys so I'm sorry for the mistakes. I probably should have warned you in the beginning before you started reading so I apologize. Thank you all for reading my story.

* * *

Edward Pov

I'm tossing back a shot of tequila with Alice when I spot Bella making her way down the hall towards our bedroom. She glances over at me as if she'd already known I was there watching her, and quickly looks away with a scowl on her face.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look over and into Riley's eyes.

"Glad I'm not her boyfriend." He slaps me on the back and then throws his head back laughing.

"It's probably work." Lately that's the been the cause of her bad mood. "I'll be back."

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Alice slurs, and I laugh at her drunken ass.

"You can barely stand upright. I've got this."

"Goodluck. She could easily be pissed at you."He pats me on the back again and I pause momentarily, thinking back on the entire day to see if I've done anything that could possibly have pissed her off. I come up blank and mentally prepare myself for the conversation at hand. I have to cheer my baby up, even if it takes all night. I will happily send everyone home and cater to her if that's what she needs.

"Baby?" I slowly answer the door and creep in looking around for Bella. I see that the bathroom door is cracked and I can hear the water running so I know that she's in the shower.

I make my way into the bathroom and lean against the wall, watching her shower from the entryway. She glances at me out of the corner of her eyes with her fingers scrubbing shampoo through her hair. Her eyes are a little red and very puffy. She's been crying and I don't know how I can tell but it looks like she's holding the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"What?" She asks in a tone so dejected I wonder if maybe I did do something wrong. When I don't respond she rolls her eyes. "Why are you staring at me?"

I push off the wall and walk towards her. "Because." I shrug. "You're so beautiful. You light up my world." That statement will never stop being true.

She turns and smiles a bit sarcastically at me dropping her arms to her sides. "You sure know how to make a girl smile."

She's wrong. I know how to make my girl smile, and I love doing it. "I missed you."

My words seem to pull her out of her funk and now I can see just how much she really needs me right now.

"I missed you too." She exhales in a rush as if that breath released all the tension in her shoulders. "I have had one hell of a day."

"I can see that." Without much thought I step into the shower behind her fully clothed and begin to massage her tense muscles. When my hands reach around her belly I rub in small circles. "Do you feel pregnant?"

She laughs and my heart races at the sound. I could listen to her laugh all day.

"What kind of question is that?"

"I'm serious baby." I hug her close to my chest and kiss her neck. "When are you making a doctors appointment?"

"I will make it tomorrow, I promise." She assures me, and I hum in response, absent-mindedly kneading her breasts.

She turns her head and looks up at me, those brown eyes blazing. The shower pelts us with droplets of water and I watch a trail of it run down between her breast. She blinks rapidly so that the wetness falls from her eyes making her look alluring. Then she bites her bottom lip and I realize what she wants. What is it about the shower that turns us on so much?

She turns to face me and begins to remove my clothing starting with my shirt. Then she wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me softly.

I smile, thinking this is exactly what she wants, but I decide to hold out and make it as pleasurable as possible.

"Turn around." I direct her and she follows orders immediately.

"What are you doing?" She giggles. "We don't have time for this. Don't you have a party going on down the hall."

"Shh." I kiss her shoulder. "Let me take care of you." I squeeze a small amount of her shampoo into my palm, rub it between my hands, and thread my fingers through her hair, massaging the shampoo into her scalp.

"Mmm." She moans. "That feels good."

"Turn." I tell her once I'm finished and her hair is clean.

"Thanks." She lets the water run through her hair, rinsing it. Then I grab her conditioner and she turns automatically realizing what I'm doing. I run my hands through her long hair, massaging it in and pulling it through to the ends as I've seen her do many times.

She hums in contentment and the sound warms my heart, I can't help but smile. Then she turns again to let the water run through her hair. I take the time to admire her sexy body and my smile widens but with clear cut implications. I hope at this moment every part of me screams how badly I want her.

"You are so sexy." She says as she watches me while rinsing her hair.

I grab her hips and pull her into me causing her to squeal. "I was just thinking the same thing about you."

She smiles a heart stopping smile and looks down shyly, probably deep in doubt. I don't give her much of a chance to question her looks when I lift her chin and slant my lips over her taking her breath away.

When I pull away her chest is heaving and she's trembling. I rest my forehead against hers and breathe across her lips.

"I know what you want." Then I press myself into her, letting her feel my rigid cock. "You want this baby?"

"God yes." She throws her head back and I take full advantage of the opportunity to lick and suck on her neck.

She wraps her arms around my neck and one of her legs around my hips rubbing herself against me. I turn her, pressing her back against the wall then I slowly spread kisses down her neck as my hand roams lower and lower until it reaches her slick lips.

Her breathing quickens and she whimpers, "Edward." As I tease her lips open by running my fingertips across her clit.

Her breathing becomes short and fast and she grips my shoulders to hold herself up. "Oh god!"

Her words fall off when I mash my lips to hers while stroking around the inside of her lips with a feather touch.

When I finally pull my lips away I run my tongue down her neck to her nipples and lightly swirl my tongue around each erect nipple.

As I begin to suck on them she moans, "Mmmm." And licks her lips. I begin to tease my index finger around her clit and she breathlessly opens her mouth. She looks so beautiful, eyes closed, lips parted and wet, I can't help myself, I slip my tongue between her lips and kiss her, one hand cupping her neck to keep her in place.

When I pull away, I look into her eyes and the desire there strikes a fire and urgency in me.

I lower myself, kissing back down her chest, down her stomach, gripping her thighs as I drop to my knees until my face is level with her glistening folds.

With my eyes staring up at her, I lightly lick around her lips and the entrance to her vagina. Licks turn to light flicks of my tongue all around her pubic area until she is shaking.

I attempt to spread her lips with my tongue; working from the bottom, dragging it slowly to the top of her folds. I poke my tongue lightly into her entrance, encouraging a softly moaned, "Yes baby."

With my face buried between her legs I take a deep breath through my nose, letting her scent intoxicate me, and before I know it a growl builds within my chest and releases as animalistic instinct takes over.

Her hands rest atop my head and run through my wet hair, urging me on. I begin to lick her with a fervor that causes her hips to buck almost violently.

"Oh my god, Edward!" She moans as I begin pumping her pussy, fucking her harder and faster with my tongue. "Please, make me come."She groans in frustration and begins to thrash her head side to side with her eyes shut. I lick around her clit causing her legs to shake, then I suck her clit into my mouth and her body tenses as she begins to convulse.

I look up at her to see her staring down at me breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath.

"God! That was... amazing!" She tries to say through her panting breath.

I hum against her skin as I slowly run light kisses back up her wet body until our mouths meet in a heated kiss.

I grab the back of her thighs and hoist her up, grinding my hard cock into her. She shivers in my arms, and then begins placing kisses along my neck.

I'm about to slide into her wet pussy when the bathroom door slams open.

"Bro, where's the bud?" I hear Emmett's voice on the other side of the curtain and I freeze.

My head drops to Bella's shoulder and I release a growl, frustrated by my brothers interference.

"Son of a bitch!" I mumble at the same time Bella yells, "Get Out!" before shoving me away. I let her down, but I don't release her.

"Asshole." Bella mumbles, trying to turn away from me, but I hold her firmly in my hands.

I lift her chin so that her eyes are on me. "I'm sorry about that."

She nods, and takes a breath, understanding and patience seeping in. I release her, and rub the back of my head, trying to stop the frustration from overtaking me.

"Finish up here, I'll go kick everyone out."

She grabs my arm to stop me from leaving. "Don't do that. I'm okay."

"You're tired, you have had a long day. It's time for everyone to leave." I stop any further protests with a kiss and pull away, leveling her with a look that lets her know this is what's best.

She nods. "You get ready for bed, and I'll get rid of everyone."

Bella Pov

The next morning I wake up to the smell of bacon and my stomach growls. Not even a second later, Edward walks in smiling from ear to ear before climbing into bed hovering over me.

"Don't you dare kiss me. I haven't brushed my teeth." I cover my mouth with my hands but it's no use. He easily grabs my hands and holds them above my head.

"You know I don't care about that." He kisses me soundly and slowly releases my hands so I wrap them around his neck and hold them there even when he pulls back from the kiss.

"I cooked breakfast."

"Smells great!" I reply, my smile firmly in place.

He doesn't say anything for a few beats and then he exhales looking at me with hesitation.

"What is it?" I ask him and he looks down at my chest, his eyebrows furrowed and his hair falling a little into his face.

"It's nothing... I-" He clears his throat. "I'm spending the day with my dad. He's releasing my inheritance."

"I thought you had your inheritance already."

"No, this is from Carlisle. The other inheritance was upon my eighteenth birthday from my birth father. This is something different."

"Will Emmett and Alice get one as well?"

He looks at me like I grew a third head. "Of course, Bella. They are Carlisle's biological children. They are the ones deserving of an inheritance."

I run my hand along his cheek to get him to look at me but he doesn't. "You're his kid too Edward."

"Technically I'm his nephew. We're a fucked up family, I know." He moves away from me distracted and in his own head. "You wouldn't understand."

Does he really believe that?

"Oh, because my family is so functional? Edward, I understand more than you give me credit for. I understand a fathers love, and Carlisle has that for you."

He nods without looking at me, then shakes his head, seemingly shaking away the bad mood that fell over him.

"I hope you don't mind, but Alice and Jasper are here. Alice passed out drunk out of her mind. She was a mess last night."

"Reminds me of when we had her birthday party last year. She was out of her mind then too."

"She tends to over do it."

"Don't I know it."

Edward kisses my chest. "Well, get dressed and meet me in the kitchen beautiful. Your breakfast is getting cold."

"I'll make it quick." I hop out of bed and begin my morning routine.

Edward Pov

What drives a man to kill his wife and then turn the gun on himself?

I was used to hearing the arguing. It was a constant for as long as I could remember. Then came the beatings. It was a new sound, unfamiliar and deafening. The sound of crying, and begging often followed... but he never stopped. Not while she begged him to. He waited until she either could no longer speak, or perhaps his hand began to hurt. I can never be sure.

Victoria hid me the day my father killed my mother and sister, but it wasn't the first time she'd protected me.

She often thought that my dad would get tired of beating my mother and move on to me, or my sister so she'd take us to different hiding spots she found throughout the house and we would talk for hours. I knew what she was doing, and I welcomed the distraction she brought.

Now that I'm back in my childhood home, I wish I had those distractions.

This is where Carlisle wanted to meet but the memories this house evokes were almost enough to keep me from coming.

I told Bella part of what was bothering me, but not about this. I couldn't tell her this still bothered me after all these years. I want to remain strong in her eyes, and not be seen as the scared little boy of my past.

As my hands roam the decorative table at the entrance of my old home, I try to think of any possible reason why Carlisle would want to meet here.

"Take a look around. Is there anything you want?" He asks, and my head snaps up. After all these years, he now asks me this? "I assumed you wouldn't want the house, but-"

"Of course I don't want this house, Carlisle. I don't want anything to do with it. I'd hoped you sold it."

"This house has been in our family for generations. I will not sell it. Perhaps one day you will have a son that will want it."

"What about Emmett?"

"Emmett is..." Carlisle shakes his head and chuckles to himself. "This is a family home. As much as I hope Emmett may one day get married and provide me with grandchildren, I don't think it will ever happen."

I sigh, knowing just how right he is in his assumption. "I honestly want nothing to do with this place."

He pauses for the longest just staring at the ground with his hands tucked into his pockets. "I heard what you said to Esme at your graduation dinner." He says finally, and when he looks up I expect to see disappointment or judgement but there's none of that. There is however sadness and confusion.

"Carlisle-" I'm quickly cut off when I start to explain why I'd asked Esme to talk Carlisle out of giving me the inheritance money because I didn't feel it belonged to me. I'm not his son, and nothing is owed to me.

"Do you remember when you first came to live with us?" He asks, and I nod, so he continues. "Do you remember what I called you when you first stepped inside?"

I think back to that time. Esme hugged me so tight I thought my eyes would pop out. Alice and Emmett stood by the steps, Alice waved with a welcoming smile, and Emmett gave me a head nod in acknowledgement.

I remember thinking about just how different this visit felt from all others to my aunt and uncles house. It no longer felt like I was coming to visit. I felt like home, and it was. It was always so much warmer at their home than it was at mine. Sometimes when I visited I never wanted to leave.

I remember looking up to Carlisle as his placed his large hand on my shoulder. I smiled up at him thinking one singular word. Home. I was home.

Carlisle smiled back down at me and said one singular word.

"Son." I answer his question and watch him nod. "You called me son."

"Yes, I did. I could have easily left you in your comfort zone. I could have kept you in the bubble as your uncle, and you did call me that for a few years because I refused to push you. I never had a problem with you calling me uncle Carlisle, but I never once stopped calling you son. You are just as much my son as Emmett is and the fact that you don't feel that way is a reflection on me."

"It's not that Carlisle. It's not that I don't feel that I'm your kid. You have never treated me any differently. I just feel that Emmett and Alice shouldn't have to split their inheritance with me."

"It's not just theirs Edward. That's where your thinking is incorrect."

"I don't want them to resent me for it. They get less of an inheritance because of me."

"They could never resent you, and they won't because they love you and also because there's not a set amount of money for you three to split. The amount was decided long before any of you even knew you would receive an inheritance upon graduating college."

I'm silent at that point, thinking over his words, and I feel slightly better.

"Sometimes I forget that you're not my dad Carlisle. That should say something." I tell him and he nods, smiling shyly.

"Then take the money with an open heart and know that Esme and I have always thought of you as a son and we love you unconditionally."

I know that to be true. No matter what happens my parents will always love me.

"Your parents loved you as well. Edward Sr and Elizabeth loved you. Never forget that."

I understand his need to bring them up but I wish he wouldn't. I don't hold any anger in my heart, but I'm deeply saddened by the thought of them. What would drive a man to kill his family?

Carlisle answers the question I thought I'd spoken in my head. "I don't know why people do the things that they do Edward, but I do know that your father, my brother, loved you very much."

"It wasn't enough Carlisle. He would have killed me if he found me. Why would he do that if he loved me so much? And my mother? Did he love her too? Is that why he felt compelled to beat her? My sister? Was his love so overwhelming to the point where he thought he had no choice but to put a bullet in their head?"

"He was sick. He needed help, Edward. He made himself believe that the world was evil and he needed to save his family. He thought he needed to put you all out of your misery."

I'm skeptical of his easy and rehearsed reply so I ask, "How do you know that?"

"Because he asked me for help. I made an appointment for him with a psychiatrist but he never made it to the appointment."

If he knew he needed to be seen, why wouldn't he go? His family should have meant enough to him to seek help.

"What happened?"

Carlisle hesitates but finally says, "He died."

* * *

Does Carlisle know more, and why is he just now telling Edward about this?


	31. Chapter 31

Edward Pov

Finally having an explanation as to why my father snapped and killed his family after years of wondering didn't stop the questions, it only increased them. I wanted to know more, but the only person that could possibly tell me anything is gone.

So here I am, standing in front of my fathers grave with more questions than ever.

It's raining, and there's dark clouds above me, further dampening my already sour mood.

Usually when I visit his grave I have nothing to say, but today is different. Today is the anniversary of their death and all I can think about is how all of this could have been prevented had Carlisle said something. If he would have maybe pushed my father a little harder, drove him to the doctor himself... maybe things would be different.

"There was a time when you were my hero. I was too young to understand who you really were at the time, but even now, as an adult, sometimes I can only remember you as a great dad... my hero. I don't remember much of my time with you, but I remember thinking that you knew everything. My dad knew everything." I laugh at the thought.

"I think all kids believe their dads know everything. It means I could come to you with any problem and you would have the answer. There's comfort in that."

I take a breath while reminiscing on a time when we were a happy family.

"I want you to know that I forgive you and to let you know that Carlisle has raised me well, taught me alot of things, and now I'm following in his footsteps." I try to supress my smile at the thought of a family with Bella, but it's impossible. "I'm going to be a dad."

I feel a presence behind, but I continue to speak because somehow I know who is standing behind me, supporting me as he always has.

"I'm going to be a great dad, because I have a great example. Carlisle has shown me that dads aren't perfect, and they don't know everything, but they do what is necessary out of love. I wish you loved me enough to not take the cowards way out. I wish you were here to see what a great man I have become..." A tear trails down my cheek, but I ignore it. I needed to get it all out and in the open so that my heart could feel lighter.

"How did you know I would be here?"I address Carlisle.

He pauses long enough for me to turn to face him before speaking.

With his hands in his pockets he takes a step toward me, his posture relaxed, his eyes trailing the ground as he approaches.

"You're my son." He says simply by way of explanation.

I nod in understanding. I guess that makes sense. He'd probably known where I was going the minute I left my childhood home.

Carlisle looks up at me and shrugs. "And nothing will ever change that, Edward. No amount of answered questions will change that fact. You being upset is okay, I understand that, and I want to always be the one you talk to when you-"

"I am upset." I cut him off before he can finish telling me how I need to trust that him keeping information from me is out of love. Its the way he felt about what he said to Bella too. It has to stop.

"It's a petty thing to be upset about but you knew the answer to my question all these years. I must have asked you a million times if you knew why my father did what he did."

"There was no reason to burden a child with that sort of information."

"I'm not a child anymore Carlisle!"

"Yes. Yes I know." He says softly. "But you're my child, Edward." He looks up at me with hard eyes and his voice is stern and full of determination. "Esme and I decided years ago that we would never tell you. As far as we were concerned you were ours, not my brothers. Not the man that wanted to harm you. It's selfish, I know, but we wanted you to forget your life before us because we would never give you a life as traumatic as the one my brother provided. You had nightmares the first few years of your life with us, and it hurt Esme to her soul when she would try to comfort you and you wouldn't let her. It made us so angry at your parents for whatever hell you went through in their home. They were and always will be the reason you can't love us with your whole heart."

"That's not true."

"It is." He nods in the affirmative and I sigh, trying to figure out why he sees it that way. "I want you to love your parents and know that they loved you too. I never wanted you to forget them, I even encouraged you to remember them, but I wanted you to love Esme and I just as much if not more because we love you so much, son." His voice cracked and even if I hadn't heard the emotion in his voice, his face said it all.

"You're my dad and Esme is my mom. I wouldn't have it any other way Carlisle. That is not what this is about. I'm positive there is nothing more you could have done to stop my father from making this horrible decision. I wasn't implying that I blame you. As far as me not loving you an Esme as my mom an dad, that's utter bullshit, Carlisle."

"Then why not take the money?"

I turn a full circle and huff at him, "That's what this is about!"

"You had no problem taking your fathers money." He fires back quickly and I just want him for one second to think and see my side of this.

"My god, Carlisle, you don't get it-"

"No, Edward! You don't get it. You have never been in my shoes. You have no idea what it's like-"

"What could I have done differently to proove-" We spoke over each other and then suddenly his voice boomed around us in a voice I dont often hear from him.

"There's nothing to prove!" He shouts, cutting me short. With his chest rising and falling rapidly, I see him visible try to compose himself. I take the few seconds to do the same, and to organize my thoughts, but I am left just as confused and upset as I was only minutes ago.

"Carlisle-" I try to say, but he holds a hand out, cutting me of again with a question that I no longer know the answer to.. or maybe I do know the answer and that's what makes this even more upsetting.

"Tell me why!" He raises his voice again but it's strained, full of pain that I wish I never put there and I hate myself for it.

I shake my head trying to come up with an explanation good enough, a refusal good enough to make him see things my way.

Why wont you just take the money?" He shouts, and all of my frustration leaves me in one breath in a stream of words that I don't mean.

With my eyes still trained on the ground, unable to meet the sad eyes of the man that raised me, I shout, "Because I'm not your kid!"

That is what it ultimately boils down to, but when I lift my head the look on his face makes me wish that I'd said it differently.

He nods twice and clears his throat before turning and walking away. I watch him as I try to think of ways to fix this and hate myself when I come up blank.

Later that same day, I made my way back home and I must have been stuck in my head because I missed the fact that Jenna was standing on her porch, the very one I was used to seeing Zafrina sitting on while enjoying a book.

I hadnt paid the house much attention since she died, because even after Jenna moved there, I still had no reason to, so when she called my name I was startled a bit.

"Edward." She says in her normal, overly friendly, borderline flirty tone.

I nod my head at her, "Jenna." I cant help how monotone I sound, or how glum I feel.

She pokes her lip out. "You look sad." She frowns. "Trouble in paradise?"

I scuff, not having time for her bullshit. I hear all about the shit she pulls at work and how she messes with Bella every chance she gets, and I don't appreciate it.

I shove my hands into my pocket and run a hand through my hair trying to ebb my frustration.

"My relationship with Bella... what we do and don't do... how we live... what goes on in our life... it's none of your business."

"It's just a question from a concerned third party. I'm only looking out for my little sister. I'd hate to have someone hurt her."

I chuckle at that. "You know, Bella was right about you all along."

She folds her arms across her chest and tilts her head to one side. "Was she?"

I scratch my jaw, still chuckling, trying to figure out how I never saw it. "Yeah she was. Especially when she said you're full of shit."

"Oh come on Edward. You have your own opinion of me. You knew me before she did." She leans forward like she's going to tell me a secret. "Much more intimately..."

I sneer at her, my nostrils flaring at her which should make her back off but instead she smirks.

"You need to leave Bella alone-"

"Or what?" She shouts. "You don't intimidate me, loverboy. Never did." With that she turns and walks away. "Tell Bella I said hello." She says before disappearing into her home.

I mutter a curse under my breath, and quickly walk into my house without paying much attention to the fact that it was pitch black, not even one light on which means Bella probably isn't home.

I thought she'd be too tired to go anywhere but I'm guessing I was wrong. I drop my keys on the coffee table and strip off my shirt which is wet from the rain. I'm making my way to the laundry room when there's a knock on my door. I turn and open it without asking who it is and I am stunned when Im shoved out of the way.

Bella Pov

Edward left for a meeting with his father an hour ago leaving me, Alice and Jasper with breakfast proving he is the best boyfriend, brother and bestfriend in the world.

I'm sitting at the bar talking to a very hungover Alice over pancakes, eggs and coffee when there's a knock on the door.

"So Jane and Rose are really getting a place together?" I ask as I make my way towards the door.

Alice nods, smiling around her spoonful of yogurt. "Yeah, that's what Rose told me last night."

"I'm just glad we won't have to deal with Kate and Tanya anymore." I open the door and I am thrown off balance when Emmett and Rose push past me deep in an argument as they go with Garrett and Jane trailing behind them.

"Do they have to argue so loudly?" Alice covers her hears and grimaces. She was okay until the yelling match ensued.

"They have been at it all morning." Garret says before walking into the kitchen, opening the fridge to pull out a bottle of water.

"What happened now? I thought they came to an understanding?" I thought they decided to only be friends, that way they can at least stand to be in each others presence.

I direct my question to Jane and Garrett, but they just look at each other and shrug, just as in the dark as I am.

"They went to breakfast this morning, and came back arguing." Garrett explains with his eyes on them. He chuckles to himself and shakes his head. "They are fucking dysfunctional."

Rose must have heard Garrett because her head snaps in our direction, a scowl clear on her face as she shouts, "Shut the fuck up Garrett."

Garrett only laughs, turning away from her and burying his face in Janes neck, pulling her close by the waist.

She laughs as well, but directs a question to Rose. "What did he do?"

"Nothing!"Emmett shouts, and its honestly the first time I have ever seen him really lose his shit.

"You were flirting with our waitress, Emmett. That doesn't qualify as nothing." She tries to turn away from him, but he grabs her arm and holds her steady by grabbing her by the shoulders.

"I wasn't flirting with her. I can't control what other people do."

She scuffs at his explanation and looks at him with disgust with just the smallest turn up over her lips. "You're too fucking friendly. This will never work. We never should have tried-"

"What did you want me to do?"

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe you could have tried to-I don't know- not stare at her tits."

"You can't prove that I was staring at her tits and even so, baby, it's just looking. I didn't do anything-"

Rose cuts him off by stepping into his personal space. "Respect, Emmett. It's about respect. You do not respect me." She says, poking his chest for emphasis, and at this point I'm uncomfortable. I think they need a moment alone.

Just as I have the thought, a very hungover Jasper comes walking down the hall with a joint hanging from his lips.

He walks right between Emmett and Rose and reaches for the PlayStation 4 remote as he plops down on the couch. His hair is standing in all different directions and he's dressed in only striped boxers a cowboy hat, and mixmatched socks.

Everyone watches in silence as he lights the joint, and starts the videogame without acknowledging any of us.

Seconds later, Garrett is sitting next to him, and Jasper silently passes him the joint. I don't know if he even felt the tension in the air, or if he was just ignoring it.

"Jas, where's your clothes?" Alice asks, and he wordlessly shrugs. Garrett stands and walks over to Jane, giving her the joint.

Jasper leans back against the couch and without shifting his focus from the television he says, "Come here, Ally." He pats his leg, still not looking in her direction to see if she followed his instructions. She quickly makes her way to him and falls onto his lap, kissing his lips.

The tension leaves the air and slowly they all fall into his conversation as friends, talking, and smiling as if nothing happened. Even Rose and Emmett are laughing their asses off. I'm confused though, because I could have sworn Rose didn't smoke.

I voice my thought to her, and she shrugs before passing the joint to Emmett.

"Jane gave me a shot gun one day and I've been smoking ever since."

I shake my head and start for my bedroom, because Edward would no doubt be pissed if he smelled smoke in my clothes.

As I'm walking away Alice asks where I'm going and I tell her that I'm going to the room. As if a light bulb went off in her head her eyes widen.

"You guys know that if Edward were here he'd kill us for smoking in here with Bella."Alice voices a thought I'd had, while fanning the air as if the smoke would disappear.

"Oh shit!" Jasper finally gives some indication that he is actually in the here and now. He follows Alice's lead and joins in on fanning the air.

"Relax, it won't hurt her." Emmett says, reaching for the joint that Garrett was putting out.

"You're an insensitive ass." Rose rolls her eyes. She seems to hate everything about him, yet she can't seem to stay away.

Since they put out the joint, I decide to stay in the living room and join in on the conversation. I listen in when Garrett brings up his roommates and laugh when Emmett reacts in a jealous rage when Rose says she would fuck Leo.

"I'd fuck him, and I'd fuck him real good." She goaded, leaning close to whisper seductively but we all hear.

"They already know you're mine." He quirks an eyebrow daring her to say more, but instead she looks as if she's extremely turned on.

She leans back and a slow salacious smile spreads across her face. She opens her mouth voicing a comeback that I'm sure drips with sexual innuendo but I miss it because Jane hip bumps me, instantly gaining my full attention.

"Where's my bestfriend?" She asks innocently rocking back on her heels.

I raise an eyebrow in question. "Who is your bestfriend?"

"Your boyfriend is my best friend."

"I thought I was your bestfriend." I turn completely to face her and point to myself.

She lifts one shoulder in a shrug but doesn't say more. However she has a teasing smile on her face.

"What the hell Jane?" I'm not upset or anything, but I'm confused. When did they become so close?

She turns her head to one side, a smile still on her lips. "Are you jealous, Bells?"

I sniff, trying to change my facial expression to neutral. "Why would I be?"

She lifts that damn shoulder again in a shrug. "No reason. Can you answer my question?"

With a sigh in resignation, I answered her ridiculous question. "With his dad." I say, backing away from her to sit on the stool at the bar. "I would think his bestfriend would know that."

Jane follows after me, rolling her eyes at the ridiculousness of this conversation. "Bella, you and I both know that Garrett is Edwards bestfriend. I was only kidding."

"I do know that." I sigh heavily, dropping my gaze to my lap. "I'm just on edge."

She nods in understanding, witnessing first hand how moody I can be. Comfortable silence falls around us, and I'm just about to zone into the conversation between Emmett and Alice when Jane plops down on the stool next to me.

"God Bella!" She groans, and then let's out an exaggerating huff practically begging me to ask what's wrong. "Why didn't you warn me?" She looks to the ceiling and sighs heavily.

"About?" I drag out the one word question, turning my attention to the bananas in the bowl near my plate.

I stare at them longingly for two seconds, and finally grab one, peeling it and taking a quick bite without much thought. Even after breakfast, I'm still so hungry.

Jane stares at the banana in my hand and gawks. "Bella, you hate those."

I take another bite. "Apparently the baby likes it." I rub my belly, smile at her changing facial expression and then take another bite. Why did I hate these? Obviously something was wrong with me. Bananas are so good.

She doesn't speak, only gawks.

"What?" I ask with a hand covering my mouth as I chew.

"You're really having a baby." She asks, her words coming out slow and sounding dazed and deep in thought.

"Yes Jane, I am." As I speak, her face morphs into something full of aww.

"You're going to be a mommy." She then sucks in a breathe gasping loudly as a huge smile spreads. "I'm going to be an aunt."

I throw my head back laughing at her enthusiasm. "What were you asking about before?"

She sits up in her seat, her eyes on her lap and her lip twitches as she tries to hold back her smile. "Oh yeah." Her head lifts and she tilts her head to the side with a smile on her face. "I was just going to tell you how in love I am."

I roll my eyes to the ceiling finishing off my amazingly delicious banana.

"No, I'm serious Bella. Had you warned me of how amazing your cousin was I would have ran the other way. You know I run away from the things that are good for me."

"You do not."I shove her playfully and she laughs. Then quick as lightening her smile falls and she's all of a sudden very serious.

"He's good to me. I mean, he wasn't before but now..."

I rub her shoulder. "You both deserve to be happy."

She nods in agreement and smiles. "Everyone wants what you and Edward have."

I wave her off. "Everyone should want what they have." I point at Alice and Jasper across the room. Jane's head turns and she appraises the very weird pairing.

Alice sits on his lap side saddle with her arms around his neck, kissing all around his face while he attempts to play Borderlands.

She laughs while nodding as her head slowly turns back to face me. "Garrett says they're too perfect for each other."

I lift a shoulder in a shrug. "Opposites attract."

"Yeah, but Garrett means it's always been easy for them from the beginning. No fights, no drama, only love, like from day one."

"No relationship is that perfect. I'm sure they have their fair share of arguments."

She rolls her eyes. "They are the unrealistic couple. But you and Edward have gone through things since the beginning. That's realistic. We can model ourselves after you."

"Don't do that Jane. We worked hard, but I wouldn't suggest anyone model their relationship after ours. We're disfunctional-"

"But compatible."

I just look at her. "We are." I squint my eyes at her. "What's your point?"

"I was just stating a fact. Look, we're getting off topic here."

I shake my head at her and I'm about to tell her that she's the one that veered off topic, but there's a knock on the door.

My head turns in the direction of the door and my brows furrow. Who could that be?

I pull the door open and there stands my mom with my baby bro swaddled in her arms. I just stand there gawking at my incredibly dressed mother, confused by her surprise visit.

"Mom?"

She smiles, holding out a hand dramatically she shouts, "Surprise."

* * *

I have a feeling Renee is going to stir up problems. What do you think?


	32. Chapter 32

_Excuse the mistakes guys. My writers block finally went away today and I quickly wrote this and in my excitement I posted it without reading it or editing.:( i still hope you like it. Ill try to edit it later. Real life is crazy right now. I'm okay, just maneuvering life as a new mom. Its a new experience. My little one is 5 months now and she is already a handful. Thanks for your support and kind words. :)_

* * *

 **Edward Pov**

Renee is here.

She pushed past me last week to get into the house and hasn't left since. She shoved her way right into our lives with no sign that she's leaving any time soon. That is a problem.

Bella and I moved on our own so that our relationship could progress without outside influence. We also like to walk around naked, have sex anywhere in the house and not so quietly run around the house playing around like children. We haven't been able to do any of those things since Renee relocated to our guest room.

I think Renee is a great person, I really do, but the woman is a bit lazy. She's been spoiled by everyone according to Bella, and it's only gotten worse with each husband.

Apparently Jane's dad suggested Renee get a job one day- not because they needed the money but because she kept complaining that she was bored-and the next day she ran off and filed for divorce.

Phil is younger than Jane's dad, but apparently he was raised to be a chauvinist pig, and Renee was okay with that. She embraced his flaw, even if he degraded her every chance he got. It meant she never had to work again. She did learn to cook, but apparently cleaning was out of the question because they had a cleaning lady and I can tell she's not coping with the fact that we don't.

One night during dinner, I kissed Bella, thanking her for dinner and took off to wash the dishes, which shocked Renee. In her world men didn't do dishes. She chastised Bella in front of me, and I wouldn't stand for it. She didn't like what I had to say but she shrugged it off, and I turned my attention to gathering the plates.

"Really Bella, I can get Martha to relocate to Seattle for us."

I almost dropped all of the dishes because so many things were wrong with what she said. Bella shot me an apologetic look, followed by a pleading look when she realized that I was about to speak again.

I remained quiet for her and made my way to the kitchen shaking my head the whole way.

I couldn't believe how she implanted herself in our life without asking and then she made it clear she planned to stay.

Today is Sunday, which means family brunch with Charlie and Carol. Although it will be quite uncomfortable with Renee there, Bella couldn't avoid inviting her. So we all prepared ourselves for a very uncomfortable brunch.

 **Bella Pov**

Garrett heard that Renee would be at brunch today and quickly decided he would sit this brunch out. He was tired of all of the drama in our family and didn't want any part in it.

Jenna didn't get the memo so she showed up expecting her aunt to be excited about meeting her... that didn't happen.

My mom is exceptionally nice, but her sarcasm and over enthusiastic behavior can only be pinpointed by those that really know her. That's why her behavior warranted eyerolls, and smirks, even chuckles from Edward. Everyone saw Renee's fake smile for what it was, except Jenna.

"... and I had the cutest little dog..." Jenna goes on and on about all of the fucking pets she's had and my mom oows and awws like she's so interested.

"...I have always wanted a cat but I'm allergic to them..."

Does she ever give her mouth a break? Apparently all of the cock sucking and ass kissing isn't enough, she has to spend the rest of her time telling anyone who will listen about every small inconsequential moment in her life.

I look at Edward and mouth 'kill me.'

Mom sees me out of the corner of her eye, and shakes her head with the corner of her mouth turned up in a smirk. When she softly pats my hand without ever taking her eyes away from Jenna, I know something is up. Her tap seemed like it was meaningful, like she was silently telling me to pay attention.

I smile, because at that moment I realize my mom is devious, and sneaky. Then I frown because that means she's definitely here to stir up some shit and she's starting with Jenna. It's a childish game she's playing but at the moment I couldn't care less. Jenna has become the ban of my existence and she needs to be dealt with.

"...God, I am terrified of birds..." I zone back in on the conversation, with my eyes on my eggs that I'm moving around on my plate.

I feel Edwards arm go around my chair and he leans over to whisper in my ear. "Renee is so full of shit."

I cover my mouth to hide the laugh that bubbles up. "It's obvious to everyone but her." I tilt my head towards Jenna.

"...He is just the cutest..." I hear Jenna say, cooing at my little brother. "So technically he is my brother too?"

"No."I answer before anyone can say anything and they all look at me.

Carol clears her throat. "Well, technically I think he would be your cousin."

"You're right. Got it."

It falls silent then and all of a sudden it becomes too much. I can't take it. I hate that they are all pretending this is a normal situation and everything is okay.

"So, is this how it's going to be now?" I ask, and once again everyone's eyes are on me.

"Bella, don't start." Charlie says, averting his eyes to his plate, shoveling eggs into his mouth.

"I'm just saying-"

"Well don't!" He doesn't even lift his head.

"Don't speak to my daughter like that. She has a right to feel the way she does. This isn't a situation that we have a guide for, Charlie. It's new for everyone."My mom nods her head looking each of us in the eye.

"No, Renee. We've had a few weeks to adjust. Bella refuses to cooperate. You're the only one new to this."

"You don't seem very understanding. We discussed this months ago and you said you would be understanding to our daughter because this is hardly an easy thing to adjust to."

"What is so hard to understand?"My dad raises his voice looking perplexed. "Why is she the only one to give us trouble?"

Well this is familiar. My six year old self remembers the arguing between my parents over something that directly affected me.

"I'm right here." I wave my hand in the air and they both turn their heads to look at me, but quickly they turn their heads back and continue their argument.

I push away from the table so fast my plate and silverware clatter as I stand.

"You know what..." I look around the table. "Fuck you all. You guys are the fuck ups. Not me. I don't have sit here and pretend to like her, or pretend I'm okay with this when I'm not."

I walk away, and I feel Edward right behind me always ready to support any decision I make.

 **Edward Pov**

The brunch was a disaster as we thought. Charlie tried to talk to Bella, letting her know that he was sorry and that it wouldn't happen again. Apparently Carol is pressuring him to get Bella on board with everything, and play nice with her half sister.

"Do you know how fucking confusing thats going to be for Beau? God, I hate them for doing this." Bella shakes her head then reats it back in the seat, one hand against her temple as she attempts to slow her breathing.

"Jenna wants to be you so badly."I tell her, and she glances over at me and nods.

"I know. It's disgusting." I start to agree with her but one look at her face makes me forget everything I was going to say. I instantly takes her into my arms. She looks utterly defeated.

"It's okay baby." I rest my chin atop her head and hold her tighter, closer, breathing her in, trying to take away her hurt.

I dont know if its the ridiculous week she's had, the hormones, or my arms around her that cause her to break but all of a sudden hot tears are rolling down her face and soaking into my shirt. Her shoulders shake with her silent cry, and I squeeze her, needing her to stop crying. It physically hurts me when she cries.

"I can't take it anymore. She wins. She can have my dad, my family, my job. She can have it all. I'm tired." Her voice breaks on the last word as a violent sob is ripped from her throat.

"Shh, baby. Everything is going to be okay." I pull back and kiss her forehead, her wet eyes and cheeks, then finally her quivering lips. She blinks up me sadly, but proceeds to wrap her arms around me to deepen the kiss.

I grip her to me, my arms gripping around her back trying to mold us into one because thats how I feel. We are one, and nothing can separate us...nothing can stop us when we're together. She should know that whatever she's dealing with we face it together.

I pull back looking into her eyes, trying to convey how much I love her, and how I promise she will never face a problem alone. I'm here for her... always.

"You know I hate to see you cry." I wipe her tears away and kiss her lips again, just a peck but it makes my heart jump in my chest. I love that after all this time our kisses still have the power to move my heart and bring us closer.

"You know that I love you, and no matter what you go through I will go through it along with you. You're not alone."

She nods her head, staring deep into my eyes as if my words are her anchor.

I kisses her cheek, and it heats under my lips. "Smile for me."

She can't help but instantly obey, but she quickly looks away from me wanting to hold on to her frown. She's sad, so smiling is the last thing she wants to do. I watch as she takes her bottom lip between her teeth and try to look down at our feet, but I lift her chin before she gets the chance.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you." The words flow from her lips without hesitation.

"Tell me you trust me."

"I do." She reply with all the assurance she can muster.

"Then believe me when I say that your family will not desert you. They love you so much baby, and you know they do."

She tries to look down again, but I tip her chin, not allowing her to bow her head.

"Tell me you know that." My brows furrow because I cant fathom why she would think otherwise.

She shakes her head from side to side, her eyes shut tight. "God, I need to smoke."

"You cant-"

"I know." She snaps, her eyes flying open to look at me intensely. I see how far on the edge she is. One small push and she will break. "I know."

 **Bella Pov**

Lately there has only been one person that gets under my skin as much as Jenna does and that's Emmett. Besides the fact that he's repeatedly tried to ruin my relationship with Edward, he's obnoxious, egotistical, and just plain annoying and I strongly dislike him. One thing he does often pisses me off and its when he thinks it's okay to walk into our home uninvited and make himself at home.

Without looking at him, I saunter off towards the kitchen but sling my question at him with so much hostility it seems to give him whiplash. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" He quickly responds with his arrogant smirk in place.

"Walk in without knocking."

"Maybe if it were locked-

"Even so." I snap, folding my arms over my chest. "You need to knock. You don't live here."

He laughs at that, but doesn't say anything for a long time. "Where's my little brother?" He finally asks.

I don't respond, but my glare is response enough. I want him gone. He smirks, which only serves to piss me off more. When our staring match becomes too much for him, he looks away and stands, rubbing his hands together as he makes his way to the door without a word.

He stops short and quickly turns to face me. "You keep up this nagging shit and my brother will only be a distant memory. He doesn't like complainers-"

"I know Emmett." I say. "I know him."

"So you realize Edwards going through a phase right?"

I laugh at that, and then re-fold my arms across my chest defensively, geering up for an argument.

"Well, its either that, or he's locked in by obligation because you're pregnant and he's too decent a guy."

"Fuck you!" I spit at this disgusting piece of shit standing in front of me. God, I hate him. That's what it's become for us. Yes, my relationship with Alice has been a little strained since Miami but we still manage to be friends and talk often, but Emmett and I will never have that. We will never be close friends.

"Why else would he ask you to marry him? He's young, Bella. Why would you trap him?"

Hold the fuck up! "Me trap him? Are you fucking kidding me? If it were up to Edward we would be married already. I'm the one holding us back." Is he insane? Edward has pushed our relationship to where it is now. Never once did I pressure Edward into anything.

Emmett looks exasperated, as if I'm the one that's full of shit. God, why does he not see how happy his brother is? Or does he just not care?" Because you're pregnant!" He shouts.

I roll my eyes. "He asked me to marry him before he knew I was pregnant."

"No, he asked for his moms ring because he knew you were pregnant. He told me in Miami. He was drunk and-"

"Just stop, Emmett." I don't want to hear another goddamn word out of his mouth. Hasn't he done enough?

Tears prick the back of my eyes and my nose burns from the effort of holding back my tears. I won't cry in front of him. I just wont.

What he's saying is a lie. Edward didn't know that I was pregnant until we got to my moms house in Florida. He didn't outright say it, but he knew then, not before. How could he have known?

"Leave!"I shout just as the door opens, and Edward walks in, oblivious to the rising tension.

"Hey Em, you come for dinner?" He asks as he walks toward me. He grasps my hips, kisses me deeply, sighing in contentment, before turning to his brother for an answer.

"I did, but-" Emmett glances at me, and then back at Edward before continuing. "I can see that I'm not welcome here."

Edwards brows crinkle in confusion, then he looks at me, and then sighs. "Bro-"

"No, it's okay. Bella's hated me from day one."

"That's not true. But you have done nothing but cause problems for me and Edward since the very beginning."

"Because I know my brother-"

"Stop!" Edward shouts. "What the fuck is this?" He looks between us. "I know you two have your issues but you're friends. I thought you were. Emmett understands that you are my girlfriend, my life, my forever-"

"But he doesn't respect our relationship Edward. He would have let you fuck that girl in Miami."

Edward steps into my line of sight. "That would have been my mistake, Bella, not his."

"He influences you to... do... things."I say, and watch as Edward grows angry right before my very eyes, and for the life of me I cant figure out why.

"I would never cheat on you."He says, and then waits for me to say something but I have nothing to say. I'm stuck in a whirlwind of confusion, and I'm trying to keep my emotions at bay.

A long stretch of silence fills the room, and I shift awkwardly from one foot to the other, only to jump a bit when Edward shouts, "Bella!"

"What?"

Edward sighs, and grips a handful of his hair before turning to his brother.

"Emmett can you give us a minute?" Edward says with more calm than I know he feels at the moment.

"No, I don't know if you heard Edward, but I asked him to leave."

Edward turns back to me, his eyes narrowed at me, with no attempt to hide his distaste.

"He's my brother." Edward's still calm, patient, albeit confused, but atleast he's trying to understand. I try to tamper down my anger, but every time I think about what Emmett said I get pissed. Is Edward only marrying me because I'm pregnant? No. He loves me. His words were meant to plant a seed of doubt and cause problems, that is all. I trust that Edward loves me.

When I dont speak he repeats himself, much louder than the first time, obviously thinking I'm ignoring him.

"I don't like him. He's a pain in my ass." I mutter.

"The feeling is mutual." Emmett says back to me.

"Why the fuck are you even still here?" I shout, moving towards Emmett only to be pulled back by Edward. Edward puts his hands on either side of my face and focuses my attention on him.

"Calm down. This isn't good for the baby."

I wrench away from him. "God, is that all you care about? But then again, that's the only reason you have stuck around right?"

He flinches and takes a step away from me, looking as if I'd struck him. "Bella, I'm here because I love you. I fucking love YOU! I'm with you because the thought of not being with you makes me sick. When are you ever going to believe me?"

I don't speak as his words cause tears to rush to my eyes and run down my face. I wrap my arms around my body and hug myself, needing the strength to stay upright. I don't know what to believe.

"Did you know I was pregnant before you got your mothers ring from Carlisle?" I ask in a small barely recognizable voice, hoarse from crying and screaming.

Edward clears his throat and waits a beat before nodding. "But it's not what you're thinking."

"Then what is it? Besides the fact that you didn't tell me-"

"I thought you knew you were pregnant and were keeping it from me."

"Is that the only reason you fought so hard in Miami? Because you knew I was pregnant?"

"Bro, I'm gonna go." Emmett says from by the door. At this point I completely forgot he existed but as always, I see him and instantly my anger comes back with a vengeance.

"Yeah, you do that." I say.

He smirks, and salutes me before walking out, never looking back. If he had, he would have seen my middle finger.

"Why the sudden hostility towards him?" Edward asks.

I stare at him for long seconds, looking between his eyes, growing angrier by the second. It may be irrational, but for some reason I feel betrayed.

I turn away from him and towards the bedroom, slamming the door behind me when I reach my destination.

I go to the closet and grab a suitcase to pack a few things. I'm halfway finished when the door opens. Edward stands there watching me, and I feel his eyes, and his pain and they cut me deep.

"What are you doing?" He asks, and I roll my eyes, exhaling dramatically.

"It's pretty fucking obvious what I'm doing." I wave a hand towards my luggage, and when I look up him, my heart falls. His eyes are sad, but his jaw is set as if he is resigned to the situation.

I want to run to him and take back every harsh word said in our argument but I can't. I'm in so much pain, and my heart is wrecked from all of the turmoil in my life. I don't think I can take much else... but I love this man.

I take a deep breath to calm myself. _Why am I doing all of this?_

"If you're going to leave don't bother coming back."

My breath catches and I hold back the sob that threatens to burst from my lips at any moment. "Excuse me." I croak.

"You heard me Bella. You threaten to break up with me or leave me almost daily now. I do all I can to make you happy, but apparently its not enough. You want to leave? I'm not going to stop you."

I stand there gawking at him until eventually my hurt morphs back into anger.

I nod, because I know where this is coming from. He will regret his words tomorrow, but right now he's hurting and saying shit while in asshole mode. No matter how bad it hurts, I remember his coping mechanism and I scuff because he's bluffing and I know it. Doesn't make it hurt any less. Neither does the fact that he only wants to keep me around because I'm carrying his child.

"You don't want me anyway. You're only with me because I'm pregnant."

"If you believe that..." He trails off, stuffing his hands in his pockets. His posture says he''s given up and my early confidence is wavering. I don't know what he's thinking and that scares me more than if he were to shout at me. At least then I would know that he felt something. Does he feel anything? The thought causes a churning in the pit of my stomach.

God, he's the one that insisted on having sex without a condom for weeks. He knew because he continued to fuck me without a condom. I was so naive, I continued to let him, but it never occurred to me that I was pregnant. Could he have gotten me pregnant on purpose? That would draw up a whole new list of conclusions that equally piss me off. He trapped me, not the other way around.

"You did this on purpose didn't you?"

At this his brows rise and then fall so far down into a crease portraying only the anger I know he's capable off. I wanted a reaction out of him... something other than indifference and I got it.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Hi guys! I'm alive and well I promise, I just wasn't enjoying writing anymore, and lost inspiration. Sometimes I have moments when I think I suck at write and the comments I read aren't really helping the situation. I've gained a bit of confidence in myself and hopefully thicker skin so that I can remember why I started writing in the first place. Thank you for your patience. Please suggest new WIP for me. I've been out of the loop for months**. _

* * *

_**Last Time on Attention Whore** :_

 _Bella Pov_

 _"You heard me Bella. You threaten to break up with me or leave me almost daily now. I do all I can to make you happy, but apparently its not enough. You want to leave? I'm not going to stop you."_

 _I stand there gawking at him until eventually_ _my hurt morphs back into anger._

 _"You don't want me anyway. You're only with me because I'm pregnant."_

 _"If you believe that..." He trails off, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He's given up. He's in asshole mood and he's given up. The thought causes a churning in the pit of my stomach._

 _"You did this on purpose didn't you?"_

 _At this his brows rise and then fall so far down into a crease portraying only the anger I know he's capable off. I wanted a reaction out of him... something other than indifference and I got it._

* * *

"Don't make me say something I will regret."

"All I'm saying is if you knew I was pregnant, you should have said so."

"I wasn't even sure that you were. There were subtle things that made me think it was a possibility. Think about it, Bella. Fuck! We haven't used a condom in weeks."

I silently think over his words, before letting my emotions get the best of me. That's when I realize why he did what he did. Edward didn't want to scare me away with even a possibility of pregnancy.

Just as the thought crosses my mind tears rush to my eyes. All he's ever done since the beginning is give me whatever I want and all I've ever done is run away. What kind of message am I sending to him? No matter what he does it seems I'm still unhappy. Am I selfish? Is that it?

Of course I'm selfish. I've been blessed with a baby, and all I could think about was how it would negatively impact my career and take away my freedom.

I drop my head into my hands.

I feel Edward come closer eventhough I can't see him. In a much softer tone he says, "I get it Bella. You're scared-"

"You don't get it. It's not just about the baby." It's Emmett. Something must be done if we're going to stay together.

It doesn't take long for strong arms to wrap around me providing me with the comfort I long for. I bury my face in his chest and sob, "I love you."

"I know." He says, rocking me from side to side, his cheek resting atop my head.

"And I love this baby... so much... but I..."

"I get it." I hear him say. "I didn't mean to make you cry. Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

I pull away and stare at him, searching his eyes for... something. Trepadation. It's there because he already knows what I'm going to say.

"That's just it Edward -You won't. You won't stand up to your brother. This will keep happening because that's how Emmett is."

I will just have to accept that Emmett is the way that he is if I want to remain with Edward.

He mutters something under his breath, looking away as he runs a hand through his hair. When he looks back at me he shakes his head, sits on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands and grumbles. "Bella..." into his palms.

"No, Edward, seriously think about it. Emmett has been at the root of our problems since the beginning."

...

Silence.

"Edward!"

He finally looks at me and speaks. "What do you want me to say, Bella?"

"Tell me the truth. Tell me how you feel?"

"I disagree with you." He says almost the second I finish speaking.

I cant suppress a huff, or hide my disappointment at his words.

Edwards eyes search mine in our silence. "But I'll talk to him." He fixes me with a serious look. "Now, come here." He looks down at his lap then back at me. "Tell me what happened today. What did he say that upset you?"

I wipe a tear from my eye, and sit on his lap looking directly at the wall of my bedroom. "He said you're either going through a faze or you're locked in by obligation. And that youre only with me because I'm pregnant, and that I trapped you."

"But you know none of those things are true."

"So why is he say-"

"I don't know!" He drops his chin to my shoulder and sighs, repeating himself. After a long pause he says, "I'll talk to him." He kisses my neck. "But you have to do something for me."

I turn my head to look at him awaiting his request. He rubs his nose against mine. "Don't ever leave me."

* * *

Bella Pov

Today is the day.

I was nervous at first but with my hand clutched safely in Edward's I feel like I can do anything.

But then they called my name and escorted me into a room and I was near panicking.

"What if something is wrong? With the baby, I mean- Is it okay to sleep on my stomach? Crap, I should have come to the doctor sooner." I drop my head in my hands and a few tears escape. God, I am a terrible person. How could I neglect a life I created just because I was in denial?

"Baby, what's wrong?" Edward smooths my hair back away from my face.

"I crushed my baby." Tears keep on falling even though through blurry eyes I can see that Edward is laughing at me.

"That's not possible."

"Edward just because you took a few medical classes does not mean that you know what you're talking about."

He laughs louder, and I feel silly.

"Shut up!"

He turns away from me still laughing and mutters, "You're being ridiculous."

"You're being-"

"Knock, knock..." I hear a voice behind the closed door seconds before it opens.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you both, I'm Dr. Maxwell Reid." As he walks closer, I take Edwards hand.

The doctor reaches forward and shakes both our hands, and as if Edward's hand is my lifeline I quickly grab it again.

I'm asked a few routine questions before he tells me to lie back and lift my shirt a bit. Cold jell is put on my belly and the doctor presses the transducer against my skin. Instantly a whoosing sound fills the room and my heartrate instinctively speeds as a warm flutter feels my stomach. I begin to cry. I've ignored these smalls movements but now its impossible.

"He's moving." I suck in a breath, surprised by all of the movement.

"How did you know it was a boy?" The doctor asks, his eyes on the screen as he moves around the transducer.

"It's a boy?"

* * *

Bella Pov

My mom has been here for two months now and with each passing Sunday brunch has gotten more tense and awkward. Lucky for us, both mom and Jenna were the ones unable to make it, and conversation seemed to flow much like it had been before all the secrets and lies came out. I even tried to pretend my dad and aunt weren't dating just to get a fill of the norm, but a bucket of ice cold water was dropped on me the second she kissed him on her way to the kitchen to put the dishes away.

My eyes widened. Yes, I knew they were in love but that had been the first time they had ever showed affection beyond looks in front of me. I felt a little sick to my stomach, but I hid it, I think.

I felt embarrassed, and confused, and I just wanted to go back to normalcy but they ruined that by kissing in front of me.

Aunt Carol calling my name, interrupts my inward thoughts and I blink at her.

"Can you help with these?" She nods her head toward the table full of dishes from our meal. I push my chair back and start to get up but Edward jumps up so quick you'd think he was on fire.

"I got it." He says to Aunt Carol who stares on wide eyed and questioning. "Sit." He presses on my shoulders, bends down and kisses my forehead. Then he brings his lips to my ear. "Talk to your dad."

"You're an overprotective ass." I whisper sweetly, my tone contradicting my words.

"I love you." He kisses my cheek and pulls back so that I can see his grin.

"Fuck off." I say through my laugh.

"Bella, language!" My dad says, and I rolled my eyes at the absurdity. He curses all the damn time.

Edward walks into the kitchen to help Aunt Carol, leaving Charlie and I alone.

I think of all of the ways I could tell him I'm pregnant and no matter how it comes out I still imagine him shaming me for my decisions.

So when he asks, "How's it going kiddo?" and I remember that I'm okay with being pregnant, there's nothing he could say to take away the joy I feel. So, I blurt it out.

"Dad, I'm pregnant!"

"I knew it!" I hear from the kitchen, followed by clattering dishes. Seconds later Aunt Carol rushes to my side and throws her arms around me, squeezing me close, rocking side to side. "I told you, Charlie."

Dads gets up from the table and walks out of the room without looking my way. I watch as he walks into the kitchen and my face falls. He can't even look at me.

"Whatever you're thinking Bells, you're wrong. He wants to know Edwards intentions." Aunt Carol says as I plop down into my seat at the table. I drop my head into my hands and sigh. "He wants you two to get married. He doesn't think it's right to have a baby and not be married. He's old fashioned in that way."

I look up at her, brows drawn together, attempting to understand Charlie's way of thinking. "How is that his decision to make?"

She shakes her head and looks toward the kitchen. "I don't know sweetie, but when I told him I thought you were pregnant he was upset. At Me!" She laughs. "He sees it as-"

"I'm ruining my life." I finish for her. I know how my dad thinks. He told me to keep my head in the books and stay out of trouble. I lasted all of a year and I'm pregnant.

"No, he-"

"Bella!" My dad calls from the kitchen and I am on full alert.

Aunt Carol widens her eyes and nods her head toward the kitchen. I rise and walk toward the kitchen, stomach in knots.

When I reach the kitchen Edward and my dad are shaking hands, Edward has his lop sided grin in place and I am no longer worried about an altercation.

Dad points at Edward, one hand on his shoulder. "You're alright with me, son."

I freeze in place, mouth open gawking at my dad. Son? What the hell? My dad barely even acknowledges Edwards presence and he's seen him ever Sunday for nearly a year.

"What's going on?" I approach them cautiously.

"He's got his head on straight. You need that, Bells. I can trust him to take care of you."

My first reaction to his words is elation, but then It quickly turns to irritation because God damn it, I don't need a man to take care of me.

"I don't need to be 'taken care of.'" I fold my arms and look between them. It could be my hormones getting the best of me, but fuck if this doesn't bother me. "If I remember correctly, I took care of you for years."

"Financially, Bells, that's what I mean."

"I can do that on my own."

Edward looks down shaking his head, and my dad sighs heavily. The air thickens to an almost suffocating point with unspoken words.

"What?!" I look between them, and they look at each other. Edward straightens his back and raises his shoulders, geering up for... I don't exactly know what for.

"I want us to be a family-" He starts but I hold up a hand, unable to believe my ears.

"You're going to do this here? Right now?" I scuff at the nerve of him.

"I'm not doing anything but sharing my feelings, making my intentions known so that you know I am doing the right thing, and also so they aren't worried-"

"Who gives a fuck what they think, Edward?" Edward thinks I care what they think, but how could I? My family has done nothing but lie and keep secrets from me my entire life.

"Bella!" Charlie exclaims, his face stuck in shock. I ignore him, and look at Edward.

"Edward, take me home. Now, please." I beg him with my eyes not to question me, and just do what I ask. He must feel my desperation to get out of the situation, because he nods his head once and turns to Charlie to shake his hand.

My dad is still in shock, and I hate that I hurt him, but he has to realize how strained our relationship is and not take that lightly. He hasn't made too many attempts to fix it and I've got too much on my plate as it is.

Edward wraps an arm around my waist, turns me to face Aunt Carol so that he can kiss her cheek, and then he leads me out of the house and into the car.

It's silent for awhile as I replay the scene over and over in my head. I sigh and fully turn my body to face Edward.

"I overreacted." I state plainly. It's his turn to sigh, and when he glances over at me I see the answer written all over his face before he nods. One thing Edward is, and that's honest. He wont lie or bullshit, and usually I love that fact but now it stings a bit.

I look down at my hands. "I don't want to feel like a burden to you. I already feel like you're only with me because I'm pregnant, that's baggage enough."

"I don't want to hear you say those words ever again. That entire thought process is exactly why we argue so much. You don't trust me."

"I do. I just don't trust motivations anymore."

"You can trust that pregnant or not I want to love you, take care of you, marry you, build a life with you. My goal right now is to make you believe in me."

Without hesitation I say, "I believe in you."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Too many people are in my head. Their opinions-"

"Fuck their opinions. Isn't that what you just said not ten minutes ago."

"They are the opinions of those closest to you. Not my family." My words cause a silence as Edward thinks over what I've said. He grips the steering wheel tight and when I look at his face I see that his jaw is ticking.

"Carlisle had no right to say anything to you." He says in a low almost inaudible voice. "And fuck Emmett."

"Did you talk to him?"

He clears his throat and squirms in his seat. "Yeah I fucking talked to him."

"What did you say? What did he say?"

He looks at me, and I can tell that I wont like what he's about to say.

* * *

Edward Pov

Two days ago

Everytime I go back to my old apartment I feel nostalgic, but it no longer feels like home. Every since Bella and I got our own place, even my parents house stopped feeling like home. That's because wherever Bella is that's home to me. Doesn't stop the rush of good memories each time I enter my old apartment though.

I'm greeted much like I used to when I lived here. Naked women, musk in the air, bottles of alcohol and weed. Nothings changed.

Emmetts in the middle of sucking a girls nipple, her back arched, blonde hair hanging down her back in waves. I almost think its Rose until I realize Rose is much taller than the girl. He lays her back on the couch and her face is instantly burried between the legs of a curvy brunette who rides her face.

Emmetts mouth leaves her nipple with a pop and he looks over his shoulder at me and smile as he slaps his cock against the girls pussy before easing inside of her. She squeals and then giggles, obviously surprised by the invasion.

"Just in time bro." He says to me as he begins to fuck her.

"Just in time to watch you have sex? Em, I told you I was on my way here. Can you do this later?"

"You never had a problem before." He pulls the girls legs up and against his chest and tilts at an angle pounding into her. "Come and give Olivia some company."

"I'm gonna leave, Em. Call me maybe when you're not fucking."

"Where ya goin Eddie? She needs to be fucked and I only got one cock." He smiles his dimpled smile at the girl and winks.

The girl moves to the arm of the couch and spreads her legs. "I'm so fucking wet. Please." She bites her lower lip and then begins to rub her pussy.

I shake my head at the scene in front of me and then look at my brother in a totally different light at the moment. We condone his behavior, and brush it off like it's not an issue, but it is. I think Emmett might be a sex addict.

It's too the point where it controls his life and that is a scary thing.

Emmett puts his hands behind his head and grins at me. "This is the life bro. How can you turn this down to go home and fuck a pregnant bitch?"

I almost make it out of the door when his words slap me across the face. Before I know whats happening, I've grabbed Emmett by the shoulders thrown him down to the ground and I'm a few punches in when he starts fighting back.

I shift my body and wrap my arm around his neck in a choke hold, needing him to hear me loud and clear. "Listen, Emmett! You're my brother and I fucking love you, but I'll put you in the hospital next time you call my girl a bitch."

He doesn't speak, so I hold tighter and he struggles. "Fuck you!" He says, then spits out blood on the tile beneath us. "Pussy whooped bitch. Don't come crying to me when you're married with kids, and youre fucking miserable. You'll be begging me to bring you a piece of ass."

I release him and stand to my feet. "Don't come crying to me when Rose finds out about this." I point to the girls huddled by the window with their clothes tucked against their naked bodies shaking in fear.

He freezes, not even attempting to turn to face me. "Get the hell out." Emmett yells from his place on the floor.

"She won't forgive you this time." With those parting words I walk to the door. When I glance back at him before closing the door I see that he's looking down at the floor deep in thought, regret on his face and I feel bad for him I really do, but he did this to himself.

* * *

Bella Pov

I try not to meddle in others business, I really do. That's why when Edward told me about his altercation with Emmett, I didn't immediately go to Rose. I didn't want to meddle. I didn't want to be the one to shatter her world once again.

In Miami I did it out of anger. I was pissed at what Emmett had said to me. I never told anyone what he said as he dragged Edward away drunk and all, but I knew for a fact that he was going to do sonething reckless.

Since the moment I found out about Edward and Jenna, I just knew deep in my gut that Emmett somehow set that up and I have hated him for it.

He told me he would. His words haven't haunted me much since that weekend because I was pretty drunk too and forgot most of the details of that night, but every so often when I can't get ahold of Edward, my insecurity takes over and I swear I hear Emmetts voice telling me he's going to get Edward some pussy.

He apologized for it later, but I never got over it. So when he called Edward on speaker phone the day we made up and I heard that he'd fucked another girl, I told Rose out of spite, and suggested she leave town for awhile.

Alice was with Rose when I made the suggestion and she told Emmett what I'd done. Ever since then Emmett has hated my guts, and Alice has been straddling the fence. She doesn't know if she wants to be my friend or not. She thinks I am purposely hurting her brothers which isn't the case at all.

Now I'm left with the decision once again. Tell Rose, and have Emmett and possibly Alice hate me forever, or don't tell Rose and have her possibly find out that I knew and have her hate me.

I still haven't made my decision when I call her. I still haven't made a decision the whole time she talks about her summer job. Even when she brings Emmett up and tells me how he's coming to get her next weekend so that she and Jane can find a place to stay close to campus before school starts.

"You've been quiet Bella. What's on your mind?" She finally asks, I shake myself and unconsciously speak hoping that one way or another I say the right thing.


	34. Chapter 34

Roughly three chapters left guys, I am excited about the ending! Thank you for reading this and loving the characters enough to continue.

* * *

Bella POV

She knows.

Apparently they are just friends, but I could tell my revelation bothered her. Even over the phone it was obvious she was hurt by his actions but was trying not to let it show.

After our conversation I felt a weight lift from my shoulders but my heart hurt for Rose. She's in love with an emotionally stunted jerk and she deserves so much more.

Edward comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around him, another rubbing his hair dry. He comes to me and kisses me smack on the lips.

"I should be pissed that you would rather talk to Rose than take a shower with me." He says, backing away before dropping his towel. "How did that go by the way?"

I try to talk but his cock has my full attention.

"They are just friends." I say, shifting off of the bed. "Do you have to go out with your friends? Don't you want to stay home with me?" I pout, slowly moving towards him.

I put my hands on him, smoothing them up his chest across his shoulders and then down his arms. "Of course I don't have to, but..."

"But you want to." I finish for him, and then take a step back hoping to calm my hormones. Every cell in me wants to jump him, but I know he wants to go out with his friends.

Edward takes my hands and pulls til I'm flush against him. "I won't be out long. We're going to a bar, have a few drinks, then I'm coming home to you."

"Okay."

He kisses my lips softly, then grips my ass in both hands lifting until I am on the tips of my toes.

"I miss you already." I say when he pulls back and turns toward our closet to get dressed.

I scroll through facebook on my phone while he gets dressed, and I see that Katie has sent me a friend request. I wonder when she sent it seeing as I don't check my facebook very often.

I accept her request and then click on her page to look through her pictures. She is absolutely stunning, and apparently not afraid to flaunt her beauty on facebook. With her turtleneck shirts, messy ponytail and thick rimmed glasses you would never think this babe was underneath. She reminds me so much of Anne Hathaway, but even she is sexy in a downplayed kind of way. I should have known.

I send her a message.

Hi KitKat! -Me

I rethink my message because honestly she's quite scary and I never know what the girl is thinking.

I send a follow up message.

Can I call you KitKat? We are friends off the clock right? -Me

"What are you up to?" Edward asks, coming from the closet with a shirt tossed over his shoulder and jeans slung low on his waist, button undone, looking extremely fuckable.

"Can we have sex before you leave?" I'm full on pouting, begging for something I usually wouldn't beg for and he's laughing at me.

"Baby, I'm already late."

"Wow. You do realize you're turning down sex?"

He tilts his head in thought, and then mutters "fuck it" before throwing himself atop me on the bed. I giggle like an idiot trying to push him off of me.

"I'm no longer in the mood." I shove at his chest as he rains kisses up my neck.

"Aww, you little fucking tease." He says, sexy grin in place, then begins to tickle my side. He climbs out of bed and buckles his jeans. "I want you naked when I get back."

I bit my bottom lip, trying to play coy, but I'm eye fucking him and he knows it. "Whatever you want."

"I've got-ta get out of here." He mutters to himself, turning away so that he doesn't have to look at me. I hid my laugh with my hand... well, atleast I try to but he hears and looks over his shoulder to let me know that he knows exactly what game I'm playing.

"Okay, I'll stop bothering you. I promise."

He resumes his task and I go back to facebook to see a message from Katie.

Yes Bella, we are friends. Not too crazy about the nickname. -Katie

Maybe just Kat? -Me

I like Kat. -Katie

I smile down at my phone. "What are you smiling at?" Edward asks.

"Stop watching me and get dressed." I say without lifting my eyes from my phone. Seconds later my phone is snatched away.

"Who is Katie?" He asks, holding my phone out of reach and away from the bed. Since he's much taller I have no hope of getting my phone back unless he gives it to me.

"My bosses assistant."I answer and he gives me the phone back.

"The one that's secretly in love with your boss?" He asks, recalling to one of my previous conversation with my mom about work over dinner and I smile because he pays attention even when I'm not directly talking to him.

"Yes that's Katie. She thinks no one knows..."

"I bet your asshole of a boss knows and is taking advantage of her feelings." Edward pulls his shirt on over his head and smooths it down.

"I sort of think that too, but who I am to say anything."

He nods, understanding my position. He comes over and kisses my forehead. "Don't let Renee drive you crazy. Call me if you need me."

"Okay."

"I love you." He kisses me again, this time on the lips.

"I love you too."

* * *

Edward POV

"Alright guys, first one to answer the phone for their girlfriend, has to pay the tab." Emmett, the fucking jackass of the clan suggests. He takes off Garretts hat and holds it upside down. "Phones in here bitches!"

Everyone coughs up there phones, and I stew for a minute but eventually realize that I have way more fun without the weight of the phone. It takes away the pressure to text, or check social media and just enjoy a couple beers with my friends.

Jasper and I are watching baseball, discussing stats when I hear Leo say, "Cal is fucking his teachers assistant."

Calvin shakes his head, looking sheepish, trying to avoid everyones probing eyes.

"She was my teacher assistant. Schools over. She's just some girl I'm fucking." He explains his situation but its not good enough for Leo.

"Yea but you fucked her for a good grade last semester." Leo offers and I shake my head. These two are ridiculous. I give my friends shit but I try my best not to air out their business too much. Leo says whatever he wants and no one tells him to shut the hell up.

"That's still kind of fucked up." Leo says looking to us for confirmation. It is fucked up but I don't speak and neither does Jas. We don't comment on the shit these idiots do anymore.

"No what's messed up is the fact that Garrett here is playing house with both his current girlfriend and ex-girlfriend." Riley wraps his arm around Garretts neck looking at Garrett like he's a God of some sort. "And they are fucking each other. He's getting the best of both worlds."

Riley, Emmett, Leo, and Cal all bow like he's some fucking king, while I keep my opinion to myself. Bella would flip her shit if she knew Jane was fucking around with Kate. I can tell that Garrett didn't want me to know that piece of information but its too late and he can't take back what was said. Now I have an enormous decision. Tell Bella, or don't. I only wish it were that simple.

"Jas how are you liking living with a woman fulltime?" Calvin asks Jasper who's vaping, and keeping to himself watching Baseball.

"It's cool man. Alice is my little ray of sunshine." He says, his twang stronger than usual.

"Cut the shit." Riley says, laughing between swigs of beer.

"No really. She's great! A little psycho at times, but what woman isn't?"

They all nod their heads in agreement, I just shake my head at them. "You all gossip like women. I came here to drink beer and kick ass in pool."

"You came here to get your ass kicked in pool." Emmett says as he stands, finishing his beer as he stands. "Let's do this."

We all stand to walk toward the pool table when a phone rings in the hat. It's Jaspers phone and he doesn't waste much time grabbing it, almost without thought.

Riley, Emmett and Leo all throw napkins, straw wrappers and other shit on the table at him chastising him for answering his phone.

"It's my babygirl. What do you expect?"

"We expect you to pay for our drinks."Garrett shouts, then motions to the bartender. "This idiot will be paying our tab."

* * *

Bella Pov

I spend most of my night messaging Katie, watching videos on youtube and listening to my mom scream expletives as she attempts a DIY project in the guest room.

"Bella, does Edward have a screw driver? I've looked everywhere."

"I don't know Mom. I never need to use it."I kick my feet up on the couch and pull them underneath me and rub my belly.

"Is there a reason you've been trying to hide this from everyone?" She motions toward my stomach.

"Everyone knows now."

"Charlie knows?" Her eyebrows raise in question. I nod, silently answering her question.

"Wow. He didn't lecture you, did he?"

I roll my eyes. "I wouldnt have listened. And I wasn't hiding anything from anyone..." I see a message from Kat and quickly begin to type a response.

"So what are we having?" She exudes excitement which in turn has me bursting with it.

"I'm having a boy."

"Another boy. Beau will be an uncle. How about that." She looks pleased. Just as she says his name he begins to cry from our third bedroom which everyone has deemed as Beau's room.

She rushes away and I'm left with my thoughts of the coming Monday.

* * *

Edward Pov

I have two things when I wake up Monday morning after a night out with the boys. I have a meeting at 10 and a hangover. Perfect.

I wasn't prepared to deal with either today so I asked my dad to call to have the meeting rescheduled. I had no clue what the meeting was for anyway but we both agreed I should wait til I am at my best to attend. We rescheduled for the following Monday and I was back to sleep in an instant.

I woke a few times throughtout the day, none of those times did I attempt to eat but I did drink alot of water.

Around two in the afternoon I got up to go for a run and after the steaming half an hour long shower I felt human again. I cleaned up the house, and then decided to rearrange the furniture. That's what happens when you're bored. After an hour of moving around furniture I realized I was an idiot and put it all back. Bella loved our home the way it was so for now I will leave it be.

I heard my phone ringing from the bedroom so I stalked off to retrieve it. It was an unknown number but I answered nonetheless.

"This is Edward." I answer the phone and throw myself back on the bed, sheilding my eyes from the light using my arm.

"Mr. Cullen, my name is Dr. Russell Chadwick, I am friends with your father. We met when you interviewed for medical school."

"Yes sir, I remember. How can I help you?"

"I'm not sure if you are aware that the meeting today was scheduled with me."

"No sir. I wasn't aware."

He pauses. "Mr. Cullen, I'm going to get right to it. I've been following your academic journey for quite awhile now and I must say I'm impressed."

I'm shocked and I'm sure my face can't hide that fact. "Hardwork and dedication."

"Indeed. Your list of accomplishments are outstanding. I'm very glad to know such an intelligent young person."

"Thank you. You say you're a friend of my father?"

"Yes, and a friend of Edward Sr. So you can imagine I am well invested in your success."

"Thank you Sir."

"Come by my office so that we can discuss a few things. Your father and I have great plans for you and we intend to see them through no matter your adoptive fathers objections."

"What plans might that be? And what makes you think I would go against Carlisle's wishes. Eventhough he adopted me he is still my father and his opinion matters to me. If he doesn't agree with a plan that Edward Sr had in motion I am sure it is for good reason."

"You have it all wrong Mr. Cullen." He doesn't say more for a long time, and the conversation grows thick with too many implications for me to comprehend in my hungover state of mind.

"I'm not sure I understand any of what you're saying, sir." Theres a pause in conversation and it gives me a moment to think over all thst he's said. It seems he has my life mixed up. He believs that Edward Sr is my adoptive father and Carlisle is my bilogical father. But why would he think that? Especially if he is as close to them as he says he is.

"When will you be available?"

Without much thought I respond. "I'm available tomorrow afternoon."

"Good, well, let's say 2:30 in my office at Northwest."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Bella Pov

"Have you ever thought about studying abroad?" Katie asks over lunch, giving me too much to think about mid Monday. "If I had the chance, if I could do it all over I'd study in Spain."

"It's not too late."

All of a sudden Katie grows quiet, silently eating her salad. She stared at her food intently, deep in thought, and I wonder if I should say something, but I don't. I continue eating and wait for her to speak again.

When she doesn't for a long time, I start to say her name but she all of a sudden asks, "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

She leans forward and just by the shame written all over her face I know what she's going to tell me. She's in love with Steve.

"You can't tell anyone."

I roll my eyes and wave her warning away with the flick of my wrist. "Who would I tell?"

She thinks for a moment. "Good point." She shrugs. "Okay, so I was kind of offered a job in New York."

My eyes stretch to a painful point. I was not expecting that. "New York?"

"Yes." She takes a breath, her eyes filling with tears. She falls back in her seat slouching. "But, I love my job." She fans her face and looks away to hide the fact that tears are blurring her vision.

"No, you don't."

"I do." She shakes her head 'no' repeatedly and I laugh because she cant hide her true feelings.

"Kat, you do. You hate it. I hate it. Jenna even hates it. Steve is a terrible person. Admit it."

"I'm not going to do that." She straightens in her seat and clears her throat before her eyes meet mine.

"Because you love him."

She looks down and shakes her head. "Shit." She curses repeatedly.

"It's obv-"

"Don't say it's obvious. Please, just-" She holds a hand out towards me, the other resting across her chest.

"Katie, you can't hide it." I stand up and move my chair to sit next to her. I take her hand, feeling a friendship bloom between us.

"If it's so obvious to you, why can't he see it?"

* * *

Bella Pov

Once we arrive back at the office Katie was back to business mode. She strolled directly to her desk and began making phone calls. I went to the restroom to primp, and was surprised to see Jenna standing in front of the mirror.

What was really surprising was her bruised cheek and bloody nose she couldn't seem to stop.

When she saw me standing there she rolled her eyes and looked to the ceiling. "Of course it's you."

"What happened to you?" I motion to her face and cautiously walk forward.

"What's it look like?" Her bitchy tone reminds me not to give a fuck about her, but it's hard when I remember she's my dads daughter and I can't help but care what happens to her. It never occured to me until now that if something happens to Jenna it will hurt the people I love.

I grab a few sheets of tissue. "You don't have to tell me." I hand the tissue to her. "You need to get that looked at."

She snorted. "As if you care. You don't give a fuck about me."

"But my dad does and I care about him."

"I can respect that." She dabs at her nose. "Thank you for asking, but I'm fine."

"You don't have to be Miss perfect all the time Jenna. It's okay to show that you're human."

She scuffs. "That's rich coming from Miss perfect herself. Everyone loves you and you take that for granted and use them for attention. I would love to be held in the same light as you."

I vaguely remember Tanya saying something very similar once upon a time and I wonder if just maybe I'm the problem.

But then I remember what awful things Tanya and Kate have said and done to me over the years, and Jenna... they have all been terrible. Fuck that! I am not the problem. They all try to make me feel as though I am. They go out of their way to show me just how irrational I am when honestly sometimes I feel like I am the only sane one.

"Honestly Jenna, I wish everyone would stop doing that. This isn't a mask or a front. I'm not trying to steal anyones attention by being myself. And I can't let anyone think for a second that I am perfect or my life is perfect because it isn't."

She squints her eyes at me and turns her nose up in disgust. "You can't help it can you? You're a self-righteous bitch."

I close my eyes and a frustrated sigh escapes my lips. "Look, I saw you and thought I'd help. I'm not in the mood to argue with you."

Jenna dabs at her bloody nose and then tosses the wad of tissue in the trash. Obviously wrestling some inner battle she turns to face me.

"I'm embarrassed to tell you. Because of our rivalry its fucking embarrassing letting you see me at my lowest."

"I'm nobody. Who am I to judge you?"

She seems to think on it before deciding what it is she was willing to tell me. "This doesn't make us friends or anything does it? Because I still want to hate you."

I roll my eyes. "I'm sure I'll still hate you after this conversation too."

She takes a breathe. "I have a thing for unavailable men."

"I thought you had a thing for gay men." She gives me a look. "Everyone knows you two are screwing."

With pursed lips she shakes her head looking away momentarily. "I just know how much you and Katie enjoy talking about your bosses sex life."

"You're a bitch you know that?"

"I'm not just fucking Steve! Okay! We're in love. It's more than just fucking. Today he just went a little overboard. It happens in relationships."

"It's not supposed to."

She doesn't speak for the longest just dabs at her nose seemingly in thought. But I wait, because I can sense a hurt deep inside that cuts through all of the anger I have towards her.

"I just wanted him to acknowledge the fact that he loves me too. No one has ever loved me." I can hear the shake in her voice and it hits close to home.

"Jenna he's nearly Charlie's age. That means he's old enough to be your father. He's also gay and the most important thing of all, he's married."

Her eyebrows shoot into her hairline and she nods, still tearful but I can tell she's holding it together. "You can't get much more unavailable than that, huh?"

"I would tell you but I think you'd see it as a challenge." I begin to laugh and so does she and it's not until we are looking at each other that I realize that's the first time we have ever shared a laugh.

She turns quickly to face the mirror but she looks in at and at me. "I have always wanted a sister." She looks down and smiles fondly. " My brother..."She trails off shaking her head. "He was an asshole. He thought it was nice to fuck my boyfriends. I'd think they were straight, but he'd turn them. Every single one of them."

"Maybe you subconciously chose gay boyfriends."

"Maybe so. They were still my boyfriends. Then he'd make challenges, and sometimes blackmail me. He hated me from the moment I was introduced to him."

"What about your parents?"

She snorted. "Too busy to notice me. They adopted me as a last ditch effort to save their marriage. They separated only 2 years after adopting me, but lived in the same house for the most part. Mom had the East wing, dad had the West where his office was... and he never quite made it out of there often. Until that one night my mom guilt tripped him into going to my brother's game and..." She bit down on her bottom lip trying to hold back a sob.

"That's the night they were killed." I finish for her.

She nods her head and the confirmation has me sighing deeply. I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"I loved them. They were my parents. They were shit parents but they were mine. They gave me everything I ever could have wanted, except their affection and their attention. They both looked at me as though I was a failure. I failed to save their marriage. I was a disappointment..."

I feel my eyes tear up hearing her story because now I can feel empathetic toward her. I see things from her perspective and I hate myself for hating her for no reason other than the fact that she was born.

"Understand Bella, I wanted to know my birth parents, not only because my adoptive ones were gone, but because they were never really there in the first place."


	35. Chapter 35

Hi guys! I am so sorry for auch a ridiculously late update but you all know how real life can be.

I need to say this because the world is a bit shaken up right now, if you are offended by prayer I apologize in advance but I am praying for everyone. Mexico, Puerto Rico, all the islands, Texas, Florida andyone affected by the hurricans and earthquakes, and also the shooting in Vegas. All of you and your families are in my prayers. I live in Tampa Fl so I was affected by Irma but it could have been worse and alot of places did get it much worse. Thank you all for kind words during this time. Nothing negative was said only positivity throughout facebook messages, private messages and reviews. I thank you for this because I have needed positivity in my life.

Now to the story... You can still hate Jenna. I give you permission by all means hate her. She will never be the good guy! Thank you for reading. :)

* * *

Edward Pov

I arrive at Northwest hospital half an hour early the next day, wondering what the hell I was even doing here.

This guy, Mr. Chadwick, rubs me the wrong way. I know that he has baited me into coming here by showing his hand, showing that he has info about my life. I'm scared to even think that there is possibly a tremendous secret that my family has been keeping from me.

I should have immediately called Carlisle after speaking with Mr . Chadwick, but I felt Carlisle would hold back information that I need to know under the guise of protecting me. I wanted to know exactly what Mr. Chadwick knew about my life, and also why the hell he wanted me to meet him so badly that this couldn't wait until the following Monday as Carlisle had rescheduled.

I walk into Mr. Chadwicks office after a light knock on the door just beneath where his name read big and proud.

"Come in." He says in a tight voice as if frustrated by my interruption. His eyes leave the pile of work on his desk only long enough to see who has come in, but quickly his eyes are pinned to paper again and he is writing furiously.

I walk over and hold my hand out toward him, he shakes it firmly and releases it before sitting back in his chair, smoothing his salt and pepper hair back.

"Have a seat, Mr. Cullen."

I do as I am told and then my eyes trail around to the many degrees, licenses and certificates lining his walls and shelves. I feel him watching me as I take everything in, and I feel his arrogance. I smirk to myself, but say nothing.

"Do you know why I called you here today?"

I shake my head no to his question and then speak my answer. "No, sir. I don't."

He nods his head towards a wall beside me where most of his accomplishments stand proudly.

"Greatness-" He pushes his chair back and stands. "-is in all of us. But not all of us are willing to take that leap." He gives me a pointed look and somehow i know I won't like the direction of our conversation. I see greatness in you." He stares pointedly at me. "But you are heavily armed with distractions. I want to help you reach your ultimate potential. Your father and I want you to surpass us, achieve more than we ever could. In order to do that you cannot continue the way that you have. The partying, drinking, women-"

I have never been quite so analyzed in my entire life. I get good grades. It was expected and eventually came easy to me without much effort. I know I could work harder, I can do better. I have untapped potential, I know that, but I also have done a damn good job even while doing all of the things that he listed.

"You have a brilliant mind and I want to culture that."

"By doing what exactly?"

I chose not to mention that fact that for the most part the partying and drinking have stopped as well as the women. I'm a one woman man now and forever. I could have brought it all up, made myself look better in his eyes but honestly I can't find it in me to kiss his ass. Yes he wants to help me, but most of the things he's offering I can do on my own and not with the help of a pompous ass who looks as if he'd rub it in my face every chance he got.

"By having you move into one of my homes, completely secluded so that you can flourish. You are too young for a family. It will only distract you and I must make sure you have everything that you need to succeed."

I open my mouth to reject the offer, not even considering it for one second, but he continues.

"You pass all of the required tests and I already have a position waiting on you-"

I stand from my seat and he watches my ascend with impatience and disappointment in his eyes.

"Thank you for the offer, but if you helping me is contingent upon me moving out of my home with my family, then I will have to pass."

"This is a great oppurtunity for you. Your girlfriend will understand. You don't need a family right now, Edward. You need to stay focused so that you can make your contribution to the world."

"I'm happy with how my life is now."

"You're making a tremendous mistake turning down my offer. Carlisle will be truly disappointed." He walks around his desk and perches on the edge, his hands folded together looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to ask the question that will lead us back in conversation.

I had to decided quickly whether or not knowing the answers to my questions was worth selling my soul to the devil. That's what Russell Chadwick was quickly becoming in my mind.

"Carlisle will support any decision I make."

"Except this one."

"Well, I'll be sorry to disappoint him, but I trust my gut and it's telling me not to trust you."

He stands and holds out a hand for me to shake and I do out of respect, this one firmer than the first. He leans in still holding my hand and says, "Don't make the same mistake your father made."

His statement could have an abundance of meanings, and I can tell he's growing desperate to draw a reaction out of me with each implication.

I won't give him the satisfaction.

When he pulls back I hold eye contact with him. "You have a good day, Russell."

He turns his nose up at me and purses his lips, nodding before I walk away with my questions still unanswered.

I pull up to my childhood home and stare in through the window to Carlisles office. He's in there probably working and definitely not prepared for my bombardment of questions.

I sit there for a second, processing things when my cell rings. It's Bella.

"Baby." I answer the phone, inhaling the comfort her phone call brings me. I'm lost and I need her to ground me, fill me with hope that my whole world isn't about to be turned upside down.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asks. I hear talking in the background but I ignore it and focus on her.

"Yea." I say without much thought. "I am." I take a breath.

"Good, because I'm going to hurt you."

I laugh at that and so does she. "Why are you going to hurt me, baby?"

She sighs. "You know why. That text was just mean, Edward. I spit my water all over my desk in class laughing so hard at you." I can't help but smile having imagined the look on her adorable face at the moment.

"I thought you were more of a swallower, baby."

"You're so bad." We share a laugh and I realize just how essential Bella is to my life. Russell will just have to fuck off because I'm never leaving this girl. "How has your day been?"

"Shitty. But getting better with every second I talk to you."

"I haven't had the best day either. Steven is in a mood. Kat is going crazy. I don't know what's going on with her. Jenna is..." She pauses. "... actually Jenna's pretty good right now. But now that Jenna's actually doing work, Kat's fucking up and-"She stops abruptly. "I'm talking a mile a minute. I want to hear about your day."

"Finish telling me about your day first."

"It's just that ever since I told her I knew she loved Steven she's been distance from me and screwing up at work. At my job it's the tiniest of mistakes that have the biggest impact and she's usually very detail-oriented, but lately..."She trails off.

"Is it affecting you?"

"I'm upset that she's distant sure, but I just want her to be happy. I honestly think she's messing up because her hearts not in it anymore. She wants to move to New York and I don't blame her."

Bella mentioned something about New York once before and she'd told me then that if she were Katie and she were given an oppurtunity like that she would drop everything and go. I think Bella's thrusting her personal opinion on Katie. The woman could just be having a bad week.

"You think that's why she's being distant?"

"I think it's apart of it. She can't deny loving him and say her hearts not in the job anymore at the same time without implying she loved him in the first place."

"Some people just really love their job, Bella"

"You're right! But nobody puts up with as much shit as she does with my boss. It's tough."

I think over what she's said and after countless conversations about her work I somewhat understand the dynamic, but I can only talk her through it and listen, give her feedback... I don't have a single answer to her problem.

I blow out a breathe, gripping my hair as I often do when I'm frustrated.

"I hate this guy more and more with each day. You don't need that job. I've told you over and over again you don't have to tolerate his bullshit."

"Edward, I'm not quitting."

"But you should."

"Seeing as your card declined today mister, I'd say I need to keep my paycheck. We may just need it." She says in a kidding fashion but instantly my mind kicks into overdrive.

"That's not possible."

"It's apparently very possible. But it's not a big deal, Edward. "

"It is. Trust me." I stare at the window of Carlisle's office knowing he has all the answers to my questions and wishing I didn't have to drag Bella into any bullshit with a past I thought had died along with my family. That life died... why wouldn't the problems die with it?

"I have to figure this out, baby. I'll be home later."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

I try not to think about Bella's work problem because it pisses me off to know she is working for this asshole that mistreats her and she doesn't even have to work. The frustration builds even after our conversation and I want nothing more than to go there and kick his ass. The more I dwell on the thought the more I see no other option. I set plans in motion, call Garrett and after speaking to him his anger only adds gasoline to mine. We can't allow her to be treated badly. It ends today.

I use my key to unlock the front door and make my way to Carlisle's office. I knock lightly on his door before entering and catch sight of him flipping madly through the paperwork on his desk.

"Whatever you hid from yourself will turn up later, it always does." I tell him, flopping down in the seat across from him.

"I took my glasses off for one second and they've disappeared." He continues his search, but gives me a curious look. "What are you doing here?" He raises a brow.

"Visiting my parents of course."

He goes back to flipping things over on his desk and makes an "unhn" sound. "Miss us, do you? Found them."He holds the glasses up like a reward of some sort for all of his hard work. "Now. What were you saying?"

"I was telling you why I'm actually here." I watch him lower himself in his seat before continuing. "Russell Chadwick." I start, watching his face for an expression but it never comes. "You know him."

"So do you."

"Yes, but not the way you do. Apparently you two are close friends."

"Is that what he told you?"Carlisle rolls his eyes heavenward, shaking his head. "He was a friend of Edward Sr before..." He trails off, his eyes jumping between me and the pile of papers. I wait for him to continue, but he begins to twiddle his thumbs.

"Before what?"

"Before he died." He says slowly as if it were supposed to be obvious.

"You mean before he kill-"

"I said what I meant." He cuts me off, slouching back in his chair. "I know this isn't about your obvious distain for Edward Sr. Tell me what is this really about, son? You shouldn't worry about Russell Chadwick. I will be with you during your meeting with him next week." Carlisle grabs his coffee mug and takes a drink.

"We had a meeting today, Carlisle."

His eyes grow as large as saucers and for a moment I think he stops breathing. "What?" He puts the mug down and raises a brow in question.

"He called me yesterday, and we had a meeting today."

He stands, turns away from me, and in a voice so unlike Carlisle, dark and cold he asks, "What did he tell you?"

Taken aback by the sudden shift, it takes me a moment to speak. "Things that I do not understand."

Carlisle looks at me in contemplation. "He is no friend of mine, Edward."

I nod, sensing that before he'd said the words, but what I want to know is why. Why the hostility? What does he want with me?

"I realize that. Dad?" I give him a meaningfully look. "You've got to give me some answers."

The room quiets and I imagine him cooking up an excuse as to why he can't possibly tell me anything because he needs to protect me from the truth.

As Carlisle once again takes the seat in front of me I grasp the gravity of the situation, but nothing could've prepared me for what he said next. "He thinks he's your father."

His words are like a punch to the gut. All of the air leaves me in a second and my mind shuts down unable to deal with the mountain of thoughts.

"Edward..." Carlisle comes around his desk and places a hand on my shoulder. "He's not. He can't be."

I look up at him and note that he doesn't look a bit worried that Russell could potentially be my biological father. The level of certainty is comforting but I want to know why Russell would think that he is.

"Then why-" I begin to bombard him with questions but he quickly interrupts.

"I promised I would never tell you."Carlisle turns away from me rubbing his temples, looking close to a breakdown himself.

I try hard to see his side of things but I'm growing angrier by the second.

"How could you think its okay to keep anything from me? Who are you to decide what I should and shouldn't know?" I stand to face him, showing him that I am a man, not the little boy he took in all those years ago.

"Your father made me promise!"

I give him my back, and contemplate leaving right then because he doesn't get it. Yet, here I stand trying again to get him to understand where I am coming from.

"Carlisle, he's dead. You made a promise to a dead man!"

"It still stands."

"So you're more loyal to a dead man then to me, Carlisle. I've been lied to my whole life and the one person that can tell me the truth wont because he wants to protect me." I can't believe he and Esme would keep something like this from me.

"Edward I know you. You'll pick at this problem until the problem is so out of control it will take the hand of God to fix. I have kept things quiet and simple. Everything I do is with your best interest in mind. Trust me when I say you don't need to know."

"You know what I think? I think you're either selfishly holding this information or you're just a control freak."

"I guess you will never know." He turns his attention to the mountain of paperwork on his desk, and begins to triffle through things looking for something.

"Or maybe you're a coward." He lifts his head to glare at me. "Too afraid to have Edward Sr painted in a better light than you."

"Of course I don't want to taint the memory of your parents. I'm not trying to influence you one way or another. How you feel about them is up to you, but trust me Edward Sr did not want you to know- he-"

"Where is he Carlisle? Why does what he wanted matter more than what I want? He wanted me dead also, you realize? Are you going to carry that out for him?"

"STOP!" His hand pounds against his desk and his voice thunders in the room bouncing off the four walls.

"What he wants doesn't matter more." He breathes, falling into his seat rubbing his temples. "You don't understand the guilt I feel, Edward. I have done every possible thing wrong when it comes to my brother, and I just wanted to keep one stone unturned."

"Either you tell me or Russell tells me. I rather hear your version."

He stares at me unblinking, almost as if staring through me. "Your mother and Russell had an affair for the majority of your parents marriage. Russell was your dads bestfriend from med-school, and then they became business partners. Russell is the reason your father had to start over. Edward Sr was forced from his own company and that's when he turned to drinking and he became... he was like a different person."

I take my seat and listen intently, trying not to pass judgement until I hear everything but knowing that it's true what he said about my thoughts toward my mother. I made her out to be a saint when really she was in the wrong.

"Your father didn't know about the affair until the week before he died." Carlisle takes a breath. "I was a terrible brother to him. All that he wanted was my help. I thought he would use the money for alcohol, or maybe he had turned to drugs without me knowing. He was depressed and angry and hurt and I-"

"You turned your back on him." His unspoken words are followed by a few tears that he quickly wipes away.

"He was cheated out of his company, his wife was sleeping with his bestfriend, and when he tried to fix it and wanted her to stop the affair, she said she had to or he would stop funding her outrageous shopping habit and paying for the preparatory school you and your sister attended. He came to me for the money. A fresh start he said. And I told him he needed help."

I see where Carlisles guilt lies as well. I can see why he would believe I would think less of him, or judge him, but I don't. I can forgive this.

"He wanted start up money. He started from the ground once before, he could do it again. I didn't believe in him. I should have." He shakes his head, judging himself too harshly as always. I see so much of myself in him and wonder if my dad took everything hard the way that we do. I wonder if he thought my moms affair was his fault. Then I rememeber that he killed her for it and abandon the idea. He felt nothing but anger towards her I'm sure. Yes, he may have wanted to fix it, but in the end fixing turned to ending it.

"Carlisle..."

"He's not your father. I know that for sure. You'll just have to trust me."


End file.
